Who Opened the Dragon's Heart?
by Squeaks
Summary: Ginny and Draco have to work on special potions together, and they can't stand each other. Or can they? This is my first fanfic, yikes. Read and review please! Caution:R rated sentences every now and then. Very borderline Pg-13R. Extreme Caution.
1. Unlucky Assignment

Disclaimer: I'm not 38 years old. I don't live in England. I can't spell half the words the English way. I don't have any children. And I'm not married. So I'm obviously not J. K. Rowling. Which means I don't own anything in this story. ::sigh::

  


Who Opened the Dragon's Heart?

Chapter One

  
  


"Professor Snape?" Pansy asked during Potions on a cold November morning.

"Yes?"

"I was just noticing the time, and I believe I will be late to Divination if I don't leave now, it is a very long walk to the North Tower."

"I see," replied Snape. "Is this true with many of you?" Many heads nodded, eager to leave the cold dungeon. "Very well then, class dismissed."

_Of course, if a Gryffindor had asked that, 50 points would have be taken away, _Virginia Weasley thought. 

"Oh," Snape called out, "Miss Weasley I need to talk to you after class, you too Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny sighed, she was so close to freedom. 

"Sorry 'bout your luck, Gin," came her brother Ron's reply. Hermione and Harry both gave her sympathetic smiles and walked out with Ron, hand in hand. Amazingly Ginny's crush on Harry died down during her 4th year and when Harry and Hermione started going out their 6th year, she wasn't bothered at all by it.

But what she wasn't used to was being in the 7th year Potions class. She was after all only a 6th year. She was extremely shocked when she noticed she had been put into the higher level class. She was in fact the only Gryffindor to be boosted up and only a few Slytherins were as well. She continued to put her books in her bag and then walked over to Snape's desk. Malfoy was already there, playing with something from Snape's desk. _I would be yelled at for doing that, but Draco's his favorite, he could get away with murder._

"Ah, Miss Weasley," Professor Snape spoke. " I'm sure you're both wondering what I need that requires a Weasley and Malfoy, hmmm? You are both aware that you are the top 2 in this class, are you not?"

The smirk on Malfoy's face, confirmed that he knew this, or at least thought this. Ginny though, had a look of shock on her face. _I can't be 1st or 2nd, that means I would have had to beat Hermione and Harry and their the Head Boy and Head Girl._

"Are you sure, Professor Snape?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes Miss Weasley, as unbelievable as it is, you outrank Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. Now, for the reason I asked you to stay after. Headmaster Dumbledore would like to test the strength of our students. He wants the top two in Potions, you two, to work on a potion together. So I need both of you to come down here after Supper tonight for me to give you your assignment. Is that clear?"

Malfoy gave a quick nod.

"Mmmhmmm," came Ginny's reply. She was still thinking about how she had beat Hermione in potions.

"Very well, you may now go," Snape told them.

Slowly Ginny turned toward the door, and walked out of the room heading for the Gryffindor Common Room. Suddenly Ginny had a thought, _I have to work on a potion alone with Malfoy!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"A Weasley?" asked Malfoy when Ginny had left.

"Yes, Draco. A Weasley," came Snape's reply.

"I have to work with a Weasley?!? For how long?"

"That I will tell you tonight."

"How is a Weasley in the top?"

"Miss Weasley, is actually very good at Potions. She realizes Potions is not just combining different things to get a solution, and she knows the history quite well. In fact, she's giving you quite a challenge. I believe she is behind you by a point or two. And Miss Granger is in fact many points behind Miss Weasley. Would you rather work with Miss Granger though?"

"Mudblood," Draco muttered.

"And what may be more unbelievable to you is that Mr. Potter is right behind Miss Granger."

"Perfect Potter? How?"

"If I remember correctly Lily Evans, his mother, was very good at Potions. I think he inherited a bit of her talent for it."

Draco sneered when he heard this. _Of course, Potter would have to inherit talent. He certainly wouldn't be able to get it on his own._

"So, you agree to work with Miss Weasley?" Snape inquired, knowing Draco would rather work with her then the Head Boy and Girl. Draco gave the affirmative. "Very well, I have to prepare for my next class and also gather what is needed for tonight. If your teacher gives you a hassle about being late, tell them to talk with me."

Draco knew the conversation was over and did an about-face, heading for the door. (_A/N: sorry, I'm in marching band mode, about-face is where you turn directly around)_ _I can't believe I have to work with a Weasley, _Draco thought as he head for his next class. _Father will be furious! _Draco gave his classic smirk. _Good._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Is Dumbledore mad?!?!" Ron exclaimed at supper later that day.

"Ron, we already asked that, and quite awhile ago, I thought," Hermione replied. 

Ginny had told the Trio about what Snape had wanted as soon as supper had started, leaving out the part of her class rank. She looked at her watch and realized she'd have to leave soon if she wanted to be on time. She quickly grabbed a few rolls to eat on the way there. She seemed to always eat whenever she'd get nervous. Thankfully, since she was nervous a lot, her body didn't show that she'd eat a lot.

"He can't expect a Weasley and a Malfoy to work together for a long period of time and expect them both to live!" Ron declared.

"Thanks, Ron," Ginny replied sarcastically. "I'm glad you believe that Draco would be able to kill me that easily."

"Did I say you'd be the deceased party?" Ron asked with a smile. "You do have the Weasley temper you know. Worst of all of us, I think. You just hide it better than the rest of us."

"Really, Ron," Hermione sighed. "We don't even know how long they'll be working together, it might just be for a week."

"Guys, I gotta go. I'll be late otherwise, and we all know Snape doesn't like late Gryffindors."

"Don't bloody Malfoy up to bad, Gin," Harry called as she left.

_Shit, _Ginny thought as she left the Great Hall, _I'm going to be late. _She then walked quicker to the dungeons, eating two of the rolls on the way. Ginny had reached the stairs to the dungeons and was starting on her 3rd and final roll, when she slipped on the stairs and started falling down the stairs.

"Easy there, Weasley," came a voice as it grabbed Ginny around the waist. Ginny turned around in the stranger's arms to see who had stopped her and looked into the gorgeous grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. There was a hint of concern in them, but that quickly disappeared. "I don't think you want to take a trip to St. Mungo's for breaking your Weasel head open, I doubt your family could afford the bill," Malfoy added with disgust in his voice.

"Don't worry there, Ferret Boy. I was perfectly fine, I would have stopped myself somehow," Ginny replied pulling herself out of Malfoy's arms. 

"Fine, I won't bother to help you again, Weasel," Malfoy answered back as he brushed past Ginny descending the steps to the Potions room.

"Stupid, bloody git," Ginny muttered as Malfoy disappeared. Slowly she stood back on her feet and headed for the Potions room. 

Certainly not in a hurry to be in the same room with Malfoy, Ginny leisurely walked to the room. When she did get to the door she heard Snape and Malfoy talking.

"...And you're sure it was Voldemort who did it?" Snape was saying.

"Positive," came Draco's answer. "He only allows Voldemort, himself and me in that room, not even House Elves are allowed to enter."

"Very interesting. Lucius must have done something very dreadful for Voldemort to torture him that much." Ginny gasped. _They can't_ _know I've heard this. _Slowly and quietly Ginny backed up. She then walked forward to the room, making sure her steps were nice and loud and easily heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Ah, Miss Weasley," Snape voiced when he saw Ginny open the door. "If you'd just come sit over here."

_That took a while to just walk to here from the stairs, but I don't think she heard anything, _Draco concluded in his mind

"Dumbledore and I decided to really challenge the two of you on this assignment. And because of the difficulty of it you will be working on it for the rest of the school year," Snape started, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"The rest of the year?!?!" Both Ginny and Malfoy exclaimed.

"Yes," Snape answered with an evil grin. "We did pick two rather complicated potions. You will need to find the first potion, research it, make it, test it; find the second one, research it, make it, then test that as well."

Both Ginny and Draco's jaws dropped. _Great I have to spend the rest of the year with Baby Weasel on the most impossible school assignment yet. Things just keep getting better and better._

"Dumbledore and I have thought a lot about this, and having decided that you should make Veritaserum and its direct opposite potion."

Draco was quite impressed Veritaserum was really hard, and its counter potion, Ementiorserum, was even more difficult.

"Professor Snape," Ginny enquired, "doesn't the Ministry limit the use of this potion?"

"You are correct, Miss Weasley," Snape answered shooting a look at Draco that said See-I-Told-You-She-Knew-Potions. "We already talked with the Ministry, and they agreed to let us perform this challenge for the two of you. When we promised to get rid of Veritaserum after it had been tested, they gave us the permission. They also added, that they'd be quite impressed if the two of you would be able to make both of the potions correctly, and if you do they'd appreciate it if they were able to talk to you about your future studies."

"Professor," Ginny asked again. _Boy, she sure is full of questions, isn't she? _Draco thought. "How am I going to be able to work on this potion and still do my other school work, and Malfoy also has Quidditch practice."

"I've already talked with the other teachers, they will be understanding if one or two assignments are a bit late."

"Sir," Draco spoke for what must have been the first time since Ginny had entered the room. "Veritaserum and Ementiorserum don't take very long to concoct, why do you expect this to last all year?"

"A very good question, Mr. Malfoy," Snape replied. "You will have no help from any of the teachers, nor from any students," he gave Ginny a look, knowing she'd ask Miss Granger or someone else from Gryffindor. "You will however have access to the Restricted Section. But I believe it will take you a while to find the books that give you the instructions to the potions. You will also have to write a 3 foot report on the potions, 3 feet on each potion. You will also have to buy the supplies for the potions yourself. We will supply you with the money. You will buy your supplies on your days when you go to Hogsmeade, and we are under the impression that Hogsmeade will not have all of the supplies so we are allowing to go to Diagon Ally on one of the days that the rest of your classmates go to Hogsmeade. Do you now understand why it may take the rest of the year?"

They both nodded.

"Very well. I believe it is close to curfew time so you should both head back to your dormitories, you can start on this tomorrow. Good night."

And with that, Ginny turned and left the room. Draco was on his way out when Snape called out to him, "Draco, I'll talk to Headmaster Dumbledore, and then tomorrow I will speak with you again."

"Alright then, Professor." And then Draco left the Potions room heading for the Slytherin Common Room.


	2. No idea what to call it! Just randomness

Disclaimer: I'm not 38 years old. I don't live in England. I can't spell half the words the English way. I don't have any children. And I'm not married. So I'm obviously not J. K. Rowling. Which means I don't own anything in this story. ::sigh::

  


Who Opened the Dragon's Heart?

Chapter 2 

  


"Butterbeer and pumpkin juice," Ginny told the Fat Lady rather glumly. Slowly the portrait swung forward and Ginny stepped into the common room. She was automatically hit by the warmth of the huge fireplace, very welcoming after being in the dungeons for so long. There sat Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione was cuddling against Harry while he played Ron at Wizards Chess.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked when he saw Ginny. "Did you slap Malfoy at all?"

"No," Ginny said ho-humidly (_a/n_, _no idea if that's a word or how it's spelled, but I think I've heard it before, I think it's without enthusiasm)_

"So how long do you have to spend with that Ferret?" Harry asked after making a move in chess, and not a good one at that. His knight was taken, it seemed Harry hadn't gotten any better at Wizards Chess since he started.

"The rest of the year," Ginny mumbled real low so they barely heard.

"How long?" Hermione asked.

"The rest of the bloody school year!" Ginny screamed with a bit of anger.

"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't think so, no sister of mine is spending that much time with a Malfoy! Harry come with me to Dumbledore's office, I need the Head Boy with me so I don't get in trouble. I'm going over there and telling him Ginny can't do this! Malfoy will have her hexed and under so many spells..."

"I'm sure there's more to this what Ginny's saying. So just calm down, Ron," Hermione said. "So what all is it that you have to do, Gin?"

Ginny sighed, _Snape never said I couldn't tell anybody._ "We have to make Veritaserum and Ementiorserum."

"Wow," came Hermione and Harry's answers. "Those are kind of difficult."

"Emendio whatta?" asked Ron with a rather confused expression.

"Ementiorserum," explained Ginny. "It's sort of like Veritaserum, only it doesn't make people tell the truth, just lies."

Hermione asked the same questioned Malfoy did, "But it doesn't take that much time to make either potion, why will this last the rest of the school year?"

"We have to do everything by ourselves, the research, the buying of the ingredients, and also making it. We're not allowed any help from teachers....or students." She gave Hermione a sad look. "We also have to write a 3 feet report for each potion. True they're letting us have full access to the Restricted Section----

Ron interrupted her, "Wait a second! They're letting Malfoy have full access to the Restricted Section? Do they even know how many Dark Arts books he'll check out?!"

"Ron, I'm sure the Malfoys already have every evil book that's in the Restricted Section," Hermione reminded him.

"True," Ron agreed. "Gin, how is it that you're going to buy all the ingredients for this _assignment_?" He growled assignment with much contempt.

"Dumbledore or Snape will give us a bit of money and we'll buy the ingredients when we go to Hogsmeade, we're even allowed to go to Diagon Ally one day instead of Hogsmeade to get the rest of the supplies."

"You get to go to Diagon Ally instead of Hogsmeade?" Ron asked with excitement. "Lucky."

"Not really," Ginny reminded him, "I have to spend the whole time with Malfoy, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. There's going to be a teacher with you? Right Ginny? I don't want you going somewhere with Malfoy alone. I don't trust him."

"I can take care of myself, Ron," Ginny said yawning. "Yikes, I'm beat. I think I'm going to head off to bed now. I'll see you all in the morning, m'kay?"

"All right, good night Ginny," came Hermione's answer.

"G'Night Gin," Harry and Ron both said while staring at the chess board.

Slowly Ginny climbed the stairs to the girls' corridors and slid into her dorm room. Gradually Ginny fell into her bed. She didn't bother to change her clothes as she pulled the covers around her. _Bring it on, Malfoy. Bring it on, _she thought before she drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Draco," Snape called. "Draco!"

"Hmm? What do you want Professor?" Draco asked from his seat in the Slytherin Common Room. He'd just come back from his last class of the day and was hoping to relax before supper.

"I believe the Headmaster wishes to speak with you in his office. If you'd just come with me."

"Very well," Draco answered climbing out of his seat. It was the most comfortable one in the room and it was known as Draco's. Every now and then he'd have to kick a 1st year out of it, but all of the other students got the picture of whose chair it was.

Snape kept a pretty decent pace walking out of the dungeons. _Must be something pretty important, _Draco thought, _or else Snape's just in a rotten mood. _ Draco knew that Snape wasn't always in a rotten mood. Draco was one of the few who was able to tell when Snape was happy, well as happy as Snape could be at least. He thought of Snape as more than just the Head of Slytherin House. Snape was more like an Uncle, or maybe even a Father figure. He certainly seemed more fatherly than Lucius. 

During Draco's 5th year he stopped looking up to his _father_. It was as if a curtain had dropped and Draco had seen the real Lucius. Anyone who beat his wife for wanting to hear her son play piano after dinner was not fit to be called a human. (His mother would teach him how to play piano when the weather was bad, at least when Lucius wasn't home.) He could still hear his mother crying for Lucius to stop. He had no idea how his mother had survived that beating.

He came back to Hogwarts for his 5th grade year looking and acting the same, but his opinion of the Dark Arts had changed. If the Dark Arts would turn him into Lucius he certainly didn't want to be involved. Draco wasn't stupid enough to mention this to Lucius or any others though. He kept being his charming, evil self, on the outside at least. On the inside, he was cheering for Dumbledore and all those who fought for the good. It was unfortunate that Potter and the Goody Goody Gryffindors were on that side. 

"Whatchamacallit," Snape said to a gargoyle, breaking the silence. Draco was amazed to see a spiral staircase rise behind the gargoyle. "Let's go." And they climbed the staircase to Dumbledore's office. It was Draco's first time in Dumbledore's office and the first thing he noticed was that it was very Headmaster-y. There were pictures of all the past Headmasters on the walls. And there in the center of the circular room sat Dumbledore at his desk.

"Please have a seat, Severus, Draco," Dumbledore said beckoning them to sit. "Draco, it is assumed by practically all at this school that you have sided with Voldemort in this war that has enveloped our world. But how you have spoken with Severus it seems that you have not sided with your father."

"Father," Draco muttered, "ha!"

"What was that Draco?" Dumbledore queried. 

_Might as well tell him how I feel of Lucius now, _Draco thought. "If you would please not refer to him as my _father_ I would be grateful. To me he is just Lucius."

"Ah, very well. I understand what you mean," here he paused as if to remember what he was going to say. "As I was saying, it seems you have not sided with Lucius. Severus and I believe that you would be very beneficial to us, the Order of the Phoenix, the good guys if you will."

Draco was in shock. Here, Dumbledore, was asking him, the son of the Dark Lord's right hand man, to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix. It was unbelievable. "What is it that I'd do for the Order?"

"Basically what it is that you do now. Report any mentions of Voldemort to Snape or myself. Listen to the conversations of other students, try and get a bit of information from Lucius," Dumbledore's look became serious. "I want you to understand this may be dangerous, but we feel you know how to protect yourself and not make it obvious what side you have chosen to be with. You will also receive protection from the rest that are in the Order. We protect our own, Draco, and those that can't help themselves."

Draco nodded in understand. _Well maybe some would protect me, I doubt the Trio would. But then, who needs their help? _Then a new thought came to Draco. _I could bring Lucius down. Finally some revenge for all those times locked in the dungeons without food, the excruciating torture, and every time he hit Mother._ Draco started grinning. He looked up and saw Dumbledore's face, it had a rather happy look on it, as if Dumbledore knew his decision before he voiced it.

"So, Draco?" Dumbledore asked. "Does the Order have the privilege of a Malfoy on the team?"

The way Dumbledore worded that last question made Draco sound even more important and needed. "Headmaster, I'd be honored to be a member of the Order." _Take that Lucius!_ Draco thought with much energy. _I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize that I've helped bring you and your _master's_ downfall. _

When Draco said those words a rare moment occurred, Severus Snape smiled. His grin easily matched the one on Dumbledore's face. "Thank you Draco. This helps us quite a bit. Severus will tell you when meetings with the Order will occur. Now I believe it is time for us all to go have a bit of supper in the Great Hall. Hmm?"

And with that the newest member of the Order walked down to the Great Hall, ears open for any mentions of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"You better tell me if he touches you or does anything bad to you, Virginia Weasley," Ron demanded for maybe the 5th time since supper started. A few minutes after she sat down at the Gryffindor table an owl swooped down and dropped a note on her lap. 

_Meet me in the library as soon as you're done eating Weasel._

_ -Draco M._

And then Ron started on his rants and raves against this assignment and against Malfoy. He hadn't stopped at all during dinner and now that Ginny was about to leave to go to the library it was getting worse.

"Malfoy scum isn't worthy of being near us and if he even tells you that he's better then you, just walk out of there. Just forget about the project, you're better than Malfoy, Gin. You shouldn't have to put up with Malfoy just for this."

"Ron, really!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm trying to get used to working with him! And you certainly aren't helping!"

"Sorry, Gin. I'm your brother and I know Malfoy, I'm bound to worry or get upset."

"I know Ron, you're just being the big over-protective brother. But remember to share with the other Weasley men. They'll want a piece of Draco too," Ginny added with a laugh. "Bye guys!" And with that Ginny headed for the library, hoping for the best of the worst to happen and not the worst of the worst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Here goes nothing," Draco said quietly has he opened the door to the library. He slowly walked in, looking around for the littlest Weasel.

"Good Evening, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pince said as Draco walked past her desk. "I believe Miss Weasley is already in the Restricted Section."

"Oh, thank you." Leisurely Draco walked into the Restricted Section of the library. He began strolling past the different aisles looking for Weasley. Eventually he found her in one of the more back ones. She was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, reading a book. _Of course she'd be sitting on the floor, it's not as if her clothes could get any dirtier. She's poor, annoying, stupid, red-headed, and really cute the way her hair falls in her face when...wait a second! She's not cute! She's a Weasley! The scum of the earth. Trash beneath the Malfoy feet. Might as well get this assignment started._ Draco put a sneer on his face and walked down the aisle.

"Really _Virginia_," Draco drawled, "I didn't think you'd want to get your second-hand clothes any dirtier by sitting on the floor. But I guess I was wrong."

"Oh shove off, Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed shutting the book loudly. "At least I'm trying to get this stupid thing done. Obviously you aren't."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Miss Weasley?" he questioned. "I just got here. I can't just grab a book off of this shelf and hope that it has something about Veritaserum." To prove his point he grabbed the book that first came to his eye, which probably wasn't a good thing. He then opened _Weapons to Kill Anyone_ and a knife came right out of the pages and almost sliced his cheek. He promptly closed the book and put it back. Draco glanced over at Ginny, who was laughing. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Well it's your own fault, you just had to prove that you were right. It's a shame the knife didn't actually cut you," she said while still laughing.

"Yes, it is such a shame, isn't it?" Draco asked sarcastically. He turned to look at the books on the shelves.

"I decided it will be faster if we do the research separately," Ginny said after silence had settled in. "I'll work on Veritaserum, and you can work on Ementiorserum. Are you ok with that?"

"Thrilled. It will let me spend less time with a Weasley then needed."

"Well don't worry, I'm not too ecstatic about having to spend time with you either," Ginny retorted.

"Are you sure about that Weasley?" Draco asked as he stepped closer to her, his voice lowered, a bit husky.

"Positive!" she asserted as she pushed past Draco to get out of the aisle. As she hit him she put all of her strength in pushing her book into Draco's stomach. She succeeded in what she wanted to accomplish. Taking Draco by surprise and knocking the wind out of him. And that was how the first meeting with the top Potions students went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_A/N: _Ok, so now I've got 2 chapters out, what do you guys think? Is it going good? Did the Malfoy not liking Lucius any more part make sense? I hope you guys are liking it. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.

  


Thank you's:SiriousB1: Yes, this is my first fanfic. I was able to write chapter 1 in an evening. I was amazed at how easily it flowed. I'm glad you think it's so f*cking awesome though. Thanks for the first review!

chocopretzels77: Thanks, I like to think of myself as a so-so writer, I'm not to the very talented section, yet. Maybe someday. I will keep writing though!

Writing*-*Wonder: I think it's gonna go somewhere in the future too. The reason Ginny's in the 7th year Potions is she's just that good at Potions. Snape was impressed with her talent her 5th year and decided she deserved to be in the 7th year class instead of 6th.

jinx(): Thanks, dude. :-)

Jaina Solo-Fel: Bethy!!! Of course I'll tell you when I write more! I'm your protégée, I have to!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Unbearable pain for Draco and detention ...

Disclaimer: I'm not 38 years old. I don't live in England. I can't spell half the words the English way. I don't have any children. And I'm not married. So I'm obviously not J. K. Rowling. Which means I don't own anything in this story. ::sigh::

  


Who Opened the Dragon's Heart?

Chapter 3

  


It had been a week since Ginny and Malfoy's first meeting, and they hadn't had one since. And Ginny was perfectly fine with that, so was Malfoy. Since then Ginny had made a few trips to the library and her room was proof of that. Scattered around her room were many books, all of them mentioned Veritaserum. Ginny was hoping to start on the report as soon as Potions was started, she only had a bit of time between Potions and Care for Magical Creatures.

"Make sure your cauldron has been completely cleaned out," Snape's voice called out in the class room. "And as soon as your area has been cleaned up you may leave."

_Finally, _Ginny thought. Hurriedly she shoved the books in her bag, ready to go work on the report.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. If you'd please come down here for a second," Snape requested before Ginny could escape to freedom.

_Here we go again. He probably wants to ask how it's coming along._

"I just wanted to know how the project is going?" Snape said confirming Ginny's thought.

"Uh, it's going just fine, Professor," Ginny said answering Snape's question. "I have all the books on Veritaserum and I'm about to start writing the report. But you'll have to ask Malfoy about how Ementiorserum is going."

"You mean to tell me, Miss Weasley, that you two are in fact, NOT working on this together?" Snape demanded, looking quite a bit upset. At that moment Ginny looked over at Malfoy. He seemed to be laughing at her! 

"Stupid Weasley," he mouthed.

"Uh, well you see, Professor Snape," Ginny stuttered out not looking in Snape's eyes.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"I thought that both, Malfoy and I would live longer if we spent less time together," she mumbled back.

Snape looked practically livid. "Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, the two of you are going to have to forget this family feud, and I mean forget about it! From now on, you will both meet in the library right after supper and work TOGETHER til 9:30. Any heated arguments and you will both receive detentions. You will both write the reports, no more researching and writing separately. Do you understand me?" He glared at both of them. Draco was smart and wiped the smile off of his face.

"Yes Professor," Draco answered calmly. "Virginia and I just had a little spat and we thought it'd be best if we both calmed down first. We knew there'd be no way we could both work calmly together at the moment. But we were planning on getting together tomorrow to work on the project." He then smirked in Ginny's direction as if to say And-That's-How-You-Talk-To-Snape.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. I hope that the family feud does not come in the way again. However you still are required to meet everyday in the library, and the threat of detentions still stands. That is all. You'll both need to hurry to your next classes I'm sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_That stupid Weasley, _Draco thought. _It's all her fault we have to meet every day. Why couldn't she just keep her Weasel mouth shut and just smile and nod with whatever I said? _

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table for supper when he realized he couldn't eat any food if he had a disgusting slut on his arm, so he decided to get up and head for the library. _Parkinson sure is a great way to lose weight, _he added with disgust. _Pretending to be semi-interested in Parkinson sure is an easy way of pumping more information of good ole Voldie and his Death Eaters._ _If only the side effects of this "assignment" weren't so un-agreeable. It seems all Pansy can talk about is Voldemort, her upcoming initiation as a Death Eater, his own upcoming initiation, their wedding, their children, and their children's future with the Dark Lord. Sorry to burst your bubble Pansy-_love, Draco thought maliciously, _I don't plan on becoming a Death Eater and I certainly don't plan on marrying you or having children with you._

Eventually Draco reached the library. As he opened the door he noticed it was rather empty due to most of the students still eating their supper. The only people actually in the library were Madam Pince and the Weasel. Draco sauntered over to where Ginny was in the Restricted Section, beside her was a tall pile of books.

"Got enough books there Weasley?" Draco sneered. "You're lucky this is a library or else you'd never be able to get those books, seeing as how your family couldn't possibly afford even dirt."

"Would you just shut your pie hole for once Malfoy?" Ginny asked potently. "Serving detention with you is not something that would make my life better."

Draco walked down the aisle as if on a prowl. Slowly he squatted so he was balancing on the balls of his feet. "Are you sure you don't want to spend more time with me, Virginia?" he asked huskily, causing Ginny to shiver as her name left his lips. "I think I'd be able to make it quite pleasurable for you."

"Draco," Ginny said slowly and uncomfortably as she turned to look at him. Suddenly her face changed emotion and her eyes looked like brown fire. Is was amazing to Draco how her eyes could show that much anger. "I swear to the heavens that if you do not get away from me in 5 seconds I will scream bloody murder and I won't care if I have to spend detention with you!"

"I knew I could turn you around, Virginia," Draco insinuated with a look of evil and triumph. "Just a minute ago you tried to prevent us spending more time together and now you're promising me that you'll purposely cause it." He should have known that he'd pushed the youngest Weasley too far, but it was obviously to late for that. What Draco had thought was fire before was nothing compared to the heat and intensity that were in her eyes now.

Like wildfire, Ginny pushed herself out of her sitting position and hovered over Draco. As he watched her pull back her foot he realized he'd have no time to move out of her aim. In an instant Ginny's foot had collided with Draco's crotch region. _Sweet JESUS!! MERLIN!! ALLAH!! BUDDHA! WHOEVER!! Pain! _The corners of Draco's eyes started to water and pretty soon his vision was completely blurred. Slowly Draco's body fell to the ground in a slump. The burn or pain between his legs surged to an unbearable tribulation and he was unable to stay silent. If someone had walked by the sight they would have seen would have been unbelievable, to see Draco Malfoy cowering on the ground and whimpering would have been a great shock indeed. After many moments of Draco laying on the ground he looked around for the little bitch who had done this to him. But the merciless witch had fled the scene.

Cautiously Draco crept up to a stoop and then finally to fully standing. The pain in his "manly area" had subsided slightly and it hurt to walk but he certainly wasn't about to stay in an aisle in the library crying like a little baby, he was a Malfoy after all. Plus he had to find the whore that had done this to him and teach her a lesson. Anger had replaced much of the pain Draco was feeling and you don't make a Malfoy angry. He hurriedly left the library, leaving the books on the floor, hunting for the youngest weasel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Gin, you stupid idiot! What the hell were you thinking?" Ginny was rapidly walking through the halls trying to get as far from the library as possible. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, which was probably her 2nd mistake, her first being not going directly to the Gryffindor Common Room. Finally Ginny took more than just a glance at where she was going and didn't recognize a thing. 

"Oh shit! Someone just shoot me now!" Ginny, due to her immense stupidity, had rushed down into the dungeons area. Quicky she turned around trying to retrace her steps and get herself out of there. Slytherins tended to be a little possessive when it came to their territory and the fact that she was a Gryffindor, a Gryffindor who hung out with Harry Potter, certainly didn't help the situation. She was almost to safety when she saw someone coming down the same stairs she wanted to go up. They seemed to notice her right away and recognized her instantly.

"WEASLEY!" Draco yelled with such ferocity that it sent Ginny into a panic. _Only chance of getting away is going back the way I came. This isn't good. Gotta get away from him. _Quickly Ginny spun on her heels and ran off back the way she had just come.

"WEASLEY!" Draco bellowed one more time as he dashed after her. "Petrificus totalus!"

Immediately Ginny froze, the evidence of the fear in Ginny was quite visible to Draco as he walked around her frozen form and saw her face.

"Now you know why you shouldn't mess around with Malfoys Weasley," sneered Draco as he stopped in front of her face. After several moments of Malfoy sneering at Ginny he yawned. "As much as I hate to admit this, it's a bit boring without your comments. Maybe I'll unfreeze you, as long as you don't kick my todger again, you've done it enough damage." And with that Draco waved his wand an unfroze Ginny.

"I didn't think you had much to injure down there, Malfoy," Ginny spat out. _Now, how can I get out of here? He was stupid to actually take off the petrify charm. All I have to do is prevent him from coming after me right away. _It didn't take her too long to figure out the perfect spell. _Got it! _"Conjunctivitus!" Immediately Ginny saw Draco's eyes swell up. _Now's my chance. _Quickly Ginny fled off back to the stairs.

Draco started shouting random curses in the direction Ginny had retreated. "Densaugeo! Engorgio! Furnunculus! Impedimenta!" Instantly Draco could hear the difference in Ginny's steps but he had yet to find her. "Reducio." The swelling in his eyes gratefully lowered quickly and Draco set off to find the Weasley. 

Ginny quickly looked over her shoulder, Draco seemed to be winning this little "duel" of their's and that made Ginny shiver with fear. "Rictumsempra! Take that Malfoy! I think you've been hit with that one before haven't you?" Ginny shouted back at the boy now on the ground. Her only answer was Draco's laughter echoing through the dungeon walls.

"Fine–I'll give-----you----one I gave—your pre—cious boyfriend!" Draco stumbled out between streams of laughter. "Tarantallegra!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ginny screamed. "Locomotor Mortis!"

"MISS WEASLEY!! MR. MALFOY!!" They both turned their heads to the direction in which this voice was screaming. _Oh shit! McGonagall! _Ginny's face turned white. _She's going to expel me, I know it! _

"Just what do you think you are doing??" McGonagall screeched when she saw both Malfoy and Ginny. Without hesitation she took all of the hexes and curses on the two parties. "Ginny Weasley, I would have expected better than this of you! I am shocked indeed. I could see this coming from any of your brothers, but you? I thought you had more sense then this!"

"I'm sorry, Professor," Ginny mumbled, her face as red as cherries. "I–I was provoked!"

"Provoked?" McGonagall questioned. "Mr. Malfoy, just what did you do to Miss Weasley here?"

"It was retaliation, Professor," Draco answered when he'd reached the two females. 

"Retaliation for what exactly?"

"She kicked me...."Draco paused trying to find a decent way to explain it, anything to get the little rat in more trouble. "Well, she kicked me in a very important part, Professor McGonagall, ma'am."

McGonagall gasped in shock and looked down at Ginny. "Two months detention! Both of you! Together! On top of your required meetings for your assignment. And I will be taking 30 points from both Houses. Honestly! I expected better from both of you. Both very diligent students. You're both Prefects even! I am shocked! You will both serve your first detention tonight! At 11! Virginia, I am escorting you back to your House, hopefully that will keep you out of trouble. As for you Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you will not make comments that could result in any painful repercussions, I suggest you leave for your House Room immediately. Come along, Virginia."

Solemnly, Ginny was led back to the Gryffindor room. The heat radiating from McGonagall's anger was quite intense and Ginny wasn't stupid enough to utter a sound. _Detention with Malfoy for 2 months! 30 points taken away! Attacking Malfoy!! What's Mother going to say???_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_A/N: _Sorry about the delay, so many things have been coming up. Work, volunteering, vacation, I got a new niece, eating, sleeping, attempting to learn my band music. I know I'm just giving excuses, and poor ones at that. I'm an excuse queen.

  


Anyways, I hope this chapter made sense, I was trying so hard to get it out. While I was in Virginia I wrote a bit, the only problem is that it's future chapters, so you might not see them in a while. I have the ending written, I can tell you right now you're not going to like it, but maybe you will, I dunno. I have a request of you wonderful reviewers, I want some ideas for the places that they can go in while in Diagon's Alley. Most likely they'll be un-chaperoned and also will be in their relationship. Come up with some good ones for me, some of the most famous writers were given ideas by their reviewers/public. All right, on to the thank yous!

  


Intense Whisper: Thanks, I hope you like what I have swimming around in my head and what's on random pieces of paper too. 

Dracos gal: All I can think of to say to you.....Is there a reason why you couldn't tell me what was wrong? I can't improve without comments that aren't just injury.

Candygi523: Here's the next chapter for you! Thank you, I will keep writing.

Bonny Yang: Where did I repeat myself? I'd love to know, I hate doing those things. I'll try and get them to fall in love soon, but not too soon. After this chapter it might take a bit of coercing though.

SportzGurl: I'm glad you think it's a great story. Thank You!

SiriousB1: I liked the touch of the knife too, I wanted to do something like the screaming book, but I doubt Draco'd be afraid of a little screaming book, he is 17. But a knife jabbing at you? That's enough to make you pee your pants for a week.

Silent Bill/Bluntman: Thank you for that honor, it's unbelievable. I don't mind sucking up, I love it! I swim in it! Not really, I'm ok with it, if it's deserved. I liked the 5th one, ya there were some down points, quite a few actually, but I guess to make Harry's emotions make sense they had to happen. YAY another stalker!

Writing*-*Wonder: I can't wait for them to get to Diagon Alley either, so many things for them to do, hehehe. I hope you'll give me some good ideas for Diagon Alley. 

kneh13: Not really soon, but I did update. Hope you like it.

Blackdragonofdeath13: I'm glad you love my story and that you think it's really good.

Uglinessrox55: Thank you for crossing your fingers, that must be the reason why I actually grabbed the paper and wrote down whatever came to my mind, it helped!! I did have fun on my vacation, I saw the fireworks at the Mall in D.C. and then I was in Norfolk for my b-day. I got to see so many hot sailors on my b-day I didn't know what to do with myself, unfortunately my parents were there so I didn't get to jump any. :-(

Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: Here's the rest! Hope you like it!

Americangirl: I'm glad you like, here's more. Enjoy!

Cassie: Here's more! I updated it as soon as I got it proofed, I felt bad for not having it ready as soon as I came home. 

  


I hope you can all come up with some great shop ideas, I can't wait to see them!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Duct Tape and Triangles

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, not get sued for writing a fanfic about two characters of Harry Potter. (I suck at rhymes)

  


Who Opened the Dragon's Heart?

Chapter 4

  
  


"I'm sorry to say that I will have to inform your parents of your actions, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall apprised before exiting through the Fat Lady.

"Gin!" Ron exclaimed in confusion when he saw Ginny's face. She was sure it showed every feeling she felt. Anger at Malfoy, fear of what her mother will say, disappointment for letting herself down in her actions and also for not properly harming Malfoy. She hurriedly ran to a chair by the fire and pulled her legs on the cushion, putting her arms around her knees. Once again the warmth of the Gryffindor was welcomed whole-heartedly after her escapade in the dungeons. Hot tears of anger and fear spilled down her cheeks in steady streams.

"Virginia? Why are you crying? Did Malfoy touch you? What is McGonagall going to inform Mum and Dad about?" Ron asked when he saw the tears, his voice filled with concern and anger.

"I...I got in a fight with Malfoy," Ginny sobbed out. "McGonagall came upon us in the middle."

"Virginia!" Hermione gasped at her revelation. 

"He hurt you?!?" Ron roared. "That's it! I'm putting him in the Hospital Wing! No one hurts my sister and gets away with it!"

"Ron!" Virginia begged. "Enough Weasley's have detention, you don't need a holler from Mum too. And for the 2nd time I might add. Besides, I did kind of provoke him."

"Maybe you should tell us all of what happened, Gin," Harry suggested calmly. Ginny nodded and slowly she began to tell them, starting with the encounter in the library. When she had finally finished each of the listeners had a different expression upon their face. Hermione was looking at her reproachfully for fighting, but also with a hint of understanding as she herself had once struck Malfoy. Harry was looking quite happy in hearing that Malfoy had been upstaged by Ginny quite a few times. And Ron looked angry at Malfoy's actions, but also delirious with joy in hearing that Ginny had held her own.

After her long tirade Gin glanced up at the clock, it read 10:48, time to head for McGonagall's room. "Well, all," Ginny yawned as she stood from her chair and stretched, "time for me to go serve my punishment for attacking Malfoy. I'll see you all at breakfast tomorrow." And with that Ginny left the room, trying to keep from breaking down in shame. _Detention isn't my only punishment, _she thought, _there's having to spend even more time with Draco then wanted and the ever unwanted, inevitable holler that will certainly be in my hands tomorrow morning. But Draco will probably get a pat on the back '_Good job son_!' his father will say. '_Now let's say we go into the dungeons and I'll teach you some more curses to use on that dirty Weasley!' 

"Miss Weasley!" McGonagall called out, breaking through Ginny's thoughts. "Walking past my classroom will certainly not prevent your detention tonight." _Whoops, my bad. _In Ginny's lackadaisical (oooh, look at that word!! Got that off my dad) she had walked right past the open door to McGonagall's classroom. She retraced her steps and entered the Transfiguration room. Malfoy had gotten there ahead of time and was seated at a desk smirking up at Ginny. Quickly and quietly she walked up to McGonagall who gestured to the seat next to Malfoy's, disadvantageously (I swear if I keep up with these words I'm going to ace my PSAT's) Ginny slipped into the chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"I'll give you your task in just a moment," McGonagall elucidated. 

As soon as McGonagall's back was turned Draco leaned in Weasley's direction. "So what were you thinking about when you walked past the room? Hmm Weasley?" Draco piqued. "Were you thinking about what you and Potter were going to do as soon as you got back to the Saints' Common Room?" Ginny gasped, causing Draco to delve deeper. "Oh wait that's right, Potter bonks the mudblood every night. How could I forget?" Draco's smirk doubled when Ginny turned to face him. 

"I don't care who he bonks every night, Draco!" Ginny hissed.

"Sure you don't Weasel. Hold those tears in. No use crying over your lack of acquiring Potter's bonking skills."

"At least he wouldn't have to beg for a girl to bang him, unlike you Malfoy. You either have to beg or pay. So go to—

"Now," McGonagall interrupted when she reentered the room, causing Malfoy to never hear where Ginny was telling him to go, but he guessed it rhymed with well. "I have conversed with the other Professors here and it seems that all of them are in need of assistance. For the next two months the two of you will assist the teacher that was assigned for that week. This first week you will be subsidizing Professor Hagrid."

"We won't be going in the Forest, will we Professor?" Draco asked cautiously remembering his first year detention with the half giant. It wasn't an experience he cared to repeat, even if he had grown up and knew how to defend himself properly.

"No, I do not believe you will be," McGonagall answered, she then continued with what she was saying before she was interrupted. "Week 2 will be with Professor Snape, Week 3 with Professor Sinistra, Week 4 Professor Sprout, Week 5 Professor Vector, Week 5 you will help Professor Flitwick, Week 6 Professor Binns, Week 7 with Madam Hooch, and you will finish out your detentions with me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor," both Draco and Ginny mumbled. _Bout bloody time, _Draco thought, _she certainly rambles on. 2 months of detention with a WEasley, on top of the time with the stupid assignment! I swear, the gods are against me!_

"Mr. Malfoy, I trust that you and Miss Weasley will not assault each other on your way down to Hagrid's hut?"

"Nothing will happen, Professor," Draco affirmed. "I wouldn't dare to harm a single hair of Virginia's statuesque head." He grinned in Ginny's direction and was given a hard glare in return.

McGonagall sighed. "Very well, I am sure you are aware that if you two are in another spat then more time will be added to your serving time."

"Yes, Professor," Ginny said with her head down.

"Let's go, Weasel," Draco growled, "I want to get this over and done with." He then exited the Transfiguration room in a hurry. It took a few moments but he eventually he heard the click of Ginny's shoes hitting the stone floor in a rush to catch up with him. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The trip down to Hagrid's hut was quiet and quick. Neither Ginny nor Draco were in the mood to talk and wanted to get the detention over and done with. In no time at all they had reached the hut.

"Why don't you knock on the door?" Malfoy suggested to Ginny. "You are buddy buddy with the great oaf."

"Oh, go suck on some soap, Malfoy," Ginny retorted, but she knocked on the door anyway.

"Suck on some soap?" Draco inquired while waiting for Hagrid to come to the door. "Yeah, well at least my family can afford soap for me to wash with, let alone suck on."

"Stop! Insulting! My! Family!" Ginny hissed at him. Suddenly a burst of light shone upon the squabbling witch and wizard.

"Ah! Ginny!" Hagrid exclaimed when he glanced down at the pair. "And Mr. Malfoy. I hope you are both prepared to help our your ol' Care of Magical Creatures' teacher." He proceeded without a response. "McGonagall has told ya you'll be helpin' me for the next week?"

"Just what will we be helping you with, Hagrid?" Ginny asked timidly. For even she was cautious of what their detention would entail. 

"Well, it seems that detentions are now supposed to be safe punishments," Hagrid answered with a red face. "So, I've decided you guys are going to repair some books that our magical creatures have destroyed. The muggle way."

"The muggle way?" Malfoy scoffed.

"Yup, good ol' fashioned duct tape (I don't know if duct tape is big in England, but I know over here, it's used to fix anything and everything)," Hagrid answered. "The pile of books is out back, I've wrung up some lights to help you see 'em."

"Thank you for the lights, Hagrid," Ginny whispered as she followed Malfoy out the door.

"Don't mention it, Ginny. If he does anything you just call for me, ya hear?"

"I will. See ya in a bit Hagrid!" And with that Ginny closed the door and headed for the pile of books. 

"I thought the great oaf wasn't allowed to use magic," Draco sneered when Ginny came up to him.

"Who said he did?" Ginny snapped back. "What in the world happened to all of these books???" Strewn in a great pile with hundreds upon hundreds of books with torn out pages, ripped covers and broken binds. 

"My guess is Magical Creatures," Draco said. Draco pointed to a tower of duct tape, the silver finish reflecting the light of the lanterns."He gave us plenty to use for repairing." 

"Are you crazy?" It'll take us a month to just figure out what pages go with which books!"

"Then we better get started on it Weasley."

"Whatever, Malfoy."

Together they settled in front of the mountain of busted books. They worked silently for quite some time. Their only communication was to ask if the other had seen pages 54-82 of Mystical Monsters of Mongolia, or some other section of a book. The pile had barely gone down when Hagrid called out to them.

"The two of you can head up to your Houses now! Agree on a time for you to meet tomorrow. Anytime of the day is fine with me! G'night!" Hagrid bellowed out the door of his hut.

"Absolutely no progress!" Ginny exclaimed when she looked at the pile of books.

"Well, I must say this was tons of fun, Virginia," Draco yawned sarcastically. "I'll see you at the same time tomorrow?" Without waiting for her response he headed off for the castle. 

"Stupid, git," Ginny mumbled as she pulled herself up. Slowly she yawned and headed up to the school. "I can't wait for this detention and project to be over." Eventually Ginny made it up to the Gryffindor Common Room and into her bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, tired as hell from all that she had done today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Hello, Draco," Draco heard a voice say huskily when he entered his bedchamber. Immediately he recognized the girl on his bed, and under his covers, as Pansy. 

"Why the bloody hell are all these things in my room?" Draco hissed indicating to the lit candles spread throughout his room.

"I thought that I could help you feel better. I noticed you were looking a little tense," Pansy replied with a bit of concern. Slowly she slid out from under the covers to reveal, a rather revealing piece of cloth. Ok, there was more than one piece of cloth, but besides the one triangle below her waist, and the two tiny triangles above the rest was just sheer. 

"Cute outfit, you've got there, Parkinson," Draco sneered. "Would you mind leaving my room now. I'm quite tired from the day." _What am I doing? Am I insane??? Here's Pansy half naked....no! Less than half naked! In my room and I'm asking for her to leave?_

"I thought that you'd enjoy it," Pansy replied a little put-out, after all she'd gone through a lot of trouble setting up the candles and....oh who was she kidding, the candles were set up in a trice, a mere swish of the wand. She slowly sauntered toward Draco, swaying her hips as she walked. "Are you really sure you want me to leave, Draco?" 

"Well, maybe not right away," Draco concluded and smashed his mouth against Pansy's.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Pansy whispered with conviction as she walked backwards towards Draco's bed, dragging him with her. Slowly she fell onto the bed and Draco hovered over the top of her.

"Pansy?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Shut up."

"Fine by me," Pansy giggled. Draco quickly cut her off mid-giggle. Her mouth was already open, ready for his tongue to engage with hers. This slightly disappointed Draco, who always enjoyed having to ask for entrance. Don't ask why, he himself didn't know, most one think he'd enjoy sort of a dominating style. Definitely not the asking type.

Slowly Draco slid his lips down Pansy's neck, suckling on her on the way down. Slowly he brushed aside the straps to the cloth. 

"DRACO!" Crabbe and Goyle both burst through Draco's door.

"Bleeding hell!" Draco exclaimed as he jumped off of the bed.

"You good for nothing oafs! I should cut off both of your bollocks!" Pansy screamed as she rushed from the room. After grabbing her robes and hurrying them on of course.

"Did we interrupt ya, there Malfoy?" Crabbe asked with an evil grin.

"Oy, check it out, Crabbe!" Goyle exclaimed. "Malfoy's saluting us!" Indeed when Crabbe glanced down at Malfoy, he _was_ saluting them. (Hehe, I'm evil)

"Oh, shut up! 'Least a girl gets me up and not some guy!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Hey! That's not true and you know it, Malfoy!" 

"Whatever. Now why is it that you two interrupted my shag with Pansy?"

"Oh, that, well," Goyle stammered.

"We heard something about the upcoming Quidditch match against Gryffindor," Crabbe finished.

"You charged into my room for that?!?!?!" Draco screamed.

"Well, you've always told us to come tell you if we've heard anything about Quidditch."

"FINE! What did you hear?"

"Umm, it was, uh. Shit! I forgot!" Crabbe answered with an apologetic look.

"Wait!" Goyle butted in before Draco could. "Warrington crashed into the Quidditch Supply Room this morning. Some of the Gryffindors don't have their own brooms, see, and he broke some of the brooms in there. Including some of the Gryffindors. Madam Hooch is loaning them the school's new Firebolts."

"WHAT?!?!?"

"Do I really have to repeat all that?" Goyle asked Crabbe.

"Nah, I think he's just in shock," Crabbe answered.

"How could this happen? Where's Snape, there has got to be a rule about this!"

"It's past 1, old chum. You know he hates to be bugged after 1."

"ARGH! That's it! Both of you! LEAVE MY ROOM!"

"Whatever you say, Malfoy," Crabbe said as he left the room

"See ya in the morning, Malfoy,"said Goyle, he then added with a smirk, "Maybe you should take a cold shower. You might not be at full anymore, but with the way Pansy was dressed, it'll be a while before you're decent."

"Oh get out!" Draco yelled as he slammed the door shut. "This...is...complete...bullshit!!!" He glanced down at his pants. "Maybe I should take a shower..." And off he went to cool himself down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_A/N: _Wow, I think that's my worst one yet. Probably also the latest one. So sorry about this one taking so long. My typical excuses, again. Anyways. I'd really like some ideas for shops in Diagon Ally, you can check out the previous chapter's author's note for more details. 

  


Thank you's: 

American x Dreamer: I'm glad you like. Hope you like this one too.

  


Uglinessrox55: Sorry you can't jump them. I'll jump some for you, take your share I guess. :-) hehehe. Hope this chapter isn't too late for ya.

  


Paz-54: I'm so happy you liked the fight scene! Maybe I'll throw in another later on. Hope it's not going to degress after this chapter.

  


Druidgirl: YAY! I made someone laugh so hard they couldn't breathe!! Yay!

  
  
  
  


Oh and a note to those that see errors. They are ALL my proofer's fault. He's supposed to catch all mistakes. So remember blame Cody, not me!


	5. In which Draco offers Ginny his bed

Disclaimer: I'm just doing this for fun and to challenge myself, no lawyers please!

  


Who Opened the Dragon's Heart?

Chapter 5

  


_This week has actually gone pretty well, _Ginny thought as she entered the Potions room. _I mean, Malfoy and I have actually been able to collect books in the library without causing each other physical harm, that's an improvement I guess._

"Miss Weasley," Snape called out when he saw Ginny, "if you would please come join us for a second." She glanced in the direction of Snape's voice and saw that Draco was gathered around Snape's desk. She looked over her shoulder.

"Be right back, guys," she told the Trio as she headed for the desk.

"I'm glad that you came to Potions early, Miss Weasley," Snape started to say when Ginny reached the desk. "There are a few things I would like to mention to the two of you. I've been told by Madam Pince that you have cleaned the library out of all of the books that mention Veritaserum and Ementiorserum and we've agreed that the library is not always as private or quiet as the teachers would like, and certainly isn't the place to study for such an important assignment as yours. And since you are in different houses you are unable to work on this in your common rooms. I have discussed this with Dumbledore and we have both agreed to supply you with your own working room. I believe if you turn right when you leave this room, walk a ways and pass 3 doors there will be a room that you can access with these keys." With that he pulled 2 keys out of his cloak pocket and handed one to each of them. 

"Also, you are both aware that your detentions with me start tonight?" Snape continued on. They both nodded. "Your detentions carry on right after your study sessions end, so I would appreciate it if you would just continue on with the reports, after the first hour or two of detention you are to start cleaning the area in which you will be occupying for the rest of the school year. Dusting, sweeping that sort of thing. The muggle way of course.

"As an added bonus we've added a special box on the wall by the door. As soon as you enter the room you are to put your wand in there, we all know that wands are not used in Potions. As soon as both wands are in the box it will disappear and will not reappear until your detention is over. This is to insure that you do not get in another wizard's duel," Snape added with a glare at both students, "nor use magic to speed up your detentions. Class is about to start, if you would please sit down in your seats."

Amazingly the rest of Potions went smoothly. Neville only botched his potion once and by the end of class Gryffindor had only lost 60 points. It seemed that the day was going to be looking pretty good, Ginny knew that could last though with her detention with Snape closing off the day. Before Ginny knew it the day had blown by and she was on her way to the dungeons to meet Malfoy in their new study room. They had decided it was time to start writing and would each bring the books in their room to the session. Ginny had her books levitating behind when she unlocked the room and stepped inside.

"Don't forget to put your wand away, Weasley," Draco sneered as Ginny closed the door. "I'm already unarmed, so it's only fair that you disarm also."

"You're the one who wouldn't make it fair, Malfoy," Ginny snipped back as she placed her wand in the box that was following her around. She then let the books fall to the floor next to the table Draco was occupying. Slowly she glanced around the room, taking in her new workspace. It was a giant mess, cobwebs all over, tables, some upright and some knocked over, dust covered everything, and there were pieces of parchment spewed all.

"Bet you fit right in, Weasley," Malfoy traduced. "In fact, I bet this is cleaner then your home."

"Oh shut your trap, Malfoy!" Ginny shouted, losing her cool. She searched around the room and found what she was looking for. She handed Malfoy a broom, keeping one for herself. "Professor Snape may have said for us to do our report first, but I can't work in these conditions. The least we could do is lessen the dust around this table."

"You must be crazy," Draco replied, looking at her like she'd grown horns. "Malfoy's don't dust or sweep."

That was obviously the wrong thing to say to Ginny, immediately her face turned the color of a fire truck. "DRACO MALFOY! In this room, you and I will be equals! Whatever I do, you do. I don't care if your family is the greatest family of purebloods out there, 'cause guess what? My family is just as pure as yours!!!!"

For a moment, Draco actually had the good grace to look shocked by Ginny's outburst, that moment was short lived however and he soon had a smirk on his face. "Gee, Virginia, I didn't know my comment would bother you that much. Might it possibly be that time of the month?"

"ARGH!!!! You are an arse!!" Ginny screamed as she spun around and swept the floor quite violently. 

"Now now, Virginia," Draco scolded, "is that language a good little girl should use?" Her response was aggressively beating the floor with the broom. "Very well, I will just go dust the tables."

"You're volunteering to dust the tables?" Ginny sneered in a voice to rival Draco's. "I thought Malfoy's didn't dust."

"We don't, unless our life is being threatened by some PMSing bitch from Hell," Draco turned to face Ginny. 

"I'm the one from Hell? Your family worships and serves the Dark Lord!!!"

"That has yet to be proven," Draco stated calmly.

"Anyone could prove it if they could get close enough to look at your father's bare fore arm."

"My father might be a servant, but that doesn't mean my whole family is."

"True, but I wouldn't doubt your mother has a black arm too."

"My mother has never and will never receive the Dark Mark!" Draco shouted, his eyes flaring up with anger.

"Ooooh, I think Malfoy's a little touchy on the subject of his mother," Ginny came to a conclusion. "Well now you know how it is when my family is insulted! It makes your blood boil doesn't it?" Draco refused to answer her. He walked over and sat on one of the old and collapsing stools. Virginia walked across the room and leaned across the table he sat at and looked him in the eyes.

"Malfoy, maybe we should try to be friendlier with each other if we're going to be working on this for the rest of the year," Ginny suggested.

"You sound like some lovey-dovey Hufflepuff," Draco scoffed. "Besides, Malfoy's are not friendly with Weasley's."

"Fine, can we at least try to be civil around each other?" Ginny compromised.

"Whatever floats your boat, Weasley."

"See!" Ginny pointed out. "That's what I mean, why do we call each other by our last names?"

"Because we don't like each other," Malfoy said as if stating the obvious.

"Why don't we try to just each other by our first names, it couldn't hurt could it?"

"You're asking for a lot there, Weasel," Ginny glared at him from across the table. "I mean, Ginny."

"My name isn't a disease you know, so why do you say it like it is one?"

"It seems sort of fitting." He earned another glare. "Fine, I'll say your name as if we're best buddies. And then maybe next week we can have a slumber party and we can do each other's hair and talk about who's the hottie at Hogwarts this week!" Draco added with sarcasm. He expected Ginny to give him another glare, definitely not for her to start giggling. 

"What?" Draco asked, scowling.

"It's just-giggles- you and -giggles- a slumber party!"

Draco's scowl deepened. "You're making fun of me, Weasley?"

"Uh uh. And remember, I'm Ginny now, Ron's Weasley."

"Fine, then Ginny. Do you think maybe we should get started on the reports?"

"Sounds like a plan, lemme quickly do something." In 2 quick swipes the table they were at was free of dust. She slowly bent down and pulled up a pile of books beside the table. "I think we should work out a sort of system for this writing thing. How about we both search through these books for bits and pieces we want to include in the reports and then we combine the notes."

"Won't this take forever, though?" Draco whined.

"Yes, but we'll be very thorough," Ginny pointed out.

"You mean boring."

"No I mean thorough. We'll get a good grade on this."

"We're not getting graded on this."

"We might."

"I doubt it."

"It's possible."

"Is not."

"You know Snape would include this as a grade."

"If he would, he'd have said so."

"That's not true and you know it" (_a/n: _I don't know about you but I'm getting confused in this banter, maybe I should end it)

"Fine, how about I ask him tomorrow if I see him?" Ginny suggested ending the ongoing argument.

"Sounds like a good idea," Draco agreed. He bent down to grab a pile of books. "Let's get started then."

"Alrighty then!" Ginny said enthusiastically as she pulled up a stool to the table. "Hmmm, which book to choose. They all sound so interesting. How about.....The Book of the Spells and Potions that the Ministry of Magic Doesn't Want You to Get a Hold Of, also titled What Book? This Book? Never Seen It Before!"

"Are you serious?" Draco questioned. "That's an actual book? And Hogwarts bought it? Who was stupid enough to write that?"

"It was in the Restricted Section, but I'm sure the Ministry knows it exists. It was written by Ima Knottherre."

"Wow, I don't know which is worse, the title of the book or the author's pen name," Draco said while laughing.

"I don't know," Ginny said joining in the laughter. "But then, what type of a pen name is Squeaks?" 

"How should I know?"

"I dunno," Ginny replied. "Anyways, you pick a better book."

"Fine, I will. Here we go. Potions: These Look Simple, But They're Complicated. Don't Bother if You're Stupid."

"That's better than my book?"

"Hell yeah."

"How is that? Mine's illegal."

"My title isn't 28 words long."

"Close."

"Not really, it's only 12."

"Fine. We better get started though."

"I agree."

Amazingly enough they were able to work silently for the next few hours and were surprised to hear Snape's voice echo through the classroom.

"I believe your detention is half way over. Now would be the time to start tidying up you work space."

"How did he do that?" Ginny asked when Snape's voice disappeared.

"I think he has some speaker thing on a microphone and a timer, it probably just goes off at 11:30."

"It's 11:30 already?" Draco nodded his head. "So we'll be out of here by 1:30, alright. That's not too bad."

"We should probably get started," Draco suggested as he piled the books on the floor next to the table. "The faster we work the more time will fly."

Ginny giggled.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked with less of a scowl then usual. 

"A Malfoy, suggesting we start physical labor and do it quickly. You have to admit that's pretty funny."

"Only slightly," Draco said with a slight scowl. He then proceeded to grabbing a broom. "I think I'm gonna clean the cobwebs out of the corners. I absolutely hate cobwebs."

"Alright then, Draco. I'll hit the tables and counters." The next 2 hours past in silence like the previous 4, except for the occasional slap of a broom or two. By the time Snape's voice echoed through the room to excuse them they were both exhausted. After Snape's dismissal a pop sounded and the box holding their wands appeared.

"Finally! We're out of here!" Draco exclaimed as he grabbed his wand and tossed Ginny her's. "I can't wait to get in my bed."

"At least you don't have to walk all the way to the towers," Ginny complained after a long yawn. "You just have to walk a little ways down more."

"Well Ginny, you're always welcome to share my bed," Draco offered with a smirk.

"I highly doubt that, Draco," Ginny bantered back.

"I'm hurt, Gin. Real hurt. What is it?" Draco asked when Ginny looked at him weirdly.

"Nothing, usually it's just good friends that call me Gin."

"Oh, do you not want me to call you it?"

"Nah, it's ok. But we're good friends now, you have to remember that!" Ginny added with a smile.

"Good friends with benefits?"

"Don't push your luck, Malfoy."

"Hey, what happened to calling me Draco?"

"Malfoy fit better there."

"Oh, well good night, Ginny."

"G'Night, Draco."

As Ginny walked up the dungeons stairs she realized that her and Draco had just spent 6 hours together and hadn't tried to kill each other once. And were possibly becoming friendly. "The world has got to be coming to an end," Ginny said aloud. "A Weasley and a Malfoy not killing each other? Not possible."

_A/N: _Oh my God!! I am soooo sorry I took so long to update!! (cue long list of excuses) I had school start up and my schedule is killer, mixing PreCalc, Chemistry, US History and Marching Band is not a good idea. I also had my Harmony Connection audition to work on, hopefully I made it, I'll know Friday. Cross your fingers for me. Also my sister moved down to IU :-( so I've been saddling her old chores, and I've been busy with my nephews and nieces. And my final excuse is that I had the worst writer's block ever!!! There were so many times that I wanted to write something, but I couldn't think.

  


So how did you guys like this chapter? It was pretty long. Well equal to the last one. Both equally bad. But I'll keep writing anyway. I can't get any worse, can I? Ok maybe I could get a bit worse. Anyways! I love all you reviewers and review more!! KISSES!!

  


Thank you's:

kneh13: It did take forever the muggle way. The whole two weeks since they weren't allowed to use wands. Sorry this update is so late.

  


AtC-dEe: Peace out, hehe, you sound like my friend Panda. Anyways! I'm glad you approve of Draco's little moment with Pansy. 

  


Torrey23: I'm so glad you like it!!!! 

  


Lianat87: I have a devoted reader!! Yay!! I'm glad you're really enjoying, I hope it keeps getting better for you.

  


tIsSuE: Is this enough to get you glued again? Sorry it wasn't updated too soon.

  


Uglinessrox55: Where'd you go for vaca? Was it tons of fun? Hope you enjoy this chapter.

  


Vixenbabe: I'm glad you're enjoying.

  


Hyper-Chika: I'm so glad you like it! And my writing style! Ya, I came up with the counter-potion, you gotta love English-Latin translators! Hope you love the update!

  


Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews, you're the reason I keep smacking my friend Kyle for telling me to quit writing for stupid Fanfic (he'd rather me write for my book). Any mistakes you see in the chapter are of course my proofer's fault. Cody can be very stupid sometimes. I'll talk to ya at that next chapter. Which will be soon, hopefully. ::crosses fingers::


	6. Truth or Dare, without the Dare

Disclaimer: I'm dirt poor, so I've obviously gotten no money from this, most likely I'll just laugh out loud if I get a letter from a lawyer over this.

  


Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

Chapter 6

  


"You'll never guess what my brother Bill sent me," Ginny announced as she collapsed at the table beside Draco.

"A feather-covered vibrator?" Draco suggested with an implying smirk.

"Eww, God Draco! Do you only think about sex and all that?"

"Of course, I am a 17 year old male, what do you expect?"

"My brother and Harry don't just think about sex."

"Sure they do, just with each other is all," Draco smirked.

"That is so nasty, Malfoy!" Ginny said glaring at Draco. "You know Harry and Hermione are in love with each other and that Ron has been with practically all the girls in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff _and _Ravenclaw. He's more of a player than you are."

"Don't know how that's possible. You'd think the Ravenclaw girls would be smart enough to not go out with some skinny red head."

"Malfoy, you little prick!"

"Just kidding there, Gin," Malfoy added quickly with a smile. "So just calm down, we need to get this done and soon." He paused. "Now what is it your brother sent you?"

"What?" Ginny asked forgetting what she was so excited about. "Oh, right! I wrote to him a couple weeks ago about the whole potion thing. And since he's stationed at the Gringotts in Egypt he was able to get me a book that we didn't have. It talks about Veritas and Ementior, it arrived today." She then reached down into her pack and pulled out a thick book and clunked it onto the table.

"That is one huge ass book," Draco stated when he saw the book set on the table.

"Yup," Ginny agreed. "Unfortunately, there's only a small chapter on the two potions, but it might have something in it that the others don't."

"Good point. We better get started though. The sooner we get started the sooner we'll get finished." 

"You know, I've never really understood that," Ginny replied. "Oh well, I'll just shut up now."

"You do that, Gin."

Soon the only sound flittering through the room was of their quills quickly writing down notes. The first 2 hours went by in a breeze and they were quite in shock when Snape's voice reverberated through the classroom.

"Oh man," Ginny exclaimed as she stretched out her back. "It is most definitely time for a break!"

"I agree with you there, Ginny. How about we clean off one of these tables and learn a bit about each other?" Draco suggested in a dirty manner.

"You know Malfoy, that sounds like a great idea. Only lets just get to know each other by talking."

"Ginny, you kill all my fun."

"I'm sorry, Draco, did you really wanna have sex with a Weasley?"

"Ewww, good point Ginny. Thanks for saving me from that low point."

"Anytime, Malfoy. But seriously, let's play a form of truth or dare."

"Truth or Dare? What form, the dirty form?"

"No, Malfoy! The kind that's just Truth."

"So in other words we're just telling each other things that we wanna know?"

"Ya, pretty much. But it kinda goes along with our little project here."

"True. But how are we gonna know if the other person is lying or telling the truth?"

"Well, we're just gonna have to trust that the other person won't lie about the truth."

"Whatever, I'm not going first," Draco stated with disgust.

"If that's what you want, but you gotta ask me a question."

"Fine, fine." Draco paused for a bit, giving the look of deep thought. "Are you really a lesbian?"

"Draco!! You little punk ass twit!" Ginny exclaimed when she heard his question.

"Hey what do you expect me to ask?"

"A normal question!"

"That is a normal question, one that you haven't answered yet." Draco pointed out.

"Draco, I'm not a lesbian. There I've answered your question truthfully. Your turn. Let me think of a good one for you. Ok, just curious but what exactly is your middle name?"

"That's your great question?" Draco asked looking at Ginny in shock.

"Yup."

"Fine," Draco sighed, then mumbled, "Andre."

"What was that, Malfoy?" Ginny asked teasing him.

"Andre," Draco said with aggravation.

"I can't seem to hear you, care to speak a bit clearer?"

"My middle name is bleeding Andre alright?!?!" Draco screamed.

"Awwww, that's so cute!" Ginny squealed. "Draco Andre Malfoy."

"Oh shut up, bet mine's better than yours."

"Not true, I have an awesome middle name."

"Is that so? Let's hear it then."

"Jacqueline."

"Virginia Jacqueline Weasley. Hmm, not too bad actually."

"Told ya," Ginny said sticking her tongue out.

"If you don't want me touching your tongue, keep it in your mouth," Draco blurted out.

"I'll put my tongue wherever I want, you little punk."

"You're calling _me_, a little punk?" Draco questioned as he stood up to his full 6'1" height.

"Um, yeah, didn't you hear me? Maybe you should get your ears checked, Draco," Ginny teased. "Besides it's your turn to ask a question."

"No, it's not," Draco pointed out. "I asked you your middle name."

"No you didn't," Ginny replied in confusion.

"Yes huh. I specifically remember saying 'Let's hear it then'. Which means I asked for your middle name."

"Oh fine then. Do you want me to ask you another question or do you want to stop?"

"We can do another round of questions I guess."

Ginny's face lit up like a christmas tree. "All right. So let's see. What could I ask you?"

"Anything you want Ginny. My life's an open book."

After much pondering Ginny opened her mouth to speak. "What's it like having your father be a Death Eater?"

Draco's smile was immediately replaced with a scowl. "Peachy keen, all right? Let's get back to work. Snape won't approve of this long break." He quickly began to put the books away, preparing for the next cleaning session.

_Oh, shit, _Ginny thought. _I most certainly asked the wrong thing. Oh Virginia, how could you be so stupid?! Just because he said his life was an open book doesn't mean it really is. Maybe he pretends that doesn't exist. Ever think of that?_ "Draco?" Ginny asked, breaking the tense quiet of the room. 

"Yes, Weasley?" Draco growled. 

"I'm sorry for asking such a personal question," Ginny whispered. "I had no right, I won't bring that up again."

"I'd be rather grateful if you kept that promise, Weasel," Draco said with a hint of gratitude in his voice and then a bit of teasing when he called her Weasel.

Ginny smiled and stuck out her hand to Draco. "So?" She asked, "Are we chums again?"

Draco glanced at her hand with a grin and then smiled up at her. "Chums?" He questioned. "Yes, Gin, I think us being chums will work out quite nicely."

"Even though I'm a Weasley?" Ginny quickly added.

"Yes, even though you're a Weasley."

"Cool. Now let's clean this nasty dungeon up!" Ginny exclaimed, ready to tackle the dust bunnies.

The friendly banter that they kept up the rest of the night was enough for them both to be shocked and disappointed when Snape dismissed them from their detention and their wands were returned. They both had walked their respected ways to their dormitories when Draco's voice rang through the empty hallway. "So Gin, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You better believe it," Ginny called back.

_A/N:_ Holy pooper scoopers. That could possibly be the greatest amount of time between updates ever! Not to mention you don't get much if you waited this long for the update. Sorry for it being so short and for it being so late. I got lazy. Really, really lazy. Just ask Cody, my proofer. I'm sure he was getting bored not having anything to proof, seeing as how he has NO LIFE! =D love ya sweetie, hehe

I'd like to be able to promise that future updates will come quickly, but I doubt they will, so I don't wanna lie to ya. Keep a look out for new chapters just in case though.

  


Thank you's: 

  


Heidi-Ravenclawgurl: I'm really glad you're loving it. I hope you get to read the new chapter.

  


Dracomio: YAY! My story is funny!

DazzilinAngel555: Sorry the update's so late. Hopefully you like the addition to the story.

Chocopretzels77: I updated. Finally, heh. Enjoy!

Jacqueline: That's kinda cool (your name being Jacqueline), I think you might have liked this chapter then. Me? I really like the name Jacqueline.


	7. The History of Zanzibar

Disclaimer: Please if I owned Harry Potter and all the characters Draco would most definitely be naked and screaming my name ALL day long.

  


Who Opened the Dragon's Heart?

Chapter Seven

  


"Malfoy!" Crabbe called out from his normal seat as soon Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room.

"Bout bloody time you showed up," Goyle proclaimed as Draco meandered over to his chair. "Figured you'd want to rush back to normal people as soon as possible."

"Well, Goyle," Draco sneered, "I don't think there are any _normal_ people at Hogwarts."

"Actually Goyle," Crabbe added, "he was busy thinking of all the kinky positions to get in with that red head."

"What?!" Draco exclaimed in shock while both Goyle and Crabbe nodded their oversized heads.

"Come on man, you have to admit. That youngest Weasley has a very tight arse," Goyle explained.

"And a very nice pair of knockers," Crabbe added with an evil grin.

"And those legs of hers!" Goyle continued. "She had to work out quite a bit to get those."

"Then of course--"

"Stop that!" Draco cried. "My God, the two of you are probably close to wanking! And all over a Weasley?? I'm absolutely disgusted!"

"Oh, come on Malfoy," Crabbe argued, "You know we're right. Even though she's a Weasley, she is rather fine."

"Oh shut up, both of you," Draco countered. "You're making me nauseous. I'll be in my room, not to be disturbed by anyone, including you two stupid oafs." 

"All right then Malfoy," Goyle called back as Draco climbed the stairs up to his private Prefect room. "You enjoy those dreams that you have of the littlest Weasel."

"Argh!" Draco bellowed as he entered his room. _Just what are those two thinking?_ Draco thought to himself. _Ginny Weasley? A looker? Even more, someone, and a girl to boot, who can turn on Crabbe and Goyle? I can't believe that. _"Gin? Having a tight arse?!" Draco questioned. "Although, now that I think about it...she does have a pretty good one. Looks firm, but not too firm. I definitely need to check to make sure." Draco started getting ready by bed, stripping down to his boxers. 

"Wait a second! Why am I thinking this? This is Ginny WEASLEY I'm thinking about!" He started opening his bed curtains. "But then, those legs of hers just make you drool when you think about touching them." He proceeded to pull back his bed sheets. "NO! I refuse to find a Weasley hot! There is no way that I will classify her as a girl worthy of a sex dream!" He then climbed into bed, ready for a good night sleep. But as soon as he closed his eyes he was envisioning Ginny as she herself stripped to join him in his spacious Prefect bed. Draco's eyes flew open. "DAMN YOU CRABBE!! AND THE SAME TO YOU GOYLE!!" Draco roared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Damn you, Ron!" Ginny exclaimed as Ron made his final move. "Why'd ya have to take my King?"

"Well Gin," Ron explained, "that's just how you play Wizard's Chess."

"Well yeah! But how am I ever going to learn how to play well if you don't let me last longer in the game?"

"Ginny," Harry butted in from a chair a few feet away, "I doubt you'd get any better if Ron let the game last 3 days."

At that remark all the Dream Team including Ginny started laughing. 

"Tell us Ginny. How has it been going with Malfoy?" Hermione enquired after much of the laughter had died down.

"That rat bum hasn't touched you, has he?" Ron growled.

"Nah, he hasn't touched me at all Ron. Do you really expect him too? I am a Weasley after all," Ginny explained to them while chuckling. Short nods of agreement were given by the three 7th years around her, each with a smile on their face. "I am much too below the standards of the elite Malfoy," Ginny continued as she pretended to fan her face. _But are you really, Ginny? _A voice asked deep within Ginny. _Are the two of you so unalike that you could not even share a fleeting romance? _Ginny gasped as the curious question, sunk into her brain.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked with a look of concern. "Is something the matter?"

"What? Oh no," Ginny answered quickly, "nothing real serious anyway. I just remembered I had to do some research in the library."

"Not more for that stupid potion assignment I hope," grunted Ron.

"Uh, no," stumbled Ginny as she hurried out of the common room. Barely finishing her explanation on her way out. "It's not for that. I have a History of Magic paper to write. Uh, 10 pages on Conspiracies of the Goblins in uhh Zanzibar."

The Trio was left staring at each other in obvious befuddlement. 

"Conspiracies of the Goblins in Zanzibar?" Ron asked, greatly perplexed. "Where in the world is Zanzibar?"

"Oh honestly," Hermione sighed while rolling her eyes. "Don't you ever look at a map, Ron? Zanzibar is an island off of the coast of eastern Africa. Arab and Portuguese traders visited the region in early times and it was controlled by the Omani people in the 18th and 19th century."

Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione in great astoundment. Harry was the first to speak. "All right now Hermione, don't you think you've read one too many books? Zanzibar has nothing to do with Magic or even England. So why do you know so much about it?"

"I am really about to give up on the two of you. Let me continue. Anyhoo, in 1890 Britain established a protectorate which then became.."

"What in tarnation is a protectorate?" Ron asked.

"Really, Ron. Read a thesaurus. It's a small colony."

"Well, why didn't you say that to begin with?"

"I want to finish!" Hermione argued. "So then in 1963 it became a sultanate." Ron was about to interrupt Hermione when she continued on. "A sultanate is a country ruled by a sultan. But then in April of 1964 it joined with Tanganyika to form a new country called Tanzania."

The look on Ron and Harry's faces when Hermione had finished her explanation were absolutely priceless. After a few moments Ron turned to Harry with a smile and murmured, "Well Harry, I'm glad she's all yours and none of mine."

"Thanks for reminding me, mate," Harry muttered back. Harry then cleared his throat. "So then, Angel. Why does Ginny have to write a 10 page report on Conspiracies of the Goblins in this quite interesting place?"

"Well how should I know?" Hermione said aghast. "I didn't even know there were goblins in Zanzibar."

"Yeah, well I didn't even know there was a Zanzibar," mumbled Ron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"So partner!" Ginny exclaimed as she burst into the almost pristine dungeon room. Amazingly in the past few days Ginny and Draco's extra work of cleaning at turned the dreary dungeon's dankness into something somewhat suitable for living. "Are you ready to start working on the Lying Truth?"

"The Lying Truth?" Draco scoffed. "What in the hell is that?"

"It's our project, I got bored during History of Magic and made a list of names for our project. I thought it'd make it cooler if it had a cool name."

"And that's what you came up with?" jeered Draco. "Can I at least see the other choices?"

"Uhh, I guess so," Ginny mumbled as she handed him the paper.

It didn't take Draco very long to look at the list as there were only 2 names written down, The Paradox and Lying Truth.

"Ok, then, you did pick the better one I guess. But give me a chance to come up with one."

"All right, I'll give you a chance to think of something by continuing the notes."

After a few diagrams on the desk and quite a few, but not a lot, minutes later Draco was able to produce his absolutely amazing name to replace Ginny's. "How about, Mendax-veritas."

Ginny dropped her pencil and stared at Draco in mock astonishment. "Wow, Draco. I am absolutely impressed. I had no idea a person could spend that much time and come up with that much patheticness."

"How's it pathetic?" Draco questioned. "It's in Latin for Pete's sake!"

"What's it translate to?"

"The Lying Truth. I figured your name was too bad so I might as well embellish it."

"You were able to translate English into Latin in like 7 minutes?" Ginny asked in astonishment, real this time.

"Yeah, piece of cake."

"How do you do it?"

"I've been studying Latin since I was 7 Weasley."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. For the past few years I've been able to translate small English written stories into perfect Latin."

"Wow, Draco. I must say I am quite impressed."

"Latin and Music are very important to my mother. She felt that it was her duty to educate me properly in both of those subjects. Lucky for her I'm a natural at both and I excelled quite rapidly. The bastard of course only new about the extra Latin lessons, no one had told him about the Music classes," Draco whispered. Then realizing how much he had opened up he quickly snapped out, "But what does it matter how long I've been taking Latin. I doubt your family would know what Latin even is."

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny snapped. "I thought we had agreed to not insult each other's family!"

"Yeah, well maybe I don't like holding back in all these Weasley insults. Thanks to you I never get to use them!"

"Fine then!" Ginny shouted back. "Use them on me right now! See if I care."

"All right then!" hollered Draco as he began to list things that were on the top of his head. "Your family is named after Weasels!! Who wants to be named after a dirty little rat?! You're also dirt poor! My house elves have more money than your family! We also have probably less house elves then people that live in that ugly little shack of yours! In the Malfoy Mansion there are only 35 house elves! And why do you have so many siblings? Hmm? Could your parents not afford birth control? Hell with the way the two of them look I'd figure there's enough birth control right there. If I had to look down at that while in the sack, I'd probably vomit! Why in the hell do you all have red hair? Red hair and FRECKLES! Freckles are probably the ugliest thing on a person! Use a damn magic charm on them or something! Just make them disappear."

"Are you finished?" Ginny interjected. Perhaps Draco should have glanced at Ginny once or twice during his tirade. At first Ginny's face had exploded in red fury, but eventually it broke down into the face of a lost soul. Even now as Draco watched tears brim Ginny's eyes he started to consider taking back all those things that he had said. But no, since saying what he had kept in he had started feeling much better. Much less stressed. "Just because my family life hasn't sucked and my father doesn't worship the Dark Lord, doesn't mean you need to take your hatefulness out on me!" hissed Ginny as she fled to the quiet shadowed corner in the work room.

The rest of the evening passed in utter silence, every now and then there would be scratching of quills writing down notes. As soon as the detention ended Ginny quickly fled the dungeon, leaving Draco to contemplate his harsh words. As he left the dungeon he had one final thought, "Way to go Drake. Great plan you had there," with this he paused and then quickly added, "God, you are such an ass!"

_A/N:_ Wow, holy patootie. I think that might have been my fastest update ever. (BTW I did have this done on the 14th and planned on uploading it on the 15th, but I was told I'm not allowed to update for a few days because I had an author's note as a chapter, sowwy) Was that quick enough for you guys? I hope so. I was amazed at how easily it just came out. I hope my next one is just that easy. So which do you guys like Lying Truth or Mendax-veritas? I've got some great ideas planned for the next few chapters. They should be real goodies. Some drama, tears (joy or sadness though?), and well, who knows! Muah hehehehe. I shall enjoy the suspense!!

Thank you's:

Tauraman: I'm so glad you enjoy my story. I truly love your support. 

Claire: I don't like Lucius as his middle name either. I really like their names too. As for Lucius making an appearance, well in a way he's always there but not. I'll try to bring him in in the next few chapters. Maybe the Christmas Break chapter.. hmmmm. I sorta took your advice on the rating. I decided to warn people of possible small R sections. If I rate all of it R it'll scare people off, and it's not that horrible to cause a permanent R rating. Let's see, how could I bring the other Weasley boys in? How about I put Ginny in a near death situation and she remains in a coma for quite a few months while her whole family lives at Hogwarts? :-) No? Didn't think you'd like that idea. ::sigh::

Feedlesteex: I took a different approach to the over-friendlyness. Hope you didn't hate it. I felt that they had become friendly way too fast causing Draco to hold back way too many WEasley comments. Add that to memories of his sucky Father and BOOM a giant rant from Draco.

Hyper-chika: A kiss??? So soon?! No no no! I'm thinking they'll finally kiss in about ohhhhh chapter 22. Does that sound good? JK!! I think you might have read my mind H-c, I might just have a truth or dare without the truth planned. Hehe.

Fezria: Hopefully this chapter will cause you to laugh too. I got it out pretty soon, so yay! Happy New Year to you too! Course I am about 14 days late in saying that. :- /

Nightlight4: Sorry for the jumps, I just feel like the detentions get so repetitive. I'll try to slow it down some. Maybe add some time in other classrooms. 

Super Witch of Slytherin: Lucky for you I updated real soon!


	8. Broom Ride

Disclaimer: Uh, I don't own any HP stuff, don't know why you'd think I would.

  


Who Opened the Dragon's Heart?

Chapter Eight

  


Draco Malfoy was enjoying his Saturday lunch when a black owl with red tipped wings dropped a letter onto his lap. The black owl was quite rare and was known only in the Wizarding Community, one of these was almost near impossible to find. They had an amazing carrying ability, said to be able to carry a small child if their gripping was right. Damn fast little buggers too. The owl then flew off and dropped letters at a few spots at the Gryffindor table. Draco glanced down at his lap and picked up the letter. On the envelope 3 words were written in a flourish. Privatus! Evolvo laxus. _Private? Open later? _Draco thought to himself in confusion. _I wonder what this is all about. _Draco hurriedly finished his lunch and then walked out of the Great Hall. As soon as the Great Hall doors closed he immediately opened his letter.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I would be much obliged if you would meet with me in my office at One o'clock this afternoon. My apologies if this interferes with any of your previous plans._

_ Headmaster Dumbledore_

_You're lucky, Dumbledore, _thought Draco, _the Slytherin Quidditch team doesn't practice nearly as much as they used to. _Draco glanced up at the clock just outside the Great Hall entrance. "Hmm, quarter to one. What should I do in that short amount of time?" Draco thought out loud.

"Well, Malfoy," Ginny suggested to the blonde statue in front of her, "you could always go jump off the South Tower, I know most of the school would thank their lucky stars for such a thing."

Draco jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice and quickly turned around. Dejectedly Draco saw the look of hurt lingering on Ginny's face. Hurt hidden anger, lots of anger. It was obvious that she had not forgotten the hurtful things that Draco had spewed at her last night. "Gin, why don't we sit down and talk."

"Where do you want us to sit exactly?" Ginny replied gesturing to the non-existentbenches. 

Draco then motioned up the steps. "Well there are some benches up on the balcony area_. _Ginny, I'd really like to talk to you."

"Oh, all right Malfoy. But if you insult me or my family, I swear to God I will hex you from here until kingdom come," Ginny threatened as she and Draco ascended the popular stairs.

They both headed for the most discreet bench. Fortunately the bench that was cleverly covered by a decorative tree was free of any snogging couples. "So, Malfoy," Ginny started as they both sat on the bench, "what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize about all the things I said last night," Draco came out quickly. "The things that I said were completely uncalled for, and most certainly not deserved." Draco paused, giving time for the words to be processed by Ginny. 

"Malfoy? Are you seriously apologizing to me?" Ginny asked, quite in shock.

"Yeah, I believe I am. And if I remember correctly, we agreed not to call each other by our last names anymore."

"Sorry, Draco. I figured that our truce was off. Why exactly are you apologizing?"

"I did a lot of thinking after you left. All of the things I said were completely hurtful and 100 percent undeserved. I should not have let my anger for Lucius be lashed out at you."

"Wow, Draco," Ginny whispered. "I'm quite shocked. I never would have expected you to apologize, and especially to me, I am a Weasley after all." There was a slight pause while Ginny considered her next question in her head. _Should I ask him? It might shut him off cold again. And he actually apologized for all he said last night. Do I want to risk taking 5 steps back just to take 2 steps forward? _The battle continued in Ginny's head for a little bit before she broke the silence. "Draco?"

"Yea?"

"Would you like to talk about your father?" Ginny whispered resting her hand on Draco's arm. Draco glanced down at where Ginny's hand lay on his arm."Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny said as she started to remove her hand.

"Nah, it's ok, Gin," Draco replied quickly enough that Ginny didn't fully remove her hand. "About my father though," Draco continued as a clock chimed in the background. "Shoot, I have to go meet someone. I'd really like to talk to you about my father, though. I'll send an owl to you when I'm done with my meeting. Will that be all right?"

"Sure, Draco. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Gin." Hurriedly Draco rushed to Dumbledore's office. "Whatchamacallit," Draco rushed out as he approached the gargoyle. "Hurry it up!" Draco spoke to the slowly ascending spiral staircase. Draco sprinted up the stairs as soon as they stopped and was soon in the headmaster's office. Glancing around he saw that there were 4 chairs around Dumbledore's desk and 3 of them were occupied by the Dream Team.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore proclaimed when he saw Draco. "Thank you for being able to join us this afternoon."

"Yea, no problem," Draco replied hesitantly as he settled into the leftover chair.

"Malfoy?" Both Ron and Harry exclaimed. Hermione looked at Draco in awe. 

"Headmaster, how in the world is Draco _Malfoy, _a member of the Order?" Ron asked in great confusion.

"Ah, yes. I did forget to mention the newest member to the three of you, didn't I?" Dumbledore spoke. "Dreadfully sorry about that. May I explain to them your circumstances, Mr. Malfoy?"

"If you wish, Headmaster," Malfoy pondered. "Just the basics, though."

"Naturally," Dumbledore replied, knowing that Draco had every reason to keep his personal life personal. "Having Snape as a spy just isn't enough. He is unfortunately unable to hear many comments that students make, and he also does not have Lucius Malfoy as a Father." 

"Lucky," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Fortunately though," Dumbledore continued, covering Draco's comment, "Young Mr. Malfoy here does not favor the Dark Arts as heavily as Senior Mr. Malfoy. He has most willingly agreed to become a spy for the Order."

"You don't think he'll turn around and be a snitch for the others?" Ron sneered. "I certainly wouldn't trust him."

"Ronald Weasley, if you knew all the particulars you most certainly would not be making that statement."

"Yeah, so stuff your trap, you stupid red head," Draco scowled at Ron. 

"I can see that this meeting certainly will not be going anywhere. Maybe we'll try this again in 2 months?" Dumbledore asked. "Meanwhile I'd like for you all to keep up what you've been doing." Dumbledore then left to go into a separate room of his office.

"I can't believe Dumbledore trusts slime like you to be a member of the Order," Ron snapped.

"Sod off, Weasel. Because apparently the 3 of you weren't doing a good enough job and he needed someone who can actually get things done," snarled Draco. "If you don't mind I have to be leaving. I have an important meeting that I must be part of."

"What else could we expect," Harry said, finally coming into this argument. "You come in late, and you leave early."

"Well, I do recall Dumbledore dismissing us, so I'm not leaving early. As for being late, well I had to finish having my way with Weasley's little sister. Your sister really is quite a delight to bonk. A real fiesty girl in the sack, ya know. Potter, I can't believe you chose the nasty mudblood over the little vixen that I enjoy screwing. But as I was saying. I must be off."

"You're a little prat Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed at Malfoy's mudblood comment.

"I swear to God, Malfoy. If you ever touch my sister I will certainly see to it that you can't have one ounce of pleasure ever again!" Ron exclaimed as Harry tried to hold him back. "I most certainly don't trust you, and if anything happens to a member of the Order I'm blaming you!"

"Whatever, Weasley, whatever," Draco replied as he sauntered down the stairs. As soon as he reached the main floor he rushed off the owlery, prepared to send Ginny a note.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_Tap. Tap tap. Tappity tap tap._

Ginny quickly rushed to her dorm window and let in Draco's magnificent hawk.

"Well aren't you just a princely bird," Ginny cooed to the stunning black hawk. Draco's hawk certainly gave Harry's white owl a run for it s money. The hawk's wings shone in their splendid blackness, and the ever alert eyes stared at Ginny in extreme curiosity. "I bet you want me to take the message tied to your leg." The hawk quickly bobbed his head twice, almost as an answer to Ginny's question.

_Ginny-_

_Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch._

_Draco M._

"Short, simple and to the point," Ginny thought aloud. "Definitely a Malfoy type note." Quickly Ginny grabbed her heavy cloak as it was quite chilly outside and went to go meet Draco.

As Ginny turned onto the path to the Pitch she looked up into the sky and saw a tiny speck gliding through the air. _Even though he loses to Harry every Quidditch game, he really is a superb flier, _Ginny thought. 

When Ginny finally made it to the stands she decided to just sit and watch Draco fly. Ginny was always amazed by how witches and wizards turned flying into a real art. Ginny herself didn't suck, but she certainly wasn't amazing. After watching Draco for about 20 minutes, he seemed to have finally realized that Ginny was sitting in the stands and he flew down to meet her.

"Draco," Ginny exclaimed as he touched a firm surface. "You really are quite an amazing flier! And your broom is absolutely gorgeous!" She reached out to touch the shiny smooth cherry broomstick.

"Don't touch it, Weasley," Draco barked, "this broom is worth more than your life is."

"Hey!" Ginny cried out as Draco's words sunk it.

"Oh, geez," Draco apologized when he realized what he said. "I'm terribly sorry, I thought I would have been in a better mood after flying, but I guess it didn't work too well."

"Why'd your mood change after we parted?" Ginny questioned.

"I ran into the Dream Team and things just didn't go well. Oh well, I'm over it. Let's move on."

"We don't have to talk about your father just yet. I know I had promised only a few days ago that I wouldn't ask you anything personal but, I just felt that it might have helped you with any problems you're having."

"You're right, Gin. It probably would help."

There was a long pause as they both stared around the Pitch, sometimes glancing at the only other person around. Draco caught Ginny staring admirably at his broom.

"It's a Nimbus Extreme, ya know," Draco bragged.

"An Extreme?" Ginny exclaimed. "Didn't those just come out just before school started up?"

"Yea, it was my school gift for the year."

"They're supposed to having amazing speed and agility. It's said you barely have to even finish your thought before it does it."

"Quite true. This baby has proved to be quite a blessing on the field," Draco boasted. There was a slight pause. "Would you like to give it a try?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked, her voice full of excitement. "That would be absolutely amazing! I'd love to!"

"Alright then," Draco said as he started to hover the broom again. "Hop on."

Cautiously Ginny settled in front of Draco on the amazing craft. "Are you comfortable, Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, here we go," Draco spoke as the broom rose over the guard rail and onto the Quidditch field. "What do you want to do first?"

"Fly up as high as you can!" Ginny exclaimed. Ever since Ginny was a little girl she loved being up high and looking down at all the specks from above.

"Hold on tight." _Climb up high, _Draco spoke to the broom.

Slowly the broom began to ascend. "Can't we go a bit faster?" Ginny asked.

"All right." _Faster, if you please. _Quickly the broom began to accelerate and soon they were higher than Draco had ever been. _Stop now, broom. _"Don't you think it's just a bit cold up here?" Draco questioned.

"No, I find it absolutely marvelous," Ginny replied with energy. One look at Ginny's face confirmed what she said. Her face was all aglow, enjoying the view of Hogwarts from way up high. "Can you do a few laps around the Pitch? And then do a spiral down helix?"

"Sure," Draco replied as he gave the information to his broom. _Time to sit back and enjoy the view, _Draco thought to himself. The landscape of Hogwarts really was quite magnificent at sunset, it was a view that Draco never really got to enjoy. Slowly but surely the broom began its descent_. _After a few rotations the broom started to gain quite a bit of speed. There was a slight possibility that Ginny could fall off so Draco quickly put his arms around her and grabbed the broomstick handle in front of her. Ginny looked back at him. "Just to be on the safe side," Draco quickly added with a smile.

"All right then,"Ginny replied, "How about we make this sweet broom go even faster?"

"Fine by me," Draco answered. _How about a bit of speed, broom?_ Quickly the broom spun down towards the ground even faster than before. Instinctively Draco tightened his grip on Ginny.__

"This is absolutely amazing!" Ginny shouted, trying to be heard over the rushing wind.

_Time to be spontaneous, Drake, _Draco thought to himself. He quickly tightened his grip on Ginny even more. _3 corkscrews in a row, alright? _Draco commanded the broom. When the broom was about 10 feet off the ground it quickly did 3 corkscrews consecutively. Ginny squealed in delight. _Excellent choice, mate! _Draco boasted to himself. Draco slowed down the broom so that was soon hovering. "So, Ginny. Would you like a chance at the controls?" Draco asked.

"Me, be in control? Are you sure you want me to?"

"Sure, why not. I doubt you'll hurt it. Let me quickly tell it to listen to you." _All right, broom, after this command, I want you to listen to Ginny's voice. Do whatever she wants you to. _"There you go, it's all yours."

"Wicked!" Ginny exclaimed. _Okay, broom. How about we do a few hillies and then round it about, followed by a figure eight ascending? _Almost instantly the broom started to do as Ginny commanded. The next 30 minutes continued on with Ginny making command after command. Soon the two of them realized that dusk was setting in and the weather was quite chilly.

"We should probably head in," Draco suggested.

"All right," Ginny said, agreeing but also wishing she could ride Draco's broom just a bit longer (A/N: hehe, wouldn't we all love to ride Draco's broom longer? :-D)_. _Slowly but surely the broom reached the ground and hovered tamely over the sod_. _Draco quickly hopped off the broom and held out his arm for Ginny's dismount. "Why thank you ever so much for that enjoyable ride on your flying contraption," Ginny haughtily exclaimed as she curtseyed for Draco.

"Don't bother to mention it, Miss Weasley," Draco replied as he bowed to her, "It was absolutely enjoyable for me as well." They then caught each other's eyes and started laughing.

Draco then caught sight of Ginny shivering. "Yikes," Draco pointed out, "you're shivering Ginny. You need to get inside."

"Oh, all right," Ginny replied glumly as she turned to the path that led back up to the school. Draco quickly walked up beside her and put his arm around her, just to keep her warm of course. 

"Some broom, eh Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Quite a broom. It's absolutely marvelous," Ginny exclaimed as she praised Draco's broom. "It moves so fluidly, even as it goes at high speeds. It was able to make even me look half way decent."

"Oh, come now, Ginny. I've seen you fly, you're not too horrible. It doesn't help that you're on a ratty old school broom most of the time."

"You really think I'm good at it?" Ginny asked in shock.

"I never said good. Just not horrible," Draco added with a smirk.__

"Ah, noted."

Amazingly they had already reached the doors to Hogwarts. As soon as they entered the doors they'd have to go their separate ways, dungeons and tower, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, a Malfoy and a Weasley_. _Draco slowly opened the huge door, holding it for Ginny. 

"Well, Draco," Gin said, "this afternoon went rather well, don't you think?"

"Yea," Draco agreed. "It was quite enjoyable, it's a shame that it's over."

"I'll see you after supper though."

"Indeed you will," Draco agreed as he remembered that they still had to work on their project. "See you then," he called off as he went to the left, and Ginny headed off to the right.

___A/N: _WOW! I think that one went rather well, don't you? And all of that was typed in just 2 and a half hours! I am so proud of my self!I really hope you guys enjoyed it. 

Now I know Draco seems a bit out of character since he all of a sudden apologizes for all those things he said, but hey, maybe he got a slight conscience in those 12 hours. Review please! I love reviews!!

Thank you's:

  


DusktilDawn: I really enjoyed writing that part of the story to, I thought I had been neglecting the Dream Team a little bit and they needed a small part in that chapter. Would you believe all that Zanzibar stuff is true? Talk about crazy.

  


Super Witch of Slytherin: I really hope this is another great chapter added to the story. Thanks so much for review!!

  


Ginny23: hmm, Ginny and Draco kissing just isn't going to work for me. I'm definitely going to have to kill one of them off before the big moment can take place! Muah hehehe

Antipodean Opaleye: sorry! I went against what you wanted and made him nicer, I'm sorry!! But maybe it's for the better that he's nice...

Branmuffinpower: Large words are real fun. I just love my thesaurus :-D sorry 'bout the grossness. I'll try to lessen it


	9. Kill Ginny?

Disclaimer: I'm just trying to be creative here, no lawyers please.

  


Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

Chapter Nine

  


When Draco reached his Prefect bedroom he realized that Supper wouldn't start for another hour or so, so he decided to take a nap. He quickly took off his robes and lay down onto his bed, ready for relaxation. Slowly the lids of his eyes fell.

"I can't believe you're being nice to a Weasley!" a voice exclaimed, breaking through Draco's quite relaxing few seconds of sleep. With a jolt Draco pulled himself up, quickly grabbing his wand ready to curse whoever had broken into his bedroom. Glancing quickly around the room he saw no one.

"Who's there?" Draco barked. There was no reply. "I want you out of my room now! Or I swear I will curse you so badly you won't know who are!" After many moments Draco gave up on his intruder. He settled back down, this time clamping his hand onto his wand, and soon was relaxing nicely.

"Why isn't he allowed to be nice to a Weasley?" another voice filtered into Draco's ears. "I see no reason for him not to have a Gryffindor acquaintance," the voice finished before Draco roared again.

"OUT OF MY ROOM! BOTH OF YOU! WHOEVER YOU ARE I WANT YOU OUT!" Again, there was no reply to screams of Draco Malfoy. "Forget you then! Just leave me alone!"

"I most certainly will not leave you alone!" came the first voice. "You are a disgrace to all Pureblood wizards!"

"How is he a disgrace?" battle the second voice. "The Weasley's are just as pure as the Malfoy's."

"Yes, but the Malfoy's live in a clean environment, don't they?" pointed out the first voice. Draco was most certainly not scared by the thought of two voices arguing in his room, but it most certainly creeped him out. "How could you, Draco?" scorned the first voice. "Associating with a poor Muggle-loving Weasley."

"It's required!" Draco argued back. "My Potions assignment!"

"I don't believe a broom ride is part of your Potions assignment!" sneered the harsh voice. "Putting your arms around her? I'm disgusted with you!"

"I was protecting her!" Draco retorted.

"That's even more disgusting! Trying to save the little brat! It would have served her right to die. She had no reason to be on such a magnificent broom!"

"Now see here!" interjected the second voice. "I've remained quiet too long! Miss Weasley is a wonderful young woman! There is most certainly nothing wrong with them be around each other!"

"Not only does _he_ disgust me, but you disgust me as well!" The first voice directed at the second voice. "Nothing wrong with the Weasley?"

"Would the two of you shut up and tell me who the hell you are?!" Draco's voice boomed, vibrating throughout his bedroom. "Show yourselves to me!"

"We can't," the second voice kindly explained. "We're your conscience, so to speak."

"My conscience?!" Draco snarled. 

"That's right, we have no physical form. We're here to serve you."

"Much as I enjoy being served," Draco rebuked, "I don't enjoy being told what to do! Now the two of you need to vamoose!"

"We can't," growled the first voice. "Not until one of us is 100% satisfied."

"How do I accomplish that?" barked Draco.

"Well I'd be more than happy to see you kill the little chit," the first voice added devilishly.

"I on the other hand, want to see you and Ginny have a felicitous union."

"So I either have to kill her or become best friends with her to get you to go away?" Draco questioned.

"Precisely!" exclaimed the first voice.

"Gee," snarled Draco, "I wonder which one I'll choose. Let's see," he continued, weighing his options, "kill Ginny and wind up in Azkaban, or become friends with her and not go to Azkaban. I wonder which one I'll choose."

"I told you he wouldn't want to go to Azkaban," taunted the second voice.

"Both of you leave! Now!" Draco shouted. "I want some rest before supper!"

"As you wish, Malfoy," replied the first voice. "But remember, your father just might kill you _and_ the Weasley girl if you become friends."

"Argh," Draco growled as he tried to rest. "Unbelievable, my conscience is trying to get me to kill Ginny!" There was no way he'd be able to rest now. He slowly left his bed and put his robes back on, preparing to go eat his supper.

Supper was uneventful and soon Draco was heading down to the spare room to work on the assignment with Ginny. "Great way to spend a Saturday night, eh Ginny," Draco asked when he opened the door and saw Ginny setting up.

"The best," Ginny replied with a smile. _Wow, does she ever have the prettiest smile_, thought Draco. "I was thinking," Ginny continued, "maybe we should start putting together the first report."

"Are you sure?" Draco questioned. "I don't think we have enough for 3 feet just yet."

"Phooey," agreed Ginny, "I guess you're right. I had just wanted to stop searching through these books. It really does get old after a while." They soon hit the books again, trying to find any things they might have missed before. Pretty soon it came time for their detention to start up. There was barely anything left to fix up in the room and they were soon finished.

"Great, our detention assignment is finished but we can't leave until 1:30, and there is no way I'm going to work anymore on that stupid project tonight."

"Well, we could always play Truth or Dare again," Ginny suggested with a smile.

"Oh, all right," Draco relented, "is there still no Dare to this part?"

"Right, no Dare yet. Want me to go first?"

"Sure, ask away."

"You said before that your mother pressed for you to study Music. What instruments did you learn to play?" Ginny asked after a bit of pondering.

"Piano and a bit of Violin," Draco cautiously replied.

"Wow, those are some great classics, you must have done great on both," Ginny answered in amazement.

"I was ok, I guess," Draco admitted modestly. "What about you? Can you do anything musical?"

"Not really, I've always wanted to. I'm sort of ok with singing. Not the greatest, but dogs don't howl when they hear me," Ginny added with a laugh.

"I guess that's always a good thing," Draco chuckled.

"What's your favorite food, Drake?" Ginny asked.

"Drake?" Draco questioned.

"I can't call you Drake?"

"No one else really calls me Drake," Draco admitted, "I call myself that when I'm talking to myself, though."

"You talk to yourself?" Ginny giggled.

"Every now and then, yea."

"So your favorite food is?"

"Capellini Pomodoro," Draco replied easily.

"Capellini Pomodoro?" Ginny asked, "What's that? Italian?"

"It's this absolutely amazing pasta dish. There's this amazing Italian restaurant in a little section of London, makes the most amazing Capellini. You should try it some time," Draco remarked as he continued on about this heavenly dish.

"It sounds really good," Ginny agreed.

"What's your favorite?"

"My mother's beef stew," Ginny replied dreamily. "It's great!"

"Beef stew?" 

"Yeah, beef stew. What? Don't you like beef stew?"

"Never had it."

"You've never ever had beef stew?" Ginny exclaimed. Draco shook his head. "Do you want my mother to owl me some? I'm sure she would! She loves making it and knows I absolutely love it."

"Uh, if you really want to, I guess you could," Draco replied hesitantly.

"Perfect!" cheered Ginny. "All right, new question for Draco Malfoy. How far have you gone with a girl?"

"Honestly?" Draco questioned. "I've never had sex."

"Are you serious?!?" Ginny cried out in shock. "You're lying to me!"

"No I'm not," Draco smiled. "It's not that I haven't tried, believe me I have. But every time I get interrupted!"

"Aww, poor Drakie wakie," Ginny cooed, "he hasn't been able to get layed."

"Oh shut up, Weasley," Draco sneered. "I've still probably gotten farther than you!"

"Ok? So?"

"Grr," Draco growled, "I hate you stupid wait til marriage freaks."

"We're not freaks for wanting to save that special moment for the right one," Ginny argued.

"You sure about that, Ginny," Draco asked.

"Positive,"Ginny affirmed. "I'm looking forward to my wedding night."

"Lucky you," Draco muttered.

"What?"

"I said lucky you. I have _Parkinson_ to look forward to," Draco grumbled.

"It must be difficult being betrothed to Parkingslut," Ginny sympathized, letting a Gryffindor nickname for Pansy slip through.

"Oh! I'm not betrothed to her," Draco corrected. "But I probably will end up being, Lucius will probably command it."

"I'm sorry, Draco."

"Nah, it's ok."

"Hey, Draco, can I ask you another question?" 

"Sure, go ahead. I can't really think of too many more questions for you anyway."

"Would you tell me about why your opinion of Lucius changed so quickly?" Ginny asked cautiously. The next few moments the air between them was quite tense as Ginny waited for Draco's answer.

"I guess I could tell you a bit about my past," Draco slowly answered. "But when I'm done I get to hear about your life at the Burrow."

"You know my home is called the Burrow?" Ginny asked in shock. "And you actually want to hear about it?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice to hear about a loving family for once," Draco started staring at a corner of the room. Slowly he started speaking again. "Lucius Malfoy loves one thing, Dark Arts. He also hates only one thing, Muggles, Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers are included in that. He learned his two passions from his parents, who learned from their parents, who learned from their parents and so on. So naturally he taught them to me. As a little boy I looked up to my _father_ with great admiration. I wanted to be just like him, act, speak and dress just like him.

"My father wanted me to be one of the greatest wizards of all time. He wanted me to surpass him in greatness, maybe even be greater than his master, Voldemort." Ginny shivered at Voldemort's name, but Draco was concentrating too much on his past to notice. "For hours and hours I would practice spells and incantations. Memorizations of beasts took up much of my free time. The little free time left over I spent outside, flying. Quidditch was rather important to Lucius, I was small, agile, nimble; the perfect seeker.

"At age seven Lucius decided I needed to be challenged more. However he was often away working on the re-uprising of his _Lord_, so he had my mother give me my advanced classes. I started Latin and of course the unknown Music courses. Let me tell you a little bit about Narcissa Malfoy. She wasn't raised just on Dark Arts. To her parents sophistication came first, if you weren't refined they would refused to acknowledge you. They pressed for the gentility and then added bits of the Dark Arts here and there. Music, of course, is an absolute must for any aristocrat to take part in. And my mother treasured so. My _father_ despised it though. Thought it'd make any man weak. But my mother refused for me to not be brought up as she had been and therefore decided to teach me Music lessons whenever Lucius was not home, which was quite often. My mother was positively delighted when she saw me excel in Music. 

"My mother and I lived together peacefully. It was only when Lucius was home that our lives were disturbed. If I ever made a slip in an incantation Lucius would help my build up my tolerance to Black Magic. It takes a sick man to use the Dark Arts on his own son, ya know. But Lucius did it, a few times a week. Soon it was even the tiniest errors that unleashed his wrath upon me. My shirt not being tucked in enough, my hair not sitting the right way, sometimes for not punishing a house elf enough. 

"Then I finally went off to Hogwarts. Lucius expected me to be the top of my class. Granger didn't help that too much. He was also disappointed that I didn't make the Quidditch team, he had tried to pull some strings to let me join. My second year I made the Quidditch team, Lucius came to the first game, saw me lose, to Perfect Potter. The boy that Lucius despised, the boy that had defeated his master, twice! My next visit home I was given a nice lesson in the Dark Arts, I couldn't move for 2 days. Later that week I had heard my mother plead with Lucius to lessen my torturings, he slapped her so hard that she crashed into the cabinet 5 feet away. Most of my visits home continued like that.

"Then the summer before my 5th year happened. Lucius had left to do something for his master and Mother wanted me to play the piano while she ate her supper. Eagerly I got out my favorite Suite. I was reaching the end of the second movement when Lucius entered the dining room, he had forgotten papers for his meeting. The look on his face was horrible, he was positively livid. He screamed at my mother, calling her a common whore for teaching his son how to play a musical instrument. I tried to hold back his arms as he attacked her, but he waved a charm at me causing me to be thrown towards the wall. I was glued to the wall in a way. Forced to watch my _father_ as he beat my mother into an almost lifeless body. Before he left again he used his favorite spell for me, Crucio. I tried to fight it as best I could. Unfortunately it was a while before I was able to move. As soon as I was able to however I contacted the emergency wizards at St. Mungo's. They were able to send a Mediwitch who knew enough to heal my mother and would keep her mouth shut about what she saw and heard. That day, my opinion of Lucius changed forever. I swore never to call him father. The monster had beat his wife to near death because she had taught me how to play piano. How can anyone respect a person after that? How can you consider them a person?" Draco's voice finally died down. He had never opened up this much to a person, ever. How was it that he so easily told Ginny his whole life story? He hadn't even described to Snape as much as he had given Ginny.

Throughout Draco's speech Ginny's feelings had gone through pity, sadness, and anger. She finally did what she had wanted to do since the beginning. She put her arm around Draco and whispered, "My God Draco. How could you have lived through all of that? It's horrible what your father did to you, what he made you do and to see. I understand how you can hate him so passionately."

"Yeah, well. I think you're pretty uncommon, seems to me most people wouldn't care what happened."

"Many people would care that you and your mother were being abused by Lucius. Did you know there are Abuse Centers all throughout London?"

"You can't go to Muggles for help against Lucius!" Draco snarled, shrugging off Ginny's arm. "Muggles can't protect you from a wizard and neither can other wizards." He paused trying to gain his control. "I'm going to protect my mother, myself. I'll do it on my own. She's counting on _me_ to make our lives right again. Lucius will pay."

"I'm sure he will, Draco, I'm sure he will," Ginny whispered. She put her arm back around Malfoy and together the sat in complete silence. After what seemed like hours, yet also just a few seconds, a voice filtered into the room.

"Your detention is now complete," Snape's voice rang. "You may collect your wands and leave."

"Well," Ginny proclaimed, "that certainly went by fast, didn't it? I'm certainly tired. Don't know where all my energy went."

"Ginny," Draco interrupted, "shh." He turned to face her, looking down to gaze into her eyes. Even when they were sitting he still seemed to tower her in inches. He started to lower towards her head, Ginny gave a soft gasp and closed her eyes. Draco parted his lips as they came into soft contact with the soft skin above her eyes. He slowly pulled away as Ginny's eyes opened, Draco seemed lost in those milky brown orbs. Lost wasn't always a bad thing though, was it? Again Draco's head lowered, this time with a different part of Ginny's face his target. 

"Draco," Ginny spoke in hushed tones, breaking the spell that Draco appeared to be under. "Perhaps we should go now."

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Right," he answered. "You're absolutely right." Together they slowly cleaned up their work area and then they both headed for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Draco," Ginny said after she grabbed her wand, preparing to leave. Draco caught her hand before she could run off.

"Ginny," he started, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what just happened, I really don't know what came over me." With that he quickly walked the opposite direction, heading for his Slytherin room. Leaving Ginny to wonder about what had really happened this evening.

A/N: There, are you happy? They kissed! I hope the ending was good enough for you guys. I tried making up for the crappy beginning with an awesome ending. It better be good enough, Draco opened up _and_ he kissed her. Now this certainly is my fastest update ever. Don't get to spoiled though. I doubt they'll keep coming this quick. Due to the immediate update of this new chapter I had only 1 reviewer. 

  


HUGE THANK YOU!

  


DusktilDawn: I know he's such a gentlemen :-D, I just wanna keep him under my bed, or maybe in it, hehe. I hope you loved this chapter, I'm sort of dedicating it to you. Enjoy.

  
  



	10. Ginny has a boyfriend?

Disclaimer: The only money I ever get is from my dad when he hands me my weekly lunch money. I get the big bucks then, 10!!!

Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

Chapter Ten

"Keep on trucking, Ginny," Gin spoke to herself as she rounded the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts. At the beginning of the school year, Ginny Weasley had made a pledge to herself to stay in top shape. To keep that pledge she ran around the campus daily. Even if the weather were as chilly as it was now. This November chill had kept Ginny on her toes for the whole run. She slowed down as she approached the bench facing the lake; tuckered out, she collapsed onto the bench and gazed across the lake. The sun was slowly but surely rising up to her right, creating a picturesque view of the lake. 

_Draco Malfoy kissed me_, Ginny thought suddenly. One of Ginny's goals this run had been to not think about Draco, speeding up her usual pace had accomplished that. Figures the first thing she'd think of when she stopped running would be Draco. _Why oh why did he kiss me?_ _I know it was just on the forehead, but a _Malfoy_ had kissed a _Weasley_!_ Ginny slowly closed her eyes. Then a horrible thought entered her brain. _What if Ron found out? He'd kill me, and Draco! _Ginny's eyelids parted, and immediately she saw Draco Malfoy standing straight in front of her. She gasped as Draco strolled towards her.

"Is it really such a bad thing that I kissed you, Ginny?" Draco asked as soon as he was within 6 inches of Ginny. Slowly he lowered his head, intent on his lips meeting Ginny's. 

"It's not bad at all," Ginny stammered out. Ginny felt a gust of wind blow around her and Draco vanished. Hurriedly she glanced around, trying to see where he had gone to. _Holy shit, _Ginny thought, _I just imagined Draco was here! I'm losing it. Completely losing it!_ Determined that a shower would surely reawaken her, Ginny quickly walked back to the school and up to the Gryffindor Tower.

~~~~~~~~~

"Ginny!" Colin cried out as he saw her descend the girls' dormitory steps. "Are you ready to go get some breakfast?"

"Definitely," Ginny replied as she reached the last step. Lately she and Colin, one of her best friends, had rarely gotten to chat, thanks to her time being taken up with the Lying Truth. 

"It must be absolutely wretched having to work with him every day, huh Ginny?" Colin inquired as they sat down to breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

"There are worse things that could happen to me, I guess," Ginny answered. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, searching for the person she was talking about. Draco appeared to be listening to a house-mate's conversation with that glorious smirk of his on his face. _I'm going bonkers, _Ginny thought.

"It's a good thing he thinks you're not good enough to touch, eh?" 

The knife that Ginny was using to butter her toast fell to the table, "What?" she stammered out.

"Well I'm sure to him you're far below him and he'd have to scrub himself daily to get rid of your sickly touch," Colin explained, "Not that a person would have to do that, Ginny," he quickly corrected himself.

"Oh, right right," Ginny replied, not taking any offense. But only because she wasn't really concentrating on what he said. _Gin, _she spoke to herself, _calm down. Breathe a few times. Nobody suspects anything happened._

"Ginny, are you all right?" Colin asked, deeply concerned. "You seem a bit skittish."

"I'm good, real good. Never been better," Ginny smiled quickly to hide any of Colin's doubt.

"Well all right then," Colin concluded. They both then dug into their scrumptious breakfast, Ginny not as much as Colin for two reasons. One, she never ate a big breakfast, her running took some of her appetite away. Two, because she kept stealing glances at the Slytherin table. Colin cleared his throat from beside her. She glanced his way.

"Ginny," Colin started. _Oh no, _Ginny panicked, _he suspects something. I know he does. Colin's not stupid. Major problem here!_

"Yea, Col?" 

"We're good friends right?"

"Well of course."

"And good friends should always tell each how they feel, and what's new with them, right?"

"I guess so."

"Ginny, I like you. Quite a bit. And well I'd really love it if you'd be my girlfriend," Colin rushed out. 

_Oh shit, new problem. Really bad problem! _Ginny was in complete shock She had never ever thought of Colin in that way. They were best buddies, definitely not relationship material _How do I tell him that I can't?_

"Miss Weasley," a voice came from behind Ginny, interrupting her thoughts. Ginny turned her head to look at the person who had saved her from answering Colin.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" Ginny eagerly asked.

"I wondered if you would accompany me outside, I have a bit to tell you," the professor answered.

"If you must speak with me, I certainly won't say no," Ginny replied happily, it never hurt to brown nose to your Head of House every now and then. McGonagall then turned to walk down between the aisle of tables. 

"I guess we can finish this conversation later?" Colin asked expectantly.

"I won't say no to that, Colin," Ginny replied glancing at Colin, immediately his face lit up like the sun. "To the talking later bit," Ginny hurried out. "See you later, Colin." 

Instead of heading through the huge Great Hall doors, McGonagall turned, seeming to head toward the Slytherin table.

"Professor," Ginny called out from behind, "where are we going?"

"I must also retrieve Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall answered. 

"Do you want me to just wait outside the hall then?"

"If you want to." _Let's delay the seeing Draco then, by oh, 3 minutes, _Ginny decided. She then exited the Great Hall and headed over to steps and sat down. In the few moments that Ginny had before McGonagall would arrive with the newly retrieved Draco Malfoy, Ginny quickly thought of how she should act. _Should I pretend nothing happened? _She considered. _But something _did_ happen._ _But nothing big, it was just a simple kiss on the forehead. But then, he did try to kiss me, for real. But I don't know that for sure! But what else could he have been doing? _Ginny seemed to be staring off into space when Draco and McGonagall exited through the doors.

"Miss Weasley," McGonagall spoke, trying to gain her attention. "Miss Weasley."

"Hey, Gin!" Draco called out, breaking Ginny's concentration easily.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," remarked McGonagall. "If the two of you would just follow me to my office."

The walk to McGonagall's office went by slowly. Ginny seemed to look at only one thing on the way there. The paintings on the wall next to her, with occasional hidden glances at Draco. They finally reached the door to her office and she held it open as the two of them entered. Draco and Ginny quickly sat at the chairs placed in front of her desk.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley," McGonagall began as she sat in her chair. "Professor Snape and I have noticed a dramatic difference in the way the two of you behave. The two of you don't seem to be at each other's throats. Severus and I have then decided that maybe the two of you have learned your lessons. So we're taking two weeks off your sentence due to good behavior. Instead of your remaining 6 weeks of detention you will have only 4 weeks of detention. Also Professor Snape has requested that you continue serving detention under him. I have discussed this with the other professors and they have agreed. They all wish to see the two of you succeed and believe that the two of you should use your detention to work on the project."

"Well that's cool, I guess," Draco finally spoke after a few moments of silence. "2 fewer weeks of detention," his voice died off and he glanced over at Ginny. _She really looks quite cute, the freckles sprinkled on her nose aren't horrible at all, _Draco observed to himself. His gaze lowered to her lips. _I should have kissed those amazing lips when I had the chance. _Ginny then opened those lips that Draco was admiring.

"Professor, I have a question," Ginny spoke.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Let's say at the next Hogsmeade visit Draco and I gather our supplies for the potions, then at the next Hogsmeade visit we go to Diagon Ally instead and get the ingredients that we couldn't find in Hogsmeade, and then when we get back we realize we've forgotten one little ingredient. Would you and Professor Snape be lenient enough to let us go slip back to Diagon Ally and receive this ingredient?"

McGonagall pondered on this for a moment, at the same time Draco pondered over the movement and shape of Ginny's lips as she spoke. "I do believe that Severus and I would let you go and get that one part of the potion," McGonagall finally answered. "If that's all I shall see the two of you later." At that dismissal both Ginny and Draco rose from their seats and headed for the door.

"See you tonight, Gin," Draco said and headed in the opposite direction that Ginny had to go.

"Yea," whispered Ginny to his back, "see you tonight." Ginny then headed for her Common Room, not at all ready to break the bad news to Colin.

A/N: Eek. I'm so sorry for it being as short as it is. I just couldn't think of what to write next so I figured I'd just send out the bit that I could. I feel bad for possibly disappointing all my wonderful readers with the shortness, but there should be some good chapters coming up. Onto the thank you's to all my wonderful reviewers!! You guys are awesome. 

_Remember_: if you want a thank you must review, and I am certainly fine with writing out tons and tons of thank you's. ::wink:: 

Thank you's:

Joline-Kitty: I'm glad you enjoy this story. Cliffies are great. I hate reading them, but they're great to write. :-)

Kali Lestrange: Aren't Draco and Ginny so cute?!? Best couple, EVER! Hehe

DusktilDawn: How could I not dedicate this to you? You were the only person to review before I quickly wrote chapter 9. Sorry for this slow update though. I'll try to change that.

RosyCheeks: Comforting Draco is Ginny's job. Then after her, comes me, muahehehe. Hmm, Ginny's height. She's not short, but she's shorter than Draco. Draco's a tallish guy, making her probably 5' 8", ::sigh:: I wish I were that tall. 

Kat: YAY! A band person's reading my story!! Must make more references to Band, hehe. I wonder what Draco's reaction to beef stew will be, hmmmmmm Hehe. Wait, Ginny and Draco are gonna talk about the kiss? Now why in the world would they do that?!? :)

Magen-Malfoy: Hehe, mysterious Draco. Should he have even more secrets? I think he should. Maybe he used to be a stripper, hehe. I know I'd pay to see him out of clothes. :)

crazyperson: Kissing on the forehead is nice too! It's a nice, sweet type of thing. Be happy with what you've got. :)

Nichole Malfoy: You might just have to wait ohhh 80 years for your turn with Draco :). First kisses are always special.

Rose Petel: I think this take on Draco fits really well. Keep reviewing! Wahoo!

Tauraman: No dieing!! I will not have any reviwers die! You are way to important to me!! Course I just went and updated after a long time and real short, whoops.

Ohepless Oramtnci: Nice? That's it? Can I have a bit more to go on? If that's not a sarcastic nice I'm glad you approve of the chapter.

Lauren: I can't finish yet! Not for a while, and you won't be happy when I do. I'm warning you now. Draco's cute in most stories, hehe.

Me Acorn and somtimes Bananas: That is a really unique name...and I'm sure you're a real unique person too. ;) No cuddling with Draco!! He's MINE! I mean umm, he's Ginny's!

NimsaNightshadow: New reviewer. Wahoo!! I tried to update soon, not as soon as the last two, but still soon. Yay for new reviewers!

Choowee: You really think it's terrific? Wow, terrific, that's a great adjective.

Ash Night: Lucius is an evil evil man. We all must kill him!

Note: By the end of this long list of reviews Squeaks had unfortunately gone insane due to lack of sleep this weekend. I hope you all had a real good V-Day weekend. Candy is really really good. Hehehe. Ending note: review, _review_, REVIEW! Ah hehehehehehehe.

  
  



	11. Madame Bundoo

Disclaimer: There's no point in suing me, I have no money!

Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

Chapter 11

"Ginny, do you want to go for a walk?" Colin bombarded Ginny as soon as she stepped through the Fat Lady's painting.

"Sure, Colin," Ginny slowly replied. _I have no idea what to say to him, _thought Ginny to herself. She turned back around to exit the painting she had just stepped through; Colin walking beside her. _He of course wants me to say yes to him. But how can I? We're buddies. There's no physical attraction between the two of us, unlike between Malfoy and I. Wait a second, where'd that come from? Am I attracted to Draco? _Ginny paused, giving this question a good contemplation. _How could I not be? Those gray pooling eyes of his. The way his hair falls in his face. That smirk of his. Oh why don't you just shoot me now! A Weasley has no reason to find a Malfoy in any way adorable, cute, hot, or sexy! But he is sexy! _Ginny growled in the back of her throat as this thought entered her head.

"Ginny?" Colin cautiously asked the red head walking beside him.

Ginny looked over at Colin as if just realizing he was next to her. "Yea, Colin?" she replied. She glanced around, amazingly they were already by the Great Hall.

"Do you wanna go sit up there and talk?" Colin asked, gesturing to the balcony to their right.

Immediately Ginny thought of the time when she and Draco had sat up there and talked. She gave a nod to Colin and ascended the stairs. She glanced over at the bench that she and Draco had conversed at just yesterday afternoon, it seemed someone was already using that bench to do whatever it was that they wanted. Colin led Ginny to a bench a bit from the hidden bench. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco awoke from his nap from the sound of voices. "Ginny," a voice spoke out. _Ginny's here, _thought Draco, _why? And who is she with? _"I'd really like it if you'd give me an answer to my question." The voice continued.

"Why?" came Ginny's soft voice, loud and clear in Draco's mind, but no more than a whisper.

"Why? Wouldn't everyone like an answer to a question like that?"

"Colin," Ginny sighed, "why do you want to go out with me?" _Colin, Colin, who's Colin? _Draco searched through his memory bank for a student named Colin. _Ah, yes, the camera boy. Potter's faithful entourage. Wait a second, he wants to go out with Ginny? My Ginny? _My _Ginny? Slow down there, Draco, where'd that thought come from?_

"Why do I want to go out with you?" Colin asked in surprise. "Why wouldn't I? You're the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor, the whole school even! You're incredibly kind. You may have the Weasley temper but you only use it on those that really tick you off, like that git, Malfoy." _That little brat just called me a git. _"You're smart, you're obviously smarter than Hermione in Potions, and that's amazing. It's probably the only class that she's not first in. You're funny, you're like the law abiding Fred and George." _That's supposed to cause her to say yes? This dude totally sucks at expressing his feelings. Or else his feelings aren't too horribly real. _Moments of silence lapsed as Ginny tried to decide in her head how to answer Colin.__

"Colin," Ginny finally spoke, "we've been friends since our 2nd year here. We've grown to be the best of friends. We know practically everything about each other's family. We know how many pets we've had, if they died, and if we cried when they died. But," she paused. _Say no, Ginny, _Draco pleaded, _you have no reason to say yes. _"I just don't see how I can be with you in a romantic relationship." _Yes! Take that you little bloody _git. "Please don't take it personally, Colin."

"Do you have someone else in mind, Gin?" Colin asked cautiously. Draco held his breath, determined to hear Ginny's answer to this question, though not sure why.

"I..I, I just don't know," Ginny stuttered out. She quickly rose from the bench, and skipped down the grand stair case, fleeing in the direction of her common room.

_What in the world was that about? _Draco asked in extreme confusion. He sat in quiet contemplation until Colin rose slowly from the bench and somberly walked down the staircase.

"So, Camera-boy wants to go out with my little Weasel but was unfortunately turned down," Draco spoke aloud. "I wonder why she said no."

"Do you really wonder why?" a voice filtered into Draco's head. 

"Great," Draco snarled, "you two are back."

"Au contraire," replied the voice. "I'm on my own. The bonehead is off sulking. He's either given up or he's plotting something."

"Sulking?" Draco questioned. "Why would he be sulking?"

"Well it seems fairly obvious," the voice continued, "You clearly have feelings for Ginny Weasley. The youngest child of Arthur Weasley. Not to mention his only daughter."

"One of her only flaws," Draco sighed, " Of course we can't help who are parents are. God knows I've tried to change it."

"Arthur Weasley cares for his daughter very much. But how about we talk about Miss Weasley and her voluptuous long, lean, legs?"

"My God, have you no morals? You don't even know Ginny, you shouldn't talk about her that way," criticized Draco.

"I've studied her through you. I look at her through your eyes. I know your thoughts," the stubborn voice pointed out. "We both know that there's great physical attraction between the two of you. And I can see that this friendship of your's is most definitely blossoming into a promising relationship."

"A Malfoy and a Weasley cannot date. You should know that," reminded Draco.

"Why not?" asked the voice. "Does anyone have to know?"

"What type of girl would enjoy being in a secret relationship?"

"Have you studied Ginny's personality? She's the type of girl who craves adventure. And what's more adventurous than being in a relationship unknown to everyone?"

"I can't go out with her!"

"Why not? The only competition you have is ol' camera boy. And you just heard her shoot him down. There was also hesitation in her answer about there being someone else. I wonder who that someone else could be..." the voice trailed off. Leaving Draco to think about all this to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny hustled up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. Quickly she ran to her comfortable bed and crashed onto it. _What am I going to do? _Ginny thought, _How can I tell Malfoy that I have slight feelings for him? He'd laugh at me, and then how could I continue to work with him on the Lying Truth?_ "Why must everything be so complicated?" Ginny screamed into her pillow. Ginny lay on her bed for a few moments trying to think of how to sort her thoughts. After going through some interesting ideas Ginny rose from her bed and headed out of her dorm door. 

"Whatchamacallit,"Ginny spoke to the gargoyle as soon as she faced it. Slowly she ascended the revolving staircase remembering all the times that she had done this before. It seemed that Professor Dumbledore was the only person able to understand whatever was wrong with her. So often she would visit the Headmaster during an unbearable night.

"Greetings, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore welcomed Ginny from his seat at his desk. "It is rather unusual for you to meet with me during the daytime. I hope everything is well with you."

"Well Dumbledore, sir," Ginny began. "Not everything is going spectacularly."

"What seems to be the matter dear? Old dreams haunting you?" Dumbledore asked with fatherly worry.

"No, no," Ginny answered. "I haven't had any troubling dreams in a while, hopefully they will stay away."

"Have you been drinking your tea every night before going to bed?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Well, not every night," Ginny replied. "But I drink it most nights. I'll try to drink it every night though."

"Well then, what seems to be the matter?"

"Lately I've had a lot of thoughts running through my head. And it's quite confusing. The best choice would be a diary so that I can sort them all out. But I'm a little worried to have a diary laying around," Ginny responded. She quickly rushed out, "I don't want the other girls reading my personal thoughts."

Dumbledore smiled his loveable Grandfather-esque smile. Knowing that other girls snooping wasn't Ginny's main concern. "Let me guess what it is you're trying to ask me. You want me to give you a diary that no one, no one at all, besides you are able to read it. Is that it?"

Ginny nodded her head vigorously. "That's exactly what I want Headmaster."

"Well," Dumbledore answered, "unfortunately I don't have such a diary. But I do have one that you could read and only one other person."

"Who is that one other person?" Ginny asked. "You?"

"No, Ginny," Dumbledore chuckled. "I most definitely would not be able to read your diary." Slowly he walked over to a cabinet and pulled open one of the drawers. After moving a few items he slowly pulled out a small, slightly tattered leather bound book. He walked over to Ginny and handed it to her. She cautiously opened the front cover, gradually the smell of old leather filled Ginny's nose and old emotions came back. Those of happiness, then those of aggravation and finally those that were filled with fear. Hurriedly she shut cover of the journal.

"Who is the other person that can read this?" Ginny softly asked.

"The one person in this world, Ginny, who shares your heart," Dumbledore replied. He then asked, "Are you sure you are ready for this Miss Weasley?"

"Positive," Ginny shakily replied. "I have nothing to fear anymore. No one else will ever read what I write." 

Dumbledore's faith in Ginny swelled as her voice grew stronger with every syllable.

"Headmaster, what will others see when they look at this?"

"Would you mind know what I'll see?"

"Sure." 

"Write whatever you want to," Dumbledore instructed. Slowly Ginny reopened her new diary. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote on the coverpage. _Ginny Jacqueline Weasley, _Ginny thought as she wrote, _Her Own Personal Diary in Which She Tries to Understand a Dragon._ "Done?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny nodded in reply. Dumbledore pulled Ginny's diary up to his face. Slowly he read, "Madame Bundoo's Guaranteed to Work, Penmanship Guide. Ah, quite clever," Dumbledore grinned. "Whenever anyone looks at what you have written in this book it will look to them like you are trying to improve your penmanship."

Ginny looked up Dumbledore with a smile. "That's a pretty nice diary, Headmaster."

"Yes, it is. Is that all for today, Miss Weasley?"

"Uh huh. Thank you, Professor," Ginny answered as she left Dumbledore's office, clutching her new found freedom.

_A/N:_ I am so sorry that I took forever to update. I feel terrible about it. But I figured you guys didn't want to read trash so I was never able to continue. Writer's block is never good. 

Thank you's:

Ohepelss Oramtnci: Great adjectives, they're all nice and positive. And I LOVE positive adjectives. :) I hope you liked Ginny's answer for Colin. Hopefully you didn't think she'd actually say yes to him. ::shudder:: What type of D/G writer would I be if I did that?

Tauraman: I had a pretty good V-Day. My bf surprised me at my Speech Meet with a rose. ::melt:: He's a real sweetie. Draco's being slightly OOC I guess, but I figured this is how he'd be _if_ Lucius was a prick of a father who beat his wife. Where's your story at? I can't seem to find it. :(

Nichole Malfoy: Sorry about the delayed chappie, :( I think 80 years with Malfoy is fair, for me at least :)

starryiceangel03: yay! I'm really glad you like it. Thanks for putting me on your fav's it puts a warm spot in my heart.

rutupatel: Yes, poor Colin. But if Colin got Ginny then who would Draco get? Pansy, ewww. 

DuskTilDawn: Better than great? That's a great compliment, I'm extremely flattered. Colin didn't have too much of a reaction, but then maybe we haven't seen the last of Colin....hmmm.

drookit duck: Gin and Draco a couple? A Draco/Ginny story? What are you thinking?!? Lol. I'm sure they'll get together soon. Unless of course I listen to the voices in _my_ head. ::evil grin::

superdebook: Commanding is good, it means you're really really into the story and I love that. I tried writing the best I could as fast as I could. I did a horrible job at that though.

Kali Lestrange: They are super cute. Read more!! Or read it again! I don't know, I'm crazy.

RosyCheeks: A 6'2" man is great, doesn't have to be just Draco, but Draco is a superb 6'2" man. ::drools along with you::

Joline-Kitty: You liked the title of that chapter, eh? I hoped someone would really enjoy it. Thought it'd be evil too since Colin asks Ginny out. Now who said Draco's actually going to kiss her on the lips? Hehe

Magen-Malfoy : Me? Planning ahead? NEVER!! Hehe. Yay a faithful reader. I love you, my faithful readers. 

Lady Phoenix Feather: Oooo, my story's nifty. That's a cool word. Well as you can see Ginny thought about kissing him again, too bad it wasn't real.

Cherrie Berry Draco Luver: Draco's not a slut in this, he's just a really horny teenage guy. It might actually be Lucius, but I don't care. Lucius is a gay ass. HEAVEN?! Awesome, thank you for that compliment. :) I don't mind you stopping in the middle to review since it was a good review. I noticed you had stopped bothering me, I'm kind of insulted. I already have a proofer, my wonderful, spectacular boyfriend. 

Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S: You're all disappointed that it all what? I'm glad you love it though.

Calla-ForEvEa: You love my story? That's awesome, but make sure you review again. Cause everybody loves reviews.

Writer Gurl4: Great word to sum it all up with. I'm glad you're really enjoying my story. Sorry about the late update.

Mi: Good idea. They'd look so cute at a pasta place.

Christina Hall: I hope it's still fresh in your mind slightly. I'd hate for you to stop reading it just because I took so long to update.

Ryan'sbabe86: where's the rest of your review? I wanna cry now.

bigreader: I don't hate Harry, I only dislike him when he's with Ginny. Hmm, kissing with detail, I think I can do that, in maybe 10 chapters. :) Did you go crazy from the long delay? Sowwy.

Kawaii Tropical Oasis: Oh ye person of so few words. I can dig that review.

Wow, a nice long list of thank you's. If you want me to personally thank you, all you've got to do is review. But thank you to my silent readers, you guys are really awesome too. And to those that put me on their favorite's list, I'm suspecting you're only doing that so you'll actually know when I update, good idea :).

  
  



	12. Welcome Fidella

Disclaimer: Now, when I say that Draco is mine, that doesn't mean he's _mine_, heh heh, so you guys in suits can stop calling my house. I swear I've never even considered owning him ::crosses fingers behind back::

Chapter Twelve

A/N: I hope everyone doesn't get confused by all the italics, I know they were driving me crazy...

_December 1_

_I don't know why I've always been drawn to diaries, but ever since I could write I've always wanted to write down my thoughts. But then my 1st year here at Hogwarts happened and I haven't written a thought down since then. Well, I've written a few notes to friends, but nothing permanent like a diary. And even more weird than being attracted to diaries is the silly notion of naming my diary and treating it like my best friend. Maybe that's why at first I had been ecstatic that Tom was speaking back to me, it had been a dream come true. But what should I call you? _

Immediately Ginny had a thought, it was crazy, probably a dorky thing to do, but she hurried down to the Owlery and sent a small little owl used for just in-school mail. After she watched the owl fly to its destination she hurried back to her room, anticipating the answer she would receive. It seemed seconds but it also seemed like hours that it took for the owl to find its way back to Ginny with a reply. Quickly she grabbed the paper from its outstretched leg. As she opened the paper and read the words she noticed how the words were able to seem scrawled yet flourished, just as before. 

_Gin-_

_Easy question, next time give me a challenge. Fidelis is the most common meaning for faithful. Now for the even easier part, there is a masculine form of the word_ and _a feminine form, the male you just drop the ending, plain and simple it becomes Fidel. It's amazing how a cruel dictator in Cuba has a name that means faithful, quite ironic. Anyways, so the feminine form is slightly different, you change the end, and presto, Fidella Hope that helped. See you later tonight._

_ Your extremely sexy year-long-report partner,_

_ D. Malfoy_

_It's perfect! Draco is such a life saver, and a cute one at that, _Ginny thought after reading his reply. _God, I really need to find some new eye candy, there's no chance of anything happening between a Malfoy and me. _Quickly she finished up her first journal entry.

_I've found the perfect name for you diary. Since you are my safest diary ever and there is no way you could ever spill my secrets that I confide in you I'm naming you Fidella. I know Dumbledore said that my true love or what not could read you but there's no way in hell my true love goes to Hogwarts, if so I would have known by now. Speaking of the guys that attend here at Hogwarts, the real problem that I'm having._

_How do I tell you the problem that I'm having? _Ginny paused as she tried to gather her thoughts. 

"Hey, Gin," a voice called out interrupting Ginny's thoughts.

Gin looked up startled. She saw Amanda, a dorm mate of Ginny's, standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you coming to supper?" Amanda asked

"S-s-supper?" Ginny stammered out, quite confused

"Yea," Amanda answered. "Supper, you know that thing where you sit down at a table and talk with a bunch of friends while shoving food in you mouth?"

"Its supper time already?" Ginny asked quite confused. "I missed lunch?"

"Yeah, we all were wondering where you were at lunch. But after hearing about the Colin thing we figured you were avoiding him. And then you kept running in and out of the common room so we never really got a chance to talk to you ever..."Amanda trailed off.

"The Colin thing?" Ginny asked. _News had gotten around that fast about Colin asking her out? Wonderful, now Ron would have another hissy fit, he really needs to accept the fact that I am slightly able to turn guys' heads. How I wish I could turn Draco's head. Damn it, Ginny, you really need to stop with this Malfoy thing._

"Ginny..." Amanda interrupted her thoughts once more. 

Ginny shook her head, startled. "Hmm?"

"You keep spacing out. You do remember that Colin asked you out and you said no to him right? Course I don't know why you'd do that..."

"What?" Ginny asked. "I don't like Colin, I have no reason to go out with him."

"How about maybe because he likes you a lot and he's pretty adorable."

"Yeah, but he's my friend," Ginny stressed. 

"All right, fine," Amanda conceded. "But let's go eat, you must be starving, skipping breakfast and all."

"I actually am, thanks for coming up here and waking me out of my dream," Ginny answered as she closed her diary and followed Amanda out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who was that mysterious owl from, Draco?" Pansy asked. She was sitting next to him at the Slytherin table, in the process of trying to prevent Draco from eating his meal by stroking his leg. "I noticed it was an in-school bird and you were quite excited when you received it."

"Pansy, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were jealous of that owl," Draco joked.

"Not of the owl stupid, but of the person who sent it," Pansy snapped.

"Don't get all jumpy, Pansy, take a Midol or something."

"I'm not all jumpy, Malfoy. I'm acting like a Slytherin, which is something you certainly haven't been doing," sneered Pansy.

"What are you talking about?" Draco shot back.

"Well just look at you, you smile for no reason, and when I say smile I mean smile, your smirk has all but disappeared. I'd be fine if you smiled when some puny 1st year tripped or ran into something but not when nothing has happened."

"Have you ever thought that maybe something really good and important happened to me?" Draco asked.

"Now why would something good happen to you?" Pansy questioned. "We haven't shagged yet."

"Oh, how right you are, Parkinson. What was I thinking in smiling?" Draco sneered. "My life will never be happy or complete until you and I do the nasty all night long."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Pansy replied as she hurried up from the table.

_I was that excited about Ginny's letter? _Draco asked himself in shock. _What is this girl doing to me? _Slowly Draco rose, ready to happily go serve his detention with the illustrious Ginny. 

~~~~~~~

_Should I bring it up? _Draco asked himself as he waited for Ginny to arrive in their dungeon room (a/n: wow, doesn't that sound like some kinky domi thing) _I mean, it's not like I kissed her for real or anything. All I did was kiss her forehead, course then I started to put my lips to her soft and velvety ones. _Draco quickly shook his head to get those thoughts out of his brain. 

"All right, Draco!" Ginny exclaimed as she burst through the dungeon door. "Let's get this project started!"

"You all right, Gin?" Draco asked with a huge grin.

"I'm great!" replied Ginny with extreme enthusiasm. "Fred and George sent me some products of theirs to test today. They've come up with these amazing energy enhancers. They call them Mighty Mouse Pills. I think the name needs a little bit of work, but oh well. They do a really good job."

"Ginny, how many of those did you take?"

"One," Ginny quickly replied.

"Do you have the bottle or instructions they came with?" Draco questioned.

"Yea," Ginny handed over the bottle.

Draco read the instructions out loud, "Consume one pill for every 200 pounds (a/n: sorry I don't do metric stuff). Gin, how much do you weigh?"

"110."

"You, uh, definitely should have taken only ½ a pill..." Draco pointed out.

"Well that's not cool," Ginny remarked.

_Now is not the time to bring up last night, _Draco decided. _Maybe later, towards the end. That is if that stupid pill has worn off. Why in the world did her brothers not warn her? _Draco glanced over at Ginny and saw her bouncing away happily on her stool. "How about we get started on the project," Draco suggested.

"All right," Ginny agreed. The two of them set to work, Draco was often interrupted though by Ginny's sudden bursts of energy. Many of the times she started doing cartwheels around the room. 

"Can you believe its December already?" Ginny shouted from a far away corner of the room where she was doing a handstand. 

"Virginia Weasley, get your tiny ass over here now," Malfoy hollered back at her.

"Well fine," Ginny slumped down on her stool, "You don't have to get all snippy."

Draco sighed, "I'm not getting all snippy. I think we just need to get busy."

"Well maybe I'm taking a break, am I not allowed to have one of those?" Ginny questioned. Minutes of silence followed. "Draco," Ginny spoke, breaking the silence that had allowed Draco to get many notes copied. "Draco, why did you try to kiss me last night?"

All of Draco's air left his body, he looked at Ginny's face, it appeared to be quite inquisitive. _Damn brave Gryffindor. _ "Come on, Ginny. I don't wanna talk about this right now."

"Why not?" Ginny asked, wanting to know badly. 

"Because you're acting strangely," Draco answered. "You're not being yourself."

"Just tell me, Draco," Ginny demanded.

"It doesn't matter, Gin!" Draco exclaimed. "It'll never happen again, it had no reason to happen in the first place. We need to both understand that. I'm a Malfoy, you're a Weasley. At most we're supposed to just pretend the other person doesn't exist. It's shocking enough that we're friends. Nothing more can happen from this." 

"Please gather up your things," Snape's voice echoed through the room. "Your time in this room is now done."

"Great timing, Snape," Draco growled as he stormed out of the cold dungeon leaving a very confused Ginny. 

"What in the hell was that about?" A voice cried out in Draco's brain.

"What do you mean what was that about?" Draco asked it back. "I set Gin straight about where our friendship can go."

"Your friendship can go wherever it wants! And how could you yell at her like that? There was absolutely no reason for it. Earlier, this afternoon, you took a step forward; and that right there, my friend, what you just did in there was 2 steps _back_! I hope you're happy with yourself!"

"Yea, I'm real happy," Draco snapped. "I'm ecstatic."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_December 1 (cont.)_

_Well, Fidella, my problem was solved this evening and I didn't even have to confide in you. It's amazing how that happens isn't it? Maybe I should_ _just start from the beginning. Well not the full beginning I guess, that would take way too long. So anyway, there's this boy, well not really a boy. Draco is a man, or at least a young man. Either way, he's super attractive. He's hot, sexy, suave, and erotic. Yes, erotic. There's just something about him that gives a girl a feeling she's never felt before. Ya know? But then he opens his mouth, with those to die for lips, and cracks on my family's hair, skin and financial situation. But lately he's been so sweet and charming. He even took me for a ride of his brand new Nimbus Extreme and I'm pretty positive he was holding me closer than he needed to on all of the dips. Then, imagine this, last night he confided in me, told me things that no one else knows. After he opened up he kissed me on the forehead and he was about to kiss me, for real on the lips. But I was so stupid, I acted like a little girl who had never ever been kissed and pulled away. Yet, I have been kissed, plenty of times, I've even initiated some kisses. Then earlier today Colin Creevey, the cutest Gryffindor in my grade, asks me to be his girlfriend, and what do I tell him? No, I tell him no! All the girls of my year think that I've gone bonkers. And I agree with them, ya know why? Because I prefer the slightest possibility of getting Draco Malfoy to enjoy my company to an entertaining, funny and adorable relationship with a friend of mine. There's no chance between Malfoy and I, and for that I gave up Colin. Gave him up for a guy who makes me feel warm inside, stirs my heart, and holds me close while riding a broom. I gave up Colin for a guy who's father tried to kill me._

Ginny sighed and closed her diary. 

_A/N: _Did you guys enjoy the new chapter? My proofer pushed me to come up with a quick chapter since the last one was so short, sowwy about that. Ginny's first diary entry is interesting, her and Malfoy corresponding via owl is interesting. And Draco had a bit of a fit. Hmm. How do I follow this up? I can't imagine. Got any ideas? I'd be happy to take them. 

Thank you's: 

Me Acorn and Somtimes Banana: Genius? Wow, that's a really good compliment, you reviewers flatter me so much. 

Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S: You've read my ff 16 times? Are you nuts?!?! I never knew I had such a devoted reader. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one. 

Calla-ForEvEa: You still love it? And you love the diary, awesome. Everyone seems to love the diary idea.

bigreader: I'll try your story out. I don't know when they'll kiss next, or if they even will kiss again. The suspense must be killing you!

SarkLover: I'm glad someone likes the voices, I'm always so worried they'll be considered stupid...

Magen-Malfoy: Hehe, I'm so clever. Course maybe you won't like what that diary causes in the future...and then you will not think me so clever, but we'll just have to wait and see.

DuskTilDawn: Draco is so sweet. I hope you're happy, I'm typed and typed and squeezed my brain to come up with this chapter asap. :P

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: short and to the point in your reviews, aren't you? Lol. Well I updated soon, so yea, enjoy!

AtwistedAngel13: Another review short and to the point. I'm glad you think it's a great story though. Thank ya.

Nichole Malfoy: I'm sure you're really going to enjoy those 1000 years of Malfoy to yourself, aren't you? Lol. I hope you liked this chapter too.

Kali Lestrange: I'm don't write that well. I'm ok, not amazing. I'm glad you think it's awesome though. You make my days happy.

xbff: You love my story so much? Yay!! And I updated soon, so that's another yay. YAY!

luza: I usually update at an ok pace. Sometimes though, nothing comes to me and I just don't update for a while. I figure my readers would rather have good late, then shit early. I'm glad you're always interested though. :)

Kudos to all my reviewers. I love you all!! Ditto to the silent readers :) Review and tell me how much you love it!!! Or the things that need fixed, those are important too. But I won't kill Harry, :P, kill him in your own story. Lol. I'll try and update soon. Ciao. ~Squeaks~

  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Give up, Colin!

Disclaimer: I'm just a girl writing about a cool book series. No lawyers, please.

A/N: GIANT SORRY TO THE LONG WAIT! I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

Chapter 13

"Why am I such a God damn ass?" Draco asked himself, and not for the first time since he had fled the dungeons. He knew that he would not be able to bear the company of Slytherins for quite a while, so he had stormed off to the Quidditch field. Currently Draco Malfoy was leaning back in the Quidditch stands, thinking over and over about the evening that he had spent with Ginny. "I was such an ass!" Malfoy screamed suddenly. "Have I no pride or dignity? Of course not," Draco scoffed, "I'm a Malfoy, there are no Malfoy's, by blood, who have those characteristics; although, at times we appear to have them. Why must I have the similarities of my bastard father?" Malfoy called out. Draco quieted down his outbursts and soon all around him was quiet and the air surrounding him was pitch black.

xxxxxxx

The following week went horribly for Draco, it seemed to him as if all of the teachers were against him. Draco even had to go chat with Dumbledore. Draco meandered up Dumbledore's stairs and collapsed in the comfortable chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore cried out. "Wonderful to see you. How has the school year been going?"

"Okay I guess," Draco replied wondering if that was all Dumbledore wanted to know. But since it was Dumbledore it probably wasn't.

"And how is your project with Miss Weasley going?" Dumbledore asked.

"Bearable," answered Draco. _So not true, it's hell, multiplied by 50!_

"I see," nodded Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling in his knowing way. "Well Mr. Malfoy, I believe I should get to the point of our visit. The sign up for going home over Christmas Holiday will be coming out soon, I'm assuming you will not be signing up to return home."

"Yea, pretty much," Draco confirmed, for the past few years he had gotten out of seeing Lucius over Christmas by claiming to have a school project due. The only down side of not returning home was not seeing his mother and leaving her alone with Lucius. Though every Christmas morning, without fail, Draco woke up to many presents from his mother in his Slytherin dorm room.

"I'm afraid to tell you this then," Dumbledore continued. "Professor Snape and I both believe that it would be best if you spent the Christmas Holiday at Malfoy Manor. There are things that we may need your ears to hear."

Draco understood, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Sure it'd be great to take advantage of Lucius, but to do that Draco would have to spend the time under the same roof as him._ At least you'll get to see Mother at Christmas, _Draco remembered. "All right, Headmaster. I'll go to the Manor for Christmas Holiday." Draco turned to leave.

"Thank you, Draco. Your help is truly appreciated," Dumbledore spoke out just as Draco started down the steps.

xxxxxx

The next few days passed by in a haze. Draco dreaded the trip home for his mood was not improving with each growing reminder of what awaited him at the Manor. As Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room he traipsed over to his favorite chair, the chair that was considered his. _I need to relax, _Draco thought as his eyelids slowly lowered.

Gradually a blurry body formed from behind Draco's closed eyes, as time progressed the form solidified more, the figure was laying on its side as though it too were relaxing. Soon it was clear to Draco that his vision was a girl of around his age with long, lean legs, a firm and fit body but if he held her he knew her body would not be hard against his but would in fact melt into his own body frame. Draco's goddess had hair that fell to the middle of her back. The best part of this vision of Draco's was the fact that she was without any of her clothes and her long auburn hair rested strategically to hide what Draco wanted to see. Slowly the vixen rolled onto her stomach giving Draco a pleasant view of her perky derriere, the siren turned her head and called out to Draco in such a soft and seductive voice that made Draco shiver in excitement. "Draco," the enchantress breathed out.

"Are you going home for Holiday, Malfoy?" the delightful woman asked. _Wait a second, _Draco thought. _Why would she be asking me that? _A shaking of Draco's shoulder caused Draco to flutter his eyes open and see not his naked goddess, but Crabbe's bulky body hovering over him and breathing his horrible breath on him.

"Well, Malfoy? Are you going home?" Crabbe repeated.

"I believe that's the 3rd time you've asked me that Crabbe. And the answer hasn't changed yet," Draco snapped out, royally pissed to realize that his seductress would not be coming back, ever. "The Dark Lord certainly won't be too pleased with your intelligence level." Not caring that Crabbe was still there waiting for a reminder of whether or not Draco was staying at Hogwarts, Draco slipped back into relaxation trying to bring back the woman from his dream. After many minutes of frustration, Draco resigned himself never to see her again and instead tried to remember every little detail about her. From the second she had formed herself in front of Draco he had milked in her beauty, even though he had only seen her for a few seconds he knew where all of her moles were located and even where she had a sprinkling of freckles. Her alabaster skin stood out clearly in his mind. It was rare for someone to have skin of such milky whiteness, but it was a skin that Draco devoured. _Hold on, _Draco thought as something clicked in his mind, _long legs, auburn hair, a derriere that I love, freckles, and pale skin? No! Why is it that I think of her when I relax? We've barely even spoken this past week, I've been so gruff with her. _Slowly Draco rose from his seat determined to figure this out as soon as possible, and as much as he loved his chair, the Slytherin Common Room was not a room in which one could find peace. Quickly Draco headed for his private bedroom, ready to snap at anyone who tried to stop him.

Once Draco was in the safety of his room he collapsed on his bed. The softness of his bed was comforting and reminded Draco of what Ginny's body might feel like against Draco's own. "Why did I envision Ginny naked?" Draco asked aloud to no one. "To be sure she looked absolutely amazing and there's no doubt that she really does look like that underneath her HOgwarts' robes. But we haven't been friendly to each other at all, and we've been working on the Lying Truth for just a month." Draco rose from his bed and paced around his room. "But we _were_ being friendly, until I went and screwed everything up. Why did I have to try and kiss her? We could have had a great friendship. What am I talking about? We still can, all I have to do is apologize. Ha! A Malfoy apologizing to a Weasley, Lucius would be furious if he found out."

Hurriedly Draco went to the Great Hall, anticipating his detention with Ginny for the first time in a while.

xxxxxxx

As much as Draco didn't mind the cold of the dungeons, the abandoned Potions room seemed especially chilly tonight.

"Bloody Quidditch robes!" Ginny exclaimed as she entered the room. Draco turned to greet her with a welcoming smile, one he hadn't shone in quite a while.

"Shocker of a temperature, eh Virginia?" Draco inquired with a smirk.

"Nah," Ginny cautiously replied. The sudden change in Draco's character was just as shocking as the room's temperature. "I find this a great way to spend my Friday night, don't you?"

"You know me. Anything to get away from Parkinson. The leech has sucked me dry enough today," he added with another prize winning smirk. It was amazing how Draco could easily talk and joke around with Ginny when he wasn't thinking. In the past, smiles came upon both of their faces whenever they had gotten together, and it seemed this habit might start up again. "Gin," Draco spoke seriously, "I'm sorry about the past week. I've been absolutely rotten to you and for no reason."

"Well, sure there's a reason," Ginny interrupted grinning widely. "You are a Malfoy and a Slytherin after all."

"Very true," Draco smirked back. Quickly they got back into their joking mode. After a few more laughs Ginny decided they needed to get down to business and she put her hand on Draco's arm to signal their need to stop. Even through his robes and long sleeved sweater Draco could feel the warmth of Ginny's skin. He glanced up at Ginny. In return she gave him a rather baffled look. _What did my eyes and face show? _Draco though.

"Maybe we should get started," Ginny suggested cautiously. "We're not too far behind schedule, but I think we might be able to finish gathering our information before tonight.."

"Sounds good," Draco said agreeing. "Which one do you want to work on?"

"How about the truth?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll go get the books." Side by side they worked, taking turns to point out what the other should write down.

"This is getting old," Ginny exclaimed during a break half way through the evening.

"Well, we don't really have anything else to do," Draco pointed out.

"We could always play that Truth or Dare thing, without the Dare," Ginny suggested.

"That's your great idea?" Draco scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't see you coming up with anything," Ginny retaliated.

"How about we get naked and make hot, passionate love?" Draco proposed. Draco's body was already quivering in anticipation just from the thought of it.

"Now, Draco," Ginny scolded. "I couldn't bear to be the person who stole your virginity from you. As much as the offer is tempting I'm going to have to say no," Ginny teased. "So I guess that means we're doing my suggestion!"

Disappointment radiated throughout Draco's body, but he tried not to let it show. "Fine, but I get to ask first."

"All right," Ginny conceded, "ask away."

"Well let me think for a bit. I think I've got one. What do you want to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Are you serious? That's such a grandparent question. I can't believe you're asking me that!"

"Well are you going to answer or not? I wanna know."

"Truly?" Draco nodded. "All right, don't tell anyone this. I've told everyone that I know that I'll probably do something in the health department. But I really want to be a writer."

"No joke?" Draco asked.

"No joke," Ginny replied.

"That's pretty cool," Draco responded. "I can see you as a writer."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yup, and now, I do believe it's your turn to learn about me."

"Ooo, goodie! My turn!" Ginny grinned evilly. "What's your favorite flavor?"

Draco scoffed, "And you wondered about my question? Hmm. My favorite flavor....Chocolate Chip Coconut Cookie."

"That's not a flavor! That's a food!" Ginny argued.

"It can be both!" Draco countered.

"No. It. Can't!"

"Yes. It. Can! You stubborn woman!"

"I'm stubborn?!?!"

"Yes! Very!"

Ginny turned to look at the book open on the table in front of her. "Hmmm. The death of Jennifer Kaider caused much distress. Her boyfriend, who was suspicious of her possibly cheating, fed her 3 glasses of ill made Veritaserum, poisoning her. Thus influencing the Ministry of Magic to put a close eye on the making and use of the now illegal potion."

"What's with the change of subject?" Draco demanded.

"Well if I really was a stubborn woman I would have argued with you all night. Now! Put that bit in the notes!"

"Argh!" Draco growled. "Stupid women!"

"Argh!" Ginny mocked. "Stupid men!" They turned to look at each other, faces as serious as they could make them. Unfortunately they couldn't hold their faces for long and they both burst out laughing. After their laughter died they both turned to their books, searching for more information for their report. "Draco," Ginny asked turning to look at Draco's profile.

"Yeah?" Draco asked, not looking up from the passage he was reading.

"What do you want to do instead of this?" Ginny inquired, infering to the books covering the lab table.

"Right now?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, right now."

Draco turned to look at Ginny. _She looks so beautiful, _Draco thought gazing at Ginny's lovely face. _I shouldn't do this, the ending will not be good. _Draco pushed those negative thoughts away as he leaned towards Ginny. He gazed into her chocolate-like eyes as his faced neared hers. Slowly both Ginny and Draco lowered their eyelids, just as their lips touched. Almost caressingly Draco slowly grazed his lips against Ginny's. After learning every part and contour of each other's lips Ginny's bravely traced Draco's lower lip with her tongue, undoing all of Draco's control. Firmly, Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny, pulling her closer to him and demanding more of her mouth. Ginny obliged and opened what Draco so badly wanted to taste, Draco's tongue slowly slide in, enjoying the newness of Ginny's mouth. The shocks that were going through Draco's body were new to him, but he relished in them.

Slowly, Draco pulled away from Ginny and looked into her eyes. There was a new spark in her eyes, and there was a rosy blush upon her cheeks. Both of them were breathing heavily after such an innocent yet wanton connection of the two. Draco studied Ginny's eyes as she realized what she had just done and with whom, the emotions that appeared on her flushed face were there and then were gone; appearing for just a second. The awareness of what just happened, what Draco had just done, flooded through Draco's mind.

"As a Christmas gift, your detention has been lifted for today," Snape's voice resounded through the room. "Have a Happy Christmas."

Panic raced across Draco's face, hurriedly he gathered up his things. "Shit!" Draco whispered as he rushed out of the abandoned Potions room, fleeing from Ginny once again.

A/N: Wow! What a great place to leave a cliffhanger of sorts! So what did you think of this chapter? Huh? Real great? Oh all right, fine, stop your whining. I'll continue the chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most times when Ginny came back to her common room from the Lying Truth, Ron would ask her how it went. This time was no different.

"How did it go?" Ron asked, glad for the interruption from his Divination homework. "You seem to be back early."

"Ok, we're almost done with the notes. We probably would have finished but Snape let us out early as a Christmas present," Ginny spoke in a rush as she hurried to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. She'd been in a rush to get to her room since she had left the dungeons

"You're looking a little flushed, Gin," Ron noted with concern. "He didn't touch you, did he?" Ron's face quickly twisted with rage. He was always so sure Draco would attack Ginny violently.

"No, no he didn't," Ginny replied quickly. _Not in the way you thought he would that is, _Ginny thought to herself. She could still feel his lips on hers. _This is so not good. _"Uh, Ron? I'm a bit tired, so I think I'm going to sleep now. I've got a lot to do tomorrow, I haven't finished packing, even though we're leaving tomorrow..." A lie, Ginny had her packing done a while ago, but one that needed said if she was to have peace. She trailed off and scurried up the dormitory steps. Hurriedly she entered her room, ran to her bed and closed the curtains as she landed on her mattress. She lay her head on her pillow not bothering to change into her nightclothes . "Damn you, Draco Malfoy. Why did you have to make things so complicated?" Ginny whispered as she grabbed her diary and started scribbling away on the blank paper.

xxxxxxx

"Ginny, you're looking very refreshed," Colin greeted her as she sat down for breakfast the next morning. The Hogwarts Express would be departing within the next 2 hours and all of the students who would be leaving were rushing through breakfast so that they could finish their packing in time.

"Thank you, Colin," Ginny answered. She hoped she looked refreshed, she certainly felt more refreshed. She had woken up early and had completed her normal Saturday morning jog. It had lasted a bit longer than usual but Ginny had had a lot to think about. She had a simple breakfast, her body didn't like to eat a lot after an intense run but she knew it expected the big lunch she always gave it. When Colin noticed Ginny had finished her breakfast he casually asked her if she'd take a stroll with him inside Hogwarts. "Sure, Colin," she accepted, "I haven't gotten to talk to you all week." They both started to get up from the table when Ron gave Colin the evil eye.

"You better not do anything to my sister, Creevey," Ron growled.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny snapped at him, sounding exactly like her mother. "Really! All we're doing is taking a walk." _He should be more worried about Malfoy._

"C-c-course not, Ron," Colin stammered out as he took a step backwards.

As Ginny walked out of the Hall with Colin she turned and glared at Ron. Before she turned back to the exit she glanced over at Draco. Pansy had her arm entwined with Draco's but Draco didn't seem to pay any attention to Pansy. He was staring at Ginny, noticing that Ginny was leaving with Colin, but Ginny couldn't read the expression on his face.

Colin and Ginny had been walking through the halls for about 10 minutes, talking about different things, subjects, Quidditch, the news and Voldemort when Colin put his hand on Ginny's arm to halt her. He turned to face her, the expression on his face serious.

"I know it hasn't been a really long time since I asked you this the last time," Colin paused. "But I really like you, Ginny. You're smart, funny, kind and beautiful. And I'd really like to be with you. Would you like to go out with me? Be my girlfriend?"

The first time Colin had asked Ginny out was at the end of the their 5th year at Hogwarts. Ginny knew when he asked that first time that she wouldn't go out with him even if she did like him in that way. She didn't want to risk hurting their friendship. And this time was the same.

"Colin," Ginny began, "Colin, I can't go out with you. I don't want to ruin our friendship and, and..." _I'm starting to like Draco Malfoy, _Ginny finished. Even it as a thought shocked her. _No! _She thought, _I can't like him. I thought about this all morning. I have no feelings for Slytherin's Bad Boy._

"Gin?"Colin questioned, waiting for Ginny to finish her sentence.

"Colin, I just can't!"Ginny exclaimed. "You need to realize this. We're not meant to be at all!" Quickly Ginny ran from her crushed friend, desperately needing to talk with Fidella.

_December 14_

_Fidella,_

_My feelings for Draco Malfoy can't be mistaken any longer. I need to realize that I feel strongly for Draco. But I must also realize that nothing will ever come from these feelings, there's only a slight chance that Draco returns my feelings. When he kissed me last night my feelings for him multiplied by so much that I couldn't deny it any longer. I've now told Colin no for the 2nd time in 2 weeks. But this is his own fault, he needs to understand that the love I feel for him is a friend's love, not a love from the story books. I must go now, the Hogwarts Express will be leaving very shortly. Hopefully some enjoyable time with the family will do me good. It'll seem slightly empty though, Harry won't be coming home with us since he's going with the Granger's to the Alps. _

Ginny closed the book and put it at the top of her luggage bag, quickly she grabbed her essentials and placed them in her bags.

"Gin!" Ron called from below, "It's time for us to go!"

As Ginny followed Ron, Harry, and Hermione to their compartment Ginny looked down towards the end of the train, there at the end was Draco Malfoy staring at her with a look of sadness and regret.

A/N: HOLY POO!! Long long long long chapter. Yes, I truly am finished. The next chapters are going to take place at the Burrow and Malfoy Manor, YAY!! CHRISTMAS!!! Well what did you guys think? Was it really good? Would you believe that I typed most of this in like 3 hours on Saturday morning? It's amazing what you can do when your very distracting boyfriend went on a trip down to Indy, leaving you all alone on your 8 month anniversary. Course I had been planning this chapter way way way in advance so I had lots of notes. Did you like Draco's vision? I hope it didn't sound real disturbing or anything. I tried to make it sound appropriate and all that. And I certainly hope you guys are happy, they kissed for real. How was that? Poorly written? I didn't want it to sound smutty...I hope it didn't. Well it seems like Colin just never gives up does he? How many times should he ask Ginny out? Maybe she should actually say yes to him. Muah hehehehe :). Reply, please!! I must know what all of you thought! On to all of my thank you's!!! GIANT SORRY TO THE LONG WAIT!

Thank you's:

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: I'm sorry the update was so late. I really hope you liked this chapter!

Emo-Kitty: Hmm, I get the idea you like cats. This was a great chapter too, right?

Calla-ForEvEa: Your idea might just happen, I was thinking about something like that too. I don't think Draco's gonna get a diary though, not very manly :). Yay for a faithful reader from the start! Hehe

Death Roses: I got writer's block, sowwy. But I must say this chapter was long enough to make up for it, don't you? Hope you really enjoyed it and that Draco wasn't OOC.

Nichole Malfoy : I do believe this chapter is much longer than chapter 12, :). You asked for it, you got it. I'm sure you're gonna have Draco very worn out during your time with him. Lol. I hope you liked the chapter.

Kali Lestrange: I'm an amazing writer? Wow, that is so nice of you. Sorry this chapter took so long to come out though. But you liked it, right?

flames929: lol, I hope you got to read all the chapters after 6 and that you enjoyed them.

Padfootedmoony: Sorry about the long wait. Enjoy!

Mo the Deatheater: I'm glad you're liking it. 6'2" is always nice, hehehe : D

Atwistedangel13: I'm glad you like the chapter, sorry about the long delay.

bigreader: I'm sorry the chapter was so late, but it was enjoyable I hope.

MD: All these compliments about my writing skills are going to make my head big, lol. Well did I make your day? I do remember you said it would make your day when they kissed, and they kissed, for real! Lol. I hope you really really enjoyed it.

lilybilly: yay! You really like my story, I'm so happy! I hope you keep reading it and enjoy it.

Arieanna: You read it all in one day? Cool. I'm glad you really like it, ecstatic even!

Writer Gurl4: All right, I wrote more, now what do I get? An awesome review? I certainly hope so.

Rainydaygirl4: Lol, I like that Denile thing, I always say that to my friends and they crack up. I really hope you liked this chapter, a lot.

Dedicated to my proofer, Cody, who's also my luvable, huggable boyfriend. 8 months today and going strong. ::tackle::__


	14. The Beauty of Chopin

Disclaimer: I'm sure by now I'd more likely be sued for writing such horrible "literature" than be sued for writing about characters of J.K.'s but just in case, don't sue me for either!

A/N: Something I just learned, Ginny's name isn't Virginia. It's Ginevra. ::sigh:: oh well. Let's just keep pretending it's Virginia. Also, sorry if Narcissa seems out of character...a lot. I also had this chapter ready by Sunday, but my stupid boyfriend didn't proof it til Tuesday. Let's all throw rocks at him. 

Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

Chapter 14

"So anyway! Malfoy then did the motions for the charm, thinking he had them down perfectly and Flitwick said to him 'No, no, no, Mr. Malfoy. That's not how you do it at all. Here, watch what Miss Granger does.' It was the most hilarious sight in the world," Ron finished, cracking up with laughter. "If you had seen the look on Malfoy's face!"

If anyone wanted to know what Hell was like all they needed to do was ask Ginny Weasley and she could easily tell them. Hell was having to sit in a train compartment with the Trio, Colin Creevey, Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas. Hell was having to spend time in a train compartment hearing fellow passengers of the train compartment bash, belittle, and make fun of the guy whom Ginny had kissed quite passionately in the last 24 hours. Hell was traveling in a train compartment with your best friend who had asked you out twice in the last 2 weeks and whom you had said no to every time because of the feelings you felt for a Slytherin student. That was Hell to Virginia Weasley, and Hell was what she was experiencing right that second.

Unable to take anymore, Ginny rose from her seat, "I think I'm going to go get some air," she exclaimed and left the compartment, closing the door behind her. Unsure of where she wanted to go, Ginny turned to her left and walked down the corridor, hearing tidbits of the conversations in each compartment. One was first years comparing how they were doing, one was filled with fifth years complaining of the insane amount of homework pressed on them by their professors and toward the end of the corridor there was an interesting conversation.

"Father wishes for me to take it right when I arrive home after graduating from here," a voice unknown to Ginny came through.

"Lucky you, Blaise," a female voice replied, a voice Gin recognized easily that belonged to Pansy Parkinslut. "Mother and Father want me to wait a year or two, they say I'm not ready. Whatever the hell that means."

"Ouch, sucks to be you, Pansy," the voice, now known as Blaise, answered. "What about you, Draco? When are you taking the mark?"

Ginny gasped as she realized that Draco was in that compartment too. Further recognition set in as she realized what exactly the Slytherins were talking about.

"Naturally Lucius is planning for my induction at the soonest date," Draco boasted. "I wouldn't be too surprised if he's planning to do it over Christmas Holiday." Ginny heard the collective gasps from all the members of the Slytherin compartment, all shocked that Lucius would dare to send his son back to where Dumbledore was with a Dark Mark on his arm. But only Ginny heard the hidden undertone in Draco's voice, the contempt that Draco felt for Lucius and the unwanted Dark Mark upon his pale forearm. "But don't worry, guys, I'll kill a couple Muggles for you, seeing as how none of you are able to yet."

Ginny gasped as she heard what Draco was saying. Unable to bear any more of the sadistic conversation Ginny fled to the end of the train hoping for some air, but not before accidentally knocking into the door of the compartment that she was spying on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just a minute, fellas," Draco interrupted, "I'm going to go see what ignoramus bumped against our door." The rest of the Slytherins nodded their heads, knowing that Draco's intimidation was sure to make the moron pee his pants.

Draco slid open the compartment door and looked down the aisle in time to see a figure run down the rest of the train car and open the door. The most coveted car on the Hogwarts Express was the last in the line on the train, and as always Draco had seen that he found a compartment in that train, unfortunately the Trio always had a compartment on this car too. If a person wished, they could go to the very end of the car and step onto a platform at the very end of the car, there they could enjoy the air and watch the scenery go by. Not in too much of a rush, since the person at the end of the car was pretty much trapped, Draco walked down to the door with a leisurely pace. Eventually Draco came to the door and peered through the glass, intent on seeing who was there. As soon as Draco saw the auburn hair that cascaded down her back he gasped. Imagine that of all the people on the train it had to be Ginny Weasley who had bumped against his door. Draco debated on whether or not to go out to where Ginny sat and chasten the girl. His Slytherin side won out and Draco pushed back all his thoughts of what had transpired last evening. Draco slide back the glass door and stepped onto the platform.

"Of course it would have to be a little Weasel that interrupted an important conversation that Slytherins were having," Draco spoke in a sneering voice, although there was a little bit a teasing in his voice as well. Ginny's body gave a jolt and slowly turned her face to look upon Draco's. Draco was shocked to see the tears running down her face and her eyes tinted red from crying, immediately Draco felt horrible for even thinking of what he was going to say. All Draco wanted to do was hold her and make her tears go away. Draco wasn't sure how he felt for the littlest Weasley but he had an inkling that he cared for the little chit. "Go to her," a voice whispered to Draco. Draco's face softened as he took steps toward Ginny and he sat down beside her. Cautiously he extended his hand so that it came to rest on Ginny's as well. _Be brave, _Draco thought to himself as he slowly brought his hand up to Ginny's face and brushed away some of the tears sliding down her cheeks. "Why are you crying, Ginny?" Draco whispered.

"I don't know," she replied.

"You must have some idea," Draco coerced, his thumb brushing aside another stray tear.

"You're a Slytherin," Ginny whispered, "And you'll always be a Slytherin."

"Naturally," Draco answered, "where's the problem though?"

"I'm a Gryffindor," rejoined Ginny.

"Yes, that is a problem. There are way too many Gryffindors in this world," Draco joked, hoping for a smile. The ends of Ginny's mouth flickered, almost as if she wanted to smile, but couldn't. _I want to kiss you, Ginny, _Draco thought.

Ginny's face was filled with bewilderment. "You want to what?" She whispered. _Aw, shit! Don't even tell me I said that out loud, _Draco thought. _But why fight it anymore?_ _Embrace it._

"I want to kiss you, Gin," Draco spoke again. Slowly Draco lowered his head to hers and their lips met, Draco could taste the salt on her lips from all of Ginny's tears. Draco released the passion building up in him and in a fevered hungry he moved his lips against Ginny's soft, salty ones. The blood in Draco's body seemed to speed up faster as Draco deepened their kiss more and more. Draco seemed unable to control any of his body as he wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her body against his, their bodies seemed to melt together, a perfect match. The kiss ended much too soon for Draco as Ginny pulled away slightly.

"I thought that's what you had said," Ginny whispered with a smile, the smile ended quickly and her eyes became sad and misty again. Abruptly she stood and opened the glass door. "Why do you have to taunt and tease me, Draco? Is this your idea of fun? Well guess what, _Malfoy_, this most definitely isn't my idea of fun, so just bugger off!" Swiftly she stepped through the door and closed it, leaving Draco alone on the end of the train.

xxxxxx

Malfoy Manor seemed its normal intimidating self as Draco approached it. Very recently snow had fallen heavily where Malfoy Manor was situated, covering everything with white powder. _How many houses can look forbidding in blizzard-like conditions? _Draco thought to himself as he approached the front door.

"Draco darling, you're home!" A voice exclaimed as Draco stepped through into his house and into the arms of his mother.

"It's good to see you too, Mother," Draco managed out in a strangled voice as his mother choked off his air supply. After one more tight squeeze Narcissa Malfoy released her son and took a good look at him.

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded, "You're absolutely ghostly pale! Why have you let your skin get so pallid?"

"Mother," Draco drawled, "I'm a Slytherin and a Malfoy, I have to have this color of skin."

"Yes, yes I know," Narcissa continued with a hint of contempt. "It simply isn't done."

"Besides, you yourself are pale as a ghost," Draco couldn't help pointing out. "Is Lucius here?"

"No, but he should be home at around supper time," Narcissa answered, knowing that Draco wished Lucius never returned.

"Well, isn't that lovely," Draco spat out. "I'm sure we're going to have a nice family dinner." Draco headed for the grand staircase. "I'll be in my room for a bit, Mother, if you need anything send a house elf for me."

Malfoy Manor was indeed an immense mansion with many many wings. Lucius had been generous and had given Draco a wing of the Manor all to himself in which he could do whatever he wanted. Whenever Draco strode through his wing he felt more at peace in any other place in the Manor, well except for one other room. With great speed Draco headed towards his study, as he entered his intellectual alcove he immediately was drawn to the scent of the books that lined his walls. As he moved toward the center of the room his footsteps resounding through his immense room dedicated to the art of study, magical _and_ muggle.

"Incendio," Draco whispered as he pointed his wand at the grand fireplace. The heat billowed from the flames and caused Draco's body to feel more warmth. Draco leisurely walked to his desk and sat down. He retrieved a piece of paper from a drawer and grabbed a quill, preparing to write.

_Gin- _

_I'm sorry about what happened on the train this morning. Please forgive me and have a Happy Christmas._

_D. Malfoy_

"Oh, bugger," Draco cursed as he crumpled up his sorry excuse for a letter. "That will never do. Why is it so difficult to write to her? All it is, is a simple apology. But then, why should I apologize? What did I do wrong?" Draco rose from his chair, intent on relaxing his mind. He hurried from his study and headed for the Grand Ballroom.

When Draco entered the ballroom all the weight seemed to leave his shoulders and as he sat down at his piano the tension in his body seemed to vanish. Draco's mahogany grand piano had been tuned to perfection and was Draco's most prized possession, it was even more important then his broom. His mother had bought it for him as a birthday present, but had told Lucius that the previous piano was getting shabby and needed replaced.

Slowly Draco's fingers began to glide across the ivory keys, even Draco's warm up sounded like a masterpiece on his exquisite piano. Gradually the warm up turned into Draco's favorite pieces in the world, the nocturnes composed by Frederic Chopin.Beautiful nocturnes began to flow from Draco's fingers, one right after another. Draco was absolutely positive that Chopin had composed the most beautiful piano pieces in the history of the 1800s, maybe even in the history of music. He knew all of Chopin's 19 nocturnes by heart and filled them with all of the passion that he felt. The greatest crime in history was the death of Chopin, who died a very young age. _How ironic that so many great composers died at a young age,_ Draco thought as the notes filled the empty ballroom.As the last chord diminished Draco rose from the piano bench and hurried back to his study.

Draco sat down at his desk and quickly wrote down his thoughts.

_Gin- _

_I can't tell you how terribly sorry I am about what happened on the train earlier today. I should not have taken advantage of you in the way that I did. Please accept this apology of mine. I hope you have a very happy Christmas._

_D. Malfoy_

"There," Draco spoke, "a little formal, but it doesn't sound horribly stupid." Draco picked up the letter and placed it in an envelope, heading for the room where he kept his owl. "Make sure Ginny Weasley gets this," Draco instructed his owl while stroking its glistening feathers.

A/N: Sorry, but I had to end it there. I know I promised for the Burrow to be in this chapter, but I just couldn't think of how to start it, so I figured it was more important to give you guys this while I'm busy trying to think of how to write about the Burrow. Unfortunately I have only 5 days til I go on vacation for a week and a half, but since I'm not in school right now (yay for summer vacation!!!) there is a chance that I will update before I leave, if not I will take my laptop on the plane with me and type up a storm, muah hahaha. All in all I think this chapter sucked, but it was all that was coming out of my head, sowwy. I'll try to make it up some how. I would appreciate any input that you guys have, any at all, even if it's something about Ginny finding a stray kitten and naming it Draco. Sorry for Draco's out of characterness.

Thank you's:

Calla-ForEvEa: No!!! remember your idea, please!! It is very important to me! I'm glad you loved this chapter, I'd be very disappointed if you did. I tried to update as fast as I could. Sorry this chapter sucked.

Mother Confessor: yay! I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. Review again. :)

AtwistedAngel13: Sorry there was a delay in the update, and that this chapter wasn't the greatest. Try and look for the good in it though.

Bellezza de Notte: We can't have Colin spreading rumors! That would make Ron way way way to angry! Lol. I'm really ecstatic that you love the story, hehe. Thank you for the congrats.

bigreader: Be happy, she hasn't said yes to Colin, yet...I mean never!!! Lol, hmm a wild make out session on the train....did I get into that a little bit? I hope you liked it. :)

akuweaselgirl: all those plz's paid off, I updated, true it wasn't a great update, but still.

Emo-KittyZ: lol, So you're glad they kissed, right? Lol, what about this chapter's kiss. Was it ok? Should there be more in the future?

Kali Lestrane: Wow, all caps, was that an accident or were you really excited? Yay for you think I'm an amazing writer.

Writer Gurl4: 10 cookies?!? YUMMY!!! All you reviewers are gonna give me such a big ego with all these compliments. Hehe. MORE!!!

Gin: Wow, two thanks in one review, happiness! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Lol, short and to the point. I like that. I'm glad you liked it and here's a semi soon update.

padfootedmoony: Thank you on the congrats, I'm really happy about it too. Lol, sorry Ginny ran away after this one too. But how can she confront these feelings of hers? Damn teenage hormones!

Trinity: Great advertising. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update again soon.

Kyoko: You read my story in just 2 hours? Wow, you really must have enjoyed it. Keep reviewing, it makes me happy. :)

TheGodesseSekmtThePowerfulTheDestructriceOrTheOneWhoseWratheIsTerribleInChorterME: Wow your name is longer than your review, lol. I'm glad you love it though. I'll try and write quicker.

cf: A coffee shop/bookstore, I think that would be a very nice Diagon Ally shop. Thank you for liking my story. Hehe

Iced Faerie: lol, I like how your review had nothing to do with the story. Lol, Sometimes I think it's a bad thing my boy is my proofreader, he probably lies and tells me the story is good. Lol. He's good at catching the grammar errors though. But if you ever see any problems blame him. Lol.

luza: Lol, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the congrats.

Wow, so many reviewers, it makes me feel happy inside. REVIEW!! you'll get a thank you. Hehe. A thank you to my hidden readers though. You must be keeping quiet for a reason and I hope you're all enjoying my story. Also a thank you to those who have me on their fav authors list or favorite stories list. You must really love the story to want to know the second it's updated. I love you all!!!!


	15. Knights of the Burrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause I'm a poor little girl with an over active imagination. Wahoo!!!!! 'Course my mom asked me if I was going to publish this when I'm done, and I told her, "Do you think I want to get sued?" And I say NO! which is why I'm saying that I don't own anything related to this story, honestly, I don't. Not even a tiny crumb or speck

A/N: Draco's OOC, so so so so sorry. Also, Malachi means my messenger, isn't that cool.

Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

Chapter 15

"Gin Gin!" a voice shouted as Virginia Weasley stepped through the front door of her beloved home.

"Billy Willy?!?" Ginny exclaimed as she saw her favorite brother standing a few feet from the doorway. Immediately Ginny flew at Bill Weasley, wrapping her arms around him as he spun her around. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked after Bill had set her down.

"I thought I'd surprise you," Bill answered. "Are you surprised?"

"Immensely!" Ginny replied, giving Bill a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Well, I'm happy about that. Now let's go sit down in the family room and you can tell me about what has happened at Hogwarts."

"Nothing special, really," Ginny explained as Bill lead her to a sofa. "Classes are unbearable as usual."

"And potions?" Bill asked.

"Challenging," Ginny answered. "I think Snape has softened a bit to me, though. He rarely takes any points from me."

"And why should he?" Bill asked. "You are his prize pupil."

Ginny scoffed, "Far from it. Dra-I mean Malfoy's his favorite, and best." Mentioning Draco brought back all of Ginny's memories of the last two days.

"So how are things going with Malfoy?"

"Nothing's going on!" Ginny hurried out. "All we do is the work on the project, nothing else."

"Hmm, is that all?" Bill inquired, highly interested in Gin's behavior. "No need to get all flustered, Gin. It's just a simple question."

"Right, of course," Gin replied quickly.

"Lunch!" Molly Weasley called from the kitchen.

"We better get in there quick," Bill suggested. "Pretty soon Fred and George are going to be stampeding down those stairs and Ron with 'em." Bill was right and as soon as Gin and Bill reached the kitchen doorway whoops and hollers were heard as the boys descended down the stairs. Quickly Ginny grabbed some lunch and settled down at the table.

"How did those Mighty Mouse Pills work out for you, Gin?" Fred asked as he sat down across from Ginny.

"You didn't have any problems, did you?" George asked after he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well your pill/body size balance is awkward. I didn't know I was supposed to only take half of a pill so I was bouncing off of the walls."

"Gin! You're supposed to read the label of medicine you're unfamiliar with," Fred scolded.

"Honestly Gin, some times you can be rather stupid," joked George from beside Fred.

"I'm stupid?" Gin asked. "I'm not the one who made it so that only a 200 pound person could have one of those pills. It's _normal _for a person to take a whole pill despite their weight."

"All right, Gin, all right," Fred spoke. "We apologize, next time we'll explain it to you."

"Yea," George continued in a more caring voice, "we wouldn't want anything to happen to you because of our foolishness or something else."

"We shall protect you from all evil," Fred remarked in a knightly voice. "Whether it is a nasty spider," Fred and George snickered as they looked at Ron.

"Or the boogie man is chasing you," George carried on.

"Or even if a big, bad dragon is going to carry you away to his deep, dark cave," Fred spoke bravely.

"We shall save you, Virginia Weasley!" George proclaimed. "For we are your knightly brothers. Sir Frederick Scott Weasley and Sir George Tilden Weasley of the humble Burrow, located somewhere in England. Where? No one knows for sure."

"One day you shall be in grave danger," Fred prophesied, "and we, your brave knights, will come galloping on our noble steads and save you, the red haired damsel in distress." At this both Fred and George rose from their seats and pretended to gallop around the table. The rest of the Weasley's broke into laughter as the Twins paraded their "noble steads" throughout the kitchen. As the laughter died down an immense bird flew up to the kitchen window and proceeded to tap on the window, wanting to be let in. Fred was closest to the window and hurriedly opened and closed the window, since the weather was quite chilly. The amazing bird flew directly to Ginny and settled down on her shoulder, dropping a piece of parchment on Ginny's lap. Ginny knew it was Draco's owl and there would be hell to pay if Ron recognized the bird. Just as she expected Ron let out a yell.

"Why in bloody hell is Malfoy's owl here?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well obviously he's delivering a note, Ronald," Ginny retorted, even though she was wondering the same thing.

___Gin-_

___I can't tell you how terribly sorry I am about what happened on the train earlier today. I should not have taken advantage of you in the way that I did. Please accept this apology of mine. I hope you have a very happy Christmas._

___D. Malfoy_

"Well?" Ron inquired. "What did the slimy git say?"

"He-uh-he just wanted to remind me of what I needed to do over the Holiday for the project," Ginny answered cautiously.

"Then why's his bloody bird still here?" Ron growled.

"He probably just wants a bit to eat," Ginny replied, as she gave Draco's owl a bite of her lunch she bent and whispered to the bird, "Fly up to my room, please." The owl gratefully took the bit of sandwich and in a flourish the elegant owl flew out the window that Ron, begrudgedly, was holding open with a scowl.

"I don't see why we should be feeding a Malfoy's bird. I'm surprised he even accepted the food," Ron snarled.

"Well, not all animals take after their owners. Or do you want us to call you a follower of the Dark Lord? We could also say that you're the reason Harry's parents are dead!" Gin retorted, referring to Scabbers. "May I be excused? I want to go unpack my trunk."

"Of course sweetie," Ginny's mother replied, shocked by Ginny's outburst.

"Why did he write to me?" Ginny asked herself as she climbed the stairs to her room. "Why can't he just pretend I don't exist? I'm only a muggle-lover, and he hates those, probably says they're just as bad, or worse, as muggles."

As Ginny pushed open her bedroom door she was amazed to find Draco's owl perched on her desk chair. "How did you get in here? And how did you close the window?" Ginny asked as she stroked the owl's sleek feathers. "Of course Draco Malfoy would have an extremely intelligent owl, and a gorgeous one at that. You wouldn't happen to have a name, would you pretty fella? Would you like a bite to eat while I write back to your master?"

Ginny started to look for a bit of food that she kept hidden around her room. Being the only girl in her family did have its perks, Ginny was blessed with having her own room, true it was small, but it was private. "You know," Gin spoke to the owl as she fed him bits of food, "your owner is a real prick." Draco's owl hooted almost as if agreeing with her. "If he thinks he can say those things he did, do those things to me that he did, distract me in that Draco Malfoy way, and then send you to give me an apology note and expect me to pretend that none of that happened, he's got another thing comin'." Ginny got out a piece of paper and began to write.

___Draco Malfoy-_

___Please do not owl me unless it is related to the Lying Truth project. Thank you for your apology, but I feel that I am not able to accept it nor forgive you for any of the things that you did._

___Virginia Jacqueline Weasley_

"There," Ginny spoke as she finished her name with a flourish. "Take that to Draco, if you please," Ginny added as she handed the letter to the owl. She opened the window so the owl could fly off in the wintery night. Ginny then set to unpacking her trunk. After she was finished she settled onto her bed and grabbed her diary.

___December 14_

___Well Fidella, I made it home to the Burrow. My favorite brother, Bill, surprised me by coming home early. My other brother, Charlie, will be coming home soon also. My two goofy brothers, George and Fred, really helped welcome me home. Percy home, of course, but he stays in his room whenever he's not at the Ministry of Magic. _

_God how I hate that man! And don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about! Draco Malfoy is an insufferable git. He tells me that he's nothing like his father, and then what does he do? He laughs and jokes with his Slytherin friends about torturing and killing muggles. The stupid two-faced snake. __And __he then had the nerve to kiss me in an absolutely amazing way. He had no right to make me feel that way. And then to actually send an apology note...was actually kind of sweet of him. Oh Fidella, why did I tell him off like that? See, I sent a note back to him telling him not to talk to me unless it's about the Lying Truth. Because he said the worst stuff while he was on the train. 'Course he couldn't exactly say 'Sorry guys, but you've been fooled. I hate Lucius and everything related to him. And the whole torturing and killing Muggles thing? Yea, that doesn't appeal to me at all.'_

_I can't decide whether to hate Draco or be nice to him. I mean, after all this, I still call him Draco, not Malfoy._

Gin glanced up as someone knocked on her door.

"Gin, do you want to go throw some snowballs at the twins?" Bill asked as he slowly opened Gin's bedroom door. Bill was already decked out in his winter wear.

Gin tossed the idea around in her head, _Well I haven't had much chance to enjoy the winter, and I can always pretend I'm throwing the snowballs at Draco. _"Sure!" Ginny exclaimed as she bounced off of her bed. "Let me just grab my frock and we can pound 'em."

moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo moo

"It's nice of you to come home for the Holiday," Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed, with contempt, through the room as the Malfoy's partook in their soup course. The three Malfoy's in the house were gathered around their elegant dining table that was situated in their smaller more private dining area. They had a second dining area that was filled with an immense dining table that was able to seat almost 250 guests. There was a dim glow filling the room thanks to the candles lit around the room.

"Yes Draco," Narcissa added after she had sipped her soup. "It is quite enjoyable having you home again."

"I enjoy being home, Mother," Draco replied.

"Then maybe you should have come home more often," Lucius snarled.

"Well," Draco retorted back, "as I had told you, quite often, I was unable to come home due to an excess amount of schoolwork." Magically the soup bowls dispersed and the main course appeared. The dish was a well prepared pork roast, complete with potatoes and carrots.

"And this time?" Lucius questioned.

"This time," Draco replied, "I felt that I would rather be home then have to work with that stupid Muggle-lover Weasley."

"Don't forget to leave room for dessert, Draco dear," Narcissa reminded her son as he started in on his dish.

"What is the dessert?" Draco asked.

"An absolutely delicious dish. A chocolate satin pie. It's absolutely scrumptious," Narcissa replied.

"I'm afraid I will have to pass on dessert," Lucius spoke as he finished his plate.

"And why is that, Lucius?" Narcissa inquired after her husband.

"I must finish some more work," Lucius answered as he rose from the table and walked from the room.

"Well, it's nice to know the Death Eaters are keeping Lucius occupied," Draco spoke as soon as Lucius had left.

"Sometimes I wonder if that's good or bad," Narcissa wondered aloud. "Though, Draco dear, it was refreshing to hear you play on the piano again. I've never heard you play as beautifully as you did today. The passion that you put into those pieces was astounding. What was your inspiration?"

_Ginny Weasley, _Draco thought to himself.

"A young lady, perhaps?" Narcissa inquired.

_Lie, Draco! Don't even hint about Ginny. _"No, Mother," Draco replied.

"You don't have any girl interested in you? Surely there must be some girl. You've always been a favorite with the ladies."

_I just want Ginny. _"Well, there is Pansy Parkinson," Draco mentioned, his voice filled with disgust, "she seems quite determined to get in my pants."

"Ah, yes. The young Miss Parkinson. I believe your father will be speaking with you about her later."

"Marvelous, now that I know what to look forward to I'm going to go up to my wing," Draco spoke to his mother after he had finished his dessert. "Maybe I"ll even do some vomiting."

"All right, Draco. Enjoy yourself," Narcissa called out to her son's receding back.

Draco opened his library door to discover his owl roosting beside his immense writing desk.

"You certainly flew back in a hurry, Malachi," Draco spoke to his owl. Malachi hooted in an answer. Draco picked up Ginny's reply to him. As he read her answer his face turned red in rage. "God damn it!" Draco screamed as he finished the note. "It figures that now that I can accept my feelings for her she cuts me off, completely. She can't accept my apology? Why the hell not?"

_"You're a Slytherin," Ginny whispered, "and you'll always be a Slytherin...I'm a Gryffindor."_

"I'm so sick and tired of this barrier between me and Ginny!" Draco exclaimed as he remembered what Ginny had said on the train. "And if we can't even be friends, there's no way we can be more." Draco turned the chair to stare at the fire ablaze in the fireplace. "But the way I feel for that red headed vixen. Ah, yes," Draco remembered, "my red headed vixen." Quickly Draco spun around and grabbed a piece of parchment.

_Gin-_

_I know you asked me to not write to you unless it had to do with the Lying Truth, but I'm sorry I just can't do that. It seems like I always think about you. Even when I try not to. Just a few days ago, no not even a few days ago, it was yesterday, I was daydreaming and this absolutely stunning woman appeared, and you know who it was? You. You were perfect, one of the most gorgeous women I had ever seen. _

_ Please accept my apology, but understand this: I'm sorry for what I did, but I'm also not sorry. Kissing you felt so right, both today and last night. I don't care if I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor or if I'm a Malfoy and you're a Weasley. To me, you are Ginny, the girl who is driving me insane just by being herself._

_I realize that you must have heard me talking with the other Slytherins, and that's why you're upset with me. Please understand, Ginny, that I had to say those things that I did. I had to act that way and say those things around them, you can understand that, right? Ginny, I opened up to you and told you things that I hadn't told to anyone else, well besides Snape and Dumbledore, and I thought you understood my position with the "Dark Lord" and his minions._

_Gin, I know I've already told you this, but I need to say it again. I don't regret kissing you, because I care for you and because of that I want to get to know you even more. Even if it's finding out what your favorite stuffed animal was as a kid, because if it was a part of your life I want to know about it._

_I can just imagine the thoughts going through your mind. 'This doesn't sound like the Malfoy I know.' And you'd be right. I want to change completely, and for you. The hour is getting late and I've got a lot to do tomorrow. Enjoy your Holiday break, Gin._

_D. Malfoy_

"Sorry about the extra flight, Malachi. But it's important," Draco spoke to his owl as he handed Malachi the long letter. After Malachi flew off Draco extinguished the lights in the study and headed for his bedroom. As he settled into his spacious bed, Draco was filled with anticipation of his busy day tomorrow at Diagon Ally.

_A/N: _Yay! All of that typed while on vacation. See what can happen when you're away from home for 10 days and are away from a real computer and are with crazy family members that you hate?! Wow, it really stinks that no one in my family believes in the internet, I was bored out of my mind all week. Hopefully the insanity doesn't show up too badly in this chapter. Was this chapter ok? Yes? No? Maybe so? Ooo, in case you guys haven't heard, JK confirmed that Blaise Zabini is a male. Isn't that awesome? Ok maybe not awesome, but it definitely lessens the confusion. Personally I always thought that Blaise was a guy, even though Blaise is a nice girl's name it makes more sense as a guy's name. It's french for stammerer, and I don't know why anyone would want their child's name to mean that, but hey some people have their kid's name mean evil, or even bad luck. Obviously some parents don't love their children. jk its not their fault the name is pretty but means something bad.

About the moo's in the middle, I was just really really really bored and I wanted something fun to separate the two sections. I bet it made you all laugh! HA HA

Important question: How far, physically, would you guys like Ginny and Draco to go? And how much detail? I can only do so much before hitting R rating, and I think I already might be borderline for that.

I think that's all I need to say for now, on to the thank you's, which there are tons of! Again, a thank you to all of my silent and anonymous readers. I like you tons. ::huggles:: And I completely understand if you don't want your own personal thank you, I rarely review to the stories I read either, course that's usually because they've been finished for 2 years and I figure the author doesn't want a review from a story they finished a while back.

Thank you's:

Kali Lestrange: I figured that little bit wasn't going to be enough, especially since the chapter before it was huge. I updated as soon as I could though. I hope you like it.

Emo-Kitty: What sweet romance? Ginny is going to die on the way back to Hogwarts. I mean! Of course there'll be romance, heh. :)

Calla-ForEvEa: Yay for ideas! Lol, I'm glad you really the piano part. I used to play piano, a long long long time ago. But for 7 years of my life I was dedicated, now I just plunk out notes every now and then. Did you catch where I used your word? I only used the singular and not the way you had put it, but hey, I used it didn't I? :) Any other weird words? By the way, I love long reviews, makes me feel special.

Iced Faerie: Hehe, thank you. You make me happy. Lol

ZippyRox: I take anybody's advise, I'm just a wannabe writer. Any suggestions I'll listen to gladly. I'm really glad you're liking it. I hope you keep reading it, and reviewing of course.

skye98: I could have ended it better? How? Don't take the wrong way, I'm curious. I'm glad you thought it was the best though. Hehe.

Ombretto: Wow, those are really professional comments. I love you. Really I do. Maybe even more than my boyfriend. Shh don't tell him! Lol. Did you reread my story?

e: Let me tell you something bucko, I can never have too many reviews. I love hearing from all of my readers, even the ones with just one letter for their name. :)

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Lol, I'm glad you love it, I'm trying to update as soon as a I can. Limited resources, stupid family.

Chantal J: Brilliant, eh? Awesome. And excellent? Even more awesome. I'm writing as fast as I can!!

Nalleen: More snogging eh? Snogging between who? Draco and Lucius? Ginny and Colin? Harry and Hermione? Harry, Hermione _and_ Ron? Lol, I guess I can try to get that type in, but it'd be kinda weird and not focusing on the goal of this story, well except for the Ginny and Colin kissing, wait, I mean no!

Lady Godiva: Did I explain Draco to Ginny well enough? I really really hope I did. I'm really glad you're liking the story.

bigreader: A stray kitten or ferret? I don't know how many stray ferrets there are around the Burrow, but maybe something could happen. Who knows!

padfootedmoony: Lol, yay girl power! Lol, I figured that if Draco was the one walking away every time it'd be kind of weird, so Ginny had to do some walkin.

o0OMariaO0o: Update ASAP? Did it. So what do I get in return? Lol, I'm glad you luv it though.

Krystal1989: I'm glad you like the story. I updated as soon as I could little missy. Happy? Elvish? You wouldn't happen to be obsessed with Orlando Bloom/Legolas would you? :) What's my name in Elvish?

luza: so short, but I liked it. I'm glad you're really liking the story. Keep them reviews coming.

Ohepelss Oramtnci: Chopin is a genius on piano. Absolutely gorgeous music. I'm sure they'll be fine. Muah hehehehe.

Any problems that you find in this chapter are at the fault of my proofer, and boyfriend, Cody. He was the last to read and fix. Blame him!! Lol, just kidding. You can blame me.


	16. Malachi's busy flight

Disclaimer: Well gosh, I have no idea what to say here. Usually I have some "funny" little ditty, not in song form, about how I don't own anything in this story. But my brain is fried I think. Whatever shall I do?!?! I guess I'll just say it in a boring simple way. I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, J.K. has it all. ::sigh::

Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

Chapter 16

"Draco, where in heavens are you going?" Narcissa called out as Draco entered the sitting area, fully dressed, early the next morning.

"I have some errands to run in Diagon Ally, and I was just coming to tell you," Draco replied as he approached his mother. "I'm not exactly sure how long I'll be gone, but I'll try to be back for dinner."

"All right, Draco. Have fun. Make sure you buy your lady love a nice gift," Narcissa spoke as Draco turned to leave. "Ta."

"Good bye, Mother." _Why is the first thing that comes to her mind is a girl? _Draco thought to himself. Draco reached his study and walked to his fireplace. He reached for the china jar on the mantel and pulled out a bit of floo powder. "Diagon Ally," Draco said after he stepped into the fireplace.

After a quick stop at Gringott's Draco was able to go wherever he wished. _Where should I go first? _Draco wondered. _I have no idea what I should get. _Intent on finding the perfect item, Draco settled with going through every shop. Later, after going into many different shops, Draco was sure he'd found the perfect one when he stepped into Lester Lennard's Shop of all Oddities. On the shelves were all sorts of unique items. But as Draco browsed the shelves he was disappointed to see that none of the choices were just right. Sullenly Draco walked back to the front of the store.

"Young Mister Malfoy," a voice called out as Draco approached the door. Draco turned to the voice to discover an old rigidity man behind the counter. "Lester Lennard, sir," the old man spoke, "I was wondering if you found anything to your liking."

"Unfortunately, no," Draco replied. "I had hoped...but nothing seemed just right."

"I understand," Lester nodded. "Perhaps you should try again, perchance you might find what it is you're searching for in the back left corner, I think you would like the copy of Treasure Island that I have," Lester suggested mischievously.

Unable to resist the curiousness of the situation Draco headed for the back corner. He saw the shelves of books that he had viewed a few minutes before. This time he searched for Treasure Island. The book had seemed hidden and was covered with dust, but the old man had said Draco would like, might as well give it a shot. As Draco pulled on the book a loud clicking began and slowly the shelf began to move. Draco stared perplexedly at the opening in the wall. A dark corridor, lit only by a few sconces, appeared where the shelf had been. Draco's curiosity was too great and he began to walk slowly down the dark pathway. After a few minutes, and a few twists and turns in the corridor, a door appeared and Draco reached for the handle. As the door swung open, Draco was filled with shock, behind the door was another room, filled with eccentric items. Draco staggered into the room and stared at all of the items, quickly he started looking at them all, hoping to find just the right thing. As he approached the back corner, he saw a piece of silvery cloth laying on the table. Excitedly he hurried to it and picked of the cloth. "Absolutely amazing," Draco exclaimed as he held up the invisibility cloak to the light. "This is positively perfect." Draco draped the cloak on his arm, ready to purchase the cloak when a glint of light caught his eye. He looked down at the ground to see a sort of necklace laying on the ground. "I must have knocked that on the ground when I grabbed the cloak," Draco spoke aloud. He bent down to pick it up and place it back on the table. As Draco scooped up the necklace he studied it closely. It was a silver filigree chain and on it was a pendant. The pendant was of a silver dragon with emerald stones for its eyes. It was mesmerizing, the way the sunlight hit the emeralds made the eyes light up and sparkle. "This is even more perfect," Draco murmured as he gazed at the necklace. Draco closed the door to the secret room and pushed the shelf back in place and headed for the counter. "I want this," Draco announced as he set the cloak and the necklace on the counter.

"Excellent choices, Mister Malfoy. I see that Treasure Island was a great benefit to you," Lester agreed as he saw what Draco wanted. "But are you sure it's not too expensive?"

"Absolutely not, I'm a Malfoy, just ring it up," Draco replied.

"All right then," Lester responded. "That will be 98 galleons, 9 sickles, and 23 knuts."

"Real emeralds I take it?" Draco asked, a little shocked by the amount. The price exceeded even that of the new Firebolts, not to mention his Nimbus Extreme.

"Actually, those aren't emeralds," Lester informed Draco. "They are in fact Tzavorite Garnets. It has the look of emeralds, but the majesty of the garnets. It is a quite rare stone, and very beautiful. These are the best specimens that money can buy."

"Excellent," Draco answered as he pulled out his money. "Here it is," Draco handed Lester 99 galleons. "You can keep the 6 knuts."

"Thank you Mister Malfoy," Lester replied as he finished wrapping up the purchases.

"No, Mr. Lennard. Thank you," Draco spoke as he grabbed his bag and left the store, in a very happy mood.

ruff ruff ruff :)

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy, and have a nice day," the waitress spoke as she received the money that Draco held extended to her.

"It was a wonderful meal," Draco replied as he rose from his table. "You wouldn't happen to know of a gift-wrapping boutique in Diagon Ally, would you?"

"Well yes sir, there is a place just a few minute's walk from here. It's right next to the owlery. Wondrous Wrappings I think it's called," the waitress informed him.

"All right then, thank you," Draco answered as he grabbed his bag and left the restaurant. Draco next headed for the owlery, as he neared the shop he saw the sign for the boutique, he went straight for it.

"Be with you in a second," a voice called out as Draco stepped into the shop, a bell had rung as Draco had entered, alerting the attendant to Draco's presence.

Draco looked around the shop covering the walls were gift boxes display all sorts of gift wrappings. Some of the wrapping paper had even been bewitched to move, such as the paper that had snitches zooming around the paper.

"Now, how may I help you?" A woman asked as she walked through the beaded curtain in the doorway and up to the counter.

"I was just wondering," Draco began, "if you'd be able to gift wrap a few items that I bought today." Draco spread out the two items on the counter.

"Oh my!" The lady exclaimed as she saw the gifts. "These are absolutely amazing, and that necklace! Your lady friend must be very special indeed."

"Why would you think they're for a lady?" Draco asked.

"Why else would you be so considered with the presentation of your gift?" The woman explained. "If it was for no special person in particular then you would have wrapped it yourself, I'm sure. But men know they're not adept at gift wrapping so when they need it to look nice they go to a professional. How else do you think I've stayed in business?"

"Well, I must say you're very astute," Draco answered. "So tell me, if I wanted the appearance of the gifts to look very nice but not overdone, how would you accomplish that?"

"Quite easily," she replied. She began to get out her supplies. "Now," she began as she set out her scissors and tape, "it seems that there are only two colors used for the gifts, silver and an emerald green. So I think we should traipse away from the traditional Holiday wrapping paper, since that is what this is for," the woman added knowingly, "and use silver wrapping paper with a very nice dark green ribbon." Draco nodded his approval and the lady began to work her magic with the gifts. "3 galleons," the witch announced when her task was complete.

"Your work is exquisite," Draco declared as he stared at the new packages. She had wrapped each gift separately and they shone in their excellence. Draco became worried, "But by the time it gets to her the beauty will be gone."

"It'll be sent by owl then?" the woman asked. Draco nodded. "No problem there, our wrapping paper is designed to withstand water damage and tearing. It can only be opened where there is tape. We have an extra service if you'd be interested."

"What would it be?" Draco asked curious.

"I could place a spell on the package so that only who it is intended for is able to open it."

"Brilliant!" Draco exclaimed. "I'll take it."

"Just a galleon extra," the woman conveyed. "Now who is this wonderful bounty for?"

"Virginia Jacqueline Weasley," Draco announced proudly. (A/N: I'll take a quick break for all of you who didn't see that coming. Lol.)

"What a special lady. Now I am to say the incantation and when I finish you are to speak her name in your mind," the witch replied. "Ready? Intego ab malus acies,." _Virginia Jacqueline Weasley. My Ginny, _Draco thought. A green mist began to settle around the package and then dissipated. "There, now the presents are complete. I hope she enjoys them immensely. Only 10 more days til she gets to open them."

"So do I," Draco said as he handed her 4 galleons. "Thank you." Draco headed out the door and into the shiny, yet rather chilly, December day.

arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf arf

Ginny woke up Sunday morning to discover Malfoy's bird resting on the foot of her bed. "How on earth did you get in here, again?" Ginny asked the ebony bird. "So, Draco sent another letter, did he?" The owl bobbed its head up and down. "Well, let me see it." The bird waddled up to Ginny and dropped the letter in her lap. Ginny began to open the lengthy letter and read with trepidation. Emotions ran freely across Ginny's face as she read the letter, the most common feeling was that of intense shock. _He cares for me? _Ginny thought, unable to move or blink. She read again what he had written. _He dreamt about me. He doesn't regret kissing. Oh, Lord! This is really happening! A _Malfoy _cares for a _Weasley_._

Someone knocked on Ginny's door. "Ginny," Ron spoke, "breakfast is ready, are you going to join us now?"

"Uh," Ginny answered, "I need to put something on first."

"All right, see you in a few."

"He wants me to write back to him, doesn't he?" Ginny asked the owl. The owl nodded in response. "What should I say?" Quickly she grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a reply on it and handed it to the bird. As the bird flew out her bedroom window, she grabbed her robe, pulled it on and hurried downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, honey," Molly Weasley spoke as Ginny entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Morning, Mother," Ginny replied, still dazed by the occurrence upstairs. She began to heap on some scrambled eggs, along with some bacon and a bit of toast to go with it.

"You ok, Gin?" Bill asked as Ginny poured her orange juice.

"Yeah, Bill," Ginny responded slowly. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you seem a little out of it," Bill noticed. "Like you're in la la land or something."

"Really, Bill," Ginny replied, desperately afraid everyone could read her mind. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm just a little out of it because I just woke up."

"All right, Gin," Bill answered, letting Ginny eat her breakfast, still a little skeptical over her actions. Bill took occasional looks at her and Ginny would be eating her breakfast all normal like when she'd all of a sudden start smiling for absolutely no reason, then she would get a sad mien on her face like her puppy just died and go back to eating downcastly.

"May I be excused?" Ginny asked after she had finished her breakfast. She added, "It was very good."

"Of course, love," Molly replied as her daughter left the table. "My, she's acting peculiar," she added a bit after Ginny had left.

Ginny had not been gone for more than 10 minutes when she appeared again in the kitchen, dressed in winter wear. "Mum, I'm going to go for a walk outside, is that all right?" Ginny asked her mother.

"A walk outside?" Molly asked, rather shocked. "Dear, it's only 18 degrees outside, surely you must not mean to take a leisurely walk in that weather."

"It's all right, Mum. I took one of the twins' Heat Me Up pills."

"You took the correct dosage, right Gin?" George asked from the table.

"Ha ha," Ginny laughed. "I'll be back in 30 minutes max."

"All right then, dear. Enjoy yourself," Molly answered.

Ginny was welcomed as she stepped outside by the chilliness of the weather, the chill did not last long as the Heat Me Up pill began to work its magic. The sun was shining down on newly fallen snow, making the area around the Burrow look enchanted. _This is winter, _Ginny thought to herself as she stepped blissfully out into beautiful surroundings. For a few minutes Ginny just walked around, enjoying the allurement of area. Needing a rest, she headed for rocks that she had often played on as a child, the rocks that she sat on whenever a problem arose. Here was where she sat when she came home after her first year at Hogwarts and was still confused about Tom Riddle and the Chamber.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny spoke aloud, though barely audible, "enjoys kissing me." Ginny began grinning like a fool. "Draco Malfoy kissed me, and enjoyed it," she spoke a little louder. "Draco Malfoy enjoyed kissing me!" Ginny said, almost shouting. She rose from the rock, stood on the tip of the rock and shouted, "DRACO ANDRE MALFOY ENJOYED KISSING ME!" Thankfully her rock was ways away from the Burrow and no one in her family was able to hear her promulgation. Slowly she sat back down on the rock and gazed down at the stream that flowed beside it. "Does he want to be in a relationship with me?" Ginny wondered. "Does he want to kiss me again? Over and over?" Ginny put her hand to her lips, remembering the way that Draco made her feel when his lips were against hers. Sadness crept over her face, "But how can we have a relationship? He may not care that he's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor, and I may not care that he's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor, but the whole school certainly will. Our family and friends especially. How would we ever accomplish this?" Ginny sat on her rock and pondered deeply over the situation. After much debate in her mind she rose from the rocky area and headed back for the Burrow.

bark bark bark

The next few days passed by easily for Ginny. The days were filled with hours spent outside in the feathery snow, each morning Ginny would wake up to find a new layer of snow on top of the old snow. Ginny's favorite part of the winter was the new snow. This morning, however, snow was not the only delivery that Ginny woke up too. "Oh dear Lord," Ginny whispered as she saw the presents resting at the foot of her bed. She crawled to the edge and gazed at the shiny paper. On one of the packages rested a piece of paper. _Do _not_ open until Christmas. _The inscription read. "Who on earth.." Ginny whispered. "Draco! It must have been he, but oh my goodness." Ginny continued to admire the presents. A knock rapped on her door and slowly the door opened.

"Ginny, I just wanted to tell you that breakfast was ready," Molly said as she stepped into Ginny's room. Molly saw the presents that Ginny was gazing at. "Oh my. Who sent you those, Ginny dear?"

"Uh," Ginny spoke. _Shit! Who are they from?? _"There from, uh. Colin. Colin sent them to me. And he even had the nerve to tell me not to open them til Christmas. You'd think that he'd know that I would open them before Christmas since he sent them early," Ginny rushed out.

"They're absolutely gorgeous, Ginny. He must have spent a fortune getting them personally wrapped. And I see one of them is in a rather small, discreet box," Molly pointed out with a smile. "I wonder what could be inside it." She left Ginny's room with a smile.

"Draco Malfoy you little dragon," Ginny whispered as she wondered what was in the little box. Although the anticipation would probably kill her, Ginny refused to even think about opening Draco's presents before Christmas. Hurriedly she grabbed her robe and headed down for breakfast.

After all of the Weasley's had finished they're breakfast, Charlie had arrived the night before, they began to decorate the house for the Holidays. The house was filled with the delightful feeling of Christmas, except during the times when Ron would open a box from the attic and start screaming about the hairy spider that tried to crawl up his arm. By the end of the day the entire Weasley family was tired and they all settled down to admire the decorated Christmas tree in its glory. One by one each Weasley left to go to bed, until finally Ginny was the only one left sitting on the couch, gazing at the tree.

Ginny hadn't thought to think that what she had told her mother was true, and now she was thinking about it heavily. The idea that it was Colin who had sent the gifts instead of Draco troubled her and left her feeling rather sad. "I'll find out in 3 days who they're from," Ginny reminded herself. "And I'm sure I'll enjoy the gifts no matter who they're from." But Ginny knew that if they were from Draco she would be much more excited then if they were from Colin.

A/N: There, a new chapter up in record time. You should all be happy and proud of me. :) The next chapter will include: Christmas Eve and Christmas at the Burrow, Christmas at Malfoy Manor and maybe a few Christmas parties that the Malfoy's attend, ooooo. What did you guys think of Ginny's time at the rock? Kind of weird, but interesting I'm sure. And Draco's presents, aren't they absolutely awesome? Originally the dragon's eyes were going to be emeralds and then I find out about this rare garnet that is a green color and I knew that would be perfect. Maybe it even has some hidden magical properties, ::wink, wink::

The theme of this chapter's break was the sounds of a dog. Wasn't that cute? What should the next theme be? Suggestions needed and wanted.

Now, last time I updated I asked you all to tell me how far you wanted them to go and how detailed, which you can still tell me. But let me say that I hope you won't be horribly disappointed if how far they go is more of what I think will fit with the story then how far you want them too. I'm not saying they won't, but I'm not saying they will. Understand? Good. Please don't get mad.

New Question: A singing Draco? Yes or No? Tell me, I must know.

I realized earlier today that I had actually started this story a little over a year ago and I just wanted to say thank you to those readers who have been reading since I first started this. It makes me feel so happy and special. On to the personal thanks.

Thank you's:

Dree: I'm glad you liked the moos. Did you like the doggie sounds too? I hope so. So did you like Draco's reply? Not too bad? Don't worry, I highly doubt I'm going to stop writing. I enjoy the compliments too much. :) (hint: the more compliments and reviews the lesser the chance of stopping, JK) thank you for reviewing, enjoy the new chapter

Emo-Kitty: I'll keep in mind how far you want them to go. I'm really glad you liked the chapter, hopefully you like this one too. Hehe.

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: I hope you noticed how quickly I updated this chapter, think of it as just for you. Lol, I hope you liked this new chapter. I worked really hard at it.

Kawaii Tropical Oasis: It's ok that you haven't reviewed much, remember, I love my silent readers just as much as my reviewers. Really glad you liked the moos, and the dog sounds? Did you like them? Lol. Keep on reading!!

Iced Faerie: I know he's sweet. Hmm, I think you might be psychic. What do you think Draco might do to be unsweet? Now I'm not saying he's going to start being mean, but the relationship, if there is one, may not be the smoothest in the world. Keep reading to find out. Muah hehe

padfootedmoony: Ok, she receive the letter. Didn't you like her reaction? Yes, No? I really hope so. You liked this chapter though, right?

Ohepelss Oramtnci: Chopin is awesome. Should Draco play a bit of Chopin in front of Ginny? I'm glad you're liking the story.

Kali Lestrange: Your little brother is still alive right?? Cause I would really hate it if you had to stop reading my story because you killed your brother and had to go to jail. That would absolutely break my heart. I know he's annoying, but he's got to be better than being someone's bitch in jail, right? lol, keep reading

bigreader: NC-17? Are you crazy, I don't think I'd be able to write that stuff, I'm all for reading it, but writing it? Wow. Lol, I'm sure my boyfriend would love reading it, eww, but I dunno. I'll think about. I updated soon though, cookies for me, right? Read!

GDF: you really think I'm that good of a writer? I'm really flattered. I hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot and all the future chapters.

Krystal1989: Ok, I updated, now where is my name? Hmm, tell me it. Orlando is such a cutie. And if you liked him in Pirates you're gonna be happy to hear that they're making a Pirates 2. You're happy again though, right? Good :)

Calla-ForEvEa: You didn't catch where I used your word? I'm insulted, absolutely hurt, especially since you couldn't remember the word. You had says frocks instead of rocks, so I used frock instead of cloak. You know what, I'm going to go cry now, all right? Good. I hope you liked this new chapter.


	17. The Two Titled Chapter

1Disclaimer: Ay, ay, ay. I have no idea what to say here anymore. I don't own the stuff in this story. Some would say that I own the plot, but who cares! Read the story before suing me.

Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

Chapter 17

Also known as the two titled chapter: Christmas Time is Here and Draco Finally Gets Some

A/N: Warning, there are Christian Christmas song lyrics used in this chapter, I sincerely hope that this does not offend any of you. If so I am terribly sorry.

"All right!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as the Weasley's finished singing _Ding Dong! Merrily on High._ "What's next?"

"Oy!" Fred exclaimed. "It's time for George's and me's Twelve Days of Christmas."

"Oh bloody hell!" Ron moaned. "Can't you come up with a new song?" It was a Weasley tradition for the twins to sing the Twelve Days of Christmas.

"Actually, Ronnikens. We did," Fred answered. "Start playin' Mum."

"On the first day of Christmas, my drive through gave to me: a Big Bacon Classic with cheese," George sang with the piano.

The twins switched off and Fred sang, "On the second day of Christmas my drive through gave to me: Two Happy Meals, and a Big Bacon Classic with cheese."

The twins then sang together, "On the third day of Christmas my drive through gave to me: Three Biggie Fries, Two Happy Meals, and a Big Bacon Classic with cheese."

George than sang, "On the fourth day of Christmas my drive through gave to me: Four Egg McMuffins, Three Biggie Fries, Two Happy Meals, and a Big Bacon Classic with cheese."

"On the fifth day of Christmas my drive through gave to me: Five onion rings, Four Egg McMuffins, Three Biggie Fries, Two Happy Meals, and a Big Bacon Classic with cheese," Fred belted out.

Together the twins sang, "On the sixth day of Christmas my drive through gave to me: Six chocolate milkshakes, Five onion rings, Four Egg McMuffins, Three Biggie Fries, Two Happy Meals, and a Big Bacon Classic with cheese."

Taking over, George began to sing, "On the seventh day of Christmas my drive through gave to me: Seven pints of cole slaw, Six chocolate milkshakes, Five onion rings, Four Egg McMuffins, Three Biggie Fries, Two Happy Meals, and Big Bacon Classic with cheese."

Linking arms with George, Fred continued, "On the eighth day of Christmas my drive through gave to me: Eight bowls of chili, Seven pints of cole slaw, Six chocolate milkshakes, Five onion rings, Four Egg McMuffins, Three Biggie Fries, Two Happy Meals, and a Big Bacon Classic with cheese."

At the same time Fred and George sang, "On the ninth day of Christmas my drive through gave to me: Nine Polish hot dogs, Eight bowls of chili, Seven pints of cole slaw, Six chocolate milkshakes, Five onion rings, Four Egg McMuffins, Three Biggie Fries, Two Happy Meals, and a Big Bacon Classic with cheese."

George lead on with the song, "On the tenth day of Christmas my drive through gave to me: Ten baked potatoes, Nine Polish hot dogs, Eight bowls of chili, Seven pints of cole slaw, Six chocolate milkshakes, Five onion rings, Four Egg McMuffins, Three Biggie Fries, Two Happy Meals, and a Big Bacon Classic with cheese."

Fred took up where George left off, "On the eleventh day of Christmas my drive through gave to me: Eleven pounds of blubber, Ten baked potatoes, Nine Polish hot dogs, Eight bowls of chili, Seven pints of cole slaw, Six chocolate milkshakes, Five onion rings, Four Egg McMuffins, Three Biggie Fries, Two Happy Meals, and a Big Bacon Classic with cheese."

George came back in for the final verse and sang with Fred, "On the twelfth day of Christmas my drive through gave to me:"

"Twelve bags of pepto!" Fred sang out.

"Eleven pounds of blubber!" George caroled.

"Ten baked potatoes!"

"Nine Polish hot dogs!"

"Eight bowls of chili!"

"Seven pints of cole slaw!"

"Six chocolate milk shakes!"

"Five onion rings!"

"Four Egg McMuffins!"

"Three Biggie Fries!"

"Two Happy Meals!"

"And a Big Bacon Classic with cheese!" Fred and George finished together.

"Bravo!" Ginny shouted as she applauded. The other Weasley's joined in. Molly rose from the piano bench and together she, Fred and George bowed. The revelry continued on for a few more minutes until Molly felt it was time to interrupt.

"Calm down, now," Molly interrupted. "Its Ginny's turn. Come on, dear. Grace us with your song."

Even though Ginny did this every year in front of her family, she was still nervous. She looked at her mother, Molly took her cue and sat down on the piano bench and began the introduction. Ginny began to sing, enrapturing her audience with her dulcet tones. "What child is this, who, laid to rest, on Mary's lap is sleeping? In time, Ginny reached the end, closing her eyes she paused and sang again, barely audible, "The Babe, the Son of Mary!"

"Absolutely stunning, honey," Arthur Weasley spoke after Ginny had finished.

"Dad certainly said it right," Bill added. "That was your best performance yet."

"Superb, Gin," Ron complimented as he hugged her, then headed up for bed.

"You really need to stop topping me and George's performances, Gin," Fred joked giving Gin a quick ruffle of her hair. He and George then headed upstairs to bed.

"I better head up to bed too. See you all in the morning," Gin spoke as she went around and gave the family still left in the room a hug. As soon as Ginny reached her bedroom, she glanced at her clock. "Damn!" She swore out. "Still another two hours!" Ginny had decided to hold true to Draco, or whoever's, wishes and not open the gifts until Christmas. And that was why she had resolved to stay up until midnight and tear through the wrapping paper as soon as the clock had finished chiming.

Ginny stared at the clock watching the second hand rotate slowly around the clock's face. _A watched pot never boils, _Ginny thought to herself. _How true._ Unable to think of something to pass the time with Ginny looked around her bedroom. She saw on her bedside table a gift from one of her friends, Luna Lovegood. A book entitled, How to Make Yourself Look Like a Model With Just a Few Incantations. Not something Ginny would usually want or use, but it could come in handy. Like right now when she was really bored.

Ginny grabbed the book and sat down on her bed and flipped randomly through the book. She stopped at a page where a girl was having her hair curled into cute little ringlets. _That'd be nice, _Ginny thought, _but I'd first have to straighten my hair out. _Ginny had been blessed, or cursed in her opinion, with hair that every girl would die for. Her hair was full, yet silky and soft, and long, down to the middle of her back, and filled with a natural waviness. It was the hair of the women in the sultry romance novels, hair that men loved to run their fingers through. Ginny searched for the hair straightening spell mentioned in the book, she performed the somewhat simple spell and watched as the waviness left her hair. She turned back to the page with the ringlets. She placed the tip of her wand strategically at different places on her head and magically ringlets appeared. Ginny looked in the mirror on her vanity stand. _Definitely a cute look for me, _Ginny thought, commenting on the way her hair was done.

Ginny turned the page and gasped as she saw the most perfect up-do. Straightening the ringlets out of her hair she began to work on entrancing her hair up in the hairstyle. It took her half an hour to get it right but as Ginny turned to face the mirror she saw that the hard work was most definitely worth it. The curly wisps of hair that had been left from the up-do framed her face perfectly and made her look almost angelic like. Most of her hair had been pulled back and curled into bigger ringlets, and some of the ringlets were hanging loosely while others were magically pinned in certain sections around the area pulled back. (FIX THIS!) _I definitely have to use this sometime, _Ginny decided. _Who knows, maybe if things advance with Draco he'll get to see me with my hair like this. _Ginny began to imagine all the possible things that could happen in the future, especially if things with Draco did heat up. The thoughts pleased Ginny and soon her eyelids began to droop, heavy from the weight of exhaustion. "Maybe for just a little bit," Ginny murmured as she rested her head on her pillow.

Ginny awoke with a start as the grandfather clock began to chime. Ginny glanced at her clock, it read 12:02. _Perfect, _Ginny thought. She moved off of her bed to get the gifts. Deciding to open the bigger of the two first she proceeded to try and open the gift. Unfortunately the wrapping paper wouldn't even take a scratch. "Gosh darn it!" Ginny exclaimed, aggravated that it wouldn't open. "It's Christmas! Let me open it!" She furiously tore at the tape, causing the wrapping paper to fall off of the gift. "Oh," Ginny spoke sheepishly. Nervously she undid the rest of the wrapping paper. "Here goes nothing," she whispered as she opened the box. "Oh, dear Lord," Ginny gasped as she saw what lay in the box. Slowly she pulled out cloth and held it out in front of her. "An invisibility cloak?" Ginny asked, astonished. "I can't believe it." Ginny rose from the bed and wrapped the cloak around her, she then looked in her mirror and saw nothing. "Where in the world did he get this? And why would he give it to me?"

She walked back to her back and nervously began to open the little box. After she got all of the paper off of the present, she stared at the box, unable to guess what might be inside. Slowly she lifted the lid of the box and pulled out the cotton that was covering her gift. Ginny gasped as she saw what lay beneath the cotton. Cautiously Ginny pulled out the silver necklace. Shock filled every feature of Ginny's face as she stared at the necklace laying in her hand. Even by the pale light of her bedroom lamp the dragon's eyes glittered and winked at Ginny. Carefully Ginny fastened the chain around her neck and walked up to the mirror to admire her new jewelry. "Without a doubt," Ginny whispered as she gazed into her mirror, "these gifts are from Draco. Who else would give me a necklace with a dragon pendant?" She walked back to her bed and magically undid her hair. As she uncovered her bed she began to smile. "Draco Malfoy gave this to me," Ginny whispered, still in shock. Ginny climbed into bed and turned off the light. "He is my dragon," she whispered before falling asleep.

tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet

Draco Malfoy woke up on Christmas morning quite nervous. Unable to know if Ginny liked the presents he sent or even if she was going to open them was wreaking havoc on Draco's mind. At least he knew she was talking to him. Draco was afraid that Malachi had returned with another rejection but when he saw what Ginny had written on the paper a smile had come over his face and had never left. "Don't worry, Draco," he spoke to himself as he rose out of bed and prepared for his shower. After thoroughly washing himself (A/N: sorry for not being detailed about Draco naked in the shower, girls) he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. "My Little Pony," Draco laughed as he began to dress. He headed downstairs for Christmas breakfast. Christmas breakfast in the Malfoy house was the same as any other breakfast except there was a few sprigs of holly placed around the table to give it a festive appearance.

"Happy Christmas," Draco spoke as he entered the dining room.

"Happy Christmas, Draco darling," Narcissa answered as she gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.

"What Christmas party are we going to first?" Draco asked as he began to fill his plate with food.

"We are expected to be at the Parkinson Christmas party at 11:30," Lucius harshly answered. "We then are to be at the Blaise's. Followed by the Christmas party at the Avery's."

"Sounds like another fun filled Christmas day," Draco spoke, trying to hide the contempt in his voice.

"A very special Christmas day," Lucius growled back. "I would like to speak with you in the library after you have finished with your breakfast."

"Very well," Draco answered back, returning to his meal. After a few more minutes of silence Lucius rose from the table and left the room.

"I know you may not be happy to hear what Lucius has to say," Narcissa noticed, "but realize that what he says is very important. And even if you may not want to do as he says, you should do it gracefully with the Black elegance."

"Just as long as I don't have to marry anyone," Draco muttered as he left the table. In no rush Draco took a languid pace to reach the library. Arriving at the library he rapped on the door and then pushed it open.

"Sit down," Lucius commanded as Draco walked into the room. Draco sat down on one of the chairs positioned in front of the massive fireplace. Lucius walked towards where Draco sat and stood in front of him. "It is to my understanding that you are currently not in a relationship. Except for those whores that you sleep with every now and then," Lucius growled. Cassius Parkinson and I believe that it would be most beneficial if our two children would unite our two bloodlines. Because of that you are to go with us to the Parkinson's party, as planned, and while you are there you are to propose to Miss Parkinson the union of the two of you."

All the blood seemed to have left from Draco's face. This was the last thing that Draco had ever expected Lucius to say to him. Draco had come in here expecting Lucius to _discuss_ Draco receiving the Dark Mark. But this? Rage began to creep up and fill Draco's body. Just when he was feeling something for Ginny, his _father_ had to go and command him to date some nasty little pug. "Is that all that you wish from me?" Draco sneered.

"Yes, that is all that I need of you," Lucius barked. "Now leave me!"

"Gladly," Draco muttered as he left the library. He then headed up to his room in order to prepare for Parkinson's Christmas Party.

hoot hoot hoot hoot

"Welcome Mister Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, and young Mister Malfoy," the valet greeted the Malfoy's as they entered the Parkinson's parlor. "The party is straight through those doors." He indicated to the doors that would open to the grand ballroom. The Malfoy's looked like ever the perfect, happy family as they entered the room, Lucius with his perfect sneer, Narcissa with her smug expression, and Draco with a face devoid of all emotion.

The Parkinson's were standing a few feet from the entrance of the ballroom, placed so they may greet their guests. "Lucius!" Cassius exclaimed as he saw the Malfoy's enter the room. "I was wondering when you would get here. You spoke with your son?" Lucius nodded. "Excellent. And Narcissa, you are quite the vision today."

"Thank you, Cassius," Narcissa answered, she then turned to Ardelle Parkinson and the two began to converse.

"Draco," Cassius spoke to Draco, "I believe Pansy is seated somewhere near the orchestra. I'm sure you two have much to talk about." With this dismissal Draco began to peruse the room. _Better get this over with, _Draco thought. _Where is that stupid little whore? _

"Draco!" A voice called out. Draco turned to where he had heard his name called. His eyes fell on Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin's own little slut. She began to walk towards him. "Drakie," Pansy spoke as she ambled up to him. _God how I hate when she calls me Drakie. _Pansy wrapped her arm around him. "Lord, how I've missed you," Pansy breathed out. "Let's go somewhere alone, my little dragon." _Make this convincing, Draco, _he commanded himself. _Enjoy it. Forget about that nasty little Weasel, _a voice spoke to Draco.

"Pansy," Draco spoke, "you read my mind. Do you have any place in mind?"

"Absolutely," Pansy grinned evilly and led Draco away. Not bothering to look inconspicuous the pair of them left the ballroom. "Draco," Pansy breathed into Draco's ear, "I want to continue where we left off that night from so long ago. Do you remember? I was wearing a little black number that I had bought just for you, and I had filled your room with candles and we would have made love by the light of those candles if two goons hadn't interrupted us." Draco remembered, oh yes, Draco remembered. And at that second he had been trying to forget, he had been trying to remember Ginny. His lovely little red vixen. But whether he wanted to or not, Pansy was just too good at this type of thing. _Besides, _Draco tried to reason with himself, _Ginny and I have never been in a relationship. Pansy and I are as of today a couple._ _Ginny will understand. Besides, what does she want with a Slytherin anyway? _"Draco?" Pansy whispered, breaking Draco's thoughts. "You remember right?"

"Pansy," Draco breathed heavily, "how could I forget?" Draco brought Pansy's lips up to his roughly and kissed her quite thoroughly. "Now, where is your bedroom?" Draco asked, intent on fulfilling the aching desire that he felt.

"Why Draco, you naughty boy," Pansy giggled evilly. "You seem to want me pretty badly." She felt where his pants were growing tighter. "Very badly. And since you seem to need me so badly try and catch me." With that she began to run down the corridor. Intent on receiving his prize Draco raced after her. Pansy seemed to be leading him all throughout her massive home.

"If you're not naked when I find you Pansy, I will seriously be upset with you!" Draco shouted down a new corridor. Up ahead Pansy turned down yet another corridor and as Draco turned down the same corridor he discovered a black dress robe laying in a heap on the floor, which could only mean one thing. Draco searched for Pansy in this corridor but was disappointed to find it empty. "Where are you Parkinson?" Draco called out.

"Don't tell me you're going to give up, Draco," her voice answered down towards the end. "Cause I must say I'd be thoroughly disappointed if you did."

"You know us Malfoy's," Draco spoke, following her voice. "We never, ever give up." Draco turned the handle of the door that he was sure she was behind.

"Took you long enough, Malfoy," Pansy spoke from her place on her bed.

"You have no idea," Draco answered as he stalked over to her. Pansy was nearly naked, wearing only a black lace bra with matching panties. He crawled on top of her bed and slithered over to where she lay. Placing himself above her he spoke, "I may not have done this in a while, Pansy. But I do believe that if you want to be truly satisfied you should be naked."

"Oh how right you are Draco," Pansy answered as she removed the rest of her clothing. "Tell me Draco. Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes, Pansy. You have finally become the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Sex God," Draco spoke, crashing his lips onto hers.

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH::ducks flying objects: Don't kill me! PLEASE! Let me explain! Please! You'll understand it all, in the future. I promise! Please don't stop reading! Please! Just wait for the next chapter, I swear it will get better! Do not doubt me.

Now, in case you were all wondering, Draco may say that he's had sex before and blah blah blah, but he really hasn't ever. He's still a virgin, well now...Maybe not. But before this chapter he was most definitely a virgin.

How were the Christmas Carols? A bit much? I hope they didn't aggravate anybody. The Twelve Days of Christmas is a fast food version that I found while searching for some funny song for George and Fred to sing for Christmas.

I couldn't remember if we ever learned the names of Pansy's parents. So I made up two names. Well I didn't make them up, I went to and looked at their Latin names. I use that site a lot.

All right, winners for the section break sounds are Hidden-Tales4Evea and Calla-ForEvEa, who have pretty similar names.

I was so close to having 200 reviews before I updated but I was unfortunately 3 reviews away. :'( Of course now all my reviews are going to be mean, horrible reviews that say how cruel I am. So on to the "final" thank you's.

Thank you's:

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: I know I won't be getting lots of thanks for this chapter. My apologies. Stick with me though!

bigreader: Lol, I thank you for all of the gifts, but you're going to take all of them back aren't you? Give me more gifts and I'll fix everything! Well depending on how awesome the gifts are.

Emo-Kitty: I updated pretty soon, 4 days. But you didn't like this chapter, did you::sigh: It shall be fixed.

Iced Faerie: I'm even more evil now, aren't I? Lol. You don't like me anymore. I can tell. Give me another chance.

padfootedmoony: I'm glad you liked Ginny's reaction, I was hoping and praying someone would. Don't be mad at me. Pwease?

DoRxTeR PuP: I have incredible talent? Wow, I am flattered to the 90th degree. Thank you for reading, and keep reading, even after this chapter.

Ohepelss Oramtnci: Did you like this chapter? Or do you want to throttle me right now? I understand if you do, but if you kill me, do know that you'll never find out what happens in the end.

Masa: I hope the birds sounds didn't irritate you. :( I made you start reading HP ff, and this has made you believe in the D/G pairing? I am so unbelievably flattered! You're awesome. Stay with me for this story though, even if you lose hope, keep reading.

Calla-ForEvEa: You won! Yay! You're going to kill me for this chapter, I can feel it. But don't, that's all I ask of you. Well that and to keep reading and reviewing. :)

J: Thank you for reading, and especially reviewing. It makes me happy. I'm glad you're liking the story a lot.

Amelia: I'm glad you're liking the story. How did you know that all of the bad things were going to happen in this chapter? You know, I should lie and tell all the other readers that you're the reason Pansy created the mess that she did. They would all HATE you. Lol, I'm just kidding. I had this chapter planned out a while back, and you seemed to be the only one who knew it was coming. Great insight!

Dree: Nope, I only got one of your reviews. But I'm glad you resent it. I wonder if you caught Ginny's hasty reply in this chapter. Did you? You're a pretty smart cookie if you did. I bet it's not what you were thinking, was it? Keep reading. It will get better!

Sugapop8110: WONDERFUL REVIEWER! You're real nice. Hehe. Keep reading though. Don't doubt me. I will come through.

Kali Lestrange: Ok, now you've either killed your little brother, or you've killed me. I really hope it's your brother who gets killed. No offense Kali's little brother. Read the next chapter, everything will be fine.

d: I'm glad you how I'm writing it. You still like it after this chapter, right? I really hope so.

D: Draco should play piano for Ginny, gotcha, saving to memory bank.

Hidden-Tales4evea: Yay! You won! You screamed again, didn't you? But remember your sound won! Lol. Yes on the cookies, no on the soda. I have now gone 3 months without soda, and absolute miracle for me. Let's just say I belong CBA, Carbonated Beveragaholics Anonymous. ;)

Kaori: Yay. I will take all of your considerations into...consideration. I was going to have the perfect word there, and then I went brain dead. :sigh: I'm glad you're liking the story. Stick with me though, it will get better. I'm glad you're addicted.

Kuroi Tenshi - Dark Angel: Do you still like Draco's character? Or do you want to claw my eyes out? I'm really happy you love the story.

Chantal J: This was a brilliant chapter, was it? Two in a row, and then that muck. I have your themes written down and I will use them, promise. Aren't the presents awesome? I really like them. There what I would want if I was in Ginny's place.


	18. Showdown in the Dungeon

Disclaimer: Wee Willie Winky running through the town, upstairs and downstairs in his nightgown, rapping at the window and crying through the lock. Are all the children in their beds, it's past 8 o'clock. Ummm, I have no idea why I just wrote that, except that it's a pretty nifty nursery rhyme. Always made me giggle as a kid. So anyway, I bet JK says that rhyme to her kids, course I wouldn't know since I'm not JK, which means I don't own anything in this story. Wa-la, my disclaimer. I knew it'd come out of me somehow!

A/N: Thank you to all readers who have kept on reading even after that last horrible and rather icky chapter. I think if you read the next paragraph you'll have a squeal of joy.

Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

Chapter 18

"Oh how I could use a brandy right now," Draco spoke aloud as he gazed into the fireplace in his study. "What in the world is wrong with me? I have feelings for an absolutely amazing girl, so I ask a completely different girl out. I'm in the process of fooling around with a girl and all I can think about is Ginny. I'm in bed with a girl who is perfectly willing to ravish me and I chicken out, all for a girl whom I wouldn't be able to see in public." Draco could still remember that afternoon from two days ago.

_"Pansy, we need to stop," Draco growled after 30 minutes of foreplay._

_"What? Why?" Pansy asked, completely disheveled by Draco's abrupt stop._

_"Pansy, this relationship of ours is a serious one and I don't want anyone to think of you as some common whore," Draco lied. "If they find out that the two of us, um, made love, on the first day that we started seeing each other_ _they would think of you poorly."_

_Pansy stared across her room for a second. "Oh my God, Draco," she murmured. "You are so unbelievably perfect. I had no idea there was a kind side to you. I kind of like it. It's completely un-Slytherin like."_

_"I'm only like this for you, darling," Draco choked out, consumed by the nausea of this scene. _

_"We're going to have a perfect life together, Draco," Pansy spoke as she watched Draco re-dress._

_"I'm sure you're absolutely right," Draco replied, thinking otherwise. "Now, unfortunately my parents are waiting for me below. I will see you at Hogwarts." With that Draco left Pansy's room._

"I gave up sex for a Weasel," Draco growled. Ever since he had left Pansy's room his mind had been a constant battle. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Draco was a chicken. He knew he should write to Ginny and tell her about Pansy and his relationship, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't dare to think of how she would react to the news. She would never forgive him for misleading her, but he didn't mislead her. He had no idea that Lucius would force him to create a union with Pansy when he had written to Ginny and given her his gifts. Draco would be dreading the trip back to Hogwarts.

narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf

narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf narf

"All right, Gin!" Ron shouted up from the family room. "We're going to be late!"

"I'll be down in a second!" Ginny shouted back from her bedroom. She turned to look in the mirror. Ginny had decided to look nice when she arrived back at Hogwarts, using the spells from the book given by Luna she had done her makeup to fully compliment her skin and had done her hair in the ringlets that she had found in the book. Ginny was ready to wow Draco Malfoy. Ginny took one last look around her bedroom to make sure she had packed everything. She headed out the door, taking one last gaze at the necklace that Ginny hadn't taken off since that very early Christmas morning. Her trunk levitated behind her as she left her room.

"We're running late because you needed to fancy yourself up?" Ron asked with aggravation.

"A girl should always look her best," Ginny answered with a coquettish smile.

"Oh, please," Ron growled. "Save that smile for the gents who want to shag you." Ginny smiled even bigger. "But none of them are, are they?!" Ron demanded.

"There's a strong possibility," Ginny replied, egging Ron on.

"Virginia Jacqueline Weasley!" Ron screamed as he followed Ginny out to the car. "If I see even one male who is not of family relation come near I will hex him to oblivion!"

"Whatever, Ron_ald_," Ginny spoke. "Let's go! You're making us late!"

Ron and Ginny were to meet Harry and Hermione at King's Landing so they could pass through Platform 9 and 3/4 together and snag a compartment on the train. The whole car ride there Ginny had to put up with Ron's rattling on, so she just nodded and said mm-hmm at the right spots. "Oh look, Ron, we're here," Ginny spoke out interrupted Ron. "Now get out of the car so we don't miss the train." Quickly the pair searched for Harry and Hermione and found the two of them.

"You look wonderful, Gin," Hermione spoke as she saw Ginny.

"Thank you," Ginny said, grinning at Ron. "Ron, you better hex Harry, he's near me!"

"She does not look wonderful!" Ron growled. "She looks like some scarlet woman. I'm not going to hex Harry! He's practically family, and besides, he's with Hermione."

"She does not, Ron," Hermione argued. "She looks like a young lady who wants to look her best, and maybe attract a few men." Ron and Hermione kept arguing and so Ginny turned to Harry.

"Did you enjoy Christmas, Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry had gone with Hermione and her parents to Southern Europe.

"Yea, it was real nice," Harry answered. "The Granger's treated me like their own son."

"Well, you are going to be their son real soon, right?" Ginny suggested mischievously.

"Well, maybe," Harry answered, blushing. Noticing the time he interrupted Ron and Mione's argument. "Guys, it's getting a bit late. The train's going to leave soon." The four teenagers found a cart for their luggage and headed for Platform 9 and 3/4. As soon as they crossed the barrier they headed for the train, hopefully a compartment would be empty in the back car, if not then Harry and Hermione would have to use their Head Boy and Girl seniority and kick some younger years out.

While crossing to the train Ginny searched for the silvery hair of Draco Malfoy. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted it and turned to really look at him. Latched onto his arm was none other then Parkinslut. Ginny dismissed it with the flick of her head, Pansy was like a leech and Draco was her victim.

Fortunately the group was able to find an empty compartment and they all settled into it, thankful to be heading back towards their Haven. "I'm going to go search for Luna and Colin," Ginny spoke, leaving the compartment. Things with Colin may have been uncomfortable before they left but he was still Ginny's best friend.

Ginny began walking towards the end of the car, peeking into each cabin for the face of her two friends. She came up to a cabin and peeking in she saw the face of her dragon. Pansy, of course, was still attached to his side, but then again when wasn't she? Ginny decided to "accidentally" overhear the Slytherins' conversation.

"I know Draco told me when he came to my parents' Christmas party," a voice that Ginny remembered as Blaise Zabini's spoke, "but honestly, I didn't believe him. I can't believe you finally got the dragon to commit to you, Pansy."

"You two make such an evil couple," a female voice unknown to Ginny interjected. _Couple? _Ginny gasped. _Pansy and...Draco are a couple? No! It can't be, he's mine! He sent me that letter, he gave me this necklace. _Ginny reached up to touch her dragon, right then Draco glanced up to the glass window and his eyes met with Ginny's. Unable to believe what she was hearing she looked into his eyes, stared into them to find out if it was just some cruel joke. But Ginny discovered that it wasn't, in Draco's eyes she could see embarrassment and shame. _Embarrassment for what, Draco? _Ginny wanted to scream out. _Me finding out? Did you think I was blind and deaf? _Unable to listen any more or even look at Draco, Ginny fled, running into Colin and Luna.

"Ginny?" Colin spoke after pulling Ginny up off the floor. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Ginny asked, her face red with rage, her mind filled with rage and hurt. "Yeah, Colin, I'm fine."

"Gin, you should come sit down." Colin lead Ginny into the compartment and sat her down on the bench. Colin and Luna had gone looking for Ginny and the Trio and had then gone looking for Ginny after finding the compartment.

"Ginny?" Ron exclaimed as he saw the rage on Ginny's face. "What's wrong?"

"Malfoy," Ginny growled out.

"What'd that prick do?" Ron snarled, intent on ripping Malfoy's body into tiny little pieces for doing something to his sister.

Thinking fast, Ginny came up with an excuse for her anger. "Malfoy decided that he didn't need to do the required extra work for the Lying Truth," Ginny lied, venom dripping from each word. "He obviously thought it was beneath him. I now have to do double the assignment so that we don't fall behind."

"Why should you have to do it?" Ron asked. "He's the one who neglected to do it. He was probably too busy fucking that stupid whore of his." Ron's reply stung at Ginny to the core.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "use better language, please."

"Oh come on, Mione," Ron countered. "You know Parkinson is some little whore of his that he uses for his _pleasures_."

"Yes, but there are better ways of saying it." Hermione argued.

"She's not just some whore anymore," Ginny bit out. "They're a couple."

" 'Bout bloody time. He's been shagging her for the past few years now. It was only a matter of time."

_Did you lie about that too, Draco? _Ginny screamed in her mind. _Were you lying about the whole virginity thing, too? Is your word worth nothing? Oh wait, I forgot you're a Malfoy. You probably lied about everything you said. Boo hoo, my father beat me and my mother. Do as Ron said, go fuck your little whore! _Somehow the inner scream-fest did not make Ginny feel any better.

Luna sat down next Ginny, resting her hand on her shoulder. Colin sat down on the other side of Ginny. "Are you sure that was all?" Luna asked in low voice.

Ginny was startled that Luna could come to the assumption that something else was going on. But no one could ever know what had happened between Ginny and Draco, no one could know how much Draco had hurt her so easily. _Stupid, gullible Ginny, _Ginny scolded herself. _Draco's just a blonde Tom Riddle. A different deception, but then aren't all deceptions the same? _Ginny reached up to touch the dragon pendant. The pendant was cold against her skin but Ginny refused to take it off, a reminder that Draco was a cold bastard. Remembering that she had yet to answer Luna's question she spoke, "I'm all right, Luna. Malfoy just rankled me is all. I'll be fine once I rip Malfoy to pieces this evening." The thought of having to spend the evening with Draco sent dread and worry. _Maybe I can convince McGonagall to let me out of it, _Ginny thought.For the rest of the trip back to Hogwarts Ginny faded in and out of paying attention to what her friends were discussing. At first it had been about Christmas gifts, then somehow it had turned to Grindylows, probably because of Luna, and when Ginny next listened in the topic was on Quidditch. Sometime after the discussion of Diricawls, Luna's fault, Ginny had dozed off and was woken by Colin gently shaking her shoulder.

"We're back," Colin said excitedly. Ginny could still see hints of sadness from her rejection and it made her feel even worse. Giving up Colin for Draco had been the worst mistake of her life.

"Colin," Ginny began as she grabbed her stuff, her and Colin were alone in the compartment, "can we spend more time together? I feel like we've barely been around each other this year, which I'm to blame for."

Colin's face lit up. "Gin, I would love for that to happen. Don't blame yourself for our separation, it's particularly because you're taking 7th year Potions and you have that extra stuff that you are required to do with Draco. No wait, it is your fault. You're too damn smart Gin," Colin joked, ruffling her hair slightly. Ginny began to giggle, glad to have Colin as her best friend. "Now, let's go eat! I've missed Hogwarts food!"

zoark zoark zoark zoark

"Ginny, shouldn't you be leaving?" Hermione asked after glancing at the clock. After having dinner Ginny had come back to the common room, unprepared to face Malfoy. It hadn't helped that Draco and Pansy were right in Ginny's eyesight and that every time she had glanced up she saw Pansy's arm attached to Draco and occasionally she would kiss him on the cheek. To make matters worse she was seated near Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil exchanging all the juicy gossip that had arisen during the Holiday Break. They're discussion of Draco and Pansy stood out most in her mind.

_"I heard that as soon as Draco had found her he had grabbed at her and dragged her out of the ballroom," Parvati divulged to anyone who would listen._

_"Then," Lavender continued, "when other guests had begun walking the halls they found clothes that the two dirty individuals _had _been wearing." Parvati nodded her confirmation to the unbelieving faces of some listeners. "It was said that no matter where you stood in the mansion you could hear Parkinslut's shrieks of _pleasure._"_

"What?" Ginny asked, being pulled out of her reverie. "Oh, yeah. I probably should." _How about no? _Ginny suggested to herself. _You could always break a bone on your way to the dungeons. _Ginny shuddered, true she was trying to stall seeing Malfoy, but the idea of inflicting pain on herself was a little too masochistic for her.

Ginny slowly began her trek down to the dungeons. On the way there she took off the necklace that Draco had given her and slipped it into a pocket of her robe. There was no part of Ginny that wanted to spend the rest of the evening with Draco and so she deliberately walked as slow as she could.

Draco was already in the room as Ginny cautiously opened the door, naturally since Ginny was probably 15 minutes late. _I can still turn and run, _Ginny reminded herself. _No, I'm a Weasley, part of a long line of proud Gryffindors. I am the only female Weasley in ages and I will not be scared off by some cold-hearted, two-faced Slytherin! _Ginny lifted her head proudly and placed her wand in the box and walked over to where the books were piled. She picked up one of the books and headed for a cleaned off table that was not near Draco's table. Ginny opened the book and set to work, copying down bits that should be included in the report, often it seemed as if Draco was about to speak but Ginny would silence him with a cough or a sound of disgust. It seemed though, that the hour of Ginny ignoring Draco's presence took it's toll on him and he finally spoke out angrily, "God damn it, Ginny! Can't you at least acknowledge me?"

"I don't see why I should," Ginny answered back slowly. "It's not as if we're on friendly terms, we're just a Slytherin and a Gryffindor being forced to work on an extracurricular potion's assignment together."

"Gin," Draco conveyed, "we both know that's not true."

"Don't call me that!" Ginny screamed. "To me you are Malfoy, to you I am Weasley. Never do we cross the boundaries of that."

"Can't I explain?" Draco asked.

"Explain what?" Ginny asked back. "There's nothing for you to explain."

Draco walked over to where Ginny sat. He stared at her, searching for something. "Where's the necklace I gave you? It looked perfect on you this morning on the train."

"Oh, those were from you? I didn't know. At least I hadn't thanked Colin for gifts that he hadn't sent me," Ginny lied, knowing full well they had been from Draco, as Colin's gift to her had been owled on Christmas.

"You knew damn well they were from me," Draco shot out. "How could you even think that they might have been from Camera-boy."

"Well, they were gifts that you would give to someone who you might be intimate with."

"You and I both know that you're not intimate with Creevey," Draco growled.

"What would it matter if I were?" Ginny spat. "We've been best friends for the past 5 years and it's not as if we told other people that we cared for them." Ginny looked into Draco's eyes and saw anguish fill them.

"Gin..."Draco began.

"Weasley!" Ginny snapped out, correcting him. "My name is Weasley to you, nothing less, nothing more!"

"No!" Draco barked back. "You are Ginny! And at other times you are even Gin! You are not Weasley to me, and you never will be!"

"Ha!" Ginny scoffed. "I bet you got a good laugh when you thought about how gullible I was. To think that you! A Malfoy! Could possibly care for me." Ginny pushed herself off her chair and stood in front of Draco, her hands crossed across her chest. "Tell me,_ Malfoy_. Was she a good enough fuck for you? Or was it nothing special since you'd already fucked her so many times before? I bet she was loose from all her other times that you slipped right in." Ginny paused for a second to breathe. "You must have a hell of a lot of money to spend so much for a girl that you're just playing a trick on. And to think that they were actually special! That you had searched high and low for the perfect gifts for me! Well ya know what? The first trip to Hogsmeade I'm selling those "precious" gifts from you!"

"Ginny," Malfoy broke in. "Please stop and let me explain."

"I don't need an explanation from you!" Ginny shouted out. "I don't want you to come near me, I don't want you to talk to me, I don't want you to touch me! The idea of you coming near me after being with that dirty little whore disgusts me to no end."

"Why do you keep saying that I've had sex with Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Because the whole school has heard about your _magical _rendezvous!" Ginny shouted out. "It's all anybody is talking about! Hell in one account you and Pansy included a house elf in your dirty libido. It was said that that tramp screamed your name over and over and that she could be heard even in the dungeon! That's why I _know _you've had sex with Pansy."

"So of course you had to believe every little gossip that was spread?"

"Why not?" Ginny asked. "It's not as if your word means anything to me."

"Why shouldn't it?" Draco demanded.

"'Kissing you felt so right...I want to change completely for you...My opinion of Lucius changed forever," Ginny spoke out, remembering the lies that Draco had fed her.

"My view of Lucius did change!" Malfoy screamed out. "And my feelings for you are still the same. How can you doubt what I told you that easily? I told you things that I had told no other person!"

"How?" Ginny questioned. "That's pretty easy don't you think? It seems that the same day that I opened presents from you, you decided to ask out God damn Pansy Parkinson and then fuck her brains out!" Ginny screamed back.

"I didn't want to ask her out!" Draco revealed. "And I didn't have sex with her! I couldn't with you in my mind. Please believe me!" He begged.

"Because of me you couldn't shag your _girlfriend_?" Ginny scoffed. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Let me explain, Ginny!" Draco beseeched. "You deserve to know the truth. Let me give it to you!"

Ginny looked at Draco, doubt covering every aspect of her face. "Why should I believe you?"

"You might not," Draco spoke truthfully, "but you should at least hear my version. Right? And if you don't believe me after this then I won't bring it up again."

Curious as to what Draco had come up with as an explanation Ginny was keen to at least hearing it. Ginny nodded her head. "I'll hear what you have to say."

Draco's face lit up. He motioned for her to take a seat on the floor, Ginny stooped down and sat, Draco following and sitting in front of her. "Before I begin. Did you like the presents I sent you?"

Ginny nodded again. "They were rather nice, I didn't even tell my family about them. My mom had seen the presents before I had opened them and I told her they were from Colin." Ginny's mouth twitched as if she were trying to smile. "I couldn't exactly tell her they were from the son of Lucius Malfoy."

"Too right," Draco replied. "I hope your Christmas went well for you." Ginny nodded. "Better than mine I'm sure. I woke up Christmas morning and had breakfast with my mother and Lucius. After I finished, I went to the library to speak with Lucius, he had commanded I meet him there after breakfast. I had been expecting him to talk to me about receiving the Dark Mark. I never suspected that Lucius would order me to align myself with Pansy romantically. When I heard what Lucius was demanding the first thing I thought of was you, truly. I knew that there would be no chance for the two of us with this order. I left with my family to the Parkinson's Christmas party. I saw no reason to postpone the inevitable and I sought Pansy out. I wanted to get it over and done with. I was out of my mind to do what I did next, but Pansy is rather good at the art of seduction. I succumbed to her will, to a point. I couldn't bring myself to actually do that with Pansy. All I could think of was how much this would hurt you, and I didn't want to do that to you. You didn't deserve that pain. I had told you I cared for you, and I do. That's why I sent you those gifts, that's why I couldn't bring myself to hurt you even more. It was one thing to go out with the whore after telling you the things I did, it was quite another to shag her."

Through Draco's confession Ginny had not been able to look at Draco's face, but now she did so and could see the honesty showing abundantly in his eyes. She curled her mouth into half a smile, Draco smiled back in return, causing Ginny's smile to grow. "Thank you," Ginny whispered.

"Thank you for believing me," Draco replied. Snape's voice spoke out and dismissed the teenagers from their room. "Let me walk you to your common room."

"Why?" Ginny asked, her voice full of shock.

"I want to," Draco answered.

"All right..."Ginny responded nervously. The two grabbed their wands and left the dungeon area. While they walked Draco asked Ginny to tell him about her Holiday and Ginny related all that she had done and the presents she had received. Finally they reached the Fat Lady's Portrait and Draco turned to face Ginny.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gin," Draco whispered as he lightly kissed Ginny's forehead. Stealthily he turned back down the corridor, heading for his own common room, hoping to avoid Filch.

Slowly Ginny turned to tell the Fat Lady the password. As Ginny slipped through the hole, she could have sworn she heard the Fat Lady say something along the lines of, "That Draco Malfoy is quite charming for a Malfoy." But maybe Ginny was just hallucinating from her lack of sleep.

A/N: There, another chapter completed. I hope you all are happy, Draco didn't have sex with the slut. Eh, I don't know what other comments to make. Draco was OOC wasn't he? ::sigh:: But I hope you all liked this chapter anyway. Did Ginny and Draco patch things up too soon?

The winner of the section breaking would be: Masa!! Yay!! I guess the theme was weird sounds, I had certainly never heard them before. If you want to be a winner of the wonderful section break just send in a few sounds that you would enjoy seeing in the middle of the break, any and all suggestions are considered.

If any of you ever want to talk to me, through AIM, just IM Squeaks2005H, I'm usually on thanks to my wonderful cable internet.

I feel so small and insignificant in the 40,000 section. All the stories there have like 600 reviews and I have 200. Kinda depressing but I think I'm getting used to it. On to my thank you's

Thank you's:

Kawaii Tropical Oasis: The laughing is a good thing right? God, I hope so. Lol. Not too bad of a delay on the updating. Did I get out of the dead end corridor ok? I hope you liked the new chapter, though.

Emo-Kitty: I can't believe you loved that chapter after what I had made it seem like Draco and Pansy did. I hope that doesn't mean you didn't like this chapter, I'd be sad if you didn't.

Calla-ForEvEa: Thank you for not killing me, you chose wisely! Did you like this chapter? I hope so ::crosses fingers::. Why'd you skip the 12 days of Christmas? It was classic, drive-through style! Oh well. You liked Greensleeves? Also known as "What Child is This?" I love that song, it's my favorite of all the Christmas songs.

Iced Faerie: Thank you for the second chance. Have I pulled through? Don't tell me I failed miserably. I shall try not to be a mean head anymore, but I can't make promises. Sowwy.

luza: How could not like that last part? Everyone else did! Lol, jk. I understand your anger and frustration, and did this chapter make it any better? I'm glad you still like my story after that rotten ending.

mina: I always love getting new reader hooked onto my story. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Fizzie-Lizzie: Ass? Is that what you were going to say? :) Did she do an okay job at yelling at him? I really hope you approve.

Kaori Matarr: Thank you, I'm glad you like my little twist to the story. Did you like how Ginny found out? She really should stop eavesdropping on Slytherin conversations, it only hurts her. I hope you liked this new chapter.

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: You weren't happy at all? :( What about this chapter? Did it make it better? Are you even reading my story anymore? Say it ain't so, say it ain't so! Keep reading, pwease?

Chantal J: Well, did you like the chapter? Hmm?? TELL ME!!

bigreader: He can't dump the slut, Lucius ordered him to go out with her. Backing out would not be good! Haha, I had ducked the furby. :P

Kali Lestrange: You paralyzed your brother?!? Oh no, not good. That is not good at all. No hurting the other brother!! Unless he's really annoying like one of my nephews, in which case, tear his head off!!

Masa: I love that you're a guy! I never would have imagined me having a male reader, cept for my boyfriend but he doesn't count. Hopefully since you won the sounds were less irritating. Lol I have no idea how many chapters this is going to have. No real storyboard, I sit at the computer and type what comes to my head. Every now and then I get an idea that I want to add further on at the end of the story, but nothing solid. Don't stop watching Pinky and the Brain! I loved that show. It was funny, now Ren and Stimpy you should stop. A person can only take so much, me I can't bear 5 minutes of that show. Thank you for reading!

Dree: True love? True love between Pansy and Draco? ::sigh:: I know they're meant to be! I mean, of course Ginny and Draco will end up together. :D You can't imagine what My Little Pony is? You never had those pretty little plastic horses with the pretty hair as a kid? For shame! I loved those ponies. ::sigh:: Oh to be a kid again.

light barer: Why kill me without knowing what the next chapter would be like? You can't say this chapter wasn't better. There was absolutely no sex in it! Between anybody!

padfootedmoony: Did you like this chapter? I really hope so. The chapter after the downfall is always important since it includes heartbreak and sorrow. Lol, Did I get Ginny's reaction down ok?

Death of Roses: Remember, I told you that Ginny and Blaise would not become a couple at all. Definitely not the direction this story is going. Colin and Ginny? That's much more likely. Just kidding! Or am I? Muah hehehe

iHEARTomfelton: I really hope you're still reading after the 5th chapter. I will be sad if you gave up, but then you'll never know if you gave it up that I'm sad because you wouldn't have seen this thank you to you. And I really hope you saw this thank you.

Ohepelss Oramtnci: With the ending I'm planning I'm sure you will want to kill me at the end of the story, but as you consider killing me remember this word: Sequel! Haha, I ducked your pillow! I hope you liked this chapter a lot.

CoolMilena: What do you mean Draco can't be evil? He's the leader of evil! At least on the outside. You want Draco to lose his virginity with Ginny? HA! Fat chance! Lol, jk. He might, I don't know, I'm thinking about that subject, very indecisive. Did you like this chapter though? Slight resolution!

Krystal1989: You owe me my name in Elvish! Lol. Did I fix it enough for now? You liked this chapter, right? I hope you did.

sarah: Wow really disgusted by that ending? But you know that moment didn't happen completely. You assumed, and when you assume you make an ass out of u and me. Ha ha, I like that saying. I hope you liked this new chapter.

psychoticpsycho: Thank you for not throwing anything, much appreciated! I honored that you love my story so much. It makes me happy. Did you like this chapter? Please say yes!

koolgal101: I'm glad you really the story, I'm not evil! Hehe. I hope you liked this chapter. Don't be miffed at Draco. :(

rach: Nice name, real classy. :) Did I make up for the last chapter? I sort of was just kidding, I guess, but only about how far Draco and Pansy went. I hope you liked this chapter and will keep reading.

CassieOwls: Lol, I'm sorry you felt so strongly about it. :P lol Did you like this new chapter at least? I hope so. Keep reading.

Yay for all the reviews! I like reviews, they're really nice and help me a lot. I always panic when I don't get reviews. But I'm working on that. Ooo, and guess what everybody? Squeaks, your favorite author ::wink, wink::, also known as Rachael, is going to be 18 on July 6th! That's this Tuesday!! And right now it's a very very early Sunday morning, 2 AM. My proofer, also know as my boyfriend, said he will proof it as soon as he can. Which means he's going to take awhile. Just kidding! I'm hoping it'll be out by tomorrow (actually later today, since it's Sunday morning) or even Monday.

I hope you all had a safe and happy 4th of July!!


	19. Three Little Lies

Disclaimer: La la la. I don't own anything in this story. Oh how I wish I did though. Wouldn't that be exciting? I could make lots of money and have a big house and a maid! The maid thing I would really like, I hate cleaning. So even though I wish that I wrote all the Harry Potter books and have all of the money from them…I don't, because all I have is 20 dollars, and I only got that because it was my grandma's birthday gift.

A/N: I realized a booboo that I made in the last chapter; I kept calling the King's Crossing the King's Landing, which I blame Cody for since he made me read a book with a place called that. That's right Cody, it's all your fault! Ok, on to the chapter.

Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

Chapter 19

"No, no, no, Colin!" Ginny corrected. "It takes 13 scarab beetles, _not_ 31 crabs."

"Oh, Merlin," Colin moaned, "how in the world did I mess that up?"

"You just need to concentrate, Col," Ginny replied, trying to cheer Colin up by stroking his back. _His shoulders aren't nearly as broad as Draco's, _Ginny thought to herself.

"I'm usually pretty good at Potions," Colin began to explain, "but without you in my class I'm just not up to par."

"You mean that since I'm not there to correct your every move you're not up to par," Ginny giggled.

"Yeah," Colin agreed, "that too." Ginny continued checking Colin's Potion assignment, sighing here and there as she found mistakes that shouldn't have been made.

"Honestly Colin, I don't remember you being this lax in Potions."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm having you check it then, eh?" Colin nervously cracked his fingers before continuing. "Gin, would you like to go with me to the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow? Just as friends of course," Colin hurried out.

"Oh, Colin," Ginny started, "I'd like to, really I would. But I can't. I have to go with Draco. For our Potions assignment." Thankfully Draco and Ginny had been able to finish writing the reports in the few weeks after they had come back from the Holiday break. Seeing Colin's slightly dejected look Ginny quickly thought of how to make it up to her friend. "But I'm sure that it won't take the whole trip, so maybe I could meet you at The Three Broomsticks. We could have lunch or just a little snack."

Colin brightened up instantly. "That'd be great, Gin!" Colin burst out.

"Colin, I really think you should take out this line," Ginny suggested.

"Which line?" Colin asked.

"The one where you say 'that although Potions is a required class it is clearly a pathetic waste of time,'" Ginny smirked.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. But I thought Snape would get a kick out of it."

"I'm sure he would, right after he would kick _you_ out of his class."

"Fine, fine," Colin muttered as he erased the ill put sentence.

"Come on, Col," Ginny spoke. "Let's go get supper. I'm starving!"

"Right behind you!" Colin called out as he chased Ginny out of the Common Room and down to the Great Hall. Ginny was so grateful that her friendship with Colin was as it was before. She had really missed having Colin to talk to. Ever since they had come back to Hogwarts she and Colin had been together as much as they could, laughing and joking around like old times. But there was still a different guy that plagued Ginny's thoughts, Ginny glanced across the Great Hall and her eyes came to rest on the silvery blonde hair of Draco. Her gaze lowered and she saw Pansy's arm wrapped securely around Draco's slim waist. It still hurt to see Pansy hanging all over Draco and Ginny turned her attention back to Colin. "Thankfully," Colin was saying, "my family gave me more money than presents for Christmas and I can't wait to go shopping in Hogsmeade."

"Are you going to the photography shop?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, Gin!" Colin answered. "I always go there. I can't wait to see what attachments and specialties they have for my new camera." For Christmas Colin had gotten the camera that he had been coveting for the past 3 months. Apparently it took amazingly clear photos from any distances, none of which meant anything to Ginny but since photography was her best friend's passion she wasn't about to knock it. "Ginny, you have to let me take some pictures of you with my new camera. You would look absolutely amazing in them."

"Colin, you know the rule. I will admire your work, but I will never be in one," Ginny reminded him.

"Forget that rule, Gin! Can't I have some pictures of my muse?" Colin asked, giving Ginny the puppy dog face.

"Don't you give me that face Colin Daniel Creevey!" Ginny exclaimed. "Stick with the pictures you usually take. I will not be in any of them. I refuse."

"Fine, I'll just have to take candid shots. Maybe I can somehow sneak into the girl's bathroom," Colin wiggled his eyebrows. "Wouldn't that be interesting!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Ginny shrieked.

"Wouldn't I?" Colin asked evilly. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Ginny glanced at her watch. "Oh shit, I'm late. I've gotta go. See you later tonight, Colin." Ginny rushed out of the Great Hall, hurrying to get down to the dungeons.

"Tsk, tsk, Virginia," Draco scolded as she dashed into the cold room. "Late again. I just might have to report you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Draco asked, just as evilly as Colin had just minutes before.

"Are all males against me?" Ginny cried aloud.

"Maybe," Draco teased. "Come on, we've got to make our final list of ingredients." Ginny joined Draco at a table and they began searching for their list of items. "I think tomorrow that we should get as many ingredients for the Truth as we can and then next time get the items for the Lying."

"That makes no sense," Ginny rebuked. "We should get as many items as we can tomorrow."

"But we don't know how much money we'll be given."

"Exactly! That's why we should get as many items as possible, not just the items for one potion."

"Fine," Draco replied. "We'll do it your way."

"Good, I'm glad we have an understanding."

"What understanding?" Draco inquired.

"That I'm right!" Ginny answered, as if it were obvious.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never said that!" Draco yelled.

"Yes you did. You said we'd do it my way. Which means you want us to do it the right way, the right way being my way."

"That does not mean that!" Draco argued.

"Yes it does," Ginny countered.

"I just wanted to get you to shut up!"

"And the only way that was going to happen was if we did the shopping the right way."

"Argh!"

"My sentiments exactly, Mr. Malfoy," Snape's voice broke out from the doorway. Snape sneered. "Its nice to see the two of you hard at work."

"Well we were working, sir," Ginny began, "but Malfoy here thought it would be more entertaining to argue with me."

"Very well. I came down here to give the two of you your allowance for tomorrow. I believe you will find enough to cover some of the ingredients that you need." Snape handed a heavy purse of money to Ginny. "And remember," Snape spoke as he left the classroom, "not all of your ingredients will be in Hogsmeade."

"How much did they give us?" Draco asked as Ginny dumped out the coins.

"10 galleons, 6 sickles and 9 knuts," Ginny answered, a little in shock over the amount of money.

"Don't get too excited, Weasley," Draco joked as if reading her mind. "That money is for our assignment, not you."

"Oh, ha ha, _Malfoy_." Ginny turned back to the reports. "I'll start writing down ingredients, you list them for me."

"All right." Draco began to scour the list. "We're going to need 3 Jobberknoll feathers, enough scarab beetles to make a fourth cup when they're crushed, 2 daisy roots, three fourths tablespoon of powdered bicorn horn, an ounce of fluxweed, and half an ounce of lovage leaves. All of that is for Veritaserum."

"Got it, and the other?"

"Half a cup of cut up ginger root," Draco listed, "a third cup armadillo bile, a dash of leech juice, 5 alihosty leaves, 11 porcupine quills, and 3 ounces of scurvy grass."

"These potions sound absolutely disgusting," Ginny spoke as she finished with their shopping list.

"I bet you can't wait to drink them," Draco joked.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked. "_We_ have to test them?"

"Who did you think was going to be testing them?"

"Snape and Dumbledore. You know, maybe checking the color, the consistency and all that," Ginny came up with.

"Nope," Draco explained. "I was talking with Snape about this. After the potions have finished brewing we're supposed to test them on each other and record the results. We then finish off the reports and hand in the left over potions and the reports to Snape."

"Sounds easy enough I guess," Ginny replied. "What are we supposed to do for the next few hours?"

Snape's voice filtered through the room, "It is my understanding that the two of you probably have nothing left to do this evening and you are permitted to leave at any time."

"Kinda creepy," Ginny whispered. "It's like he read my mind, or was listening to us."

"I highly doubt Snape is spying on us," Draco answered calmly. "Well, Ginny, I need to head back to my common room."

"Why?" Ginny asked. She and Draco hadn't fully interacted at all since Draco's explanation a few weeks ago.

"Pansy," Draco said, explaining it all in just one word.

"She doesn't need to know you got out early," Ginny pointed out. "Besides, I found a new game for us to play."

"A new game, eh?" Draco asked, intrigued.

"Yea, I was reading this, uh, book over the break and it took place in England back in the 1800s. Back then they'd play parlor games. One of those was called Three Little Lies. I would ask you a question and you may choose to tell the truth or you may tell a lie. If you get three lies past me, you announce it at any time and win the game. But I have three challenges. If I challenge your answer correctly you must grant me a forfeit of my choosing," Ginny explained.

"What type of book did you get this from?" Draco asked, curious.

"Uh, just a plain old regular book. Nothing special," Ginny lied. Truthfully she had taken up romance novels and read them rather eagerly. She was often entranced by the things that the couples would do together in the books, and of course the plots of the books were extremely interesting.

"So, what type of forfeit do I give?" Draco inquired.

"Something silly, such as standing on your head, or singing a song, or just hopping around the room on one foot."

"Sounds like a weird game," Draco spoke, a little apprehensive. But truth be told, he didn't want to see Pansy any sooner than normal. "All right, we'll try your game."

"Goody!" Ginny exclaimed. "Who do you want to go first?"

"You should ask the questions first. I can't think of any," Draco admitted.

"What did you have for breakfast?" Ginny asked.

Draco pondered on this for a moment and then answered, "Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast with a bit of butter, orange juice, and a blueberry muffin."

"Damn, eat enough?"

"No."

"That wasn't a real question," Ginny responded giggling.

"Well fine," Draco replied with his lips curved in a smile.

"Moving on. Do you dye your hair?"

"No," Draco scoffed, horribly insulted by the mere mention of the possibility.

Ginny giggled even harder at the look of offense on Draco's face. "I was just teasing. Do you like being in Slytherin house?"

"Yes," Draco answered.

"I challenge that," Ginny boldly spoke.

"You challenge that?"

"Yes. You're lying."

"No, I'm not," Draco insisted.

"I know you are."

"And how is that?" Draco asked.

"You may say that you enjoy being a Slytherin, but you don't. They remind you of your father, all of them destined to be pawns of the Dark Lord. The goals that they have are not the goals that you have," Ginny answered cautiously.

"If I don't enjoy being a Slytherin where would I enjoy living?" Draco asked, quite shocked that Ginny had read so deep into him.

"Truth be told, none of the houses here would be a place that you would enjoy. It's obvious that you would never enjoy being a Gryffindor, you would loathe being a Hufflepuff, and though you're smart that doesn't mean you would enjoy being a Ravenclaw."

"Interesting observation," Draco stated. "What's my forfeit?"

"I was right?" Ginny asked, surprised she had guessed Draco's character so correctly. She began to think of how to make Draco pay. "Monday morning, while everyone is eating breakfast in the Great Hall I want you to walk up to the Staff Table and kiss Dumbledore on the cheek."

"Are you serious?" Draco exclaimed. "I can't do that! What would everyone say?"

"I have no idea, Draco," Ginny giggled thinking of what it'd be like to see Draco kiss the Headmaster. "Just tell them you lost a bet."

"You know what, it's time for me to give you one of these stupid forfeits!" Draco growled.

"No it's not. I have 2 more challenges," Ginny argued.

"I don't care."

"Fine! We'll just play the game wrong!" Ginny screamed. A few moments passed in silence as the two teenagers fumed, the silence was ended when sounds of laughter reverberated through the dungeon room. "So what's your question?" Ginny asked after their laughter had died down.

"Are you over Scarhead?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, easy question," Ginny replied.

"All right then. How old are you?"

"16…"

"How many brothers do you have?"

"6…Draco are you sure you understand the point of this game?" Ginny asked.

"Yes!" Draco snapped. "Which is your favorite?"

"Charlie."

"Wrong. I challenge that."

"Drat you, Draco!"

"Am I right?"

"Yes! And since you're so smart tell me who is my favorite," Ginny challenged.

"Well it's obvious it's not Ron."

"And why's that oh smart one?"

"He's a pain. He's too overprotective. He won't let you live your life."

"All right, continue with your diagnosis."

"It's definitely not Percy. The stick up his arse is much too big for your liking," Draco sniggered. "Then there are the twins. I can see them being your favorites, but also not. They probably had you be their test subject in the past. That leaves the two oldest, Charlie and Bill. I remember a few months ago you came bursting in here exclaiming that your brother Bill had sent you something. That there tells me that you write to Bill often and tell him everything, making him your favorite brother."

"That's freaky," Ginny spoke slowly after Draco finished his conclusion. "How do you know all of my brothers' names?" Draco shrugged. "You actually remember me coming in here talking about Bill?" Draco nodded. "What's my forfeit?" Draco beckoned her toward him by gesturing with his pointer finger. "Why won't you say anything?"

"Kiss me, Virginia," Draco spoke softly. Ginny gasped. Draco didn't wait for Ginny to initiate the kiss and slowly he leaned into her. It had been too long since the two of them had enjoyed the melding of each other's lips. For Ginny it ended far too soon.

"Draco," Ginny whispered, her face a bright red. "Did you read A Deal With the Devil?"

Shock showed on Draco's face, that obviously wasn't what he expected her to say. "What?"

"Well, that's what Giles said to Aubrey," Ginny answered, her face reddening deeper.

"Virginia Weasley," Draco began, realization filling his face. "Do you read romance novels?"

"No!" lied Ginny.

"You suck at lying, Gin."

"All right, fine!" Ginny gave in. "I read romance novels."

"Ha," Draco laughed, "I bet you're one of the one's who's _so enthralled_ by the 'plot'!"

"The plot is very easy to relate to!" Ginny defended.

"Give it a rest Gin." A look crept into Draco's eyes, a look that Ginny recognized as desire. Slowly Draco lowered himself so their lips were mere centimeters apart. Ginny glanced down at Draco's parted lips. Oh how she wanted to place her lips on his, to release all the passion that she felt for him. But he was with Pansy, there was the barrier that kept Ginny from revealing her feelings. It was a mistake to kiss him moments before and it'd be an even bigger mistake to kiss him again. Draco's mouth moved even closer as Ginny spoke.

"I really should be going," Ginny stammered out, pulling slightly away. "Ron will be worried."

A look of disappointment and understanding reflected off of Draco's face. He nodded his head. "I'll take the money with me. Meet me in the entrance hall, all right?" Draco whispered.

This time it was Ginny who nodded. As Ginny rose from the table Draco lifted his hand and softly touched the dragon on Ginny's necklace. Ginny gasped at the intimate gesture. Slowly Ginny turned and started to leave the room. After she grabbed her wand she looked back at Draco. "I'll see you tomorrow, Draco," she faintly whispered.

meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow

meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow

"Damn it, Draco! I wanted to spend the day with you!" Pansy screamed while she stood near the entrance hall. "It's our first Hogsmeade trip together!"

"I know, _love_," Draco choked out, trying to quiet the drama queen in front of him. "But I need to buy the supplies for the project."

"Why does _she_ have to buy them with you?" Pansy demanded. "I can't believe Snape is actually trusting that dirty Gryffindor with money. She's probably never seen that much money before."

"Well, Pansy, I have the money. So just chill!" Draco barked out. Pansy had been complaining and bitching for the past 15 minutes_. Honestly, the woman doesn't know when to shut up,_ Draco thought while ignoring Pansy's ranting and raving. "Pansy," Draco growled, interrupting Pansy, "Snape has ordered me buy these supplies with the help of the little Weasel. So stop your God damn bitching!"

"Draco!" Pansy gasped. "How dare you talk to me like that!"

"Pansy," snarled Draco as he dragged Pansy into a secluded corner. "As long as you and I are in a relationship you will understand this: my last name is Malfoy. And do you know what that means? It means that whatever I say, you do. I don't care if you don't like it, you'll do it. Understand me?" Pansy nodded. "Good, now stop bitching and spend the day with those stupid, loose friends of yours." With that Draco whirled around and stormed out of the massive oak doors. He hadn't meant to lose his temper but Pansy had started insulting Ginny and he snapped. Draco ignored the voice that he heard calling out his name until the person was right behind him and grabbed at his shoulder. "Leave me alone, Parkinson!" Draco was shocked to see instead of his slutty girlfriend the little red head that plagued his thoughts.

"My face isn't shaped like a pugs and I'm not a slut," Ginny joked, "so I have no idea why you would think I'm that nasty girlfriend of yours."

"Sorry, Gin," Draco apologized. "Rough day."

"Yeah, must be. Longest 3 hours of my life, too." Draco was still speeding down the hill and Ginny grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "You had said to meet you in the entrance hall and when I got there you were speeding out of the doors. What gives?"

"Pansy assumed that I was going to spend the whole day with her and her friends while they giggled and spent all of their money," Draco explained, his voice filled with contempt.

"Oh, they wanted you to be their bag carrier," Ginny spoke. "I can see why you would put your foot down."

"Yeah, well let's get this over with," Draco growled. He began to descend the hill again, this time at a more human pace. "Do you know any shops that we should definitely check?"

Ginny shrugged, "Just the herb store."

"All right, guess we'll go there first," Draco replied and headed for the shop. Snow had lightly fallen over the past week and made Hogsmeade look rather picturesque. Together Draco and Ginny entered the quaint little shop and noticed the rather interesting smell that permeated the shop.

"We're not going to find too many of the things that we need here," Ginny spoke as she began to peruse the shelves.

"But we'll at least have gotten some of the supplies," Draco reminded. He also began to search for any of the items. "Here, I found the ginger root. How much do we need?"

"Half a cup," Ginny answered after looking at the list.

"Which would be how many?"

"How should I know? Go ask the person who works here." Ginny suggested.

"All right," Draco spoke as he turned to find the counter. When he reached the counter he explained to the witch behind it what he needed and when he received the answer he went back to Ginny. "She said we should buy 3, although we'll only need half of one."

"Ok," Ginny said as she wrapped 3 of them in a bag. "These are actually pretty cheap. You should see how much some of these things are."

"Worth more than your house, Weasley?" Draco joked, a gorgeous and sexy smirk on his face.

"Oh shut it, Malfoy," Ginny growled, fury flashing in her amber eyes.

"Hey, I was just teasing," Draco said trying to calm her down.

Ginny didn't answer. She continued to look for more of the ingredients. "I've already got the daisy root," she called out when she reached the end of the aisle. Draco hurried after her as she turned down the next aisle.

"Did you get the lovage leaves?" Draco asked.

"No, I must have missed those. Get half an ounce," Ginny called out as she scooped up the alihosty leaves.

"How do I know if I have half an ounce?" Draco asked, thoroughly confused.

"Weigh it on the scale at the end of the aisle," Ginny answered.

Draco glanced around looking for a scale. Finding it he began to place some lovage leaves on it. "These things are kind of light," Draco observed as he piled on more and more leaves. Ginny came up to join him.

"Are they expensive?" Ginny asked.

"For them being this light, yeah," Draco replied. "There. It only took 15 leaves."

"15?!" Ginny exclaimed. "Are we even going to have enough to buy anything outside of this boutique?"

"Hopefully," Draco answered. He finished wrapping the leaves and placed them in the bin that Ginny was carrying. "We just need to get the fluxweed and scurvy grass."

"Yeah, from here. But we still have to get quite a bit of other stuff," the red head pointed out. The two continued down the aisle searching for the two missing items. They soon found the scurvy grass and began looking for the fluxweed. To their dismay they discovered an empty bin.

"We'll just ask the person at the counter if they have any in the back," Draco suggested as they headed to the counter.

"All set?" the witch behind the counter asked as they set down their basket.

"Not exactly," Ginny said. "We were wondering if you had any fluxweed in the back."

"I'm afraid we don't, all of our plants are in this room," the witch answered.

"When do you think you'll have more?" Draco asked.

"In another month, Martha just came back from her monthly trip to the valley. I guess fluxweed was in high demand this week," the woman explained.

"You can't have some sent by floo from Diagon Ally or something?" Draco asked.

The woman seemed quite offended by Draco's suggestion. "No! All of our herbs are hand picked! This _is_ after all a privately owned emporium."

"Well you'd think that if you wanted to stay in business you would keep extra of items that are in demand," Draco growled. "Besides, we don't even need our fluxweed to have been picked at a full moon!"

"I am sorry that we do not have all that you need, _sir_, but you'll just have to wait until our next batch comes in," the woman replied.

Ginny quickly tried to fix things up, "Could you then just ring up what we have right now?"

"Certainly," the witch replied as she began to check out the items in their basket. After she was finished Ginny grabbed the bag and steered Draco out of the little shop.

"Draco, I know you're in a bad mood but that doesn't mean you can take it out on that worker," Ginny spoke trying to calm Draco down.

"Who keeps a limited supply of fluxweed?" Draco asked.

"Well, Draco, I'm sure fluxweed isn't in _that_ big of a demand," Ginny spoke as she glanced at her watch. "Wow, we spent more time in there then I thought. I promised Colin that I'd meet him at The Three Broomsticks in a few minutes. Do you want to come with me and get a drink? Maybe calm down a bit?" Ginny suggested.

He had to admit the idea sounded ok, except for one thing. "I don't think Creevey would like me tagging along," Draco pointed out.

"Colin's my best friend," Ginny spoke. "If he has a problem with you he's going to deal with me." Ginny smiled, winning Draco over instantly.

"All right, I'll go with you," Draco gave in. Ginny led the way, dragging Draco by the elbow. It was quite a weird sight but Draco wasn't about to tell her to stop touching him, no matter how weird it looked. Together they entered The Three Broomsticks and Ginny searched for Colin. When she found the face of her friend she headed for the booth where he sat.

"Hey, Colin," Ginny spoke as she sat down across from Colin. Draco slid into the booth, sitting next to her. "Is it all right that I brought Dr-Malfoy?" Colin's mouth was hanging open in shock that Draco Malfoy was sitting with them. "He was in a real tizzy from shopping and needed a drink to calm down. And since I promised to meet you here I figured why not bring him along, especially since D-Malfoy and I still need to buy quite a few more items for that stupid potion thing."

"Weasley, maybe I shouldn't sit with the two of you," Draco suggested. "It doesn't look right and you don't want Creevey to die of a heart attack, right?" Slowly Draco ran his hand up Ginny's leg. Ginny quickly looked at Draco's face, Draco could see that his hand had done a bit to her nervous system. "I'll see you later, Weasley," Draco spoke, sending Ginny a rather suggestive gaze. "As soon as you're done you can come get me, I'll be sitting at the counter having a drink." With that Draco slid back out of the booth and headed for an open seat at the counter. He happened to overhear what Colin said after snapping out of his daze though.

"Draco Malfoy," Colin stammered, "just sat in a booth with two Gryffindors."

"And why not?" Ginny answered back. "He is after all, the same as you and me."

"Yeah," Colin replied, "except for the whole Dark Mark on his arm thing." Colin's last statement made Draco's blood boil, but instead of getting violent Draco headed for his seat and ordered his drink. Hopefully Ginny wouldn't take too long with that little pouf.

A/N: YAY! A new chapter! And the longest one yet!! Sorry I ended it in such a weird spot, it just seemed to fit in my head for some strange and deranged reason. Well, I had the worst writer's block ever! I couldn't seem to write anything at all. For 5 days all I had was a paragraph and it was some teeny weeny thing. Then a day or two ago I just started typing up a storm, after deleting that paragraph that sucked of course. So what did you all think? I hope you liked it. It wasn't too spectacular, I know that, but hey. It was an update.

Three Little Lies is an idea that I stole from a book called A Deal With the Devil, a historical romance that I read a few days ago. Hehe, I have a healthy ::cough:: obsession with historical romances. Mostly those that take place in Regency England, and of course, Pirates, hehehe.

Remember if you wanna chat IM me at Squeaks2005H, I might ask you for help on future chapters, just ask some of the other reviewers, they're ideas just might be used in the future.

If any of you want to read an absolutely amazing DG story then read To Win the War. It is an excellent story, especially if you like Mulan. Lol. I was told this story is awesome so I read it and I agree with them.

Band camp starts on the 19th for me, yeah yeah stop laughing. Anyways, I might not be able to update very soon, unless I come up with an absolutely amazing idea. Wahoo for 2 weeks at band camp! ;) hehe

The winner of the themes was Chantal J with kitty noises, course it was only one noise since I had only one break in the chapter, and I don't know why. Hmmm. Who will be the next winner? Ideas needed!

Thank you's:

CassieOwls: You got your wish; this is my longest chapter ever, 14 pages not including the thank you's. Did you like this chapter? I'll try not to let yummy Draco go to waste; it would be sacrilegious if I did. :)

Kali Lestrange: Lol, sorry I didn't update as soon as you wanted. Fix your brother!! Lol. I hope you liked this chapter. He yelled at Pansy, how funny is that?

Emo Kitty: Eh, you might get your wish, and you might not. I hope you really liked this chapter.

Death of Roses: All my reviews matter, you know that. Ginny believes him because she likes the guy. Haven't we all been there? I doubt she'll believe Pansy's side of the story, especially since it'd be coming from a slut's mouth. Ooo, I could do something with that later on, muah hehehehe

KuTiExAzNxGeL: I'm sorry you thought the beginning was sad, but why did you? Was it Ginny finding out on the train? I'm glad you're stilling loving the story. Did you like this chapter as well?

Iced Faerie: I'm glad you forgive me. Isn't Draco so sweet? Hehe, course he might not be in the future. Eek!

Luza: I'm really happy you liked the last chapter, what about this one though? I really need your opinion. :) I hope I updated soon enough.

Chantal J: Haha, I hope you liked winning. Let's call it a belated birthday present. :) Did you have a good birthday? I know I did, my boyfriend took me to the zoo. Don't laugh! I like the zoo, my Cody's a real sweetie. Did you like this chapter? I really hope so.

Fizzie-lizzie: Wow, quickly becoming your favorite story? I am so flattered. I feel the same about Draco and Ginny, but I doubt JK would actually put them together. :( I finished the chapter a week after my birthday. Thank you for the happy birthday.

Kawaii Tropical Oasis: Thank you for the sounds, you may see them in a future chapter. How did you like this chapter? Was it good?

Bigreader: Lol, I'm glad you approve of my storyline. Lol. Did you like this chapter too? I hope I updated soon enough. I've been spoiling you guys lately.

Padfootedmooney: I'm so happy you liked the last chapter. And this chapter? Was it good? I really hope you liked it.

Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's: Yeah, I know its Ginevra, but I had started it as Virginia and didn't want it to change. Plus I prefer Virginia, it just seems more normal to me. I'm really happy you love my story, and that it's one of your favorites. Especially since you seem to be an excellent writer yourself, don't deny it you have tons of reviews for all of your stories. I am extremely flattered by your compliments. You…are awesome. :) Keep reviewing; your reviews are awesome :)

Ohepelss Oramtnci: You should fear my ending. But don't worry my mind might do a total 180 on the ending I'm planning. But I like the ending that I'm planning because it's completely different and unique. Damn I am giving way too much away to you! I need to shut up ::slaps self:: oww. There, I'm better. Lol. I hope you liked this chapter.

Calla-ForEvEa: You are just a fountain of themes, lol. And they're funny as hell. I'll be sure to use them later. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and that you approved of it. I was very worried that Draco was OOC, but I'm glad you didn't think so. Thank you for the happy birthday. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

Dree: My Little Pony was awesome. They were so pretty. Anyways, they have nothing to do with Draco, but they have to do with Ginny. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the happy birthday.

Psychoticpsycho: Don't worry; they will have plenty of conflicts in the future. Muah hehehe. How aren't I sticking to the plot though? I thought I was doing it fairly well. I'm really glad you like the story though. Did you like this chapter? I hope so. Thank you for the happy birthday. Lol. You're funny. :)

Kelsey: I'm glad you really like the story, and that you recommended it to a friend. Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did.

Lil Bre: Lol, I'm glad you like the story, but I can't have Pansy die! That would ruin my plans for the future. Lol. I hope you liked this chapter.

Sweetiepiepirate: Lol, I don't know why but I have 5 copies of your review. Pretty funny though. I'm really glad you love my story. You flatter me. Hehe. I hope you liked this chapter too, longest chapter I've written.

Krystal1989: My name is Rachael, so give me my elfish name!. Lol. I'm really glad you like my story though. It makes me feel very warm inside. Lol. Did you like this chapter? I really hope so.

Hidden-Tales4evea: ::eats cookies:: Thank you, they are very very yummy. Lol, I'm sorry Pansy pisses you off so much. Did you like how Draco yelled at her? Lol. I hope you liked this chapter.

Heflumpsnwoosels: Lol, your name cracks me up. It always makes me sing that song. I'm glad you like the story. Yes, yes, stupid Cody. Lol. I hope he hasn't made any more mistakes. Did you like this chapter though? I really hope so.

Masa: I'm glad you really liked that last chapter. I probably should have made it longer, but I was so anxious to get the new chapter out and I figured "hey they'll have more fights in the future, just make that one longer". There probably won't be any rumors, since the only reason they're around each other is for the potions thing, at least that's what everyone else thinks. So probably no rumors will start up. I know I should be happy to have so many reviews, but then I'm not an anime writer. But yes I see how few they get. You don't think you're the only guy reading this? That's cool. I wonder how many others I have. Lol I wonder what they would say about sex scenes. Lol. I hope you really liked this chapter. Keep reviewing. It's good to have a guy's opinion.

AtwistedAngel13: Lol, its ok if you're a loser, lol. Jk. I'm glad you liked that chapter, did you like this one as well? You haven't reviewed in a while, I had missed you. But you're back, yay!!

By now I have hopefully typed 6,099 words, which would then be my longest chapter, EVER, and I would then be found also in the 60,000 section. Wouldn't that be exciting?!?! Ooo, I just hit page 17!! Lol, sugar is very bad boys and girls! Do not eat it in large doses!


	20. Cause Baby It's Cold Outside

Disclaimer: Why can I never think of anything funny for this??!? ::sigh:: I don't own anything Harry Potter related.

Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

Chapter 20

"So," Ginny asked, interrupting Draco's thoughts, "we still have to get 5 more items to complete our list."

"Which ones?" Draco asked from his seat on the bench. He and Ginny had just finished searching every shop for the items on their list and had sat on a bench to go over the result of their shopping excursion.

"We still need to get scarab beetles, fluxweed, armadillo bile, leech juice and porcupine quills," Ginny listed. "We would have been able to get the porcupine quills, but we didn't have enough money to buy them. Who would have thought that porcupine quills would be so expensive?"

"Snape has scarab beetles in his supply closet," Draco pointed out, "but he'll never let us use them. We're supposed to do this on our own."

"This sucks," Ginny muttered.

"Well, we could always use our next Hogsmeade trip to go to Diagon Ally," Draco suggested as a light snow began to fall. The little flakes of snow rested lightly in Ginny's auburn hair making her look heavenly. Draco rose from the bench. "Let's go get some hot chocolate at The Three Broomsticks," Draco invited extending his hand in front of Ginny. Ginny glanced up at him. "My treat," Draco smiled. Ginny's hand rose to join with his and Draco pulled her gracefully from her seat. "Most of the students have gone back to Hogwarts," Draco pointed out. "I doubt we'll be bothered. Besides, we're just two students taking a break together. No harm in that."

"Right," Ginny finally spoke as Draco led her to The Three Broomsticks. The two were happily greeted by the warmth that filled the tavern as they entered through the door. Draco headed towards Rosmerta.

"May we have a private room, Madame?" Draco asked after glancing around the pub. There were still a few stragglers, the ones Draco was most worried about was the three gathered in a booth in the corner.

"Well, certainly," the owner replied. Stepping out from behind the counter she led the two students to a small yet comfortable sitting room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Two hot chocolates," Draco replied after checking if that was ok with Ginny.

"All right," the witch answered as she left the quaint room.

"Why'd you ask for a private room?" Ginny asked after Rosmerta had left.

"Well one, because the Dream Team is sitting in a booth in there and would see the two of us eventually, which would not be pleasant," Draco explained. "And two, so that I could do this," he whispered as he brushed his lips against her soft ones. No matter how bad his day was Draco could always find solace in melding his lips with Ginny's. Kissing her made his life worth living. The soft innocence of her kisses made him feel like he was a new man and that the evil Slytherin in him had never existed. Soon he wanted more out of this kiss. Slowly Draco ran his tongue along Ginny's bottom lip, feeling Ginny shudder he was emboldened to do something more. Taking his time Draco took Ginny's lower lip between his and suckled on it gently. Feeling Ginny's body crumble he lowered her down into the booth next to them as he pulled his lips from hers. Draco searched Ginny's eyes and discovered the same feeling that was in his own. "Gin," Draco whispered.

"Draco," Ginny whispered back as she pulled Draco's head down to hers.

"Two hot chocolates!" Madame Rosmerta called out as she pushed through the door that separated the two from the rest of the world. The two teenagers pulled themselves together (a/n or should I say apart? Hehe) as Draco slid into the booth so that he sat across from Ginny. Draco glanced at Ginny as Rosmerta neared the two; Ginny was failing badly at trying to not appear disheveled. "Here you are," the witch spoke as she set the steaming mugs on the table. "'Course I'm sure you two are already warmed up," she added with a twinkle in her eye. Ginny's face flushed even more than before.

Ginny took a sip of hot chocolate as Rosmerta left the room. "This is real good," she spoke. "Thanks."

"Gin," Draco began but seemed unable to continue. He too took a sip of hot chocolate. "This _is_ rather good." He agreed. _Tell her, _Draco urged himself. "Gin," Draco began again. This time Ginny interrupted him.

"Draco, we need to stop," she spoke. "You're going out with Pansy, and I keep trying to remind myself of that, but I seem to forget it so often, especially when you kiss me the way you do." Draco smirked. "And even though Parkinson is a slut, I can't bring myself to cause her boyfriend to cheat on her. No girl deserves that. I have never wanted to be "the other woman" in someone's relationship and I don't plan on starting."

"What if I told you I didn't care for Pansy one jolt?" Draco asked wanting her to understand his view of Pansy. "I'm only going out with her to appease Lucius. Her touch makes me sick. The idea of touching her makes me sick, but the idea of me touching you," Draco began to graze his fingers against the inside of Ginny's wrist, "is entirely pleasing." Draco looked in Ginny's eyes and saw a hint of desire. "You like me touching you, you can't deny that. I wasn't imagining your body weakening against mine while I kissed you." Embarrassment caused Ginny's face to flush as she remembered what had happened only a few moments before. "And it's not just desire that I feel for you, Gin," Draco explained. "I love listening to you talk about anything and everything, I love how you laugh freely and without restraint. I enjoy being with you," he finished.

"What about Pansy?" Ginny asked in a mere whisper.

"All Pansy wants from me right now is the typical boyfriend stuff," Draco explained. "Walk her to class, carry her damn books, and be there for her to latch onto. But I won't lie to you. Pretty soon she will be demanding more from me, but that's where you come in."

"Me?" Ginny asked, not understanding.

"I can't be around Pansy if our Potions assignment is taking up all of my time," Draco pointed out with an evil grin. "She doesn't need to know that the project isn't taking up all of the time that I'm gone, and I don't want her to know. I want to spend my time with you, not her."

"You're asking a lot of me, Draco," Ginny whispered. "You're basically asking me to be your secret girlfriend. How is that supposed to work?"

"Even if I wasn't going out with Pansy would we be able to be together?" Draco asked, at Ginny's silence he continued on. "You're saying that your brother Ron would be perfectly fine with you and me spending every waking moment together."

"No, he wouldn't," Ginny spoke, realizing the truth.

"Please, Ginny," Draco begged. "Be my specialus amor."

Ginny giggled. "What in the world does that mean?"

"My secret love," Draco replied slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know if I like the fact that you know Latin and I don't," Ginny pouted. "How am I supposed to know if you're insulting me or not?"

"You're just going to have to trust me you bellus rutilus caesaries," Draco smirked with an evil look in his eye. The two had finished the hot chocolate and the hour was growing late. He slid out of the booth and held out his hand to help Ginny out.

"What did you just call me?" Ginny demanded as she followed Draco to the door.

"I didn't call you anything," Draco replied innocently as he checked to see if the Trio had finally left the pub. Seeing that they had, Draco led Ginny to the front door.

"Tell me!" Ginny ordered as Draco flipped the coins for their drinks to Rosmerta, with a nice tip included of course.

"I don't believe I will, Virginia," Draco spoke back to the red head. "You're getting worked up over nothing, you know."

"I wouldn't be getting worked up at all if you told me!" Ginny screamed as they stepped into the wintry night. Since they had entered the pub the temperature had dropped drastically and snowflakes still fell from the sky.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked, concerned. Ginny shook her head even though she was shivering from the cold. "Stubborn red head," Draco scolded as he wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist to pull her closer. "Better?" Ginny nodded her head, enjoying the warmth of Draco's body. They both knew either of them could have performed a warming spell and they would be toasty warm without being near each other, but then they wouldn't have the excuse of being close to each other. Hogsmeade was practically deserted as most of the students had hurried back to the castle in search of warmth. Draco searched around to see if there was anyone near. Quickly he leaned down and brought his lips upon Ginny's, before she could respond eagerly to the kiss Draco brought a cold snowball upon her head.

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny screamed as she chased after Draco. Unfortunately she was the unlucky one to carry the potion supplies and was unable to run as fast as the blonde haired boy running from her. Not wanting to let her prey get away she left the bag of supplies in the street and chased after Draco. Without the bulking bag holding her back she was able to catch up to him instantly. "It's a good thing running isn't required in Quidditch Malfoy, or else you'd never be able to play," Ginny said as she tackled Draco into the soft snow that blanketed the ground.

"Is that so, _Weasley_?" Draco asked as he stared into Ginny's laughing eyes.

"Yes, that is so!" Ginny screamed as Draco flipped the two so that Draco now lay on top of Ginny.

"That's very good to know," Draco replied. Quickly he brought his lips down upon Ginny's, enjoying the warmth of her eager lips. As he stroked his tongue against her lips she parted her mouth and gave Draco access to her delicious opening. She tasted of hot chocolate and heaven, Draco decided. _Oh how enticing this little vixen of mine is, _Draco spoke to himself. Not wanting this amazing kiss in the snow to end, Draco continued to show Ginny little tricks that he learned women liked. Never had a woman responded as eager as Ginny, with Pansy it had always been 'let's move on to other things'. Ginny was perfectly fine with kissing, and that was perfectly fine Draco. Eventually the two had to pull themselves apart, both breathing raggedly. "Where's the bag?" Draco asked between breaths.

"Back where I dropped it," Ginny answered trying to catch her breath.

"We should probably go get it," Draco decided.

"We probably should," Ginny agreed. Draco made a mistake in taking another look at Ginny. She looked so delectable laying there in the snow with her auburn hair sprawled out around her head; slowly he lowered his lips to hers and gave her a chaste kiss, quite an opposite from the last one he had given her. Draco pulled away and then helped Ginny stand up. Together they look to see where Ginny had dropped the bag. Ginny finally spotted it. "There," she pointed to a bag that had been placed on the ground rather hurriedly. Together they walked to retrieve the bag and then headed for the path that would lead them back to Hogwarts. They wandered down the path at a rather slow pace, enjoying the closeness of each other and the perfection of the evening's surroundings. To each of their dismay the castle appeared all too soon at the end of the path. Draco held open the door for Ginny as she passed through the massive doors. Here in the entrance hall they would each go their own ways.

_She looks so angelic, _Draco thought to himself as he gazed at Ginny. Slowly the snowflakes were melting from her hair, much to Draco's chagrin. "I'll go report to Snape our results of today's trip," Draco finally spoke. Ginny handed the bag of supplies to Draco. "Well, I'll leave out some things," he added evilly causing Ginny's face to flush to a royal red. "I'll see you around, Gin," Draco whispered as he brushed his lips across Ginny's. "You better go; your brother will be worried about you." Ginny nodded and turned to head for the Gryffindor tower. Draco watched Ginny leave until she turned a corner; he then headed down to speak with his Head of House.

While he was in the dungeons he dropped off the supplies they had bought this afternoon. Before heading for his chamber he stopped to report to Snape and tell him that he and Ginny would use the next Hogsmeade trip to visit Diagon Ally. Snape said he would arrange a Port Key with the Headmaster and dismissed Draco.

As Draco proceeded to get ready for bed he thought of what a success today had been, and he wasn't thinking of how many supplies they had bought for the project.

futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock futtock

"I can not believe that just happened," Ginny whispered to herself as she left Draco's side. "That…did not happen. Did it?" Overcome by shock Ginny traveled to her Common room rather slowly. Eventually she did make it to her home away from home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron screamed at Ginny when she finally entered through the portrait hole.

"I, uh. I.." Ginny stammered.

"Well?" Ron interrupted her. "Answer me, Virginia!"

"I was in Hogsmeade, Ron," Ginny finally got out, still baffled by all that had happened.

"Do you know that you were the last person back from Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

"Well, no I didn't," Ginny spoke.

"Tell me," Ron demanded. "What the bloody hell were you and Malfoy doing that took so damn long?"

Incensed by Ron's lack of trust a look of fury filled Ginny's face, her amber eyes glowing. "You want the truth?" Ginny asked. "You want to know all the dirty little things that Draco and I did?" Ginny demanded.

"You called him Draco!" Ron blurted out.

"Yeah, you're damn right I did, Ron!" Ginny screamed back. _Push him over the edge, Gin, _she thought to herself. _Put him in his place. He has no reason to be this controlling. Say it!_ "Do you know why I called him Draco?" She asked, and then continued, not letting Ron answer. "It's normal to be on a first name basis with the person you're having sex with!" With that she ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, grinning all the way to her bedchamber. Before she entered her room she waited for the kicker.

"VIRGINIA JACQUELINE WEASLEY!!" Ron bellowed. "GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!!!" Fully satisfied with Ron's reaction Ginny entered her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed laughing.

"That felt great!" Ginny chortled. Hearing her door open she looked to see who had entered her room. "Hey Hermione," Ginny greeted the Head Girl.

"Ginny, please go down there and calm Ron down!" Hermione begged. "He's raving mad! Just go down there and tell him you were just lying. That you said that to get back at him! Which is the truth, right? You're not having sex with Malfoy?" The look in Hermione's face was that of pure pleading.

Ginny laughed, "Of course I'm not having sex with Malfoy. I just wanted to piss that arse of a brother off." Hermione breathed of a sigh of relief. "And why should I go down there and calm him down?"

"Because," Hermione answered.

"That's not much of a reason, Mione," Ginny pointed out.

"Gin, if you don't go down there and fix everything the whole school will hear about this," Hermione spoke. "The gossip chains are already going at it," Hermione added referring to Lavender and Parvati.

"Oh, all right," Ginny contested. "But only because I don't want everyone thinking that I actually had sex with Malfoy." Ginny shuddered all though her thoughts were the exact opposite. "Yuck, dear God how awful!"

Hermione giggled, and then asked, "Why _did_ you call Malfoy Draco?"

"Malfoy and I agreed that it didn't help the project if we were always insulting each other, so I call him Draco and he calls me Ginny," she answered.

"_You_ got Malfoy to call you Ginny?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone."

"Um, ok," Hermione replied. "Come on, we better go. Ron by now has probably strangled a few first years. Harry was _trying_ to calm him down, but you know Ron.." Hermione started to head back down to the common room with Ginny behind her.

"Virginia!" Ron screamed as he saw Ginny coming down the girls' steps. "What the hell do you think you're getting at? Having sex! With Malfoy!"

"Ron, calm down!" Ginny spoke has she approached her furious red headed brother. "I have never ever had sex with Malfoy."

"But, you said…"Ron stammered out.

"I was just trying to piss you off," Ginny replied. "That's what you get for trying to control my life and act like my father."

"So you're not having sex with Malfoy?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head. "Oh thank God!" He gave Ginny a quick hug. "DO YOU HEAR THAT EVERYBODY?" Ron screamed so that all the Gryffindors heard. "GINNY _DIDN'T_ HAVE SEX WITH MALFOY!"

"Oh, really Ron," Gin muttered as she rolled her eyes. Ginny walked over to the fireplace and stripped off her robe, exposing her body to the warmth of the fire. "Hey Colin," Ginny spoke to her blonde haired buddy sitting by the fire.

"Hey Gin," Colin greeted as he pulled Ginny down to sit on the floor next to him. "How was the rest of your Hogsmeade trip?"

"Cold," Gin answered. "But we got some supplies for the project."

"That's good," Colin replied.

"Yeah, and whenever the next Hogsmeade trip is we'll be going to Diagon Ally instead," Ginny informed him.

"Damn," Colin muttered, "I was hoping you and I could spend the day together at the next trip."

"I'm sorry Colin," Ginny replied trying to comfort her friend. "But the sooner we get the supplies the sooner we finish this project."

"Yeah, I know."

A comfortable silence settled between the two and together they gazed into the fire. Ginny yawned as sleep overcame her. None of the Gryffindors left in the room felt like bothering the pair of 6th years sleeping so peaceful together, the girl resting her head on the boy's shoulder.

Unheard by all except for the two he was speaking to a voice spoke as he watched the pair sleep, "You know, I bet Colin wouldn't make to bad of a brother-in-law."

cock-a-leekie cock-a-leekie

Ginny readied herself on Monday morning in a rush. The day before had gone by smoothly. Luckily no one except for the Gryffindors heard Ginny's claim of having had sex with Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately tales were hurriedly whispered around the school about how she and Colin had slept together in front of the fireplace. Everywhere Ginny went she overheard little comments about how cute she and Colin had looked and that no one wanted to disturb the cute couple. The other downside of the day had been that Ginny hadn't seen Draco at all and Ginny hoped he didn't hear the story about her and Colin, she knew Draco would not understand at all. Hurriedly Ginny went to owlery before she headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ginny headed for her seat at the Gryffindor table and ate breakfast while waiting for a tiny little owl to swoop down at the Slytherin table. Ginny took a break in her eating as she watched Draco read the note that he held in his hands. Ginny watched him as he searched the Gryffindor table for her face as he finally found what he was looking for Ginny gave him a rather cocky smile. _Do it_, she mouthed to him, daring him with her eyes. Ginny watched as he battled with himself on whether he should do it. Slowly Draco's tall frame rose from the Slytherin table and he headed for the Staff Table. Ginny held her breath as he approached Dumbledore. It was rare for a student to walk up to the staff table and this caused many students to stare as Draco drew closer and closer to his destination. Ginny could see Draco's lips moving as he stood in front of Dumbledore, she had no idea what he said but Dumbledore smiled when he finished and leaned forward in his seat. "Do it," Ginny whispered. Almost as if Draco heard Ginny's urging he brought his lips upon the hairy cheek of Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A few moments passed as the rest of the school realized what Draco Malfoy had just done, as it began to sink in the school erupted in laughter and talking. Calmly Draco left the Staff Table and headed back for his seat at the Slytherin table. Immensely please with the result of Draco's forfeit Ginny resumed eating her breakfast, which now tasted better than ever.

A/N: HA HA HA! A new chapter, and really really short too. But I figured you guys were getting way too spoiled. :) Which is also why I'm not posting this chapter until Monday, today being Thursday. Muah hehehe. Now I know you guys don't like short chapters but although this chapter was 5 pages shorter than the last one it's only 1000 words less, so stop complaining. Not to mention you guys got two kiss scenes in this small chapter! Speaking of that, did you enjoy them? Not icky, were they? Yay, for being buddies with Colin, wasn't that sleeping in front of the fire scene so cute? :) At first I had written it completely different, and then I had considered a snogging scene in front of the fire but I decided to not do that. Maybe in the future. :)

Talk to me at Squeaks2005H, though AIM of course. If you're on I can tell you exactly when I updated.

The winner of the themes was Calla-ForEvEa. In case you guys were wondering what the hell those words were I'll tell you. Futtock is the curved piece of wood that makes up the bottom of a boat. Cock-a-leekie is a Scottish soup made with capons and leeks. Yum. Lol. If you would like to be a winner just send me theme ideas in your reviews. Yay!

Thank you's:

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Lol, real short review. I'm glad you liked it. How about this chapter?

Bigreader: Your band camp doesn't start until August? Wow, that's really late. Please I barely practiced, we were supposed to memorize the first two songs and guess who didn't! Lol, oh well it's not like their difficult, except for the high notes. What do you do in the band? I'm glad you like the story. Sorry I didn't update immediately :). Did you like this new chapter? I bet you did.

ABBEY!: My Fair Lady? You like My Fair Lady? That's cool. I like it a lot. Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the last one. Lol. Did you like it though?

Chantal J: Did you like him doing the dare? I tried to make it very humorous. Did you like the rest of the chapter? I really hope you did.

AtwistedAngel13: I'm sorry the chapter length decreased, I don't know why but I just thought this chapter held all it could and putting more with it would be too much. But I hope you liked the chapter anyway.

Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's : I check all my readers, and if I write HP I usually read their own stuff. I find it only fair since they're reading mine. Your mom doesn't like you writing? ::sigh:: Mothers. I hope you liked this chapter.

Fizzie-Lizzie: Historical romances are awesome. Hehe, but boyfriend HATES that I read them. Did you like this chapter? I think you'll like the game in the next chapter, think of a game with colorful circles.

D-O-U-B-L-E I-M-P-A-C-T: Romantic suspense? I don't think I've ever heard of those. Hmm. Did you like this chapter?

Dracosbaby: I'm glad you like the story. Did you like this chapter as well? I'm trying to work on the next chapter; I have a few pages for it already.

Ohepelss Oramtnci: Lol, I'm sorry you fear the ending, but I won't lie to you, you should fear it. You may cry. Damn, I keep giving way too much away! Stop doing that! I hope you liked this chapter.

Kaori Matarr: Did you like Colin is this chapter? Lol. How can you want Pansy with someone other then Draco? I'm shocked and disgusted! Just teasing, did you like this chapter?

Calla-ForEvEa: You won again! Lol, isn't it exciting?! I play Mellophone, which is a marching French Horn. The best there is! WOO!! I wanna go horseback riding. I love horses, but I'm never ever near any. Did you like this chapter? I hope you did.

Ellandra: I'm glad the H/Hr doesn't bother you. I'm very happy that you like the story. Did you like this chapter?

Kali Lestrange: I'm glad you fixed your brother. I wouldn't want to have the hospital bill, that would be very expensive, lol. Was this chapter good?

Mell8: I'm glad you find it interesting. Did you like the last chapter?

Krystal1989: Yay! I know my elvish name!! Tamuril is cool. What's Draco's name? Hehehehe. I hope you liked this chapter.

Wildcherry: Thank you for the compliments. They always make me happy. Did you laugh in this chapter? I hope so.

Dree: Yay for the mystery being solved!! Did you like this chapter?

Wonderland's Greatest Fan: Did you like their alone time in this chapter? :) There'll be more in the next one. I'm glad you adore my story. Keep reading! Hehe

Luza: Did you like this chapter more than the last one? I hope so, there was more action. Sorry if I didn't update soon enough. : P

CoolMilena: I glad you liked the chapters, its ok if you forgot to review. They are cute, aren't they! Hehe. Did you like this chapter? I hope you did.

Neha: Yay for being on fav's list! I'm glad you like my story. I hope you liked this chapter.

RonLuver626: Lol, you're really dedicated if you read it all in one day. But it flatters me all the same. Hehe. Did you like this chapter? I can't take full credit for Parkinslut, I think I read that in some story I read or something similar. Hmmm.

Pixie-Poison: So far? You don't like the future chapters? I'm insulted! Nah, I'm just teasing. You probably won't like future chapters, but I hope you stick with the story. Because ummm, ::sticks in happy aphorism::. Yeah! That's it! . Hehe, I never use those faces but they just seem to fit there. Did you like this chapter?

Emo-Kitty: I love that sound! Lol, you're awesome! Lol. Butt-kisser! Did you like this chapter? I really hope so.

Sugar-coated-evil: Romance novels are the best. Hehe. It's always awesome when I get out of writer's block. Did you like this chapter? I certainly hope so!

That's all for now, I hope you all enjoyed it! Yay for snogging!!


	21. TWISTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP stuff or twister.

WARNING: The scenes in here are possibly R. I'm not exactly sure, it's not extreme, but it certainly pushes the limit depending on your age and maturity.

Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

Chapter 21

"All right, Draco," Ginny spoke as she entered the drafty dungeon room.

"Yes, mon cheri?" Draco asked from his seat at a table.

"Oh cut the Latin stuff," Ginny spoke as she sat down beside him.

"It's not Latin," Draco corrected. _How does she look cute and sexy at the same time? _Draco thought to himself before continuing. "It's French."

"Whatever it is, if I don't know what you're saying don't say it in front of me. By the way, you looked absolutely fabulous kissing Dumbledore," Ginny teased.

"Oh ha ha, laugh it up. Thanks to you I was the laughing stock of the whole school today."

"Aww, you poor little thing," Ginny continued to tease as she sat her bag on the table. "Guess what I brought with me!"

"Your brother's inflatable date?" Draco guessed.

"No, silly!" Ginny laughed. "Twister!" She pulled out a folded piece of vinyl from her bag. "I figured since we have nothing else to do with the Lying Truth we'd need something fun to do."

"And what, pray tell me, is Twister?" Draco asked.

"An absolutely amazing game invented by muggles," Ginny replied.

"I refuse to play that!" Draco protested.

"You played Three Little Lies," Ginny pouted. "That was a muggle game, why not this one?"

"This one doesn't sound evil," Draco explained. "Three Little Lies is about lying, which I consider the 8th deadly sin."

"But Twister _is_ evil!" Ginny exclaimed as she began to open it on the floor. "Especially this Twister." Draco looked at her in confusion. "Fred and George enhanced it. I give you the Twins Twister, a Muggle pastime turned to Wizard funtime." Draco looked down at the ground and saw 6 red dots, 6 blue dots, 6 yellow dots, and 6 green dots slowly moving about the vinyl fabric.

"Care to explain?" Draco asked, still very confused.

"Well in the Muggle version the dots are stationary. In the twins' version the dots move around until you place a body part on them," Ginny explained.

"A body part?"

"You're telling me you have never, ever heard of Twister?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty much, Gin. Shall I introduce myself?" Draco inquired. He held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. I'm the son of a man who hates everything muggle."

"Oh shut up," Ginny spoke back, although she was laughing at Draco's humor. "Let me explain the game. There's a spinner," Ginny procured a piece of cardboard with dots and a black plastic arrow, "and someone spins it. Like this." Ginny hit the spinner. "Then the players do what it says. It landed on left foot green so the two of us have to find a green dot and place our left foot on it. The spinner would be spun again and we would do what it says, and we do this again and again until one of us falls because of our silly positioning. It's really quite fun. And the twins enhanced it even more, we don't have to physically turn the spinner, we just have to say 'Spinner, spin.' So what do you say? You want to give it a try?" Throughout the explanation Draco had glanced from the mat on the floor to Ginny's face, the game sounded ok, but a little lame. However the look of excitement and enthusiasm on Ginny's face was enough to push Draco to agree.

"All right, I'll try your silly game," Draco drawled out.

"Goodie!" Ginny exclaimed. "Ok, I need you to stand here, and I'll stand here." Ginny position Draco at one end of the sheet and went to stand at the other end. "Spinner, spin!" The spinner landed on a red dot. "Place your right hand on a red dot, Draco." Cautiously Draco found a red dot and placed his weight on it, causing the dot to desist in moving. "Perfect," Ginny spoke when the two of them had found their dots. "Spinner, spin! Put your left foot on a yellow dot."

"But they're all down near you," Draco complained.

"So stretch or wait for them to move down to you," answered Ginny. Tepidly Draco stretched his leg so that his foot landed on the closest yellow dot to him. "Good job. Spinner, spin." This time it landed on a red dot and Draco proceeded to put his right foot resting on a red circle. After a few more spins of the spinner Draco's body was in a tangled heap.

"Why is that I look like a pretzel and you're perfectly fine?" Draco growled from his uncomfortable position.

"It's all about where you place your body, Draco," Ginny informed him. "You have to find the most logical circle. Now put your right hand on blue!" Draco scanned the mat for an open blue circle, currently his and Ginny's left feet and hands were on blue dots and the only two open circles were on the other side of Ginny. Carefully Draco moved his hand from its current spot and moved it over Ginny's body to the open circle, causing Draco's body to hover over Ginny's. "Spinner, spin," Ginny spoke. "Left hand, green." Quickly Draco spotted a free green circle by Ginny's head; before Ginny could put her hand there Draco placed his hand on the circle. Leaving Ginny to search for the next closest dot, this was ironically placed near the juncture of Draco's legs. "Well, this is certainly an awkward position," Ginny breathed heavily. Draco looked down into Ginny's face which was only mere centimeters from his own. _How did we get this close? _Draco wondered. Slowly his gaze lowered to her rosy lips that she was biting nervously from the compromising position they were in.

"Stop chewing your lip, Gin," Draco hushly spoke.

"Why?" Ginny whispered back as she stopped the nibbling.

"So that I can kiss you," Draco replied before he lowered his lips onto hers. Slowly their kiss began until Ginny daringly nibbled onto Draco's own lips, causing Draco to lose control. Draco's passion was unleashed and he kissed Ginny with more intensity, together they fell onto the twister mat with their limbs entwined.

"Ooo," Ginny moaned.

"Ginny," Draco moaned back.

"Get off," Ginny groaned.

Hurriedly Draco moved off of Ginny, releasing his heavy body weight off of her tiny frame. "I'm so sorry, Gin," Draco rushed out as he helped Ginny sit up.

"It's all right, I wasn't hurt," Ginny answered back.

"That mat is a menace," Draco decided as he glared at the plastic sheet.

"It's really quite fun once you get used to it," Ginny explained. "Besides you were having fun up to a point, and you can't deny that."

Draco had the good****judgment to look sheepish. An evil glint shone in his eyes as he closed in the space between him and Ginny. "Ginny?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah, Draco?" stammered Ginny.

"Let's play twister," Draco suggested, not trying to disguise the evil in his voice.

"All right."

"But I'm the spinner," Draco continued. "Now, right foot blue."

"You didn't say spinner spin," Ginny pointed out.

"I'm not going to use that spinner." Draco grinned. "I've got my own. Now put your right foot on blue." Tepidly Ginny did as she was told. "Good. Next is your left foot on green."

"Why didn't you put your foot on blue?" Ginny asked.

"You'll find out. Left foot on green," he reminded.

"You better explain this," Ginny spoke as she found a green dot.

"Don't worry, you'll be told everything," Draco replied with malice. "Put your right hand on yellow." When her hand was placed on the dot Draco added, "And finally your left hand should be on red."

"Explanation?" Ginny begged.

"The point of _this_ game is for you to stay in this position for as long as possible."

Ginny glanced down at her placement on the mat, not a very challenging game. "That's it?"

"While I do anything that I want to you," Draco finished.

"I never agreed to this, Draco!" Ginny shouted as she realized what Draco could do.

"You wanted to play twister, this is my twister. Torture Twister," Draco grinned wickedly.

"You're evil!"

"I prefer wicked, sinister or nefarious," Draco corrected as he neared Ginny's tangled body. He kneeled down behind Ginny's head and huskily whispered, "Gin, if you're a good girl and don't collapse on the mat you'll win."

"And if I collapse?" Ginny stammered out in a hushed voice.

"You lose," Draco stated as he sighed by Ginny's ear. Ready to start the game Draco dropped his voice a bit and breathed into her ear again, "Are you enjoying this game, amante mío?" Ginny's response was the shuddering of her body. "Is that yes?" Draco asked, his grin hidden from Ginny's view. Draco moved to her other ear and spoke softly, "How long do you think you can last?"

"A while," Ginny voiced out.

"Phase two, then," Draco announced and he moved down to where Ginny's feet were placed. "Did you know that one of the most unknown pleasure spots on the female body is located in the lower leg?" Ginny shook her head in response. "Of course every girl is different. Are you in the majority or the minority, Virginia?" Draco asked as he began to raise the hem of Ginny's cloak. He heard Ginny gasp. "Come on, it's not the 1800s anymore, Gin. Guys are allowed to see a girl's ankles. And besides, you're wearing a skirt today Miss Weasley." Draco discovered when he saw Ginny's naked skin. "I can use that to my advantage." Slowly Draco began to kiss and caress the bare skin of Ginny's lower legs causing sighs and gasps to come from Ginny's parted lips. "Are you enjoying this?" Draco slid his tongue along the length of Ginny's calf, resulting in a strained moan from Ginny. "I think that is a definite yes." Daringly Draco pushed the hem of Ginny's cloak higher to reveal even more of her sensual and lengthy legs.

Dljfalsjfalksjdf

_Torture! Oh sweet torture!_ Ginny's mind screamed as Draco continued on with his torment. Ginny's pride refused to let her lose this game to Draco but her pride also refused for him to go to far and that point was nearing more and more. _Oh, God! _Ginny cried out in her mind as Draco's fingertips slowly trailed the length of her legs. _How can you let him do this to you?_ Ginny's mind argued, but then countered. _How can you not?_ No other person had made Ginny feel what she was feeling right now. Never had she felt the desire burning in her body and never had she wanted someone to continue torturing her. Her body had betrayed her and soon her mind would follow. Ginny met Draco's eyes and she could see the battle in his mind as well. Crazed by the passion and desire that she felt Ginny nodded her head, giving Draco the courage that he needed. Even the feel of her cloak, and now skirt, being grazed against her skin caused shivers to run through Ginny's spine. Draco's trail of kisses along her inner thigh was Ginny's undoing. "Draco," Ginny whispered as her weakened body collapsed onto the twister mat.

Long moments passed as Ginny lay on the mat with Draco caressing her still uncovered legs. "Your twister should not be legal," Ginny spoke when she could form thoughts in her head.

Draco grinned maliciously. "Why not, Virginia?"

"Oh, don't play dense, Draco," Ginny chided. "You may be blonde but I know you're not _that_ stupid."

"My thanks, Ginny." A comfortable silence fell between the two and Draco continued to stroke Ginny's smooth legs. _It's a good thing I shaved today, _Ginny thought as she imagined the possible disgust that Draco would feel if he touched her hairy legs.

"I know I keep asking this, Draco," Ginny began after many minutes, "but what exactly are we?"

"Well, I'm a guy and you're a girl," Draco joked. His face turned serious as he continued, "We're something that would be very forbidden if others knew about it."

Ginny moved so that she lay between Draco's open legs. "Do you think you could ever love, Draco?" Through their cloaks Ginny felt Draco's body tense up, after a few moments he took a deep breath and released it.

"Love is a weakness," Draco stated. "If you love someone they could be used against you. Lucius did not allow weakness of any kind from me."

"But you said you don't want to be anything like him," Ginny argued. "And your mother..."

"I may not want to be like Lucius but some things are hard to reverse after they've been imprinted in your brain. My mother is the exception; she's the only one who's shown complete kindness, and love, to me."

As Ginny heard Draco speak these words her heart went out to him, for anyone's heart to be closed off to love and affection was horrible.

"But then," Draco continued, "in the past month I've felt some affection in my heart."

"What brought that about?" Ginny asked curious.

"Nothing really," Draco replied, "just a certain red haired temptress that I know." Ginny's face reddened as she heard Draco's words. She gasped as Draco kissed the side of her neck. Ginny shivered as Draco's lips slowly descended the length of her neck. She gasped once again as Draco's nimble fingers began to unbutton her cloak.

"Draco," Ginny cautiously voiced, "we should stop."

"I completely agree," Draco responded as he exposed the skin of her shoulder. "But do you want me to stop?" He asked as his fingers teased the hairs at the nape of Ginny's neck.

"It doesn't matter whether I want to or not," Ginny answered though she made no attempt to move from Draco's arms.

"I'll stop when you want me to stop." Ginny noticed the absence of Draco's hands when she felt her cloak being completely removed.

"You're going too far."

"I'm going as far as you want me to go," Draco countered.

"Draco! It's freezing down here!" Ginny whimpered.

"I know," he replied, "you must be chilly. Want me to warm you up?"

"You know perfectly well that I want my cloak back on!"

"Have I ever told you how delectable your shoulders are?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Your shoulders," Draco replied. "I've never seen such perfect shoulders before. They're not bony but they're not overly fleshy. They're just right."

"Draco, you have issues." Ginny inhaled as she felt Draco's lips begin to suckle at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "You need to stop, Draco." For moments on end Ginny protested to no avail. After Draco was satisfied he ceased.

"There," Draco spoke, "my own personal bite of love."

"How exactly am I supposed to explain that?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Tell them you accidentally spilled some potion on you and Madam Pomfrey says it will only go away with time," Draco suggested. "Stand up, Gin."

"Why?" she asked.

"So that I can put your cloak back on," he explained.

"Oh." Slowly Gin rose to her feet, not at all thinking of what Draco could see from his sitting position.

"You like blue, eh, Virginia?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well I figured you liked blue since you're wearing it today."

Ginny glanced down at her outfit, a ruffled black skirt with a dark pink top. "Where am I wearing blue?" Ginny questioned. "Are you colorblind Draco?"

"Definitely not," Draco answered confidently. "But I'm unsure about the type. Bikini, thong or granny panties?"

Ginny gasped as she finally caught on to what Draco was talking about. Hurriedly she rushed away so that her secret area was hidden from Draco's prying eyes. "Don't do that anymore, Draco Malfoy!" Ginny called out from where she stood.

"Honestly Gin, did you think that I hadn't seen that from earlier?" Draco asked, causing Ginny's already reddened face to brighten even more.

Snape's voice rang through the room, dismissing the students for the evening. Slowly Draco stood and walked to where Ginny was standing. "Put your cloak back on." Draco held out her cloak so that Ginny could step into it. Draco wrapped his arms around her. "You're a great girl, Gin," he whispered. Ginny's face blushed another shade. Feeling daring she turned to face Draco and brought her lips to his. Just as she was getting into the kiss Draco gently pushed her away. "You're going to be the death of me Ginny Weasley," Draco whispered. Before he left her he lightly brushed his lips against hers. "Pleasant dreams." With that Draco left the room, leaving Ginny dazed in the middle of the dungeon room floor.

Asflksdjlfkj

A/N: Oh my goodness. I am absolutely positively sorry that I took so long to update. And I know that since I took so long to update that you deserve a longer chapter but I just couldn't think of anything else. Which brings me to my long list of excuses for not updating. Reason #1: Band Camp. It was 2 weeks long and I was tired as hell at the end of each day. Reason #2: I got a job. I never expected a job at Sears to take up so much of my time and make me so tired but it did. Reason #3: My dad had surgery. Quality time spent with Dad. Reason #4: School. My senior year in High School started up on the 18th, yuck. Reason #5: MAJOR, MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK!! I had no idea what to write. I don't even have any ideas for the next chapter, not good. This means I need your guys' help, badly. Tell me what you want in the next chapters! PLEASE!!! If not in your review then IM me at Squeaks2005H.

So what did you guys think of this chapter? Was the twister evil? :) Just in case you guys were wondering...Ginny didn't peak. So stop thinking that way! Those readers that don't know what I'm talking about, you shouldn't read the story any more; I don't want to be the one who de-virginizes you. Lol, yay for made up words! Were the scenes too detailed? I really need to know, I really don't want to gross anyone out.

Ooo, winner of the themes was me, cause I was too lazy to look at the list. Lol. Send your ideas in. Lol.

I probably could say a lot more here but I can't remember what I wanted to say here so I'll just post the story. Is that all right? Good.

POLL (please participate): Should this fanfic go R? I'm not too sure what is the deciding point and I do not want to disgust anybody or make them feel unfocomfortable.

Oh my gosh. I had so many reviews for this chapter I almost peed myself when I counted them. I'm so embarrassed! And now I must thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!!

Bigreader: Haha, you went to band unprepared! Oh well, so did my band and right now we're kickin butt! Our first comp is on the 11th. I can't wait!!! I am sooooo excited. We're going up against 6 state finalists and we probably won't beat any of them, but we'll impress them. Unfortunately I only have AIM. Sowwy. Did you like this chapter? Hehe. Sorry for the long long delay.

Dracoshotty: Hehe. I'm glad you're liking it. Did you like this chapter as well? Keep reading!!

Kari: I'm glad someone liked the Ginny/Colin scene, I think everyone hates me for having a cutesie scene between the two. Lol. Did you enjoy this chapter?

Fizzie-Lizzie: Wahoo! You guessed right!! Did you enjoy it? HEHE ;) That scene was enjoyable to write, but I was tough on myself to try and get it as perfect as possible. I hope you liked this chapter.

Ohepelss Oramtnci: I'm trying to decide on whether Draco should hear about the Ginny/Colin thing. Do you think he should? Add some conflict coming from Ginny's side? How was this chapter? Good?

Toby Keith Fanatic: I'm sorry my update took forever, but I think I had excellent reasons for the delay. : P hehe. Was the chapter worth the wait?

Nichole Malfoy: Hehe. Now I wonder why in the world you would do things with Draco when he's obviously related to you. Lol. Was this chapter enjoyable? I hope it was.

George's Brother Fred: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, did you like this one as well?

Calla-ForEvEa: :( I want my super long review! Oh well. How can you have never heard of a mellophone???? It is practically the best instrument in the world!! (2nd to French Horn of course) Lol. Was this chapter awesome? Even though it's extremely short.

Kali Lestrange: You threw a jug at your brother's head?!? Oh my goodness! Lol. Was this chapter amazing? Please say yes!!! Lol, jk, honest opinion.

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: I'm sorry the update was not soon at all. I tried, honestly I did. Did you like the chapter though?

AtwistedAngel13: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Did you like this one as well? Sorry it took so long to post.

Dree: I'm glad you liked the dare. Hehe. Sorry the chapter was out so late, did you like it though? Review again! :)

Sweetiepiepirate: No snogging between Colin and Ginny? Uh oh, I better change my plans for the ending then. Lol. You have no idea how this is going to end. Muah hahahaha. Did you like the kissing scenes in this chapter? And how about the chapter in general? Good?

Jeeths: Yay! I like being on people's favorites list. It makes me feel important. How did you like this chapter? Was it very good, great, good, ok, or did it suck?

Chantal J: I'm really happy that you liked the last chapter. Did you like this one too? It probably wasn't as good, but I guess I can live with that as long as you're cool with it.

PsWhatever23: Yup, you spelled it right. I don't read sappy romance novels, I'm weird. I like the ones where you can easily predicate it. Did you like this chapter?

At this point I start breaking down in tears because I realize that I'm not even half way done with my reviews and I am very tired but I'm trying to get the new chapter out by Thursday. AH!!!!!! On with the thank you's.

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: That's cool that you want to go into writing, not cool that your family doesn't support you on that. Tell them that you don't want to follow the mold. BREAK THE MOLD!! Lol. I make no sense. Oh well. Did you like this chapter?

Iced Faerie: You feel sorry for Draco?!? Oh my gosh, I can not believe you said that! Lol. JK. Did you like this chapter? Draco was the evil one in this chapter.

CoolMilena: You love me? Hehe, my boyfriend's gonna get jealous. Lol. I'm glad you liked that chapter though. How about this one?

Sugar-coated-evil: You guessed right, it was Ron whispering. Hehe. Maybe Ron's going to play matchmaker! Oops.....I keep giving things away! How was this chapter?

Singergurlusa: Lol, you made your brothers read it? Lol. That's funny. Did you like this chapter?

Nalleen: Did the penguins of doom come after me? Cause if they did they got lost. But I probably deserved them. Lol. I took forever to update and I'm terribly sorry. Did you like the chapter?

Krystal1989: That is a sexy name. Hehe. Get used to Pansy; she's going to be around for quite sometime. Maybe even in the future. I hope you liked this chapter.

aries-chica56: Wow, I'm flattered that you think this is one of the best. I certainly don't think it's the best of those that I've read, but I guess I'm extremely hard on myself or something. Who said anything about Draco and Pansy breaking up? ;) I love leaving you guys in suspense! How was the chapter?

Emo-kitty: I'm sorry the delay was so long in the chapter, and that it was short. I'll try to get the other one out faster and get it longer. ::sigh:: neither which will probably happen. Oh well. How was this chapter?

Velvetrose786: I'm flattered that you think I have real talent, I feel like just a hodge podge hobby writer. How was the chapter?

Kawaii Tropical Oasis: How about I promise to make the next one longer? This one definitely isn't longer. Sowwy. But was it good? Did you enjoy it?

Kelsey: Hehe. I'm glad you like it; sorry I didn't use your idea. What was it again? You love me? My boyfriend is definitely going to start getting jealous of all of you guys loving me. Lol. How was this chapter?

Padfootedmoony: I'm really happy that you liked the last chapter. I wrote it to make people laugh and I got that! Yay!! How was this chapter? Kinky? Lol

Zohra89: Lol. I'm glad you like my interpretation of the characters. And of course Draco sounds hot! When doesn't he!?! Lol. Did you like this chapter?

HPfreakout: How's it odd? I'm glad you like it, though. How was this chapter?

Lion's Roar: Everyone loved the Malfoy's broom comment. Hehe. How do you like the new chapters?

SportiChic319: I'm hope they stay as good as before too. Maybe even better then the previous chapters, that'd be awesome. I'm really glad that you like it. How did you like this chapter?

Lil Bre: It's ok that you stopped; at least you started up again. Hehe. How do you like it? Pissing off Ron is fun!!!

Nickel: Was this chapter as great as its predecessors? Grr I hate that word. Lol.

Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S (Ruby): You get a cookie for correctly translating what Draco said. Yay!!! Isn't he such a sweetie? Hehe. How was this chapter? Can you correctly translate the other things he called her?

Angel7070: Do you like this story? I hope so. Sorry the update took so long.

AnitaBlake/BuffyFan: I'm glad that you like the story. How was this chapter? Did it meet your satisfaction?

BlarghBlahhyBlargh: How do you like the story? I hope you're still reading.

Mirrorimage of Hermione: You stopped annoying me! I looked forward to your reviews! Poo on you! I updated before the 19th so nyah. How was this chapter?

snwbrdnchic522: Hehe, I'm glad that you like my story. How was this chapter? Did it keep up with all of the others?

Oh my gosh!!! I finished all of the thank you's!! Such a long list of them!! And I appreciate every single review!! Thank you for reading my story, you make me feel special.


	22. Rumors, Rumors, Rumors

Disclaimer: Same as always, just without the twister. I don't own anything Scooby Doo related.

A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to come out!! Please forgive me!

Warning: F Bombs dropped!

Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

Chapter 22

"Come on, Gin," Colin spoke from beside Ginny. "You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Colin," Gin replied, "look around you. How many students are still in here eating?"

"A lot," Colin answered.

"Exactly, which means how many are at the Quidditch field?" Ginny asked.

"Barely any."

"Exactly!" Ginny stated, proving her point. "So let me finish my damn eggs!"

"I thought you wanted good seats," Colin said, his shoulder slumped in defeat.

"We can still get good seats, _after_ I finish eating." Ginny replied as she returned to the food on her plate. Everyone around the Great Hall was excitedly anticipating the upcoming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The game between the two houses was sure to be thrilling, because of how much Ravenclaw had improved since last year, supposedly Cho Chang had been holding them back. All of the houses, except Slytherin, hoped that Ravenclaw would wipe the Slytherin team.

"Are you two ready to go, yet?" Luna Lovegood's voice called out from behind Ginny.

"Nice hat, Luna," Colin spoke.

"Oh, thanks," Luna replied. Ginny glanced behind her to discover an eagle resting on Luna's head. "You guys can see the serpent right?" Luna asked as she pointed to the serpent dangling from the eagle's mouth.

"Creative," Ginny said as she turned back to her eggs.

"So are we leaving?" Luna asked.

"Not yet," Colin replied. "Gin wants to finish her eggs."

"Oh, all right," Luna spoke, she sat down on the other side of Ginny. "It's supposed to be a really good match; Terry Boot has become a really good seeker. Besides, anybody can catch the snitch before Malfoy."

"But it doesn't necessarily matter if Terry can catch it before Malfoy," Colin argued. "If Slytherin scores more points than Ravenclaw there's a possibility of Ravenclaw still losing."

"Are you suggesting that Ravenclaw is going to lose?" Luna replied, horribly insulted at Colin's comment.

"No," Colin remarked. "I'm just saying that even if Terry is better than Malfoy there's still a chance of losing."

"Don't forget that Malfoy hasn't been able to practice with his team that much this year. Slytherin can't be solid without him being at every practice," Luna pointed out. "It's hard to have a successful practice with no captain or seeker there."

"So you admit that even if Ravenclaw wins it's not because you're better but because the Slytherin's haven't had much practice?" Colin asked. "You're not very nice to your House Team."

"That's not what I'm saying," Luna replied.

"Merlin!" Ginny screamed. "We'll head to the damn field, all right! Just shut up!"

"Well gosh, Gin," Colin remarked after her outburst, "no need to get snippy at us."

"Yeah, Gin," Luna agreed. "We're just discussing the game."

"I don't care," Ginny replied as she rose from the table. "Let's just get to the field." In a huff Ginny headed down the aisle and out of the Great Hall, Colin and Luna scurrying after her.

_Scooby Dooby Doo, Where are You?_

_We got some work to do now._

"Cor!" Ginny exclaimed from her seat between Colin and Luna. "It's freezing out here!"

"Want me to warm you up, Gin?" Colin asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Aw, thanks Col, you're a great friend," Ginny replied.

"Why can't you warm me up, Colin?" Luna joked from the other side of Ginny.

"Well one," Colin remarked, "my arm isn't long enough. And two, you're not nearly as sexy as Gin is."

"Aren't you nice," Luna sarcastically spoke back.

"You must be blind as a bat, Creevey," a voice called out in front of the group. The three friends turned their heads to the person who spoke to discover Malfoy hovering on his broom in front of them.

"Why am I blind, Malfoy?" Colin asked.

"You think a nasty little Weasel is sexy," Draco spat out, glaring at Ginny. _Uh oh, _Ginny thought as she slumped in her seat. "Course you're probably just saying that to get a good fuck out of her, aren't you Creevey?" Without waiting for a reply Draco zoomed off on his broom to rebuke his teammates.

"I can't believe he would say that," Colin spoke giving Ginny's shoulders a squeeze.

"He's Malfoy," Ginny answered trying to control her burning face, "of course he'd say something. Hopefully he gets a bludger in the face during this game."

"You said it!" Luna piped up.

_Scooby Dooby Doo, Where are You?_

_We need some help from you now._

"Well that was a disappointing game," Ginny spoke as the three rose from their seats and headed back to the school.

"What are you talking about? I got some great shots from this game," Colin replied, referring to the camera hanging from his neck.

"Yeah, but Malfoy didn't get clobbered, did he?" Ginny pointed out.

"Aww, cheer up Gin," Colin comforted giving her shoulder another squeeze.

"Yeah, Gin," Luna agreed as she pulled off her hat. "At least your house team didn't disappoint you," she huffed. "I just don't understand what went wrong. We've been solid all season, and now...Stupid Terry Boot!"

"Anyone could have made that mistake," Colin spoke.

"No, not anyone could have made that mistake. A Head Girl badge does not look like a snitch."

"If the sun reflected on the metal it might," Colin suggested.

"Oh please, Terry just wanted to grab at Hermione's chest without Harry killing him."

"He did hold onto the badge a little longer then necessary," Gin pointed out. "If he's not careful he still might have Harry coming after him."

"Yeah, well, while Terry was groping Hermione's dirty pillows and getting a hard on, Malfoy was busy catching the real snitch."

Ginny glanced back at the stadium. Malfoy _had_ really done some superior flying today, if he flew like that every time Slytherin would actually have a good team. "Oh my gosh!" Ginny exclaimed, causing Luna and Colin to stop suddenly.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Colin asked, concerned that something was wrong with Ginny.

"I forgot something at the stadium," Ginny answered. "I better go get it before someone steals it." Ginny started to turn back.

"We'll come with you," Luna suggested.

"No, it's all right. You two go ahead into the school," Ginny said. "I'll be real quick."

"Fine," Colin replied. "Hurry up. It's chilly out here. I don't want you to catch cold."

"I will," Ginny answered as she turned back towards the stadium. _Real clever lie there Gin, _Ginny spoke to herself. _But what is it that you forgot?_ "Excuse me," Ginny spoke as bumped into the students heading back to the warmth of the castle, "pardon me."

"Watch where you're going!" someone spat as Ginny brushed past them. Finally Ginny reached the field and began to search for the blonde boy in Slytherin gear. Spotting him in the field gathering equipment she headed for the steps that led to the field.

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't ask him too," Ginny practiced as she walked towards her target. "Colin's just a friend. There's nothing between us but friendship." Ginny hurried her pace to reach Draco sooner. "Draco!" Ginny called out. She watched as Draco began to turn towards her, only he stopped before he could face her.

"Drakie!!" a female voice screeched out. Ginny stared as Pansy ran towards Draco and leaped into his arms. Ginny stopped walking as Pansy straddled Draco and began to kiss him furiously. Ginny slowly started backing up as the couple fell to the ground with Draco on top of Pansy and returning her kisses with just as much power. And Ginny turned and ran as she saw Pansy's clothing being removed from her body by the same fingers that had teased Ginny's own body not even 24 hours ago. Tears welled up in her eyes as her mind brought the image back again and again. Sobs choked out of her as she ran back to the school, not bothering to apologize to the students that she had collided with.

"Gin!" A voice called out as Ginny kept running. "Ginny!" The voice screamed. Ginny finally stopped running when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Ginny?" Colin spoke as he turned her toward him. "Oh my God, Gin! What's wrong? What happened?" Colin exclaimed when he saw her tear streaked face. Slowly he placed his arm around her waist. "No, don't tell me, we're going up to the tower." Colin quickly guided Ginny's shaken body to the safety of the Gryffindor tower. As they entered the warmth of the common room Colin led her up the boy dormitory steps. When they entered the room that Colin shared with some other 6th years he placed her in his bed and wrapped the covers around her shivering body. Ginny watched as Colin straightened up his dormitory. After a few minutes Colin headed back to his bed and sat down beside Ginny. "What happened Ginny?" Colin gently asked as Ginny's shivering eased.

"Nothing, Colin," Ginny whispered.

"You're lying to me, Gin," Colin spoke hushly. "Why? Tell me what happened."

"It was just Malfoy," Ginny replied. "I stupidly listened to his comments."

"What happened?"

"Well, I finally reached the seats and I grabbed my Potions notes, stupid me I took them to a Quidditch match. As I was leaving, Malfoy came upon me and began insulting me, like usual. And some of them just struck home. I should have left as soon as he appeared but I thought he needed to talk about our project," Ginny explained. It was amazing how the lies flew out of her mouth so easily. But it hurt to lie to her best friend this way.

"What did he say?" Colin asked.

"The usual things," Ginny spat out. "How my family is poor and dirty, that I'm stupid, ugly, head over heels for Harry and how it must hurt that he'd rather fuck a mudblood than me, and that I'm a whore who'll spread my legs for anyone and anything."

"He said that _you_ were a whore?" Colin questioned. "Has he taken a look at his girlfriend?"

"I guess it doesn't matter if the whore is spreading her legs for him," Ginny laughed. Colin joined in the laughing and together they laughed for minutes on end until suddenly Ginny wasn't laughing any more but sobbing heavily.

_Come on Scooby Doo, I see you_

_Pretending you got a sliver_

"Colin?" Ginny called out into the darkness. "Colin?" She whispered as she rose from the bed. Glancing around the room she noticed a plate of food on the bedside table, beside the plate was also her diary. "Colin must have gone down to the common room after bringing this up," Ginny decided.

Earlier Ginny had cried on Colin's shoulder until no more tears could fall, unable to bear the thought of being near Draco Ginny had asked Colin if he would bring her some supper and then ask a girl from her dormitory to bring her penmanship book. Ginny set the plate in front of her and her diary by her side. Ginny smiled as she noticed that Colin had picked out her favorites from the table. After finishing her wonderful meal Ginny opened her diary and began to write.

_Fidella,_

_So much has happened since last I wrote to you. Feelings inside me have changed so dramatically, and in just the last 24 hours too. Last night was an amazing night. I felt things that I have never ever felt before. God I sound like such a loser, but it's true! I never imagined a guy could touch a girl and make her feel that alive and...dare I say it? Sensual. It was amazing. But last night wasn't all physical, we actually had a serious conversation albeit a short one, but I learned a lot of what Draco was feeling._

_But all that was ruined earlier today, all because my best friend put his arm around me. Colin is my best friend in the world and I don't think Draco understands that. He doesn't understand that closeness that Colin and I share. It's normal for Colin and I to put our arms around each other. I have no feelings for Colin that could lead past friendship. But I have the feeling that my relationship with Draco can go no further, it feels like we've been completely severed from each other. I do not think the damage is repairable. After the quidditch match today I was desperate to see Draco. I had wanted to smooth things over with him, and to congratulate him on a great match. As I was approaching Draco his girlfriend, yes girlfriend, came running up to him. The things that I saw caused me great pain indeed. I can only hope that it wasn't Draco that I saw, but I know that it was. And yet he had sworn that he didn't like Pansy. I can only hope that I can continue working alongside Draco to get our Potions project done, others I will have to tell Snape that I can't continue. I hope to write more soon, Fidella. You shall remain my closest confidant. Adieu._

Ginny placed the book and plate back on the table as a knock sounded on the door. "Gin?" Colin's voice came through the door.

"You can come in, Colin," Ginny answered.

"You feeling better?" Colin asked after he had closed the door.

"Yeah, but I'm still a little tired," she replied. "Maybe I should go back to my dormitory."

"Nah," Colin spoke, "you're fine here. The fellas are all bunkin' with some other guys."

"So we're having our own private slumber party?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Yup," he answered. "Just you and me." Colin headed for the bed adjacent to Ginny's.

"What are you doing?" Ginny questioned.

"Going to bed," Colin answered.

"At slumber parties we sleep in the same bed," Ginny stated. "Now get over here."

"All right," Colin replied. "As long as you're sure."

"Definitely sure," Ginny spoke as Colin climbed into bed beside her. "Were there very many people down in the common room when you left?" Ginny asked as Colin extinguished the light.

"Barely any. I think the 7th years had snuck out into Hogsmeade," Colin told.

"Even Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yup," Colin replied. Silence settled in between them for many moments. Breaking the uncomfortable silence Colin suggested, "Would it help if you maybe slept in my arms?"

Ginny turned her face towards Colin, although she couldn't see him. "I think it might," she spoke. The two shimmied closer together until Ginny was settled comfortably in Colin's arms.

"Goodnight Virginia Weasley," Colin whispered.

"Goodnight Colin Creevey," Ginny whispered back.

_But you're not fooling me,_

_'cause I can see,_

_the way you shake and shiver_

Ginny and Colin awoke the next morning to the sound of yelling and pounding on the dormitory door. "VIRGINIA JACQUELINE WEASLEY!!" the voice screamed.

"Oh shit," Ginny whispered. "Ron..."

"Open!" Ron paused to breathe. "This damn door! NOW!" Muffled voices could be heard from the other side. "NO! I will NOT calm down!" Ron screamed. "My sister is in there!" Ron paused in yelling as if someone was talking with him. "Well why didn't you suggest that before?!" Ron demanded. "ALOHAMORA!" Suddenly the door burst open as Ron sped into the room. As soon as Ron spotted Ginny laying in bed he raced to its side. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron questioned.

"Well I was sleeping, peacefully, until you woke me up!" Ginny spat out at Ron, not paying attention the faces peering in from the doorway.

"I don't care if you were sleeping or not!" Ron yelled. "Just answer me this. Are you wearing clothes?"

"Yes!" Ginny answered.

"Good!" Ron replied as he reached from Ginny's arm and yanked her out of bed. "If I catch you in bed with any other guys I will hex both you and him!" Ron turned to glare at Colin. "Creevey! If you so much as look at my sister you'll wish you were never born!" Ron turned back to Ginny. "Let's go, Virginia!" Ron roughly pulled Ginny out of Colin's dormitory through the crowd of spectators and to the girls' dormitory steps. "Now you are to go up those stairs and shower, get dressed, go downstairs and eat," Ron commanded. "Do anything that you want, so long as you're not around any guys at all. Period."

"Well Ron," Ginny spat. "I hate to break it to ya, but I'm breaking your commandment right now."

Ron's face reddened in fury. "UPSTAIRS!" He roared. "NOW!"

"Yes, FATHER!" Ginny screamed as she ascended the steps.

_You know we got a mystery to solve_

_So Scooby Doo be ready for your act_

_Don't hold back!_

_Finally, some peace and quiet_, Ginny thought to herself as she collapsed into a chair in the back corner of the library. All day Ginny had heard bits of the rumors flying around the school. All of them involving Ginny and Colin, in some Ginny and Colin had snuck off of Hogwarts grounds, in others Ginny and Colin had done hot and heavy stuff in front of all the Gryffindors in the common room, and in most of them Ginny and Colin had done the nasty, no less then 20 times. In guys' eyes Ginny had become their one way ticket to sex, in girls' eyes Ginny had become the biggest slut in school. Ginny had searched all over the castle for a quiet place, but none could be found. Finally she had found the back corner of the library; maybe here Ginny could finally "practice" her penmanship.

As soon as Ginny had opened up her diary a hand slammed it shut. _Great,_ Ginny thought, _this is going to be fun._

"What the fuck is up with this bullshit I hear?" Draco demanded.

"What bullshit?" Ginny asked, boldly meeting Draco's raging eyes.

"This bullshit that I hear about you spreading your legs for camera boy!" Draco spat out.

Ginny glanced around the library; thankfully it was empty of students. "Jesus Christ, Draco! Why don't you say that a little louder!" Ginny shouted.

"Don't you dare hush me up, Weasley!" Draco growled.

"Why not?" Ginny asked. "I should if I want to."

"I don't give a fuck if you want to or not!" Draco yelled. "You're going to explain this bullshit to me."

"Why should I?" Ginny asked. "I have no reason to tell you anything."

"Fuck you don't," Draco bit out.

"What's it matter if I spread my legs for Colin, _Malfoy_?" Ginny demanded. "What's it matter if I spread my legs for every fucking guy in this school?!" She screamed. Ginny's rage for boiling now, the hate and hurt were coming together and breaking Ginny's control. "Your slut does it for you, so why can't I for other guys? Huh?" Ginny barked. "Why can't I be every other guy in this school's Pansy? It's not fair that you get a good fuck and all the other guys don't! Share the wealth, _Malfoy_!" Ginny glared back at Draco as she finished, slowly she turned and stalked out of the library leaving Draco alone in the library, still steaming from their screams at each other.

_And Scooby Doo if you come through you're going to have yourself a Scooby Snack!_

_That's a fact!_

"Wow," Draco spat out, "you handled that great, Malfoy! Nothing better then pissing her off and not finding out anything at all." Draco sat down at the table. "What the fuck is that?" Draco asked aloud when he saw the book in front of him. Draco opened the dingy looking book and read what was written. "December 1st. I don't know why I've always been drawn to diaries, but ever since I could write I've always wanted to write down my thoughts...I've found the perfect name for you diary...Fidella." Draco looked up as he finished that sentence. "Wait a minute, Fidella....wasn't that the name I had given to Ginny?" Draco looked down at the book in front of him, realizing that this must be Ginny's diary. And if this was Ginny's diary then she must have written in this quite a few times and some of those times must have mentioned him. Forgetting all sense of privacy Draco continued to read Ginny's intimate writings, all the way up to her last entry which caused Draco to be even more furious, only this time at himself. As Draco headed back to his room, book in hand, he cursed himself for being so stupid.

A/N: Wow, finally this chapter is finished. The first 2 pages were typed right after the last chapter was finished and have been just sitting here, doing nothing. Until now! I apologize profusely for such a long delay, hopefully it was worth it. I'm not going to lie to you though, it's unlikely the chapters will come faster then they are right now. Unless I hit some absolutely great idea and can type it up in the small amount of time that I have the chapters will be a month apart, maybe more :(. ::sigh:: all righty, i'll finish up tomorrow. I'm really tired and it's really late.

All righty, fully rested, you gotta love built in 2 hour delays. Let's see, I've apologized, I've warned you...what's next? Ah yes, my thank you's. First, my thank you to all those that read my other story. I hope you all enjoyed it, especially since I doubt something like that will happen in this story since Colin and Ginny just keep getting closer and closer. :) Just kidding.

Ah yes, winner of the themes. Once again, Calla-ForEvEa. Yay!!! If you'd like to be a winner just give me some ideas in your review.

Thank you's:

Fizzie-lizzie: I'm glad you liked my twister. Now about people finding out. You had a great scenario, however, I just don't like the idea of people finding out. It's so typical, I don't do typical. :-P I really hope you liked this chapter.

Chantal J: I'm sorry the update took so long. But did you like the chapter?

Calla-ForEvEa: Lol, you come up with some of the weirdest ideas. Lol. I'm glad you weren't horribly disgusted by the last chapter. How was this chapter? Really good? Dramatic? Lol, I don't know how to describe this chapter.

HPfreakout: I'm happy you love it. How was this chapter? Better than the last? Doubtful, but I still hope you liked it.

kawaii-konnichiwa: Draco's version is very evil. I wish my boyfriend played that twister with me. Hehe. I'm sorry the update took so long though. :(

Dracosbaby: Wow, I just realized that I wrote this whole chapter exactly like your suggestion...I swear I didn't plan that! Lol! Did you like the chapter? :) Anymore ideas? Lol

Valentines-hater: Aww, I'm so happy you left a review! :-P Lol. I'm sorry you clawed your eyes out.

Iced Faerie: Yay, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. How was this one? Good? Yay!

CoolMilena: Lol, yes I've seen Moulin Rouge, I love that movie. Except for the ending. You really think Draco's being too naughty? But he's a Slytherin! He's supposed to be like that! Fine, I'll make him more romantic, but it might take a while to show up.

Ikhny87: How about I have borderline PG-13/R content. Does she read the story? If so, yikes. If not, yay. How was this chapter? Too R like? The f word was said quite a bit. I hope you're not in trouble. :(

Bigreader: They aren't going to have sex!!! Whoops, def gave away a major plot point. Shit!!! Lol. I can't make it R, I have readers who aren't allowed to read R. :( I'm trying!!! Did you like this chapter?

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: I'm glad you love it. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Was it worth it?

Jeeths: Did I deliver again? ::crosses fingers:: haven't had the chance to read your story, I'll try to though.

Draco's gal: Lol, funny. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. How was this one? Good?

Starrynight12312: Lol, nope I'm not from the east coast. I'm from Indiana. Nope, I'm not a color guard, I play mellophone. Got any of those in your band? How was the chapter? Good?

Padfootedmoony: Lol, Draco and Ginny are getting farther away! Lol. Just kidding. Did you like this chapter? Sorry it took so long to come out.

Linzo-brummba: Lol, I'm really glad that you love the story. How was this chapter? I'm really happy that this story is making you like D/G. You should read some of the amazing D/G stories, wow, they are awesome stories, they make me look like a 5 year old.

Neoaddctee: No where near done. I have quite a bit to go. Penmanship is improving your handwriting, you take it to make your handwriting look pretty. You can never review too much. I love reviews. OOC is out of character. Your name's Rachel? And you have comcast internet? Awesome! My name's Rachael, and _I_ have comcast internet. Isn't it awesome? So fast....Did you like this chapter?

Dracoshotty: This is one of your favorite stories? Cool. I feel blessed. How was this chapter? Really good?

Youngwriter56: Lol. You make plenty of sense; I feel the same way about some of the really really huge and awesome stories. I'm mediocre compared to some of those writers. I'm glad you love the story though. Hehe. Keep reading.

Wun-liddo-babi: Sorry bout the OOC. I'm glad you like the story. Was this chapter good?

Hoppers: It's ok if you don't login. It's cool that you love the story though.

Lil Bre: How was the hurricanes? Lol. Fun? Did you like this chapter?

Dracoluver2009: Yay! How was this chapter?

Dree: I can't make it R. I have readers that can't read R. This chapter was good, right?

Kailie: Yay for writer's block going away! Twister is a very evil and dangerous game. Hehe

Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's: Can't go R, sorry. I need to keep it PG13 so that other readers can keep reading. Stupid parents. Lol, sounds funny but also very aggravating. I don't understand why parents can't accept their kids for the way they are. BAH! Stupid parents!! How was the chapter? Lol.

Ohepelss Oramtnci: Isn't twister awesome? Hehe. Did you like this chapter?

Emo-Kitty: Woah! Slow down there, don't have an orgasm. Lol. Was this chapter great too?

Ana Luthor: Wow, that is so cool! What's Brazil like? (sorry you probably get asked this all the time) Is it hot and muggy down there? That's what textbooks say it's like. Is it pretty down there? I'm touched that you love my story so much. Did you like this last chapter?

TarynMalfoy88: Lol. You and everybody else wants to see Draco and Pansy finished. Well that's not in my storyline yet, or ever. So chill! Lol. Was this chapter good? Draco's not a sweetie anymore.

MoonlightPrincess: Twister is evil. Muah hehehe. I'm sorry the update took so long. Was it worth it?

Krystal1989: I'm sorry the update wasn't quick. :(

Hurricanesfly: I'm glad you like it. :-P

Pfft Wanna Danse: That's gotta be aggravating. I hope you can get that fixed so that you can finally review. Did you like this chapter?

Christy: I think if you put me on author alert it emails you. But you don't have an account at fanfic, do you? I'll email you, don't worry. How was this chapter?

Gracie Black: Lol. Sorry for the torture. But it's only fair. Ginny is tortured, you should be tortured. Did you like what happened in this chapter?

WinterNightfall: I'm sorry I took so long to update.

SilentStorm88: How was this chapter? Did you like it? What other muggle games could I add a flair to?

Aries-chica56: Lol. They don't seem like a good match to me either, but without them together the story wouldn't be the way it's supposed to be. I'm glad you liked twister, it sounds fun the wizard way, sounds even more fun Draco's way. Hehe. Did you like this chapter?

Chris's-grl-I-wish: I'm glad you really liked twister. Was this chapter good also?

Dracoshotty: Are there two of you or did you just review twice? I'm so confused!!

Kara: I'm sorry the update took so long. Course it was nearly as long for you as for the others. Lol. Was it a good chapter?

Kaori Matarr: Lol, you're full of so many ideas! How was this chapter? Did you like it?

Yay for so many reviews!!! You're all awesome!! Sorry the chapter wasn't very long. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	23. Love is like a play

Disclaimer: Goodness, I thought it was obvious by now that I'm no JK Rowling. Hmm guess not.

**A/N: Because I do not want to offend any readers, an allow everyone who wishes to read this story the chance, WOTDH (Who Opened the Dragon's Heart) will not change to R. But it will still have borderline scenes. Everyone has a different opinion of what PG13 is and what R is. **

A/N: Wow, where did this side of Snape come from? Lol. Sorry the chapter is so short! :(

Chapter 23

Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

"13, 14, 15, 16," Draco spoke as he counted what lay in front of him. "That should be enough, right?" He asked himself, carefully and quickly Draco performed a spell so their appearance never changed.

Strathyre

"Hey, Gin," Colin spoke as he sat down on Gin's left side.

"Hey, Colin," Ginny answered in between bites of toast.

"Aren't you two just the cutest?" Lavender Brown commented as she stopped in front of the two 6th years.

"Lavender," Ginny gruffly spoke, "how many times do I have to tell you? Colin and I aren't going out!"

"Whatever," Lavender replied as she continued down to her seat. It had been 3 days since the rumor about Colin and Ginny had started circulating and no matter how vehemently Ginny denied it, the students believed what they wanted. Maybe it was because Colin wasn't trying nearly as hard as Ginny to stop the rumors.

"Oh Lord," Ginny moaned as she saw the owls begin to fly into the Great Hall. After her mother's Howler from two days ago Ginny had become more and more wary of the mail. She rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes begging that there was no mail for her. Ginny whimpered as she felt a bird's wings beat above her head.

"There's a package for you," Colin cautiously spoke from beside her.

"A package?" Ginny groaned. Slowly, she peered between her fingers. Carefully set atop her food was an elongated object wrapped in tissue paper. Cautiously, Ginny unwrapped the tissue paper to reveal a lilac colored rose. "What is this?" Ginny asked.

"Looks like a rose," Colin answered earning a look from Ginny. "Who's it from?"

"How should I know?" Ginny asked as she lightly held the rose in her hands.

"Well you could always read the card," Colin suggested, pointing to the piece of paper tied to the rose's stem.

"_Love is like a play_," Ginny read aloud. Confused she flipped over the other side. "That's it! No signature or anything…"

"Weird," Colin spoke.

"Is it from you?" Ginny asked.

"If it was I would have given it in person Ginny," Colin told her.

"True. Then who was it?" Ginny asked as her eyes swept the Great Hall. Her gazed lasted longer at the Slytherin table, hunting for Draco's eyes. His silver orbs were glaring at her from across the room. Obviously Draco didn't send them. "Nothing better than a secret admirer," Ginny sarcastically mumbled. Gin glanced at her watch. "Aww, shit."

"What's wrong?" Colin asked from beside her.

"I'm going to be late," Ginny replied as she stood up. "Double Potions."

Doune Aberfoyle Inversnaid Lochearnhead Balquhidder Killin Crianlarich Comrie

"Miss Weasley!" Snape barked out as Ginny ran into the Potions room and collapsed onto her seat. "I would advise you not to be late to my Potions class again! You will speak with me after I dismiss the rest of the class." Snape turned to finish writing on the board. "And you as well, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco almost cried out at the unfairness of it all, but soon realized that he wasn't necessarily getting punished. Snape might just need to talk about their project, which was doing badly.

Pansy leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear, "You should definitely try to convince Snape to not make you stay after."

"Miss Parkinson," Snape growled out, his back still to the class. "Kindly stop whispering little _love_ words in my classroom."

Pansy settled back in her seat in a huff as the Gryffindors snickered behind their hands.

"Please copy the notes that I have scribed on the board," Snape instructed. The class groaned as they saw the huge mass of notes on the board.

Brig o' Turk

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy," Snape spoke after the rest of the class had filed out of the room, "how will you be spending these next few nights of detention?"

"Well, Professor," Draco spoke up. "Virginia and I could always do some tasks for you; since our reports are finished and we can't start the potions just yet." Draco could have sworn he heard Ginny emit a growl after he finished speaking.

"That's considerate of you to volunteer yourselves," Snape replied, "but the Headmaster believes the two of you deserve a break. Merlin knows why," Snape muttered under his breath. "You will not need to report to the dungeon for the next two weeks."

"Thank you Professor," Draco answered.

"Yes, thank you," Ginny quietly spoke beside him. "Is that all, Professor Snape?"

"Yes," Snape asserted. "Just remember that you have decided the next Hogsmeade visit would be used to shop in Diagon Ally. I believe the date is February 14. If you'll report down here instead of the Main Hall you'll be all set." Snape gazed at the two teenagers to insure they understood. "You are dismissed."

Quietly Ginny turned and headed out the door. Draco was half tempted to give in and follow her. A chance like this was rare.

"Draco," Snape quietly spoke beside Draco, interrupting his thoughts. Seldom did Snape call Draco by his birth name, but when he did the Teacher-Student barrier dropped and Draco felt as if Snape was a loving relative.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Draco asked.

"How long have you been calling the youngest Weasley by her given name?" Snape questioned after sighing.

"I called the Weasley by her given name did I?" Draco replied with a forced laugh, keeping his eyes on the desk in front of him. "Must have slipped out by mistake."

Snape sighed again, heavier this time as though he were weighed down heavily by exhaustion. "Draco," Snape began. "The Order is trying to do everything in its power to win this war, but it's not an absolute guarantee that we will. Do realize that if the Order loses, your father will likely live on. And if he lives on then your path of life will be laid out before you, a path that you will not want to take. However, we might get lucky and win the war, and your father will die alongside his Dark Lord. If that happens then you may choose whatever path you wish, even the one that lies in your heart."

Draco was shocked as he felt Snape's hand rest on his shoulder, shocked that Snape had read so much from so little, and shocked that Snape had understood it so well.

"Draco," Snape continued on, "if you want to walk that path…then do so. But for your safety and hers, hide it from all eyes." A moment of silence passed as Draco looked up and gazed into his Potion Master's eyes.

Draco nodded his head and solemnly spoke, "I'll do everything I can Professor." Slowly Draco walked out of the Potions room.

Plockton Kyle of Lochalsh Cromarty Inverness Black Isle Culross Crail Anstruther

"Right on schedule," Colin spoke beside Ginny at breakfast.

"Another one?" Ginny groaned as an owl dropped a package in front of her. "It's been five days since the first one and I've gotten one everyday."

"Most people would kill to have a secret admirer send them roses everyday," Luna pointed out from Ginny's left side. "Can I open this one?"

"Sure, why not," Ginny replied. Gleefully Luna opened the paper to reveal yet another lilac rose. "It's not that I don't like it exactly," Ginny explained. "It's just that it's drawing a lot of attention to me. And Ron does not like this at all." Ginny glanced down the table to see Ron's red face glaring at the rose in Luna's hands. "I feel another letter from mum coming."

"I just don't understand why each card has something different written on them," Luna wondered.

"Have you ever considered it's a poem?" Colin suggested.

Understanding lit Ginny's face. "That could be it," she decided. Her face fell. "But now the roses are out of order."

"Well maybe Colin can tell you poem," Luna recommended.

"How am I supposed to know the poem?" Colin asked.

"Maybe because you're the one sending the roses!" Luna declared.

"Where'd you come to that conclusion?"

"Well you obviously know everything about these gifts to Ginny."

"Everything?! I suggested it might be a poem. That's not everything!" Colin exclaimed.

"Who else would be sending Ginny roses?" Luna questioned.

"Oh gee, I don't know," Colin wondered. "How about all the other guys at this school?!"

"Would you two shut up?!" Ginny screamed from between the two. "Merlin! You're worse then a married couple!" Ginny rose from the table after grabbing the rose. "Meet me in the library _after_ you two have finished arguing."

Pittenweem

"Okay, how does this sound?" Luna asked. "_Each and every day, love is like a play, love is what I feel for you, love is like a smile, love is like a song_."

"No, no, no," Ginny decided. "That isn't how it goes. I'm absolutely sure that the first card read: _Love is like a play_. So if that's the first line then it's read like so: _Love is like a play, love is what I feel for you, each and every day, love is like a smile, love is like a song_."

"Are you sure?" Colin questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ginny replied. "I think I'd know. The poem was sent to me."

"Honestly, Weasel," a voice drawled from behind Ginny. "Who'd send a poem to you?"

Ginny turned around slowly in her chair. "Obviously, _Malfoy_, someone who doesn't pay a whore for a fuck."

Draco's eyes flashed with anger. "Weasley, I wonder if the person who's sending you those roses knows that you're just an ice queen inside. 'Cause honestly, if you wouldn't share a good shag with me then something must be wrong with you."

Ginny hastily turned in her chair to not let Malfoy see the tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to calm her breathing as Draco's steps faded away.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Colin yelled out as he rose from his chair in the library.

"Colin, no!" Luna tried to warn him.

"You called, camera boy?" Draco snarled.

"You say that Ginny's an ice queen because she wouldn't submit to you," Colin puttered out, growing confident as he strode closer to Malfoy. "Have you ever thought that maybe it's because she didn't want the scum of Voldemort touching her body?"

Ginny gasped as she heard Draco growl. "Colin!" Ginny screamed. Hurriedly she moved to block Draco from Colin. Fear consumed her as she saw Draco reach Colin before she could. "Stop!" Ginny yelled as the boys began to fight. "You need to stop!" Clumsily Ginny climbed over the overturned library tables and chairs to try and reach the boys. She could hear Madame Pince's attention being drawn to the ruckus in the very back corner, she had to reach the boys before the librarian discovered the fight. Finally Ginny was able to step in between the two just as Colin chucked books at Draco's head. Two thuds resounded in Ginny's body, first in the back of the head followed by a strike to the back of her neck. Ginny gazed into Draco's eyes as she fell to the floor, as she slipped into darkness she understood she had seen fear in his eyes, fear for her.

Aberdour Rockcliffe Dumfries Ancrum Bowden Bunessan Darnick Ednam

"Let me see her!" Draco screamed in frustration.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore calmly spoke. "How would I explain your presence? Hmm?"

"You don't need to explain it," Draco growled.

"The Weasley family will most definitely be curious as to why the son of Lucius Malfoy is concerned over the health of their daughter and sister."

"I have every right to be concerned and I have every right to see her," Draco demanded.

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked from behind his desk.

"She's my partner for that stupid project you have us doing," Draco answered.

"Didn't I give you a reprieve from the Potions project?"

"Yea, but the Weasley's don't know that," Draco muttered.

"Why do you wish to see Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore inquired. "It's not as if you could talk to her."

_No,_ Draco thought, _but I could see her face. I could touch the soft skin on her cheek and know everything would be fine. _"It's been three days Headmaster! Three days!" Draco yelled. "I have no idea how she's doing. I can't see her. I don't know anything!"

"Do you need to know?" Dumbledore calmly asked.

"Yes!"

"But why?" the Headmaster of Hogwarts simply asked.

"Because," Draco replied. "I feel responsible."

"Come, come Mr. Malfoy. Colin Creevey admitted to throwing the books at Miss Weasley. How are you responsible?"

"I may not have done the damage but I could have prevented it. I shouldn't have answered to Creevey's call. I should have left."

Dumbledore rose from his desk at Draco's admittance. "Come, Draco." He headed for the door to his office. Silently the two walked to the infirmary. "Wait," Dumbledore spoke when they reached the doors. Hours seemed to go by as Draco waited for Dumbledore to come back. "You may come in," Dumbledore called out when he cracked open the door. Cautiously Draco entered the infirmary. "Farthest bed on the left," Dumbledore spoke as he left the infirmary. "Oh and Draco?" Dumbledore added before closing the door.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"With that heart, you will beat Lucius no matter the Order's outcome." With that Dumbledore closed the heavy door and Draco walked to the only inhabited hospital bed.

Gattonside

_So pale,_ Draco thought as he caressed Ginny's face with the tips of his fingers. After minutes upon minutes of gazing upon Ginny's slack body Draco was able to bring himself to reach out and touch her. Draco glanced at her bedside table and a hint of a smile appeared as his eyes rested on the 8 lilac roses in a crystal vase. "Dear, dear Ginny," Draco whispered. Slowly Draco rose from his seat, bending his head to brush his lips across Ginny's. "I'm sorry for this," Draco spoke in a hush before leaving.

Heiton Lochinver Maxton Morebattle Newstead Roxburgh Smailholm Sprouston

Ginny's eyes fluttered open in time to see Draco's receding back. Confused Ginny shook her head to see clearly, but where there once was Draco there was now no one. Or was Draco never there? _Was I just wishing for Draco to be there?_ Ginny asked herself. She pushed herself up in bed and glanced around. "I'm in the infirmary?" Her eyes rested on the flowers beside her bed. Three more roses had been added. Ginny reached out for the paper beside the vase. Love is like a play, Love is what I feel for you, Each and every day, Love is like a smile, Love is like a song, Love is a great emotion, That keeps us going strong, I love you with my heart. "I guess Luna or Colin added the phrases as they came," Ginny decided. Moments passed as Ginny pondered as to who might be sending these mysterious roses that had yet to change. "Please let it be Draco," Ginny pleaded as she lay her head back down on the pillow.

A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry the chapter sucked. It was just a bunch of gobblety gook. I'm also terribly sorry it took so long to come out, but I swear I had good reason, again. I've been working 30 hour weeks on top of the normal 8 hours a day at school, plus Anatomy and AP English homework! You're lucky I even had the energy to write this.

I hope you're all ok with the PG-13 rating. Understand that I'll still have many borderline scenes. ::sigh::

QUESTION: are you guys all right with me taking away the voices Draco was hearing? All in favor so aye. All opposed say nay. All confused just go uhhhhhhh.

If you like I can tell you the exact second I update, but only if you are on AIM at the same time I am. AIM is free just go to to set it up. My SN is Squeaks2005H. I'm usually on, but often idle and away.

The theme for this chapter was villages and towns in Scotland. Hehehe. Why? Because I love Scotland and Ireland. God the men from there are sooooooooooo sexy. I melt at an Irish accent and a Scottish accent. Hehe. :) Wasn't that interesting? Lol

Thank you's:

Dracoshotty: Cliffie's are fun, hehe. I'm sorry the chapter took forever, and sucked in the process.

Kaori Matarr: Do you like what Ginny's getting? You do?!?! Awesome cause they aren't from Draco! Hehe, or are they. Muah hehehe. I shall never tell!!! Lol, did you like the chapter? Did you catch Draco's apology?

Kara: How was this chapter? Good? At least you know Draco can read Ginny's diary. Or maybe the diary is faulty and everyone can read it!!

Dracosbaby7: Lol, thanks for liking my story. Did you like this chapter?

Fizzie-lizzie: did you like this chapter? Hmm?

CoolMilena: Lol. You are crazy. Yes Ginny is a virgin. Chastity all the way baby! Woo! Was this chapter good?

Calla-ForEvEa: Wow those words are insane. I'll try and use em some time. I'm sorry you got confused, do you want me to explain it? Or did you completely forget about that scene? Lol. Did you like this chapter?

Valentines-hater: I'm sorry the chapter took so long. :(

Emo-kitty: Wasn't it obvious Draco would find the diary? Lol How was this chapter? Sorry it took so long.

Gracie Black: I'm sorry my updates take so long. But honestly I have no free time. And the little I have I spend with my boyfriend. Did you enjoy this chapter?

Dree: Was this chapter as good as the last? Sorry I took so long to update.

Alicia: I am not going to kill Pansy!!!! Deal with it! Lol Next suggestion?

Bigreader: Lol, you are so upset they aren't going to have sex! Geez. Dirty girl! How was this chapter?

Iced Faerie: He didn't know it was her diary. Plus he's a guy, he has no concept of privacy. Sorry the chapter didn't come out very soon.

Wun-liddo-babi: Thanks for reminding me about the summary. Did you like this chapter?

Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's: lol. Did you like this chapter as much as the last one? I hope you liked Draco's character, lol.

TarynMalfoy88: Sorry the chapter took so long to come out. And as much as you want Pansy ain't leavin any time soon. So yeah….lol. How did you like this chapter?

Nickel: Didn't you just love the drama in this chapter? Lol. It's all right you didn't review for that one chapter. I guess I can forgive you. :)

Unknown reviewer: Thank you for sharing your sentiments on Pansy, who are you?

Lil Bre: Did you enjoy the fight? Wee fighting is fun! Sorry about your fish.

Kailie: I never have any time to write now. :( stupid school and work

Hoppers: But isn't it fun when there's D/G G/C and D/P? triangles are great! Lol, I'm kidding. But get used to D/P, definite forewarning there.

Ana Luthor: ::hug:: you're awesome. Hehe. Muggy is really really humid air, the temperature isn't high but because of the humidity it's hot as hell. I'm sorry the chapter took so long to come out, and that it was short as hell. I'll try to add Ron into the story every now and then if only it's him ranting and raving about Ginny being immoral. Your english is perfectly fine, especially since it's considered a really difficult language to learn.

Faith707: Yay for new reader!! Hehe, did you like this chapter? Keep reading!

Luna Gypsy: I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. :(

Padfootedmoony: Did you catch what Draco's doing? My proofer didn't catch it, but then again Cody is a stupid guy. Lol. How did you like this chapter?

PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01: Hehe, thanks.

Dranius: ooo, interesting word. How'd you like this chapter?

Chantal J: Come on, you knew I wasn't going to update right away! Lol. Did you like this one?

Holly: Well thank you. Compliments are always appreciated by me. :)

Aries-chica56: Did you see what Draco's doing? Hehe. I hope it wasn't too obvious.

AtwistedAngel13: Sowwy the update took forever. I swear I had great reasons! How did you like the chapter?

Krystal1989: Did you enjoy this chapter? I apologize for the long ass delay.

Ohepelss Oramntci: I think Draco might be very very jealous. Hmmm. Hehe

I-forgot-my-name: I'm really happy that you love my story so much. Hehe. Did you like this chapter or did it steer you away?

PAREETA: Wow, the best story you've read? You haven't read very many then. There are some stories here that blow mine out of the water. Did you like this chapter?

Samatha: I hope you didn't die from the long delay. :( How did you like this chapter?


	24. Kisses, Kisses, and past kisses

Disclaimer: Woo, isn't this exciting? I get absolutely nothing for writing this story. Psst, I don't own any of it. I definitely do not own the beautiful poem that I use, all I know of the author is that her name is Tammy.

A/N: Extreme caution! Things could go farther in this story then you wish them to.

Chapter 24

Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

"Calm down, Gin," Ginny breathed as she hurriedly glanced around her room. "Where's my scarf?!" She exclaimed as she franticly looked for her Gryffindor scarf. "I need my scarf!" Eventually Ginny was able to find it and scurried on down to the lake.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked herself minutes later. She shivered as a cold wintry breeze blew around her body. When Ginny had read the card from earlier today she could hardly believe it was happening. Finally she would meet her mysterious rose sender. Ginny's eyes darted around the snowy scenery, searching for the first glimpse of him.

"Ginny," a voice called out behind her. Ginny whirled around to discover Draco standing behind her.

"Draco," Ginny whispered. _Oh, please, _Ginny begged. Ginny's eyes filled with anticipation.

"Ginny," Draco spoke again, his voice filled with emotion. Slowly he brought his hand out from behind his back, held gently in his hand was a red and white rose, woven together. Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes at the sight of them. "Love is like a play, love is what I feel for you each and every day. Love is like a smile, love is like a song; love is a great emotion that keeps us going strong. I love you with my heart, my body and my soul. I love the way I keep loving; like a love I can't control. So remember when your eyes meet mine I love you with all my heart and I have poured my entire soul into you, right from the very start. I love you, Virginia Weasley," Draco finished. Moments passed as Ginny gazed at Draco and finally she rushed into his arms.

Ginny was awakened from vision as yet another cold breeze blew around her. She glanced around hurriedly searching for any sign that she hadn't only imagined what she saw. Disappointment crept into her body as Ginny accepted the truth. Ginny gazed out at the lake, frozen in its glory.

"Virginia," a voice called out from somewhere behind her. Ginny was afraid to turn and discover the speaker was not her blonde dragon. Slowly Ginny turned, but kept her gaze focused on the snow at her feet. "Gin," the voice spoke again. The emotion filled whisper was enough raise Ginny's eyes to those of Draco's.

"Draco," Ginny whispered. Ginny looked at the flowers Draco held in his hands.

"Would you like your flowers?" Draco asked as he held out the red and white roses entwined together. Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes as Draco stepped closer to her. As Draco pulled her into his arms the tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Love is like a play, love is what I feel for you each and every day," Draco whispered softly into Ginny's ear. "Love is like a smile, love is like a song; love is a great emotion that keeps us going strong," Draco's voice stopped as if he couldn't go on and Ginny held her breath as she waited for what was next. "I love you with my heart, my body and my soul. I love the way I keep loving; like a love I can't control. So remember when your eyes meet mine I love you with all my heart and I have poured my entire soul into you, right from the very start. I love you, Virginia Weasley," Draco finally finished. During some part of Draco's confession, Ginny was quite sure when, her tears had fallen upon her wind marked cheeks. Stunned by what had just happened Ginny stood motionless has Draco's soft lips kissed her tears' trail. "You're not dead are you?" Draco asked with smirk after the long moments of silenced at passed. A choked laugh came from Ginny's lips.

"Draco?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Yes, love?" Draco replied.

"This probably will sound cruel, but I want to be honest." Ginny struggled as she tried to word what she wanted to say. "I don't know if I love you right now…but I believe that I'm close. And as soon as I know how deep my feelings for you are…I will tell them to you gladly, with all of my heart behind the words." Silence passed after Ginny had finished speaking. "Draco?" Ginny whispered as she stared into Draco's smoky grey eyes. "Are you upset by my words?"

Draco shook his head. "I was just thinking of all the things I could do to you to make you love me." Draco's mouth lifted into a smile. "Do you wish for me to start now, or later?"

Ginny smiled a gorgeous smile back at him. "Right now would be most pleasurable," Ginny declared.

"Then you'd better be prepared to be loved Virginia Weasley," Draco announced as his lips crashed onto hers. Warmth flooded Ginny's body as Draco's lips melded with hers. Draco's hands tightened possessively around her narrow hips and pulled her body flush with his. Even through their two cloaks Ginny was able to feel his heart beating as fast as her own. Feeling possession of her own Ginny wrapped her arms about Draco's neck and pulled his lips more against hers. Ginny kissed him back fervently and ensnared him, shocked him to his core. Draco hadn't expected this at all; by the time he was aware of what was happening he was trapped in the game with her, the fiery duel of tongues that Ginny had always imagined this must be. She'd never kissed anyone like this, she'd never been this passionate with the boys she had dated, but she'd imagined and wanted.

Hot, urgent, their mouths melded, tongues tangling, sliding, caressing. Ginny's flesh heated, and her nerves tightened; sharp excitement gripped her. Then the tone of the kiss altered, slowed, strengthened. Ginny's knees weakened as she felt Draco's tongue lick at the roof of her mouth.

Abruptly, Draco broke the kiss. Together they caught their breaths were their deep pants of air. "I should probably get you inside," Draco spoke. "It's the dead of winter out here."

"I felt not even a breath of cold air," Ginny replied, her face flushed. "In fact I felt as if I were in an exotic jungle." The rosiness of Ginny's face deepened at her confession. "Let us look at the night sky together," Ginny suggested. "The night sky looks its best in winter, and when shared in the arms of another's."

"You, little vixen, are bad for me," Draco commented as they walked toward the protection of some boulders.

"And why is that?" Ginny asked as Draco pulled her body down against his.

"Because," Draco whispered in her ear, causing an involuntary shudder to pass through Ginny's body, "you make me go against my better judgment."

"I like this power over you," Ginny decided as she settled comfortably between Draco's legs. Satisfied Ginny laid her head against Draco's chest and he enfolded his arms around her body. Together they lay, gazing upon the stars and only after more snow began to fall from the night sky did they leave their safe haven.

_Amor amour liebe amore liedfe amor kjærlighet _

He couldn't get her out of his mind. Couldn't get the taste of her, so wildly passionate, out of his mouth, couldn't free his senses from her spell.

It was the next morning, and he was still ensnared.

Draco was on his way to yet another Phoenix meeting and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Good morning, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore welcomed as Draco entered the Headmaster's office.

"He's the one we're waiting for?" Ron scoffed. "Funny I thought it'd be someone important."

"Money makes importance, Weasel, so I believe I'm more important then you by quite a bit," Draco bit out. _Sorry, Gin,_ Draco apologized in his mind. _Your brother is an arse who brings out the worst in me. _

"If you would please have a seat, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore interjected, motioning to the seat beside the other three students.

_Leidenschaft passione de passie lidenskap_

"I'm glad you got my note," Draco spoke as Ginny entered the dungeon room. She smiled a sunny smile as she walked towards him.

"Why'd you want me to come down here?" Ginny shyly asked.

"Well…"Draco spoke as lightly trailed his finger underneath Ginny's ear. "I was close to thinking all Weasley's were stupid, thanks to your ingenious brother Ron, and I thought you could help change my mind." Draco could tell that Ginny interpreted the smirk on his to the tee.

"And how could I change your mind, Draco?" Ginny questioned with an innocent look on her face. Ginny turned from Draco's touch and hopped onto a cleared off table. "You know, I think I'm just going to go back up to the Great Hall. I barely got to eat any lunch, since you decided…"

Ginny never got to finish and Draco took her lips in a burning kiss. He gave no mercy. Even if Ginny had begged he would not have given Ginny her way, she was his. His to brand, his to seize, his to claim. He ravaged her mouth, demanded her surrender. When Ginny submitted and she softened in his arms, he tightened his hold on her and deepened the kiss, and sealed her fate and his.

Ginny was soft and submissive. Her lips were as lush as he remembered; her mouth a cavern of wanton delight. She surrendered and opened fully to him, yielded on a sigh that was half moan, half entreaty. The sound drove Draco on; desire ignited further. Draco moved his body to be placed between Ginny's legs, as if reading his mind she tightened her long limbs around his waist, trapping their two bodies together even more than before.

No longer was Draco completely in control of the kiss, it was now a dance between the two of them. Before it had just been Draco demanded, but now Ginny demanded her own and he gave to her willingly. Never had Draco felt this much passion, this much intensity in a kiss, it took all of Draco's concentration not to get lost in her scent, her touch and her delightfully soft body.

Draco was far from gentle, but he could tell Ginny wanted no gentleness, she wanted fire and flame, passion and glory, desire and fulfillment. Draco placed one hand upon her cheek, caressing in an impassioned frenzy. The hand lingered for just a moment until it slipped inside her cloak to close, hardly, upon her breast. Draco heard Ginny gasp as his hand began to kneed at the soft object in his hand. Needing more, Draco lowered his hand to the seam of her shirt and inched his hand up, enjoying the feel of her fevered flesh against his. Disappointment flooded Draco as his hand came in contact with the soft fabric of Ginny's bra, but Draco knew not to go beyond this boundary. Even through Ginny's bra Draco was able to find the very tip of Ginny's breast and brazenly he flicked it, not once but twice; emitting another gasp to escape Ginny's lips. This gasp Draco swallowed and he continued to tease her with both his hand and tongue. Draco could take her if he wanted, he was sure of it. In one moment he could have her on the very floor beneath his feet.

An image flashed across his mind, the floor was rough, cold and dirty. Students could walk by this room at any moment and hear what was happening in here. The vision of her as he would see her, watching her as he took her, her glorious hair lying tangled over the rough floor, her body unprotected from his onslaught, uncushioned as she struggled to take him all, to meet his thrusts, her eyes widening then hazing with pain…

_No! _Draco's mind screamed. His retreat was so violent it loosened the grip of his lust, the unforgiving grip of his passions. Dragging in a breath, he fought to clear his head, fought the urge that beat steadily in his blood. Momentarily lost, he mentally groped for his identity, the persona he showed to the world. He'd lost it, left it behind when she'd smiled at him that very first time.

His lips were still on hers, his tongue tangled with hers, his hand firm about her breast. It was a struggle to draw back. Eventually Draco pulled his lips from hers and released her breast from his trap. Together they caught their breath; Ginny was the first to speak. "Draco," she exhaled, "that was intense."

"I think you can let go now," Draco spoke after a few moments.

"Hmm?" Ginny asked.

"Your legs," Draco gestured, "are firmly wrapped around my waist. As pleasant as it is having you straddle me we should both be heading to class."

Ginny gave no inclination to removing his body from her vice. Instead she laid her head upon his shoulder. "Let's just skip class," Ginny whispered.

"Gin, don't take this the wrong way. But I need to get as far away from you as possible right now," Draco replied.

"This was your idea in the first place, Drake," Ginny pointed out.

"I know that very well," Draco assented. "God I love it when you call me Drake."

Ginny looked up at his face. "Do you?"

"Mmhmm," Draco answered.

"Are you sure you want me to take my legs away from you, Drake?" Ginny asked quietly, whispering in his ear. Draco tried to suppress the shudder the rippled through his body, but was unable. He heard Ginny's tinkling laughter. Draco gasped as Ginny pressed her body even more against his. "Are you positively sure you don't want to stay down here with me?" _Uno, dos, tres, quatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._ "Are you sure you want to end all the fun that we're having?" _Ein, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn. _

Draco placed his hands upon Ginny's thighs and slowly pushed them apart and receded back a step. "You are a vixen!" Draco exclaimed. Ginny laughed in reply.

"It's your fault," Ginny replied. "I had no idea there could be so much fun in this. Compared to you, all the rest of the guys in this school are like infants."

"Don't sell yourself short," Draco spoke from his safe distance from Ginny's touch. "All those guys who kissed you kissed a master." _A very skilled, if yet innocent master. _ "Wait a second! Just how many guys have you kissed?"

Ginny sighed. "Not that many, _Ronald_."

"Hey!" Draco growled.

"Just a few. Michael Corner, he was a sweetie; Neville, horribly regretted; Dean Thomas, Ron doesn't know about that one; Seamus, Ron doesn't know about that one either, which is good cause he would have definitely killed Seamus if he knew how well that Irish boy can kiss, course he's not nearly as good as you, Drake; Terry Boot, he wasn't too bad; then there was Dennis Creevey, I should have hexed him for even trying to kiss me, thankfully neither Ron _or_ Colin know about that or else Dennis would be dead."

"Enough!" Draco exclaimed. Ginny giggled at Draco's outburst.

"You've probably kissed more people then I have, Draco, so don't get so testy."

"It's different for a guy, it doesn't matter how many he's kissed," Draco growled. Ginny hopped down from her seat on the table.

"We probably should get going," Ginny decided. Draco quivered as he sensed her growing closer.

"Mmhmm," Draco agreed as he lowered his lips to hers. Soft and gentle was this kiss, different in all aspects from the previous kiss. Reluctantly Draco released her lips from his. Before Draco left her he added, "Make sure you look in a mirror before you go to class, Gin." With that he left Ginny alone in their special room.

_Incaprichamiento engouement verliebtheit infatuazione de verliefdheid foreskelse_

"Ginny," a male voice spoke, breaking Ginny's concentration of her Herbology homework. Ginny glanced up to the adorable Irish face of Seamus. Ginny set aside the book on her lap and gave Seamus her attention.

"Hey Seamus, what did you want?" Ginny asked, baffled as to why Seamus was speaking with her.

"Well I was thinking the other day and I remembered the next Hogsmeade trip would be on Valentine's Day, and then I remembered last Valentine's Day…" both Gryffindor's blushed as they remembered the holiday from the year past.

Seamus had been extremely shy in asking Gin to spend last Valentines Day with him, but it had been a very delightful afternoon. She and Seamus had gone for a nice walk along the Hogwart's grounds and when they had returned back to the Gryffindor Common they discovered it devoid of any students. Feeling daring Seamus invited Ginny up to his dorm room and Ginny had eagerly agreed. It had been harmless at first, Ginny sat on his bed observing her brother's dorm room, it was basically the same as hers only their were Quidditch posters or Soccer posters on the walls instead of pictures of male models acquired from Teen magazines like her room's décor. After a few moments of silence Seamus walked over to where Ginny sat and stood in front of her, then, taking Ginny completely by surprise, Seamus leaned down and pressed his lips against Ginny's. Eager to have some fun Ginny kissed Seamus back with fervor. In moments Ginny was laying on Seamus' bed being kissed all over her body by the adorable Irish boy that lay on top of her. Ginny melted as Seamus whispered sweet words in his Irish accent. Things were getting more intense as Seamus began to creep her shirt further up, revealing more of her alabaster skin, when they both heard the distinct voice of Ginny's red-haired brother. Hurriedly Ginny corrected her disheveled look and sat down on the floor in front of the chess board that Seamus had quickly set up as an excuse for their escape to his room. In the end Ron had been only slightly angered to discover his baby sister alone with a male, but Seamus and Ginny had both agreed that perhaps it would be best if they didn't have a relationship seeing as how Ron would go ballistic at the idea.

"I probably should have asked you earlier," Seamus continued. "Asking you only a week before probably isn't the smartest thing."

"There's only a week left?" Ginny asked. _Wow, how fast time flies when you sneak as many moments as possible into a deserted classroom. _

"You already have a date, don't you?" Seamus asked, disappointment written on his face.

"In a way," Ginny answered. "I'm going to Diagon Ally next week, with Malfoy." At the questioning look on Seamus' face Ginny explained, "Do you remember that project that I have to do with Malfoy for Potions?" Seamus nodded. "Well we're buying the items we couldn't get here at Hogsmeade next week."

"Oh, all right then," Seamus replied in a dejected tone.

"If it's any consolation," Ginny quickly spoke not wanting Seamus to feel so disappointed. "You were the first guy to ask me to go with him. I would have enjoyed spending the day with you." _If I weren't with Draco of course, _Ginny added silently.

"Thanks, Gin," Seamus spoke as he turned to leave.

_Lujuria convoitise gier lussuria cobice begjær _

Since there was no Quidditch match to entertain Ginny this Saturday morning she was hard pressed to find something to occupy her day. Wandering aimlessly around the Hogwart's grounds Ginny settled on the Quidditch Pitch which was filled with House teams practicing. Currently the Hufflepuff team was practicing and soon the Ravenclaw team would replace them. Ginny was left to her own thoughts as the Hufflepuffs tossed around the quaffle.

"Hey Gin," a voice broke through Ginny's thoughts. Ginny looked beside her to see Luna Lovegood sitting beside.

"Hey Luna," Ginny greeted.

"So, what's new with you?" Luna asked.

"Nothing really," Ginny replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't hung out with me and Colin as much as you used to," Luna pointed out. _That'd be because of Draco._ "You leave breakfast, lunch and dinner early." _Yea, _Ginny thought happily, _that'd be Draco too. _"You're smiling a lot more, like you are right now. Not that that's a bad thing, but you've never done that before." _Hehe, Draco again. _"And you stopped receiving those mysterious flowers. Did you ever find out who that was?" Luna asked.

"Nope," Ginny lied. "He just stopped sending them one day."

"That's weird," Luna commented.

"Yea, but I don't care. It was kinda creepy in its own way."

"Very true," Luna agreed. "Speaking of weird and creepy. I was reading the new _Quibbler_ and there was an article on how this woman had been cooking her meal when all of sudden attacked by a horde of Chizpurfles. Thankfully she received medical care before any permanent damage was done. But then a week later she was attacked by a Dugbog…" Luna's voice faded away Ginny began to tune out her friend's voice, it was rude, but Ginny didn't care whether or not the woman was attacked by something horrible.

A/N: Yay!! A new chapter finished!! I know it's a really weird place to end it but oh well. So?!? How did you guys like it? Was it really good? I worked all day on it, so thank whoever sends the weather because that nasty storm of sleet that hit my area was a blessing, thanks to school being cancelled. Did you guys like the Draco Ginny scenes? And what about those kisses. I thought they were pretty good scenes! However if you feel that they were too much for you, I apologize, but I warn you they will probably be more scenes like that in the future. And what about that flashback of last V-Day. Did you guys enjoy that? ::ducks flying objects:: Hey! I thought it was a nice touch. And Seamus is such a cutie, I mean hell! He's Irish! Hehe. I actually got this chapter out a little more than a month after the last one, which is pretty good for how late I had been updated. Sorry I didn't write at all during Christmas Break, I work in retail and my boss things I'm the best so she had be working like 40 hours for both weeks I was off of school. Which means lots of money for me but no new chapter for my loving fans. You guys should be happy though this chapter was a lot longer then the last one and the one before that and the one before that and the one before that. So see! This chapter was good in more ways then one.

Wasn't Draco's poem so sweet? I got it from one of my old readers. I looked at her profile one day and saw it in there and asked her who had written it. She said that a friend of hers had, and when I asked her to use it in the story she said sure. I don't think she reads my story anymore. :( Which is very depressing, but I guess when you gain some you also lose some.

Those you who picked up on the theme of the breaks pay attention! If you are able to tell me what each of those words is I will use your name, or pen name, someway somehow in the next chapter. Won't that be exciting?!? Lol. Those of you who are even smarter than that if you can tell me what all of the roses that Draco got Ginny meant I do something even more elaborate with your name or pen name.

About the voices. It was interesting seeing your feedback on the voices. I had some of every party. After rereading my story yesterday and this morning I discovered that the voices would vanish if one of them was 100 satisfied. Well, let's just say that one of the voices is completely appeased right now. Who knows maybe they'll pop up again in future chapters.

Remember that I love to hear from all of you outside of these reviews. If you ever want to talk to me just IM me at Squeaks2005H. I also will tell you the second I update if you're online when I am.

Thank you's:

Dracosbaby7: Hehe, did you like how they worked it out? I certainly hope so! Was this chapter up to par?

Fizzie-lizzie: Was this chapter better? And longer? Awesome : P

Ohepelss Oramtnci: Didn't you just enjoy this chapter? Hehe. And it was really quick too! Well at least quick by my standards. Lol

Bigreader: Are you happy again? I mean it was a good chapter AND I updated soon.

Chantal J: Did you like this chapter? Ginny wasn't put through any pain, which is always nice.

Krystal1989: Did you like this chapter as much as the last one? Did I update fast enough for you?

EmoKitty: I'm sorry it took so long last time, but this one was pretty quick, just a little over a month went by.

HoT KiSsEs41: I'm glad you love my story. Was this chapter good? Oh and just so you know, I may take a while on updating, but it would take a lot for me to completely drop this story.

Toby Keith Fanatic: I'll use your suggestion for chapter 26. Great idea. Did you enjoy this chapter?

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: Hehe, jumping Draco is fun. Did you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one? I updated sooner, that's a definite plus.

aries-chica56: Weren't the roses a sweet gesture, hehe. Draco's such a sweetie. Colin would be nice, but I think Seamus should go before Colin. Hehe, I'm evil!!!

Dree: Did you like this chapter? I was trying to make up for the shortness of the last one and how poor it was.

SportiChic319: Hehe, I'm so happy you love my story so much. Did you enjoy this chapter a lot?

Secure Secrets: Yay! A new name! How was this chapter? Really good?

Sweetiepiepirate: I'm sorry about half of the last chapter being reviews. Did I make up for it in this chapter? Have the read the previous chapters yet? Lol. You're crazy. I know what you're going to say, they're falling too quickly. And I agree with you, I'm one of those myself, I'm not into the thing where they fall in love right away or where they say that'd they've loved them for 5 years but never said anything, those just irk me. Now draco seems nice and all that, but have faith in me. There will be some very bad moments in the future, and I mean some very powerful betrayal. Did you like this chapter?

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: This chapter wasn't left at a cliffie, unless you wanted to know what happened to that woman attacked by those icky creatures, then it's a cliffie.

Etsdaf: I agree completely! Lol. Did you like the chapter?

Rebellious socks: Thanks for liking my story so much. Was this chapter good?

Calla-ForEvEa: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Did you like this one as well? I know you don't like the Draco Pansy pairing, but it helps with the storyline. Believe me. I know the roses were awesome, hehe, I wish my boyfriend did that to me.

Lil Bre: Ah!!! Weight Watchers! That is what you meant right? 3 lbs is 1 pt? Icky weight wathchers, my sisters are on that so we have healthy food at family gatherings. Not fun! Did you like this chapter?

Gracie Black: One of the best Draco's? Wow, I feel honored. I didn't think he was _that_ good. Hehe How was this chapter?

Iced Faerie: Did you like the little bit with Seamus? That adorable little Irish boy. Hehe. Did you enjoy this chapter?

Dracoshotty: Did I update soon enough?

Ilona Darkmoon: The dragon pendant is a nice touch, huh?

Mz.sammiz: Well I gave you more, did you like it?

Pia O'Leary: I'll try to check out your story when I can. I'm really happy that you love my story so much. Sorry about pansy but she's gonna be around for a while. Happy ending? Not likely, sorry. But think this: Sequel! Keep reading, I'll try not to disappoint you.

Holly Nirvana: Sorry about harry and hermione being together, but I rarely really have them together so it's not too bad, right? Did you like this chapter?

I-forgot-my-name: Lol, I hope you found out who's sending the roses. : P hehe. Did you enjoy this chapter?

Kaubaby652: I'm glad you like the story. Did this chapter work out all right?

Wun-liddo-babi: Did you like this chapter as much as the last one? I worked hard on it, really hard.

Chiyoko: Did I update soon enough? I usually take a lot longer. Did you like the chapter?

Ana Luthor: Sometimes snow is cool, but other times when I've never driven in snow it can be a major pain, cause it can be really scary, slipping and sliding and your brakes creaking cause of abs. anyways! I'm sorry about all of the shortness. I hope I made up for it in this chapter. Did you like the Draco Ginny action? You had to have liked that. It was prime stuff. : )

Hotgal-13: I am so honored and touched that you love my story so much. Seriously it gives me a warm feeling right here ::points to heart:: Hehe. I know pansy is icky but she's important to the storyline. You played the games with your friends? Cool. Hmm colin and luna as a couple? Possible but I just might have a plan for colin. Did you like this chapter?

Kailie: Did you like this chapter? That's all right about the late review.

Nickel: Yay! You guessed right! Did you enjoy this chapter?

Fionfee: I promise to continue this story; I'll just keep battling through the writer's block. That's all you can do, well I kinda just wait it out. But I found what helps is reading romance novels. You should try that if your story is a romance, if not try to read a book of that genre. It helps. That and persistent reviewers. Did you like this chapter? I really hope so.

A/N: Yay! So many reviews, I feel so blessed. You're all awesome! So are my silent readers, I don't know why you stay silent, but you must have good reason. Good night all!


	25. Ahhh, Italy

Disclaimer: I just write this story on days when I have nothing to do, it's just for fun. Honestly.

Chapter 25

Who Opened the Dragon's Heart

He pulled her lower lip between his own, and the taste of her, the play of textures was shocking: cool silk, a drugging sweetness and heat, maddening. Undone, Draco groaned softly, and his hand went up to cup her face, as much to steady himself as to touch her skin. He drew closer, until his painfully sensitive arousal just grazed her thighs; he dared not move any closer. His mouth moved over hers softly savoring the silk of her lips, coaxing her open. And glory of glories, her lips trembled and parted, inviting him in. Tentatively, his tongue stroked into her mouth, and then when her head went back, it stroked deeper still.

"Virginia." Half moan, half whisper.

He slid his hand from her face to her throat, his fingers finding the tender skin beneath her jaw. Her pulse jumped there. He trailed them over the column of her neck, over the fine bones at the base of it, and then down, down, to just above where her breasts swelled against her shirt. _Oh Lord. Sweet heaven._

Ginny sighed, perhaps the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He felt her go boneless against his rigid, fevered body; her astonishment had dissolved into yearning. Her hands rose to touch him.

"DRAKE?" A voice shrilled out, causing the two to pull apart. "DRAKIE! Drakie where are you!"

Draco leaned his forehead against Ginny's. "If only I could kill the stupid whore." Together they chuckled, enjoying their last few moments together. "I'm sorry; I thought she wouldn't have found us this fast."

"Its fine," Ginny replied. "I like these little meetings of ours."

Draco chuckled. "Me too." He groaned as Pansy's screech reached his ears. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mm-hmm," Ginny murmured as Draco brushed his lips against her. Taking in a breath Draco opened the door and stepped back into the Hogwarts' hallway.

"Drakie-poo!" Pansy screamed when she saw Draco close the door behind him. Draco held his breath as Pansy rushed toward him. "I looked everywhere for you! Why'd you run from me?"

Draco fought for a reply. _Stupid!_ Draco rebuked himself. _Next time come up with an excuse before hand! _"I…I was just getting together your Valentine's Day gift," Draco lied.

"Ooo!" Pansy squealed. "You didn't need to get me anything." _Yeah right_. "Can I get it now?"

"Absolutely not," Draco replied.

"Fine," Pansy sulked. "Can I give you a bit of yours?" Draco winced as he felt Pansy place her hand boldly where Draco's arousal still lay. "Ooo, you bad boy," Pansy whispered. "Ready for me that quick?" Pansy moved her hand into his. "Come, I'll give you a little taste of what you'll get tomorrow."

Helplessly Draco was led to his Slytherin Dormitory. "No interrupting!" Pansy shouted as she slammed shut his door. Draco sighed as Pansy released his hand. "You are going to love this, Draco," Pansy whispered just as she pushed Draco onto his bed. Pansy waited not even a second as she jumped on top of Malfoy, straddling him. "I don't believe I got the chance to do this to you when you came to my house on Christmas, a pity really." Pansy's eyes raced along his body. "It doesn't work if you're wearing all of these clothes." Unable to take it anymore Draco pushed Pansy off of him.

"Dammit, Parkinson!" Draco screamed. "I can't do this right now!"

"But Drakie…" Pansy pouted.

"Don't call me Drakie!" He demanded. "I am a Malfoy and I deserve some respect! How am I supposed to be feared by damn first years if you go around calling me Drakie?"

"But I like calling you Drakie."

"Well I don't!"

"Can I call you Drake?" Pansy questioned.

"NO!" _That's Ginny's name for me. Oh God Ginny, what I wouldn't give to have my arms around you right now. _

"Obviously Draco you are very tense right now. Hopefully you'll calm down by tomorrow or else we'll have a very stressful Valentine's Day."

"Are you dense Parkinson?" Draco yelled. "Newsflash! I won't see you tomorrow. I've told you, I don't know how many times, that I will be in Diagon Ally with Weasley!" Draco spun around, heading for the door. "If you're still in my bedroom when I return you better have some powerful wards around you." Enraged Draco fled his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. "What are you all staring at?" Draco yelled when he saw the Slytherin students staring at him.

Incensed Draco raced off to the owlery. He grabbed a piece of paper, and scribbled a quick note. "Take this to Ginny Weasley. Now," Draco commanded the little owl in front of him. Hurriedly Draco stormed off to the Quidditch pitch, not caring about the temperature.

The hunting box had no windows

"Draco!" Ginny called out. Slowly she reached the bench where Draco still sat. "Why in the bloody hell are you out here? With no robe! It's freezing!"

"After 15 minutes you don't really notice the bitter wind blow around you," Draco whispered. Draco finally looked up into Ginny's face. Concern etched every part of her beautiful face. "You came," Draco finally realized.

"Of course I came," Ginny answered. "Why wouldn't I?" Draco didn't answer; he just lowered his face back down to the wood planks under him. "Draco, what's wrong?" Draco shook his head in reply. Draco felt Ginny wrap her arms around him tightly. "I am taking you to the locker rooms, but I'm going to need your help."

Slowly but surely they made it inside of the locker rooms. Draco collapsed onto the bench closest to the door.

"Brr," Ginny shivered, "it's chilly in here."

"Warm compared to outside," Draco muttered. Ginny placed her hands on his thighs as she kneeled in front of him.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Ginny asked again. Once more Draco just shook his head. "Oh my God," Ginny murmured. "You're freezing." Quickly she pulled out her wand. "Why can I never remember that stupid heating charm!"

Draco placed his hand upon her arm. "I want you to warm me up," Draco stated, looking deeply into her eyes. Draco's frozen fingers fumbled as he tried to undo her cloak. Ginny placed her hands on his to stop him.

"You first," was all Ginny spoke. Draco closed his eyes as Ginny began to strip him of his shirt and vest. Slowly Ginny raised his vest above his head. "I like you in the prep look, Draco. Very sexy," Ginny whispered as she stripped Draco of his Slytherin tie. A shiver ran through the length of his body as her chilled fingertips released the buttons of his shirt. Soon Draco was devoid of all clothing but that of his black slacks and wife beater tank top. Draco tried to fight his arousal that was coming on so strongly, but was unable to resist when Ginny placed her soft lips upon his skin and kissed every inch of his exposed skin.

"Ginny," Draco moaned. Unable to take anymore Draco opened his eyes and pushed Ginny unto the cold stone floor, cradling her head with his head. Draco's lips hit Ginny's, not hard but not soft, devouring every inch of her wet cave. Minutes passed as Draco enjoyed all that Ginny gave to him, taking off her cloak and unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her pink lace bra. Slowly Draco inched his kisses lower and lower, enjoying the shivers that ran through Ginny's frenzied body.

"Mmm," Ginny moaned as Draco's fingers grazed her craving peaks. "Draco, we should stop. We should definitely stop."

"I don't want to stop," Draco answered. "I want every thought of her out of my body. You're the only one who can do that." Slowly Draco traced the edge of her bra with his tongue, sending more shivers through Ginny's body.

"Drake," Ginny breathed out. "You can't come running to me after every encounter with Pansy. She might get a little suspicious."

"I don't care about that stupid twat," Draco replied as he suckled the skin between her breasts. "I love your scent."

Ginny giggled in response. "You can smell me all day tomorrow. How'd Pansy take that?"

"She got all huffy and puffy," Draco replied. "Said that on Valentine's Day you're supposed to spend time with the one you love and not with some 'penniless whore.'"

"Hmm, I'm a penniless whore am I?" Ginny questioned. "Then I must not be very good at favors."

"You better not be giving any favors," Draco growled out, nibbling on the skin of her breast bone.

"I would love for her to know that you are spending the day with someone you love."

"Me too, poppet," Draco replied as he tenderly kissed Ginny's lips. "Don't forget to go down to Snape's when everyone gathers to leave for Hogsmeade."

"Otay," Ginny pepped out, kissing Draco's lips and letting her tongue rest on them longer than necessary. Draco tried to suppress a shudder as Ginny suckled gently on his lower lip. "Ron will be wondering where I am," Ginny whispered.

"I don't care about your wanker of a brother," Draco answered.

"We can continue this tomorrow, Drake," Ginny reminded him. Slowly Draco rose, allowing Ginny to stand and rebutton her blouse. Ginny suddenly burst into giggles.

"What's so funny?" Draco questioned, trying to glare furiously at Ginny.

"Are you cold, Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Actually I'm not," Draco replied. "Why?" Ginny gestured to his chest. "Oh? You think it's funny that my nipples harden when I'm turned on?" Ginny nodded quickly. "Well sweetie cakes, my nipples harden, your nipples harden, and another body part of mine hardens, and unless you want to help me with that other part you better make yourself look ugly very quickly."

"If that's the case I should probably leave now," Ginny spoke. "Will you be all right?"

"Yeah," Draco answered. "It's not too far back to school from here."

"Otay," Ginny spoke as she turned to leave.

"I'll see you in the morning," Draco softly called out.

"Pleasant dreams, Draco," Ginny answered.

"You too. I love you," Draco whispered so quietly Ginny didn't hear. As soon as the door closed Draco picked up his clothing and began to dress. Not bothering to redo his tie, Draco just slung it around his neck. Sighing, Draco braced himself for the wintry blast that welcomed him as he stepped out the door.

She'd had worse days. For instance, the day she'd caught her hair in the latch of her bedroom window.

Ginny woke up early the next morning, just as she did every Saturday. Happy thoughts filled her head as she jogged around the Hogwarts' grounds, even happier thoughts filled her head when she passed by the Quidditch Pitch. Happily Ginny ate her sparse breakfast and then walked back up to her dormitory to change clothes.

"What should I wear?" Ginny questioned as she stared into her wardrobe. "It's Valentine's Day, so every girl will be wearing pink and red. But I'm not like any other girls, so I'll wear that!" Ginny quickly dressed and charmed her hair. "And now, the piece de le resistance!" Ginny carefully placed her dragon pendant around her neck. Finished Ginny stepped back to look into her reflection. Ginny was amazed by her transformation, she looked…sexy. _Draco is going to die_, Ginny thought.

Ginny had done her hair much as she had when she'd come back from the holidays, part of it was up as the rest flowed softly down her back, accented by soft curling ringlets here and there. Her outfit would make even a priest revoke his vow of celibacy. Ginny was wearing an emerald green shirt that hung on her almost like a second skin. Below that she wore a black skirt that barely covered her derriere. Topped off with a pair of heels that had taken Ginny months to get used to. Ginny was in her element. Nervously Ginny grabbed her school cloak and headed for her common room.

"Holy cow," Ginny heard Seamus mutter when she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Wow, Gin," Colin added. Beautifully Ginny blushed as she continued down the stairs.

"Did Ron leave all ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Colin answered.

"Good," Ginny sighed. "I don't need another big brother lecture."

"Ginny," Colin stammered out, "you look amazing!"

Ginny blushed again. "Thanks Colin."

"Why'd you go and get so dressed up for Malfoy?" He asked.

"A girl always has to look her best right?" Ginny pointed out as she headed out of the common room.

Ginny wasn't too sure but she could have sworn she heard Seamus say, "Why couldn't she look that amazing last Valentine's Day?" followed by a smack and a cry of pain. Ginny smirked as she closed the Fat Lady's portrait, _Draco Malfoy, be prepared to meet your worst nightmare._

She is quite the success, is she not?

_If the looks Draco has been discretely sending me since I walked into Snape's dungeon a few minutes tell me anything, I bet Draco can't wait to be alone with me, _Ginny thought to herself as she pretending to Snape's instructions.

"Remember," Snape droned on, "you must be careful. Keep your wands with you at all times." _Yes mother_. "If you should lose each other send a locating spell. You have both learned this, correct?" Snape gazed at each student pointedly.

"Yes, Professor Snape," both Draco and Ginny replied.

"Very well. Here is your money," Snape spoke as he handed Draco a brown money satchel. "The portkey is located here," Snape gestured to the bottle of copper nail polish sitting on his desk. _I was wondering why Snape would have nail polish. _"Depart when you wish," Snape finished as he left the room.

"Did you get the list of ingredients we still need?" Ginny asked Draco after the door closed. Silence followed. Ginny turned her head to glance at Draco. A look covered his face that Ginny could not recognize. Suddenly the look changed just and fraction and Draco lunged at Ginny. Heat pounded through Ginny's body as Draco's lips collided with hers. Moans were uttered by both as their tongues met. Fear of Snape walking in on them halted Ginny from continuing any further. "Snape," Ginny answered the questioning look in Draco's eyes when she pulled away. With a nod Draco understood.

"Are you ready to leave?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded. Together they stepped towards the bottle of nail polish a placed just a fingertip onto its glass. Soon the dungeon room had dissolved and Ginny and Draco appeared inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Will you two be wanting anything?" Tom called out when he noticed the two Hogwarts students.

"No, thank you," Draco answered politely. Draco was able to reach the door before Ginny and held it open for her.

"Thank you, Draco," Ginny replied.

"Not at all, Gin," Draco spoke as he tapped the third brick from the left above the trash bin. Ginny smiled when Draco placed his hand in hers as the gateway opened up. Draco extended his free arm. "Miss Weasley, I give you…Diagon Ally." Ginny smiled up at him as they stepped into the hustle and bustle carrying on around them. "Where too, Gin?"

"I think we should get the rest of the items first," Ginny replied. "I think we'll only need to go to two shops maybe only one, so we should get this done rather quickly."

"There's Slug Jiggers Apothecary," Draco spoke, indicating to the shop on their right. Draco graciously held the door open as Ginny stepped into the petite apothecary. Ginny was suddenly overwhelmed by the horrid smell of bad eggs and rotten cabbage. "Let's not stay in here longer than necessary," Draco choked out.

"Agreed. We need a third cup of armadillo bile and a dash of leech juice for Ementiorserum," Ginny read off the list. "Oh, and 11 porcupine quills."

"Let's hope that Snape gave us enough money," Draco muttered as he scooped the armadillo bile into a glass.

"Ooo," Ginny cooed, "I found the leech juice." Ginny doubled check the list. "How much do you think a dash is?"

"Probably barely any," Draco answered.

Carefully she ladled a tiny amount into a miniature cup. "Where do you think their porcupine quills are?"

"Right here," Draco called out from the end of the aisle. After, carefully, pulling out the 11 needed quills Draco walked back to where Ginny still stood. "What do we need for Veritaserum?"

"Hmm," Ginny consulted the list. "Not too much. Just a fourth cup of scarab beetles and 1 ounce of fluxweed."

"Let's hope they have more fluxweed than that stupid store in Hogsmeade." Draco measured out the scarab beetles needed. "I wonder where their fluxweed is."

"Want me to go ask the clerk?"

"Sure."

Ginny headed towards the desk. "Excuse me," Ginny spoke when she reached her destination.

"Yes?" The witch asked.

"Where would your fluxweed be?"

"In the back left corner," the witch answered.

"Thank you," Ginny spoke as she turned back to Draco. "Follow me," Ginny told Draco when she finally reached him. "There, fluxweed. One ounce needed."

"We're done," Draco proclaimed when he had tied the satchel that now held the fluxweed. Together they walked up to the counter and the witch rang up there purchase. "Where to now?" Draco asked when they had left the apothecary.

"You probably wouldn't like this idea…"Ginny admitted. "But Fred and George would be devastated if they found out I came to Diagon Ally and didn't visit them."

"How do you plan on explaining my presence?" Draco questioned.

"Well," Ginny hesitated. "I wasn't too sure. We could always just tell them about the project."

"Or I could go to Quality Quidditch Supplies while you visit with the twins," Draco suggested.

"All right," Ginny agreed. "I'll meet you back here in 30 minutes?"

"Fine," Draco answered. Slowly Ginny turned and continued in the opposite direction of Draco.

"…And in Georgia, great scaly monsters with long snouts full of teeth live in the water.

"Good day, sir," the wizard voiced when Draco stepped into his favorite store.

"Hello," Draco answered back.

"Can I help you find anything?" the man asked.

"Just lookin' around," Draco replied.

"Very well then. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll remember that. Thank you." Silently Draco perused the shop's shelves. _Who am I kidding? _Draco asked himself. _I already have most of the things in here. _Spinning on his heel Draco left the shop and followed the path of his red headed vixen.

"Surprise," Draco whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Oh my God!" Ginny yelped. "Draco what are you doing here?"

"I decided to come with instead. The Quidditch shop is kind of boring when you already have everything in there," Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel," Ginny wryly spoke. "What are we going to tell Fred and George?"

"That I'm secretly courting their sister?" Draco suggested causing a smile to appear on Ginny's face.

"Try again."

"That I'm madly in love with their sister?"

"One more time."

"Fine. We'll just tell them that we hate each other's guts and the only reason why we're in Diagon Ally, alone, on Valentine's Day is because of some stupid idiotic Potions assignment," Draco conceded.

"Exactly!" Ginny squeaked out. Together they walked up to a quaint little shop. The sign protruding above the door read Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Draco held open the door and Ginny stepped into her brother's shop. The twins' shop was very similar to that of Zonko's, albeit a little crazier. "Fred! George!" Ginny called out into the store.

"They won't do anything to me will they?" Draco asked a little nervously.

"I'm not too sure. I'll try to protect you."

"Gin?" A voice called out from the back of the shop.

"Fred!" Ginny exclaimed.

"How in the world could you tell it was Fred by his voice?" Draco asked.

"It came natural to me, I'm the only one in my family who can tell them apart," Ginny explained, as she finished Fred came through the doorway that led to their stock room.

"What in the world are you doing here, Gin?" Fred asked Ginny and gave her a tight hug. "With him," he snarled when he saw Draco standing beside her.

"We have a special potions assignment," Ginny began to clarify.

"Oy! Fred!" A second voice called out. "I think that pill did something to my hearing instead. I swore I heard Gin's voice."

"Nah," Fred answered back. "Your hearing's fine. Gin's here, with Malfoy," he growled.

"Good, I'll bring out our testers."

Fred grinned maliciously. "How would you two like to help our studies?"

"Absolutely not," Draco scoffed.

"Why are you with this wanker?" George asked when he emerged from the back room.

"Well," Ginny drawled. "As I was telling Fred, we have a potions assignment and we had to come here to get the ingredients."

"Gotcha," Fred replied.

"Speaking of that," Draco interjected. "We still have to get a few ingredients, Weasley. So let's go. This isn't time for a family reunion."

"Whatever Malfoy, go wait outside," Ginny ordered. Glaring at the red heads in front of him Draco reluctantly left shop.

After closing the door to the shop behind him Draco crossed the street to look at owls in the window. He abruptly turned around at the sound a door slamming shut a few minutes later. _ Brace yourself Draco_, he told himself when he saw the red head stalking across the street towards him. _Aw shit, she's pissed._

"What the fuck was up with that Malfoy!" Ginny screamed when she reached him, fury blazing in her chocolate eyes. "They're my god damn brothers!"

"Gin, let me…," Draco tried to get out before Ginny pushed him back.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ginny snapped out. "My family, my bloody family that I never get to see!"

"I know tha…"

"Be quiet! I never said you could speak," Ginny inhaled deeply. "Let's go. Now!"

Cautiously Draco followed the flaming red head as she headed to who knew where. "Where are we going?" Draco asked as they turned down an alley way. Finally Ginny turned to look at Draco, confusion filled Draco as he saw the laughter in her eyes. "What the hell?"

Ginny laughed. "Sorry about that back there. I had to put on a show for the twins. I couldn't disappoint them," Ginny answered. "Hopefully it'll keep them from getting suspicious." Ginny glanced around. "Now where do you want to go?"

"I'm going to take you to a little restaurant. Sound good?" Draco spoke.

"What kind?" Ginny asked.

"That's a secret, mi amor," Draco answered with his cute smirk on his face. Ginny giggled as Draco placed her hand onto his arm and led them towards the end of Diagon Ally. Anticipation filled Draco as they approached _Sostanza. _"Ginny," Draco spoke when they reached its doors. "May I present the fabulous ristorante: Sostanza, known for their wonderful Italian cuisine." Gallantly Draco opened the restaurants wooden door and directed Ginny inside. Immediately the two were welcomed by the wonderful aroma of bread and Italian food.

"Signore Malfoy!" the host exclaimed when he saw Draco enter the quaint eatery.

"Signore Valerio!" Draco exclaimed in return.

"We had no idea you would be coming today. What a wonderful surprise," the host spoke with his normal Italian flair. "You'll want your normal room, sì? Oh!" he exclaimed before Draco could answer him. "Who is this beauty? No, no, no Signore Malfoy. You cannot hide this beauty from the rest of the world!" Draco gazed at Ginny's face, admiring it as it faintly flushed red.

"True, but I don't want anyone stealing her, sì?" Draco pointed out.

"Oh! True, true!" The host turned to lead them to their table. "Come, come. I will take you to the Malfoy room." Happily Draco draped his arm around Ginny's waist and guided her as they followed the host. "Here you are," Valerio exclaimed when they entered the coveted dining area. Draco pulled out a chair which Ginny gracefully sat down upon. Draco then sat in the chair opposite of Ginny. "I shall have a bottle of spumante sent to the room," Valerio spoke as he left the two.

Draco bit back the smiling that was trying to break forth from watching Ginny. Aw and astonishment covered her face as she gazed around the room. "Amazing, isn't it?" Draco asked. Ginny slowly nodded her head. And indeed the room was amazing. It had been designed to actually look like you were in Italy. True the rest of the restaurant did to, but there was something about this room. It felt that as soon as you stepped inside you were stepping into Italy. They had even bewitched the wall to look like you were gazing out at a vineyard in the Italian countryside. In all honesty the room was breathtaking and highly sought after.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Rebecca murmured like an incantation over Connor's fallen body.

"Draco Malfoy!" a voice exclaimed, breaking both Draco and Ginny's enjoyment of the room.

"Marcellio Pontiero!" Draco shouted back. Ginny was surprised they spoke on a first name basis and even more shocked to see Draco stand up and embrace their waiter.

"It is good to see you Draco," their waiter spoke as he poured Ginny's and Draco's drinks.

"It's good to see you as well, Marcellio," Draco replied as he sat down. "How are things going?"

"Good, good. Business is booming here at the ristorante."

"Marvelous," Draco answered.

"I already placed your order is that all right?"

"Fine, but I'm not sure what Ginny wants," Draco spoke.

"I am amazed Draco was able to capture a beauty as magnificent as you," Marciello spoke as he kissed Ginny's hand, causing giggles to explode from Ginny.

"Watch it Marciello," Draco growled. "She's mine."

"Very well," Marciello conceded, releasing Ginny's hand. "What would the ravenous young lady wish to eat?"

"What's Draco having?" Ginny timidly asked.

"He is having what he always has," Marciello replied. "Capellini Pomodoro."

"Oh," Ginny breathed. "From what he's told me about it the dish sounds marvelous. Not as wonderful as Beef Stew however, but I'll take a big plate of the Capellini."

"Excellent choice, signorina," Marciello spoke as he swept into a bow. "I shall be back momentarily with your bread and salad."

"Thank you for bringing me here, Draco," Ginny whispered as soon as Marciello left the room.

"It was no problem at all," Draco answered. "I love coming here. It reminds me so much of Italy, great place Italy."

"You've been to Italy?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Mmhmm," Draco replied. "It's beautiful, absolutely amazing. You'd love it."

"I don't see how anyone wouldn't," Ginny murmured.

"What me to take you there sometime?" Draco asked.

"You would do that?" Ginny whispered in shock.

"Why not?" Draco questioned. She shrugged in reply. Ginny was saved from really replying by Marciello's entrance with the appetizers.

"Signore, signorina," Marciello announced as he placed they food in front of them. "Enjoy, but do not enjoy so much that you can not eat the true treasure of the meal."

"How do you know Marciello so well, Draco?" Ginny coyly asked.

Now it was time for Draco to shrug. "We're pretty close in age," Draco started. "My mother used to bring me here all the time to eat. Marciello's family own this restaurant and we would somehow always end of playing together. I was actually personally taught how to make some of the Ponterio family cooking secrets."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ginny interrupted. "Let me get this straight. A Malfoy knows how to cook? I am in shock, or I'm dead."

"I certainly hope you're not dead," Draco spoke.

"And why's that?"

"Because, I don't want to kiss a dead person," Draco replied, a smirk covering his face.

"Ahh, well that's good to know," Ginny voiced. "So what can you cook?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Draco answered. "But I'll make them for you sometime."

"Mmmm," Ginny moaned. "This food is amazing!"

"And it's only salad and bread," Draco pointed out.

"How do they do it?" Ginny questioned.

"I can't tell you," Draco replied.

"Tell me!" Ginny demanded.

"Uh uh." Draco's smirk grew.

"Well fine, be that way," Ginny pouted.

The first light of dawn always seems to obscure

"I am stuffed," Ginny proclaimed an hour later.

"I second that," Draco spoke.

"The food was absolutely amazing," Ginny remarked.

"I'll agree with that too."

"It seems like I could just walk out onto the terrace," Ginny thought aloud as she gazed at the wall.

"Do it then," Draco suggested.

"Can I?" Ginny asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Wow," Ginny breathed as she stepped closer to veranda. Finally she fully stepped onto it, "This is amazing. It feels like I'm really it Italy. I love it!" Ginny turned around to discover Draco was standing behind her, a huge grin upon his face.

"I'm glad," Draco whispered. Ginny slowly turned back to gaze out at the Italian scenery. "We should go to Italy," Draco remarked as he enveloped Ginny in his arms. Contently Ginny sighed and leaned back, now able to hear Draco's soft, pulsating heartbeat.

"You two are adorable," Marciello piped from the doorway. "Let me get a camera, I'll be right back." Together they stared out at the vineyard, waiting for Marciello to return. Finally he came back. "You two must rotate so the lighting is perfect," Marciello decided. "Perfect!" He exclaimed as Draco wrapped his arms back around Ginny, this time with their backs to the countryside. "Just keep being cute," Marciello directed. "Gaze into each other's eyes, give each other a kiss." Ginny turned her head and neck to stare at Draco. She smiled as Draco placed a kiss upon her nose.

"Twirl for me, mi amor," Draco whispered in her ear. Ginny's smile grew as Draco spun her around and then back into his arms for another kiss, this one on her forehead.

"Perfetto!" Marciello exclaimed. "I'll shall be right back with a copy for each of you."

When Marciello had left, Draco and Ginny's lips met yet again, this time in a slow lingering kiss. "Are you enjoying our trip?" Draco questioned Ginny as they broke apart.

"Mmhmm," Ginny whispered. "Immensely, I don't want it to end."

"Me either, amore mio," Draco whispered back as he squeezed her tightly.

"I've decided that I don't mind when you speak to me in different languages," Ginny confessed. "It's very sexy."

"Is it?" Draco smirked.

"Extremely sexy."

"Good to know," Draco replied.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," Draco whispered as he rained light kisses upon her exposed neck.

"Let's not go back," Ginny murmured as shivers ran down her spine from Draco's touch.

"We have to," Draco reminded her.

"Why?" She whined in return.

"Your family would believe I had kidnapped you, Gin," he reasoned.

"Fine," Ginny capitulated as she spun his arms to face him. "But to make up for it you have to kiss me."

"Do I have to?" Draco moaned.

"Absolutely!" Ginny cried out.

Slowly their faces inched towards each others and slowly their lips came together. Ginny inadvertently gasped as their tongues touched. Though they had kissed many times before this one seemed more intimate, more passionate than all that had come before. It was as if they had never kissed before and were exploring each other for the first time. Gasps escaped from Ginny's lips, groans rumbled deep in Draco's throat. Neither wished to part from the other's lips, but a cough from the doorway separated the pair.

"Sorry to intrude," Marciello spoke from the door. "But your photos are on your table, and I put the meal on your family's account, Draco."

Draco cleared his throat before speaking. "Sì, grazie, Marciello."

Marciello grinned from the doorway. "Mantere la presa sua."

"Io arbitrio," Draco spoke in return.

"Arrivederchi."

"Arrivederchi."

"Ciao, Marciello," Ginny added.

"Ciao, cuoro di drago," Marciello replied as he left the room.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked Draco. "And what did you two say to each other?"

"Nothing really. Are you ready to go?" Draco asked.

"I guess," Ginny answered. She walked to their dining table. "This is a cute picture." Marciello had captured the moments when Draco was twirling Ginny and then when he kissed her forehead. _We look like such a cute couple, _Ginny mused.

"You look beautiful in the photo, love," Draco voiced after he saw the pictures.

"Thank you, Draco," Ginny whispered, surprised by his compliment. She smiled up at him as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the restaurant and out on the street, never letting go of her hand. "What about my brothers?" Ginny asked.

"I don't care about them," Draco spoke. "I just want to hold hands with you.

He's writing poetry to me, now, Connor.

"Wow," Ginny whispered. "We stayed out late."

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Draco whispered back.

"Oh well. I should probably head up to the tower now," Ginny yawned.

"Wait," Draco murmured, placing his hand upon her arm.

"Mm?"

"Come with me, Ginny," Draco suggested. "Sleep beside me, just this once."

A/N:

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! How did you all like that chapter? Was it good? Long enough for you all-P I didn't mean for it to be this long at all, but this just kept coming out and coming out. I had also wanted to update the day before V-Day, but it wasn't nearly finished enough. No idea where Marciello came from, I did not plan him at all. How was that bit with Pansy? Did you guys like it:ducks throwing objects: AHHHH brain freeze! Stupid ice cream! Did you guys like the Italian stuff? I love everything Italian, the language, the food, the guys….hehe. Sorry if the translations are weird, also sorry for making you have to work to discover what Marciello said to Draco and what Draco replied back.

How'd you guys like that ending:) Hehehe. You have no idea if she said yes or not! Ha ha! Only I know if they did or not!

:Sigh: I lost my author's note, cause the stupid computer didn't save it so I can't remember what I had put. So I guess I'll just continue on.

I was really sad when I saw no one had guessed correctly what the breaks were in the last chapter. I didn't think they were too hard. The first break was love in different languages, a lot of you caught that; the second was passion in different languages, the third was lust and the last one was infatuation. Oooooooo. No winner. :( Maybe next time.

Special question. Winner(s) get(s) mentioned somehow in the story, I'll think of something. The question is: What does Charles Duc d' Orleans have to do with Valentine's Day? Ooooooo, interesting.

I can't remember if I'm forgetting anything or not. Does that make any sense? Oh well.

Hmm, I couldn't think of anything good for the breaks, so I just put the first line of a book that I've read in the past month, basically a book beside my computer chair cause I'm too lazy to stand up and walk.

I must know! What age are all of you? I would love to take things further, but I don't want to be guilty of corrupting extremely innocent minds.

Hey, I've almost hit 6,000 words, time for the thank you's!

Thank you's:

Dracosbaby7: Did you enjoy this chapter as much as the last? I certainly hope so.

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: I'm glad you like it. How was this chapter?

Gracie Black: Did Draco get better or worse? You must tell me! How can I fix him?

CoolMilena: More suggestions for improving please. It's fine if you don't review for each chapter. Did you like this chapter?

Toby Keith Fanatic: I don't want any more snow days. No more! I want to graduate dammit! Lol, sorry. Senioritis is kicking in. Did you enjoy the chapter?

Aries-chica56: Did you like this chapter has much as you thought you would? And are you excited for the next one as well? MUAH HEHEHEHE caps are fun : )

Fizzie-Lizzie: Did I disappoint you on the trip? I certainly hope not.

Krystal1989: Was this one good too?

HPFreakout: Sorry the update was right away, I feel badly, but the chapter was long!

Kuroi Tenshi - Dark Angel: You got part of the break right. I hate Spanish class, but that's because of the teacher. She's a moron. How was the chapter?

Jixnce: Did you enjoy this chapter too? Sorry the story took you so long to read.

Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's: I'm sorry the chapter took so long to come out, and not on time either. Did you like the chapter?

LiLy MaLfOy13: How was this chapter? As good as the rest of the story?

Mz. Sammiz: luv this chapter too?

Iced Faerie: Did you like this chapter as much as the last one? Seamus is sexy, hehehehe, course not as sexy as Draco. :sigh:

Gin: I'm going to consider using your idea in the future, the bit about what the next section is about. Crafty.

Kailie: How did you like this chapter? Try to get the mystery question, it's easy.

Calla-ForEvEa: Good guesses on the breaks. Was this chapter now the best or will chapter 24 still be the best?

SAKBL: I know her name is really Ginevra, but I didn't know that when I started and I'd already had her called Virginia, and I like Virginia better cause it's more normal and I can't mistype it as easily.

Emo-Kitty: Who said their going to get more intimate? They just might die in the next chapter-P Hehe, how was the chapter? Good?

Chantal J: I'm sorry the update wasn't very soon. But the length was good right?

Evil-mittens: cute pen name. Was this chapter even better than the last one?

Padfootedmoony: Did you enjoy their V-Day trip? And the length of the chapter too!

Lyra Lestrange: Wow, such a lengthy review, and so complimenting. Hehe, I love those reviews. Did you like this chapter? Don't stay a silent reader! And no I don't need reviews for the previous 23 chapters.

Chiyoko: How was this chapter?

I-forgot-my-name: How did you like this chapter?

Dark-Angel-Felton: I love everybody's reaction to chapter 17. Draco was basically horny. If he does stuff with Pansy it's basically because he feels pressured to hold up appearances or he's horny or is trying to get back at Ginny. Any of those are possibly reasons. Can't remember the one for that scene though.

Hoppers: I love your compliments, much better than my proofer's. Oh well, I'll keep going out with the guy anyway. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Lenora Spiderleaf: More reviews! More! More:) You're silly. -P How did you like the chapter? Was it good?

SportiChic319: Good question about the newts. But I don't think I'm going to have her do that. Let's say 7th year she'll have a special advanced class with Snape, her and the other 6th years in that class, plus she'll be tutoring some younger years and she'll take the newts then. Did that make sense? How was the chapter?

OCTFD: I have every intention of finishing my story. I can't imagine not finishing it. Did you like the chapter?

Mrs. Jesse McCartney and …: Why should she find a stray kitten hmm? But I'll keep that in mind. Why in the world have you read my story so many times? Ay yi yi! Silly girl. I had it written down on a piece of paper somewhere what the roses stood for, and I think you might be right. I can't remember. How did you like this chapter? Did it hold up to your expectations?

Mistress of the Sand: I am no where near done with this story, don't worry. Just keep reading. Did you like this chapter? Good. :)

YAY! TONS OF REVIEWS! I love you all! Wow, definitely my longest chapter yet. According to this program after I finish this sentence I will have words 6,729; true that's including my thank you's, but they didn't take up nearly as much room this time.

Reminder: TELL ME YOUR AGE!


End file.
